La gemme d'Erebor
by Gokash
Summary: De retour à Erebor, Thorin et Fili sont immédiatement pris dans les guerres internes qui gangrènent la mégalopole moderne. Entre complots et secrets, ils auront à mettre leurs vies en jeu pour assurer que le trône d'Erebor, encore vacant, ne revienne pas à leurs ennemis. UAmoderne Thorin/Jeune Thranduil & bandit!Kili/ policier!Fili.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà voilà… Cela faisait un moment que j'avais arrêté d'écrire, du moins, les fanfictions et, franchement, je pensais qu'ODLAU serait la dernière que je publierai (et oui, je sais, il m'en reste quelques unes à finir, c'est en projet) sur le fandom du Hobbit.

En ce moment, j'essaie de reprendre quelques unes de mes fics pour en faire des histoires originales (ODLAU et Koop, pour l'instant) mais ça prend beaucoup de temps, surtout pour le fond et l'univers.

Comme j'avais toujours cette histoire qui me trainait en tête depuis un bon moment et que je suis en période d'examen, donc de procrastination intense (je n'y peux rien, c'est presque maladif, plus les dates importantes se rapprochent, plus je fait des trucs ultraconstructifs (ou pas) qui n'ont rien à voir avec les dates concernées), j'ai donc commencé à l'écrire.

 **Avertissement :**

\- Il s'agit d'un UA (encore…) d'Erebor contemporain. J'ai essayé de rester la plus fidèle possible, mais il y a une nette rupture tout de même avec l'univers de Tolkien.  
\- J'avais envie, pour une fois, d'un Kili/Fili avec un Kili largement dominant sur Fili, sans pour autant avoir un Fili tout faible et tout conciliant. Pour cela, il m'a fallut les séparer en « gommant » leur fraternité pour ne pas avoir la question de l'ainé ou du cadet, des places dans la ligne de succession ou, tout simplement, de la barrière de l'inceste. Niveau des âges, j'ai un peu flouté la différence qu'il y a entre eux.  
\- Ca se passe plusieurs millénaires après les événements du SDA, les races sont toutes standardisées et, même si, parfois, l'on peut deviner une origine (les elfes ont des oreilles effilées et des capacités au dessus de la moyenne, les nains gardent leur force et leur endurance, les orcs peut-être une dentition un peu originale), personne ne se démarque vraiment des humains.  
\- C'est une fanfiction, donc les personnages ne sont pas de moi, bien entendu. Mais je me les suis vraiment appropriée. Normalement, j'essaie toujours de rester un peu cohérente par apport aux films ou à ce qu'on a des livres, de la trame originale posée, mais là, je me lâche et je m'émancipe. Donc, il se peut qu'on retrouve pas mal d'OOC, mais le contexte n'aide pas vraiment à garder les personnalités exactes (Thranduil n'est pas roi et n'a même pas la trentaine, par exemple, donc pas tout puissant)  
\- Smaug aura peut-être des traits communs avec Bénédicte Cumberbach ou Sherlock, mais c'est parce que je me suis inspiré de l'acteur pour le dragon sous forme humaine.  
\- Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre, j'ai arrêté de faire des prognostics à ce sujet dans la mesure où mes fics partent à chaque fois en live sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit. J'en ai écrit 5 pour l'instant, et ils sont tous très courts (la moitié de mes chapitres habituels)

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2018**

Chapitre 1

— Nom ?  
— Durïn. Fili Durïn.

Haussement de sourcil sec et, immobile face au comptoir, Fili fit mine de regarder la carte d'Erebor accrochée au mur pour ne pas voir le regard perspicace de l'officier qui lui tendit le papier et un stylo.

— Vous êtes de la famille de…

Le regard gris de Fili revint immédiatement sur l'officier sans exprimer la moindre émotion, grave, mais intimidant et la voix mourut sans rien ajouter. Droit, il s'empara du stylo qu'il fit tourner autour de son doigt d'un geste souple, trahissant une dextérité hors norme que l'autre ne manqua pas.

— La famille de… ?

D'une voix neutre, il le relança en signant le bas du papier tandis que l'officier se raclait la gorge pour parler d'un ton plus bas :

— Ce type qui est arrivé la semaine dernière… Celui qui a… Hem… vous savez…  
— Non, je ne sais pas.

Il s'amusait, mais il ne le montra pas et, patiemment, il rendit la feuille à l'agent impeccablement cintré dans son costume militaire qui détourna le regard en approfondissant, chuchotant presque :

— Oropher en personne a ordonné qu'il ait sa place au conseil de l'Agence… Cela ne fait même pas sept jours qu'il est là, et il a déjà les plus hautes responsabilités, même au sein de la faction Valarienne, il a été nommé troisième grade directement… Ce type ne sort de nulle part mais tout le monde dit qu'il est issu d'une lignée très ancienne, gérante, voire même carrément monarque, de jadis…  
— Ho… _Ce_ type là ? C'est mon oncle. Je suis arrivé en même temps que lui et je prends mon service dans la faction Valarienne aujourd'hui. J'étais attendu, il me semble.

Il n'ajouta rien et l'officier garda un silence choqué quelques secondes, avant de se mettre immédiatement en branle. Rapidement, il rangea les formulaires qu'il venait de faire signer au jeune blond dont le maintient impeccable clamait une solide éducation et, rapidement, il fouilla sur son ordinateur, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de se dresser au garde à vous.

— Monsieur. Je suis navré, je n'avais pas été prévenu de votre arrivée. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer immédiatement vos bureaux, lieutenant Durïn.  
— Merci, mais j'aimerai d'abord avoir un entretien avec Dwalin. Je veux dire… Monsieur Cleastorn.

Un tic nerveux agita la paupière de l'officier qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite :

— Lieutenant Durïn, monsieur le directeur est actuellement en conférence et il n'accorde pas de rendez-vous sans de très bonnes rais-  
— Merci. Je me contenterai de lui envoyer un SMS pour le prévenir de mon arrivée… Mon bureau ?  
— Par ici.

Il lui fit un rapide tour du bâtiment de la faction Valarienne, les forces spéciales de l'Agence impliquées dans la protection et la sauvegarde du peuple libre d'Erebor.

La Terre du Milieu était en paix, actuellement, et il en allait de même pour l'ancienne cité minière naine, aujourd'hui mégalopole gigantesque et richissime. Cité-état à elle toute seule.  
Toutefois, cette absence de conflit entre les différentes nations n'était qu'une sérénité de façade et aucune ville n'était vraiment à l'abri des guildes des ténèbres, clans orcs ou bien adorateurs de Morgoth qui semblaient, même après de si longs millénaires, gangréner aussi bien la plèbe des bas-fonds que les dirigeants les plus haut placés. Sans oublier les nouveaux fléaux de ce monde moderne : la corruption, les _familles_ , organismes spécialisées dans le racket, la violence et la terreur, les trafics de drogues ou d'humain…

Personne ne pouvait dire officiellement quelle était la situation à Erebor, mais Fili savait déjà que, en tant que lieutenant du département des forces lupines, spécialiste des actions audacieuses sur le terrain ou des enquêtes les plus délicates, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer tous les jours.

— Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, lieutenant…  
— Merci, vous pouvez disposer.

A peine installé dans son nouveau bureau, dont il apprécia la grande baie vitrée qui offrait une vue sur la ville qui s'étendait en contrebas, il congédia l'officier qui rompit et qui, à ceux qui lui demandèrent comment il trouvait le nouveau lieutenant, il répondit simplement en grimaçant : « Gamin arrogant et insolent… Pistonné… Il ne tiendra pas trois jours… Surtout au vu de la première affaire qui l'attend. »

oOo

— Les Sang-Dêchoirements ?  
— Une _Famille_ bien ancrée à Erebor depuis une centaine d'années maintenant, elle a jurée ma mort… Ils trempent dans le pas net, l'illégal et des pratiques peu morales, mais sont insaisissables.

Dans un ricanement léger, le vieux conseiller fit glisser la photo d'un imposant homme à la barbe rousse qui lançait un regard dur à l'objectif. Une belle main aux longs doigts agiles s'empara du papier et la voix grave commenta distraitement :

— Daïn Aceped…  
— Ho… vous connaissez déjà notre homme, monsieur Durïn ?

Thorïn reposa la photo en haussant les épaules pour justifier simplement :

— De réputation, simplement. Certains disent qu'il désire rétablir la monarchie à Erebor… Tant qu'il est sur le trône…  
— Marrant, j'en connais un autre, comme ça.

La voix qui venait de claquer d'un ton narquois était belle, mais dure et acérée. Immédiatement, Thorin leva les yeux pour accrocher le regard indéchiffrable de Thranduil, assis face à lui. Plus jeune que lui, ses longs cheveux pâles lui tombant sur les épaules, il semblait à peine approcher de la trentaine, peut-être même moins, mais mieux fallait ne pas se fier à son jeune âge. Son corps svelte et ses gestes pétries de souplesse et d'agilités trahissaient une grande science du combat tandis que ses yeux, eux, témoignaient d'une vie déjà bien marquée d'épreuves, de détermination et d'enseignements.  
Un gars qui n'avait pas l'air de partager beaucoup de moment avec ses proches, s'il en avait.  
Thorin le trouvait désagréable et, face à la pique mesquine, il gronda en réponse :

— A la différence que moi, je suis légitime.  
— Légitime ? Vous n'avez de légitime que le nom… Cela ne fait que sept jours que vous êtes arrivés dans cette ville. Je ne donne pas non plus ma voix à Aceped, mais lui, au moins, avait déjà le mérite d'y être impliqué, à sa manière, certes, durant toutes ces décennies.

La remarque incisive du sylvestre apporta un petit silence, mais le vieux conseiller se racla la gorge et passa à autre chose en sortant d'autres photos :

— Daïn est, pour l'instant, la plus grosse menace pour la sécurité d'Erebor. Il possède un réseau gigantesque que nous n'avons pas encore identifié dans son intégralité et nous savons qu'il a plusieurs aristocrates, hommes d'affaires ou acteurs conséquents à sa botte. Surtout, il est très riche, même si, légitimement, l'argent qu'il possède devrait, en réalité, vous revenir de droit, Thorin.

Le brun fronça un sourcil en se tournant vers le plus vieux qui lui offrit une grimace désolée :

— Il s'agit de l'héritage de la famille royale d'Erebor.  
— Cela fait un moment que je ne compte plus sur le moindre héritage… Et, jusqu'à maintenant, je m'en suis très bien sorti. Je n'ai besoin de rien pour arriver à mes fins.  
— Jusqu'à maintenant…

Se levant avec grâce, Thranduil contourna la table pour se poster derrière Thorin et étudier les photos éparpillées sur la table.

— Chacun de ces hommes ne feraient qu'une bouchée de vous… Nous ne sommes plus dans les ports de plaisance de Norgrod, Durïn. Et vous êtes ici en territoire inconnu pour vous. Un peu plus d'humilité ne vous ferait pas de mal.  
— Je vous retourne le conseil, Greenleaf.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se redresser avant de tourner les talons et, sans ajouter un mot, il sortit de la salle. Thorin ne s'en formula pas et il commenta simplement :

— Ce type me déteste.  
— Et comment. A peine arrivé, et vous êtes déjà un troisième grade. Or, vous savez qu'ici, chaque place se gagne à la sueur de son front. Cela fait des années que Thranduil gravit les échelons un à un. Tout le monde sait qu'il convoite un deuxième grade et il était favori pour les prochaines élections, mais, maintenant que vous êtes là, son égal hiérarchique, il se rend compte qu'il y a de très grandes chances que vous preniez cette place avant lui… D'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul à ne pas voir votre arrivée d'un très bon œil… Les autres troisièmes grades ne sont pas plus ravis.

Le brun haussa les épaules, peu intéressé, mais il posa un avant-bras sur la table pour lancer un regard curieux au vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et aux sourcils broussailleux :

— Et vous, Gandalf ? Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes un quatrième grade ? Ne m'en voulez-vous pas d'avoir pris une place qui aurait pu vous revenir ?

L'autre eut un sourire malicieux et il haussa les épaules :

— Non. Trop de responsabilités et pas assez de fun…  
— L'on m'a toujours dit de me méfier des personnes peu ambitieuses.

Il avait parlé sur le ton de la conversation et Gandalf répondit de même :

— Je vois que vous savez vous méfier des bonnes personnes.  
— Je ne me méfie pas de vous.  
— Mais de Thranduil, si.

Thorin lui envoya un simple regard, puis il mit le doigt sur une photo en fronçant les sourcils :

— Qui est-ce ?

L'autre lui prit le papier en commenta d'une voix forte :

— Ha ! Celui-là… Gueule d'ange mais âme de démon… Il est le bras droit de Daïn, son fils en quelque sorte… Kili… Méfiez-vous de lui, surtout, il en a mangé des plus coriaces que vous.  
— C'est un meurtrier ?  
— Comment savoir ? Comme son père, il ne laisse aucune trace derrière lui. Nous avons beaucoup de suspicions le concernant, mais rien d'assez tangible pour le trainer devant la justice… Il continue de s'afficher en public et de pavaner dans les boites de nuit et casinos… C'est un habitué des gardes à vue, mais nous n'avons jamais rien pour le retenir… Nous attendons qu'il fasse une faute.

Thorin hocha simplement la tête et Gandalf s'installa plus confortablement pour expliquer clairement :

— Fili a hérité du dossier. Son prédécesseur, le lieutenant Krigor, a disparu depuis maintenant trop longtemps pour que l'on puisse espérer le retrouver vivant… Votre neveu a le mérite d'être encore un inconnu dans cette ville. Les Sang-Dêchoirements ne le connaissent pas, cela lui permettra de pouvoir jouer en finesse…  
— Ce n'est pas son seul atout.  
— Je me doute bien. Ce jeune homme est une recrue de premier choix. Nous ne voulions pas le mettre sur une affaire aussi difficile et dangereuse aussi tôt, mais il pourra ainsi user de son anonymat pour aborder les Sang-Dêchoirements sans éveiller les soupçons. D'ailleurs, je suis ravi qu'il ait accepté de changer son patronyme pendant un temps, mieux vaut que personne ne fasse de lien entre vous deux pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'il nous faut, ce sont simplement assez de données et de preuves pour les trainer devant la justice.

Thorin fit la moue, en étudiant la photo de Kili, beau brun à la peau pâle et au regard de braise et il concéda simplement :

— Pari plutôt osé… Nous savons que Daïn possède des informateurs bien placés au sein même de la faction alvarienne. Je doute que cet anonymat que vous louez soit la plus grande chance de Fili et il ne devrait pas compter uniquement là-dessus… Il aura à jouer bien plus finement que ça.  
— Certes. Mais il n'est pas le seul.

Thorin haussa un sourcil lorsque Gandalf récupéra les photos en continuant d'expliquer calmement :

— Si vous voulez retrouver l'Arkenstone avant qu'Acepede ne mette la main dessus, il vous faudra mettre les bouchés doubles car je ne doute pas qu'il ait une grande avance sur vous.  
— Il n'est pas légitime. Il ne lui est pas autorisé de prendre le joyau.  
— Il deviendra légitime s'il s'en empare avant vous… Cela fait si longtemps qu'aucun roi ne s'est manifesté, l'arkenstone reconnaitra la première personne qui se présentera à lui. Et ce sera irrémédiable.

Thorin détourna les yeux et, gravement, Gandalf se pencha sur lui pour capter son regard :

— Thorin… Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Oropher vous a rappelé à Erebor aujourd'hui… Malgré tout ce que vous pensez de cette ville, elle vaut mieux que ce qui s'annonce et vous êtes notre meilleur espoir…

Le brun garda un silence quelques secondes et, pensivement, il serra le poing pour annoncer froidement :

— Oropher… C'est lui le véritable gouverneur d'Erebor, n'est-ce pas ?

L'autre eut un rire et il assura sans malice :

— Vous comprenez vite… Balïn Claestorn, notre premier grade actuel, que vous connaissez bien il me semble, a effectivement des comptes à rendre à Oropher qui, parfois, préside les conseils les plus stratégiques…  
— Qui est-il ? Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas à sa convocation que j'ai répondu en venant ici, je l'ai fait de mon plein gré, mais, même s'il est très discret et que personne dans cette ville ne connaît son nom, il ne semble pas être… insignifiant…  
— Il ne l'est pas… Richissime, gorgé de pouvoir, impliqué aussi bien à Erebor que dans d'autres nations… Je vous ai préparé une entrevue avec lui. Vous le rencontrerez demain, chez lui. Vous pourrez vous faire une idée de l'homme.  
— Est-il dangereux ?  
— Cela dépend pour qui… Mais, pour vous, je pense que ça devrait aller. Il vous aime bien. Il a suivi votre évolution de près et il est le genre de personne qui ne respecte que les gens qu'il estime digne de cela. Cela devrait aller pour vous.

Thorin laissa glisser sans relever et il suivit Gandalf des yeux lorsque celui-ci se leva pour ranger les photos.

— Que veut-il ?

L'autre haussa les épaules :

— C'est un empereur des temps modernes. Je pense que, comme toutes les personnes riches au delà de la décence et qui possèdent un pouvoir aussi grand, il désire, avant tout, amasser plus encore et préserver son héritage…  
—L'Arkenstone ne l'intéresse pas ?  
— Régner ne l'intéresse pas. Erebor non plus. Il est plutôt homme de l'ombre et je pense que vos intérêts peuvent servir les siens. C'est la raison la plus probable pour laquelle il vous aurait fait venir ici.  
— Je vous répète que ce n'est pas sur sa convocation que je suis revenu.  
— Bien sur que si. Vous êtes simplement trop fier pour l'affirmer.

S'éloignant, Gandalf n'ajouta rien et Thorin se retint de le retenir pour se justifier. Mais il resta muet le temps que l'autre passe la porte.  
Il récupéra ensuite l'enveloppe que le vieillard avait laissée en évidence sur son bureau pour en sortir, à nouveau, les photos des membres de la famille Sang-Dêchoirement et s'imprégner de chaque profil. Bard Batelier, Oïn et Gloïn Ydrian,Tauriel Fayenna, Kili Aceped et Daïn Aceped… Une sacrée coalition de personnes puissantes et déterminées, pour ne cité que ceux dont la faction Alvarienne avait le nom. Thorin savait qu'il y en avait bien plus, disséminés dans toute la ville, de tout rang et de tout profil. Une famille qui avait juré la destruction de l'Agence afin de prendre sa place.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,  
Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, j'avoue qu'avec les fêtes et les examens, je n'ai pas pu laisser un petit mot à chacun.  
Je voulais dire globalement que c'est une histoire qui me tenait à cœur car cela fait un long moment que je l'avais en tête.  
En ce qui concerne les personnages, pour ceux qui ont lu Koop, sachez que je me suis plus inspirée des réincarnations des personnages, (Salaï, Raphaël, Théo et Eirik) que des personnages originaux. Du moins, dans ma tête, cette histoire était surtout avec eux. Surtout pour Thranduil et Kili.  
J'avais mis Bad !Kili dans le résumé, mais en fait, le personnage s'approche plutôt de Salaï. Un type plutôt doué/badass qui ne compte sur personne et qui est totalement affranchi de Thorin et Fili.

oOo

— Le clan des Raa'z ?  
— Il est assez récent, mais fait déjà beaucoup parler de lui. Azog le Pourfendeur en est à la tête.  
— Azog le pourfendeur… Ca ne peut-être qu'un orc pour s'appeler ainsi…

Fili prit la photo que l'énorme secrétaire aux cheveux et à la barbe roux lui donna et qui confirma ce qu'il venait de deviner. Peau pâle, petits yeux, mâchoire puissante et, même si l'homme ne souriait pas, il était facile de deviner des canines pointues de carnivore sous ses lèvres fines.

— Très bien. Que sait-on sur eux, Bombur ?

Plutôt timide, le regard fuyant, le secrétaire fit la moue pour répondre simplement à Fili :

— Ils sont actifs dans toute la ville. Ils sont bien armés aussi et ont certainement d'autres ramifications dans différentes nations.  
— Ce sont aussi eux qui se sont alliés avec les Sangs-Dêchoirements. Ils les fournissent en armes et, aussi, s'occupent de quelques… Travaux, pour Daïn. De cette manière, il n'a pas à se salir les mains et, tant que l'on ne peut affirmer son lien avec les Raa'z, il n'est pas inquiété.

Le sous-officier qui venait de parler, adossé à la fenêtre, avait son regard doux maintenant vibrant de concentration, planté dans celui de Fili qui hocha la tête :

— As-tu des preuves pour affirmer cela, Bofur ?  
— Bien sur que non ! Si nous en avions une seule, ça aurait été la fin des Sang-Dêchoirement.  
— Il faudrait les prendre sur le fait…  
— Compte pas là-dessus…

Bofur avait répondu d'un chuchotement narquois que Fili ne releva pas et Bombur se racla la gorge :

— Daïn n'est pas facile à surprendre. Il se montre rarement et c'est surtout pour aider ceux qui viennent le trouver, une bonne couverture. Il s'est fait une très bonne réputation auprès de la population, ce qui le rend d'autant plus difficile à accuser, sans parler de ses relations… Son fils adoptif, Kili, est peut-être son point faible. C'est lui qui est en contact avec les Raa'z. Si vous voulez un flagrant-délit, lieutenant, nous pouvons commencer par là. Si on a Kili, on pourra remonter jusqu'à Daïn sans problème.

— D'après nos indics, une rencontre aura justement lieu la semaine prochaine au casino de Kineth.  
— Une propriété de Daïn ?

Bofur eut un léger ricanement et il secoua la tête, croisant les bras sur son torse :

— Il n'est pas assez fou pour faire ça chez lui. Le casino, et la zone, appartiennent à une autre _famille._ Les Pyrhothanes.  
— Smaug…  
— Vous apprenez vite, lieutenant.

A la remarque distraite de Fili, Bofur fit mine d'applaudir avant de retrouver son sérieux.

— Smaug est une vraie plaie, à ne pas prendre à la légère, mais c'est trop gros pour nous trois. Je suis navré, lieutenant Durïn, mais on ne vous a pas fourgué les meilleurs hommes de la faction.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Bombur qui regarda ses pied, avant de se pointer lui-même du doigt, puis il reprit :

— L'équipe du lieutenant Sacquet est sur Smaug depuis quelques années maintenant, et je ne les envie pas. Si jamais vous avez besoin du moindre renseignement, allez voir Bilbo. D'ailleurs, quoiqu'il arrive, aller voir Bilbo avant de tenter le moindre truc du côté des Pyrhothanes. Ce mec peut être délicieux tant qu'il a le ventre plein, mais c'est une vraie vérole si on touche à ses affaires.  
— Je vois… Je veux prendre rendez-vous avec lui au plus tôt.

Bombur hocha la tête avant de sortir son téléphone pour envoyer un rapide message tandis que Bofur continuait :

— Je ne connais pas le lien entre les Pyrhothanes et les Sang-Dêchoirements, ni même le rôle des Raa'z dans tout ça. Mais il y a peut-être un gros coup à tenter…  
— Certainement… Je doute que les Sang-Dêchoirements puissent se rendre incognito chez Smaug. Ils ont une affaire ensemble. Il faut que les Pyrhothanes gagnent quelque chose de cette rencontre pour l'avoir accepté chez eux.  
— Smaug est plus intéressé par la richesse que par le pouvoir. Mais il est intelligent, il a compris que les deux allaient de paire. M'est avis qu'il a beaucoup à gagner en échange de son soutient à Daïn.

Fili hocha la tête et Bombur annonça à ce moment :

— Le lieutenant Sacquet n'a aucun créneau de libre aujourd'hui, mais il accepte de déjeuner avec vous ce midi.

Fili regarda sa montre, onze heure était bien passé, et il se redressa en annonçant simplement :

— Très bien. Trouvez-moi le maximum de choses à propos de cette rencontre et de ses conditions. Peut-être ne sera-t-il pas possible d'intervenir à ce moment, mais si nous parvenons à filer la rencontre, nous obtiendrons des données conséquentes.  
— Lieutenant, ils sont impossibles à prendre en filature. Ils connaissent toutes nos identités et sont d'une discrétion absolue si ils ne veulent pas être vus…  
— Moi ils ne me connaissent pas… Pas encore.

oOo

La demeure était sobre et, pourtant, tout suintait de luxe, d'opulence et de pouvoir. A peine entré dans le salon de réception, Thorïn sentit immédiatement que l'intégralité du lieu avait été agencée pour écraser et intimider les visiteurs. Les fauteuils, même, était plutôt bas, renforçant ce sentiment d'infériorité et, préférant attendre debout, il ne porta pas le moindre intérêt aux discrètes ostentations disséminées un peu partout de manière à sauter aux yeux là où le regard se posait, pas forcément affichées ou mises en valeur, mais bien présentes.

Il ne réagit pas non plus lorsque le maitre des lieux, Oropher en personne, gorgé de prestance, de solidité et, surtout, irradiant de danger et d'exigence, entra à son tour dans la salle.  
Droit, mais détendu, Thorin se contenta de lui rendre un regard franc en lui tendant la main. Il fut effaré de sentir la puissance retenue de cet homme qui dépassait pourtant la cinquantaine, qu'il ressentit une brève seconde, le temps d'une poignée de main, mais il ne le montra pas et resta silencieux lorsque l'autre lui lança un sourire pas vraiment chaleureux :

— Monsieur Durïn. Enfin nous nous rencontrons… Officiellement.  
— Oropher… Il paraît que c'est à vous que mon neveu et moi devons ces places prestigieuses au sein de la faction Alvarienne…

L'autre, haussa simplement les épaules en l'invitant à le suivre vers son bureau, commentant simplement :

— Ils n'ont pas été difficiles à convaincre. Fili Durïn a déjà fait ses preuves à Norgrod et vous… Plus personne ne vous présente. Je vous en pris.

Au centre de la salle trônait un bureau d'obsidienne, taillé sobrement, mais Oropher présenta un fauteuil de cuir qui, avec trois autres, étaient installés dans un coin, autour d'une petite table basse. Il s'assit face à Thorin, avec une souplesse et une grâce qui trahissaient une maitrise extrême de son corps. Ses longues mains, qui ne pouvaient cacher à un œil averti la cale sur la paume, signe d'une pratique régulière de la maitrise du sabre, certainement l'un de ceux accrochés sur le mur, se posèrent sur les accoudoirs et il continua :

— Vous êtes parti d'Erebor alors que vous n'étiez qu'un enfant, pour grandir avec votre famille à Norgrod. Vous assuriez n'avoir plus aucun attrait pour votre ville d'origine, malgré les nombreuses sollicitations de l'Agence pour vous y faire revenir. Et, contre toute attente… Vous voilà. Enfin.  
— J'ai su me laisser convaincre…

Ils échangèrent un regard franc et, dans les yeux acérés de son interlocuteur, Thorin pu lire sans mal la force et l'ambition qui cachaient à peine sa dureté et son orgueil. Cet homme n'était ni cruel, ni malsain, mais mieux valait jouer dans son camp que contre lui. Toutefois, Thorin ne se sentit pas en danger, même s'il comprenait que certains puissent se sentir malaisés à côté d'une telle personne. Il ne lui accorda pas aveuglément sa confiance, mais il consentit à le voir comme un allié potentiel. Oropher croisa ses mains sur ses genoux en lui rendant un regard sagace, comme s'il le jaugeait avec attention, et il eut un nouveau sourire, plus sincère que le premier :

— L'Arkenstone, n'est-ce pas ? Ce joyau qui n'était qu'un mythe il y a quelques années encore semble avoir refait surface. Du moins, l'on ne parle plus de lui simplement au conditionnel et il est dit que celui qui le trouvera sera le nouveau monarque d'Erebor.

Thorin ne répondit pas et Oropher le sonda avec plus d'attention encore, avant de demander simplement :

— Voulez-vous devenir le prochain monarque d'Erebor, Thorin Durïn ?

Encore, Thorin resta silencieux et Oropher rompit le contact visuel avec une moue satisfaite.

— Bien entendu, vous le voulez… Vous êtes, après-tout, le premier héritier pour ce trône vacant… D'ailleurs, je suis persuadé que vous n'auriez même pas besoin de l'Arkenstone… L'Agence serait prête à vous reconnaître sans chicaner.  
— Me reconnaître, oui. Pour me mettre une couronne sur la tête et m'exhiber les jours de fête… Elle ne m'autorisera pas à prendre en charge les véritables fonctions d'un tel titre à sa place…  
— Certes. Ceci-dit, en seriez vous capable ? Ce travail que fournit aujourd'hui l'Agence dans la gestion d'Erebor… Un simple homme pourrait-il faire aussi bien ?

Thorin lui rendit un regard provoquant, avant de répondre clairement :

— Non.  
— Vous ne pensez pas cette réponse…

Le brun ne répondit pas et, alors qu'il fouilla dans son regard, le sourire d'Oropher s'agrandit :

— Plutôt… vous ne vous considérez pas comme un simple homme…

Thorin lui rendit son sourire. L'autre eut soudain l'air gourmand d'un enfant dans une chocolaterie et, sans se retenir, il annonça en se penchant vers lui :

— Décidément… Vous me plaisez. Je suis ravi.  
— Que voulez-vous ?

Il semblait s'être attendu à ce que Thorin se montre si direct et il s'adossa à son fauteuil. Son regard glissa vers le mur, contre lequel une étagère était accolée et, sur elle, la photo d'une femme magnifique et rayonnante qui souriait à l'objectif. Ses longs doigts pianotèrent distraitement sur l'accoudoir, puis il lâcha sans intonation particulière :

— J'ai perdu ma femme il y a une vingtaine d'années. Elle est la seule que j'ai aimée et que je n'aimerai jamais.  
— Je suis désolé…

Thorin, entendant une peine sincère et une douleur contenue dans l'attitude de son interlocuteur, venait de parler sincèrement mais Oropher ne sembla pas l'entendre et il expliqua simplement :

— Elle est morte en couche. L'enfant avec elle.

Thorin n'ajouta rien et l'autre continua d'un ton sans expression :

— Je ne vais pas vous cacher ce que vous savez déjà, je suis à la tête d'un empire de l'ombre dont les ramifications s'étendent aux quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu. Je gouverne des centaines d'entreprises, préside plusieurs dizaines de conseils financiers et suis actionnaire principal d'un très grand nombre de firmes…  
— Ceci n'est qu'une couverture.

Thorin venait de parler spontanément et Oropher lui envoya un regard sincèrement surpris. Il ne répondit pas et le brun justifia en soutenant son regard :

— Vous êtes plus qu'un homme d'affaire… Vous excellez aussi _sur le terrain._

Le blond hocha simplement la tête en concédant d'une voix neutre :

— Peu de personnes l'ont deviné au premier regard. Du moins, personne qui ne puisse en parler encore aujourd'hui…  
— Quels sont vos véritables activités ?

Oropher gratta distraitement le cuir de son fauteuil, pas vraiment inquiété ou embarrassé et il ne chercha pas à se dérober à la question :

— Je viens de vous citer mes véritables activités. De votre côté, vous semblez avoir deviné les moyens que j'emploie.  
— Dans ce cas, je crains que cela ne mette un terme prématuré à une éventuelle alliance entre nous.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Thorin se leva et Oropher répondit simplement :

— Je me doute bien. Ce n'est, de toute manière, pas quelque chose que je souhaitais vous cacher. Toutefois peut-être seriez vous curieux d'entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire avant de prendre congé.  
— Je vous écoute. Soyez concis.

Debout face à lui, Thorin croisa les bras sur la poitrine pour l'écouter poliment et l'autre pas même contrarié avait l'air, au contraire, ravi de le voir réagir de cette manière.

— Je vous disais que j'ai perdu ma femme et mon engeance. Cet empire que j'ai bâti, il serait triste de le voir s'écrouler à ma mort, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Je ne connais personne qui serait capable de vous succéder dans une telle affaire.  
— Moi non plus… Du moins, je le pensais que je ne vous rencontre…

Thorin fronça les sourcils et il ne broncha pas lorsqu'Oropher se leva pour lui faire face, le dominant de sa taille et il baissa les yeux pour plonger dans son regard :

— Je ne compte pas vous forcer à utiliser mes _méthodes_ bien entendu, je sais bien sur qui je mise. Toutefois… J'ai perdu mon enfant, vous avez perdu vos parents… Peut-être pourrais-je faire de vous un digne héritier et, par vous, léguer ce que je possède à Erebor…

Ce n'était pas une offre anodine et Thorin y réfléchit rapidement. Pour une ville comme Erebor, ce n'était pas tant la richesse d'Oropher qui était alléchante, mais, surtout, son réseau. Ce serait un véritable atout pour Thorin et Erebor s'il possédait un tel pouvoir en tant que roi, ou, tout simplement, en tant que premier ou deuxième grade de l'Agence. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de faire un pas en arrière pour demander sans malice :

— « Faire de moi un digne héritier » ? Comptez-vous m'enseigner comptabilité et fiscalité ?  
— En quelque sorte…

Encore, ils s'étudièrent du regard, puis Thorin demanda à nouveau :

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Erebor a à vous apporter ?  
— Je me fiche d'Erebor. Je ne recherche qu'une seule chose…

Thorin resta silencieux et ne bougea pas lorsque l'autre fit un pas en avant pour poser une main sur sa nuque :

— Un fils. De qui je peux me sentir fier et qui saura mener mon _empire_ à son apogée. Si vous devenez roi, vos moyens surpasseront les miens et vous aurez de quoi faire _fructifier_ mon commerce, a votre grand avantage, à condition que vous utilisiez savamment les cartes à votre disposition...

Le brun lui rendit un regard grave, puis il s'éloigna pour se diriger vers la sortie, annonçant simplement :

— Je vous donne ma réponse à la fin de la semaine.  
— Ne soyez pas si pressé… Peut-être pouvons-nous d'abord apprendre à nous connaître… Je dois passer à la faction alvarienne ces prochains jours, j'espère vous y voir… 

oOo

Bonne année 2018

Comme les chapitres sont courts, j'essaie de raccourcir un peu les délais de publication tant que je le peux ;)


	3. Chapter 3

— Il ne mentait pas.  
— Mais tu te méfies tout de même…  
— Je ne peux placer ma confiance dans un mec qui pourrait me décapiter à main nue…  
— Wow… tant que ça… Badass… Je pourrai le considérer comme grand-père, si tu acceptes sa proposition ?  
— Si j'accepte, ce qui n'est pas encore fait…

A la réponse neutre de Thorin, Fili haussa les épaules et, deux baguettes adroitement tenues entre ses doigts, il attrapa une boulette de viande dans le plat de plastique posé simplement au sol.  
Cela faisait déjà une dizaine de jours qu'ils étaient arrivés à Erebor, mais ni Fili, ni Thorin n'avaient pris le temps de déballer leurs affaires pour aménager l'immense appartement que Thorin avait acheté dans un immeuble du centre ville. Il comportait une vaste salle commune dont tout un pan n'était qu'une gigantesque baie vitrée et, assis à même le sol de la pièce encore vide, les deux hommes dinaient un plat à emporter que Fili avait ramené en rentrant.

— Et toi ? Ton déjeuné avec Sacquet ?  
— Intéressant… Cette ville est vraiment gangrénée… Je ne comprends pas comment l'Agence a pu laisser de telles _familles_ prendre autant de pouvoir… C'est à se demander qui est vraiment au contrôle ici… Tu sais que Smaug collecte des impôts sur les habitants et les commerçants ?  
— Je ne pense pas qu'il soit le plus à craindre par ici… Daïn est un véritable fléau. L'opinion publique est en sa faveur et il sait comment tourner ça à son avantage.  
— Il fera bien une erreur un jour… Et puis, au pire, tu pourras demander à _papy_ de régler le problème…  
— Crétin…

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé et, alors que Fili enroulait des pâtes autour de ses baguettes, Thorin reprit sur un sujet plus commun :

— Sinon… Erebor te plait ?  
— Je n'ai pas encore eu vraiment l'occasion de me rendre compte de tout mais, pour l'instant c'est plutôt positif. Bofur m'a proposé de me montrer les coins les plus… _attrayants,_ demain soir.  
— Je doute que les clubs ici valent ces boîtes de nuit du littoral que tu adules tant.  
— Je compte tout de même leur donner une chance.

Il lui envoya un clin d'œil malicieux et le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel avant de demander à nouveau :

— Et ton émancipation? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
— Ouep. Un appart super sur l'avenue de Yavanna. Juste au dessus du parc, à dix minutes des bureaux. Je vais le visiter demain.  
— Tu sais que ça ne presse pas, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux.  
— C'est bon _papa_. Ca faisait trois ans que j'avais mon propre appartement, à Norgrod, je ne vais pas me remettre en colocation avec toi simplement parce que l'on a changé de ville. Je n'ai pas plus envie d'avoir à te présenter certaines de mes… _rencontres_ que d'apercevoir les tiennes…  
— Fili… T'es con…

Un bête ricanement lui répondit et il ne chercha pas à approfondir le sujet.

oOo

— Un gardien ?  
— Depuis toujours, oui. Une personne désintéressée que l'Arkenstone convoque pour assurer sa protection.

Assis face à la table du conseil avec les cinq autres troisièmes grades, les trois deuxièmes grades et le premier grade, Balïn, Thorin fronça les sourcils en pianotant distraitement sur la table :

— Vous voulez dire qu'il existe dans cette ville une personne qui sait ou se trouve l'Arkenstone, et comment interagir avec ?  
— Doit-on aussi vous apprendre qu'ici, nous roulons à gauche et que les températures moyennes en hiver tournent autour de – 17 ° ?

D'un ton ennuyé, Thranduil venait de parler en ne le gratifiant même pas d'un regard et Thorin, agacé par la pique mesquine, répondit sèchement :

— Merci, oui. Je ne suis arrivé que dix jours plus tôt, il me semble évident que je ne sache pas tout à propos de cette ville.  
— Vous devriez, au vu de la place que vous occupez… Et, surtout, au vu de celle que vous convoitez.  
— J'occupe cette place car l'on m'a presque supplié de la prendre, tous ne peuvent pas en dire autant, il me semble… De deux, je convoite une place qui me revient de droit.

Le regard clair du beau blond se fit tranchant alors qu'il le darda sur Thorin, touché et furieux par l'insinuation de ce dernier. Toutefois, il garda son calme et reprit simplement :

— De droit…  
— Cela vous pose un problème, Greenleaf ?  
— Bien entendu… Ce genre de droit, on ne s'en accapare pas, on le mérite.

Ils échangèrent un regard sévère, mais Balïn les reprit avec patience :

— Ceci n'est pas le sujet du jour… Thorin, c'est effectivement le cas : il existe au moins une personne à Erebor qui sait où se trouve l'Arkenstone. Mais il faut savoir que la pierre ne choisi nullement son gardien au hasard, donc mieux vaut ne pas compter là-dessus.  
— Quel est le rôle de ce gardien ?  
— La protéger avant tout. Veiller à dissuader certaines personnes qui s'en approche trop ou, au contraire, à guider les élus de la pierre vers elle.  
— Elle donne des ordres ?

Il passa outre le ricanement hautain de Thranduil qui, sans le dire à voix haute, lui lança un regard condescendant, amusé par la naïveté des questions du brun. Toutefois, ce fut lui qui lui répondit de manière assez clair :

— Bien sur que non. La pierre ne parle pas ou ne communique pas. Toutefois, comme vient de le dire monsieur Cleastorn, elle ne choisit pas son gardien au hasard. Elle part du principe que, quoiqu'il arrive, cette personne aura la bonne réaction face aux événements. Si jamais vous voulez nous demander pourquoi le gardien actuel ne s'est pas encore manifesté à vous, je vous en prie. Je suis certain de pouvoir vous donner une réponse vraisemblable.

Encore, ils s'affrontèrent du regard et Thorin préféra faire mine d'ignorer la manière dont certains troisièmes grades acquiescèrent aux mots de Thranduil.  
Dans le genre impulsif, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il serra le poing, jugulant l'envie de sauter sur cet éphèbe à la peau trop pâle, mais il prit sur lui pour rester impassible. Toutefois, il eut sa petite revanche lorsque, assis face à lui, il put voir comment, de pâle, Thranduil devint blême, lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Oropher.

Balïn se leva pour saluer le nouvel arrivant, lui présentant un fauteuil vide à côté de lui et Thorin répondit d'un léger sourire au clin d'œil que lui envoya le majestueux homme d'affaire et celui-ci, sans attendre, annonça directement :

— Vous m'aviez demandé, la semaine dernière, si j'acceptais de vous aider dans votre recherche de l'Arkenstone, dans le but de le fournir à son propriétaire légitime…

Il tourna son regard vers Thorin, qui choisit de ne pas s'exprimer et, à nouveau, Oropher reprit, comme personne ne semblait assez fou pour lui couper la parole :

— J'ai donc pris ma décision, monsieur Durïn m'y a aidé et j'affirme aujourd'hui que je mettrai tous mes moyens en œuvre pour localiser la gemme avant que d'autres familles indignes ne le fasse.

S'attendant à un commentaire, Thorin envoya un regard à Thranduil, mais celui-ci, les lèvres pincées et le poing crispé, gardait son regard rivé sur la table. Il se dit qu'Oropher devait être sacrément souverain par ici pour réduire un type comme Thranduil au silence simplement par sa présence, mais il se reconcentra sur la discussion lorsque Balïn parla à son tour :

— Merci, Oropher, je suppose que cela ne sera pas sans conditions.  
— En effet… Je ne m'investirai dans cette recherche uniquement si c'est pour remettre le joyau à monsieur Durïn, personne d'autre.  
— Et… ?

Suspicieux, Thorin s'attendait à ce que reviennent sur le tapis les conditions qu'il avait donné la veille. A savoir, s'investir dans l'espèce d'empire de l'ombre qu'il avait bâtît, mais l'autre haussa les épaules.

— C'est tout. Le marché que je vous ai proposé ne concerne que vous et moi, pas Erebor. Du moins, pas directement. Disons qu'il s'agit de ma part un… Cadeau, en gage de bonne foi.

Un cadeau qui le mettrait sacrément tributaire d'Oropher si jamais il recevait l'Arkenstone de sa part. Mais Thorin n'ignorait pas qu'il serait fou de rejeter une telle aide pour l'instant et il ne dit rien.  
L'évocation d'un marché passé entre Thorin et Oropher interpella quelques gradés, notamment Thranduil, qui lança un regard profondément furieux au brun qui lui faisait face et qui se contenta de lui envoyer un clin d'œil, mais personne ne fit de commentaire et Balïn reprit d'un ton apaisant :

— Bien. Cela va de soi, de toute manière. Malgré les réticences de certains ici, il est certain que nul autre que Thorin ne-  
— Des réticences ?

Oropher lui coupa la parole d'une voix neutre, mais implacable et même Balïn resta muet lorsque le regard d'airain étudia un à un les personnes assises autour de la table qui gardèrent les yeux baissés. Thranduil se redressa à ce moment pour lui rendre son regard et soutenir sa position :

— Cet homme ne connaît rien à Erebor… S'il avait vraiment été attendu, nul doute que la pierre serait déjà-  
— Tait-toi.

Rien d'autre. Simplement ces deux petits mots glissés d'un ton ennuyé et le regard de Thranduil étincela comme il soutenait celui d'Oropher, mais il n'ajouta rien et le plus vieux se contenta de l'ignorer en reprenant :

— Non seulement je pense que monsieur Durïn est l'unique personne apte à récupérer cette gemme mais, en plus je soutiens qu'il serait catastrophique si un autre que lui s'en empare, encore moins l'un d'entre vous… Je suppose que vous êtes tous de mon avis…

Personne ne le contredit et ce fut Balïn qui continua :

— Pour l'instant, nous ignorons totalement l'emplacement de l'Arkenstone, qui peut aussi bien se trouver dans la ville que n'importe où ailleurs. Je propose que monsieur Durïn se charge lui-même des recherches. Je compte sur la bonne coopération de monsieur Greenleaf, qui, jusqu'à maintenant, était le seul responsable, pour qu'il lui fournisse tout ce qu'il a appris à ce sujet.

Thranduil qui n'avait toujours pas moufté depuis qu'Oropher l'avait reprit, se redressa, stupéfait de se voir ainsi écarté au profit de Thorin. Mais il croisa à nouveau le regard du plus vieux et il ravala la remarque indignée qui allait franchir ses lèvres.

Balïn leva la cession sur cette dernière annonce et, tandis que tous se levèrent pour quitter la salle, Thorin patienta encore un peu pour rester seul avec Oropher et Balïn.

oOo

— Voilà… Le casino possède trois étages. Les deux premiers sont accessibles aux clients, le troisième appartient à Smaug.  
— Des sous-sols ?  
— Oui. Mais inaccessibles aux clients eux aussi. Les cuisines et les coffres s'y trouvent.

Assis à la place du conducteur, Fili hocha la tête en écoutant les descriptions de Bofur, à côté de lui. Sur la place arrière, Bombur mangeait des chips à toute vitesse et, excédé par le bruit, Bofur se retourna pour lui arracher le paquet des mains. Il le présenta à Fili qui attrapa distraitement une chips en désignant une entrée sur un côté :

— La maintenance ?  
— Certainement, mais mieux vaut ne pas compter là-dessus pour rentrer discrètement.  
— Certes, mais je préfère relever toutes les sorties potentielles.

Bofur hocha la tête et il continua en relisant ses notes :

— D'après Bilbo, les Sang-Dêchoirements et les Raa'z se rencontreront à l'étage, Smaug sera présent.  
— Donc nous pourrons compter sous le soutient de l'équipe de Sacquet ?  
— Le soutient ? Je dirai le baby-sittage, plutôt… Ces types voudront tout faire à notre place.  
— Je leur laisse Smaug, mais Kili et Azog sont pour moi… Je n'accepte la présence des hommes de Bilbo que s'ils restent en renfort.

Bofur haussa une épaule en gobant une poignée de chips :

— Certes… Mais ce ne sera pas sans conditions, je pense…  
— Certainement. Mais si nous faisons les choses correctement, demain, cela sera bénéfique pour tout le monde.

Bofur grimaça et il se tourna franchement vers Fili, plutôt sombre :

— Chopper un leader Raa'z, Sang-Dêchoirement et Pyrhothane en une seule prise… Ca me paraît trop beau pour être vrai.  
— Ce n'est pas encore fait.  
— Peut-être, mais je ne le sens pas cette histoire…

Fili soupira mais il ne releva pas, il se contenta d'annoncer d'une voix autoritaire :

— Si nos indics sont fiables-  
— Ils le sont.  
— Les Sang-Dêchoirements et les Raa'z se retrouveront demain soir dans ce casino pour une raison que nous ignorons mais que nous devons découvrir. Au vu des pointures qui seront présentes, il n'est pas question de faire du zèle, simplement de dégotter de quoi les trainer devant la justice et, surtout, les mettre hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute.  
— Je ne veux pas être pessimiste, mais ça fait vingt ans que je suis dans ce service et vous êtes la cinquième personne à sortir exactement ce même discours à propos d'exactement les mêmes personnes. Malheureusement, les quatre avant-vous ne peuvent plus en témoigner…  
— Bofur, tu peux me dire à quoi tu sers, s'il te plait ?

Excédé par son pessimiste, Fili s'était tourné franchement vers lui et le moustachu haussa les épaules :

— A vous garder en vie, lieutenant. Comme ça a été le cas avec les quatre autres avants-vous…  
— Quatre échecs consécutifs…  
— Non. Quatre fois consécutives que personne ne prend mes doutes en compte. Vous êtes le cinquième à faire ça, donc je suppose qu'il y en aura bientôt un sixième.

Fili leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exaspéré et un court silence passa, avant qu'il ne concède en détournant les yeux :

— Très bien, dans ce cas, que proposes-tu ?

Bofur lui envoya un regard stupéfait, surpris de voir que son avis était demandé et un nouveau silence s'étendit avant qu'il ne tente :

— Hem… Je… Je ne… Pourquoi pas… heu…

Fili poussa un nouveau soupir et se retint de peu de lui demander à nouveau à quoi il pouvait bien servir.

— Ces doutes que tu as… t'attends-tu à un piège de leur part ?  
— Cela serait fort probable.  
— Qu'est-ce que cela leur apporterait ?

Encore, il haussa les épaules, un peu déboussolé et Fili s'adossa contre son siège en tournant la clé pour faire démarrer la voiture :

— Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir… Nous serons fixés à ce propos demain soir.


	4. Chapter 4

— C'est rare, mais c'est toujours un plaisir quand cette face d'endive de Greenleaf se fait remettre à sa place de cette manière… Moi c'est Ophélia, je suis une troisième grade aussi, je m'occupe surtout de la gestion interne de la ville. N'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez besoin de conseils ou de réponses…

Thorin, qui se dirigeait vers son bureau, lança un simple regard à la femme qui s'était avancée pour marcher à sa hauteur. Il remercia sa proposition d'un signe de tête, mais pas vraiment intéressé par le sous-entendu qui avait percé sous l'intonation suave et son attitude aguichante, il prit congé et pénétra dans son bureau sans rien ajouter.

Il se figea brièvement lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'était pas seul : Thranduil était assis sur le meuble, sa belle main posée sur une pile de dossiers qu'il pianotait du bout des doigts.  
Sans un mot, Thorin ferma la porte avant de s'approcher, soutenant le regard noir qui était posé sur lui et, nonchalamment, il attrapa la première feuille du dossier en commentant tout simplement :

— Nous voilà donc collègues… Je n'avais pu rêver mieux…  
— Effectivement…

La voix, d'ordinaire veloutée et harmonieuse, était maintenant grinçante et Thorin ne broncha pas lorsque Thranduil se laissa glisser du bureau pour lui faire face. Ils échangèrent un long regard agressif, avant que le blond ne siffle d'une voix trop basse :

— Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire que je faciliterai ton travail, Durïn. Ces documents sont toutes les notes que j'ai amassées à propos de l'Arkenstone. N'espère pas avoir plus que ça…  
— Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de plus… La seule chose que tu puisses faire pour m'aider, c'est simplement de ne plus t'occuper de cette affaire…  
— Bien… Toi et ton arrogance prenez déjà assez de place… Je t'en pris, si tu as besoin d'aide ou, plutôt, _quand_ tu auras besoin d'aide, ne t'adresse pas à moi.  
— Pourquoi me prendrai-je cette peine ? Oropher m'a déjà proposé la sienne…

Comme il s'y attendait, le nom de son nouvel allié fit briller le regard du blond qui se sépara de lui, les lèvres serrées et les yeux dévastés par un ouragan d'émotions que Thorin ne parvint pas à cerner.  
Quelque peu déstabilisé par la puissance bridée de ce regard, Thorin n'ajouta rien et il resta muet le temps que le blond fasse demi-tour pour sortir de la salle en claquant la porte. Il crut entendre une insulte en sindarin et il expira le souffle qu'il avait tenu inconsciemment.  
Classant l'affaire, il se tourna vers la pile de dossier en se disant que cet abruti de Fili avait peut-être raison sur un point, encore fallait-il qu'il l'admette : ses gouts étaient bizarres. Ou, plutôt, ils ne rentraient pas dans les normes de bienséances. Mais, après tout, il n'y pouvait rien s'il trouvait ce petit con effroyablement sexy et attrayant, plus encore lorsqu'il lui parlait sur ce ton ou le regardait avec ces yeux-là.  
Thorin avait toujours craqué pour les mecs un minimum piquants, sauvages et farouches plutôt que pour les filles ou les hommes commodes et conciliants. Non pas que l'appel du défi l'amenait souvent à plonger tête baissé dans des relations en dents de scie mais… Oui, en fait. Même si ça n'avait jamais duré très longtemps avec qui que ce soit. Toutefois, son expérience de ce côté-là lui fit observer que ce splendide blond au regard impérieux éclatait tous ses stat et, par déduction, qu'il était un cas désespéré. A bannir, donc, à moins qu'il ne voulait connaître une série de déceptions et de frustrations désagréables.

Le chassant de ses pensées, il s'assit face au bureau pour commencer immédiatement son travail, mais l'on toqua à sa porte à ce moment. Il donna la permission d'entrer à Gandalf, qui vint s'asseoir face à lui et qui, immédiatement, lorgna sur le dossier que Thranduil avait remis à Thorin.

— Sont-ce les recherches de Greenleaf ? Il ne m'a jamais autorisé à y jeter un œil… Ce mec ne fait confiance à personne… Puis-je ?

Presque timidement, il présenta sa main et, d'un hochement de tête, Thorin lui donna son accord. Gandalf se saisit de la première feuille pour la lire avidement et le brun, distraitement, continua la conversation :

— Pas même à ses amis ?  
— Pardon ?  
— Je parle de Greenleaf… Il ne fait pas même confiance à ses proches ?  
— Ho… Encore faudrait-il qu'il ait des amis… Ce type n'aime personne et tout le monde le lui rend bien…  
— Que fait-il là ?

Le vieillard lui lança un regard confus et Thorin embraya en faisant mine de s'intéresser à sa feuille :

— On n'arrive pas à un troisième grade si on n'a aucun but derrière… Que recherche-il ? Est-il vraiment concerné par le sort d'Erebor ?  
— Le côtoyant depuis maintenant quelques années, je dirai que… Il a tout simplement quelque chose à prouver… Mais quoi qu'il fasse, je doute qu'il ne soit jamais satisfait parce que la personne dont il recherche le regard n'a rien à lui apporter.  
— Qui est-ce ?

Le plus vieux haussa les épaules et Thorin ne chercha pas à approfondir. Il s'empara d'une nouvelle feuille et, comme ils lisaient tous les deux, le silence se posa un long moment. Silence que Thorin rompit finalement pour demander sur le ton de la conversation :

— Vous étiez à Dol Guldur, lors des événements avec le nécromancien.  
— Comment savez-vous cela ?  
— J'ai fais mes recherches…  
— A quel propos ? Le mien, ou Dol Guldur ?  
— Le votre…  
— Je pensais que vous ne vous méfiez pas de moi…  
— De vous non, mais de mon jugement, oui. Toujours.

Encore sur le ton de la conversation, Thorin venait de parler en posant sa feuille sur la table pour faire franchement face à Gandalf qui lui envoya un sourire sincère :

— Vous êtes vraiment malin… Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.  
— Ca, c'est vous qui le dîtes…  
— Certes, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour vous convaincre…

Thorin se contenta de lui envoyer un long regard, avant d'annoncer vivement :

— Dol Guldur est tombée il y a plus de soixante-dix ans… L'âge que vous semblez avoir…

Le regard qui lui répondit était extrêmement énigmatique et il s'intensifia plus encore lorsque Thorin continua :

— De plus, j'ai retrouvé votre certificat d'entré en service à Erebor. Il date de 754. Soit plus d'un siècle auparavant…  
— Qu'en déduisez-vous ?

Thorin fit la moue et il sortit de son tiroir le certificat en question, maintenant jauni par le temps.

— S'il n'y avait pas la rune d'Eru à côté de votre signature, je vous aurai immédiatement fait arrêter pour usurpation d'identité…

L'autre ne feinta pas la surprise qui se peignit sur son visage, mais il se reprit pour concéder dans un sourire ravi :

— Vous êtes stupéfiant, monsieur Durïn, vraiment.  
— Et vous, vous êtes un mage… Je ne savais pas que ça existait encore… encore moins que ça se mêlait aux affaires politiques.  
— Il ne s'agit pas d'une affaire politique, mais du retour d'un roi à Erebor. Je suis un chroniqueur et c'est mon rôle d'être présent lors de tels événements…  
— C'est tout ce que vous faites ?  
— Non… Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je vous viens en aide, aussi. J'aimerai ne chroniquer que des choses qui promettent un futur meilleur, pas une succession d'événements désastreux… Pour cela, il faut que vous me fassiez confiance.

oOo

— Kili, attend.  
— Tauriel, que veux-tu ?

Vérifiant son chargeur, le grand brun au regard intense ne fit pas mine de s'intéresser à la belle rousse qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur :

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
— Il est un peu tard pour ça…  
— Les Raa'z sont imprévisibles et Smaug n'attendra qu'une chose, c'est de nous déchirer pour nous doubler…  
— Et… ? Le pari est dangereux, mais maintenant que Durïn est dans la ville, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Nous devons trouver plus d'alliés…  
— Des alliées qui causeront notre perte… Tu sais que les lupins sont à l'affut, ils attendent le moindre-

Il lui lança un sourire charmant en se tournant franchement vers elle :

— Les lupins sont le moindre de nos soucis… si j'ai un seul problème avec eux, je ferai, comme d'habitude, appel à la meilleure avocate de la ville qui saura me tirer des plus mauvais pas de ce côté-là…  
— Crétin. Ne compte pas toujours sur moi, un jour, ça ne marchera plus.

Il haussa les épaules et rengaina son arme avec une fluidité conférée par l'habitude avant de s'approcher d'elle pour prendre son visage en coupe :

— Qu'ils essaient seulement de mettre la main sur l'un d'entre nous… Ils ne sont qu'une meute désorganisée et bruyante… La faction alvarienne qui les dirige ne vaut pas mieux… Corrompue par le gain et la rivalité… Nous sommes une famille, solide, unie et forte. Ils n'ont jamais rien pu contre nous et ne le pourront jamais…

Happée par le magnétisme sauvage de son regard, elle ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres fines sur son front. Enivrée par le parfum grisant du brun, elle ne rouvrit les paupières que lorsqu'il s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot, jugeant la conversation close.

Il fit un signe aux hommes de main qui patientaient en attendant ses ordres et, sans attendre, il prit la direction du casino des Pyrhothanes.

A peine arrivés dans le bâtiment somptueux qui dégueulait de luxe et d'ostentation, les Sang-Dêchoirements, se dispersèrent pour se mêler à la masse fortunées de ces âmes en quête de richesses, de sexe onéreux et de reconnaissance factice.  
Kili avait tenu à arriver plus tôt pour sentir le terrain avant que les Raa'z ne viennent à leur tour et, accompagné de Gloïn il se dirigea vers le bar. Il n'avait aucun doute que Smaug était déjà conscient de son arrivée, donc plutôt que de prendre la peine de le chercher ou bien de le faire quérir, il décida de profiter de ce petit délai pour étudier la grande salle de jeu dans laquelle tournoyaient robes satinées, volutes de fumée, cartes des croupiers, roulettes et éclats de rire. Son regard accrocha, une première fois, une épaisse crinière blonde savamment tressée et, captée, son attention se porta immédiatement sur un joueur de Blackjack qui semblait en veine ce soir. Plutôt jeune, surtout au vu de la moyenne d'âge du lieu, sa prestance et la fierté de son regard attiraient l'œil.  
Beau gosse, se dit Kili qui ne détourna pas les yeux lorsque, comme s'il se sentit observé, le blond leva le regard. Ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre un instant puis, tout simplement, le beau joueur de Blackjack lui envoya un sourire aussi mutin qu'insolent. Des fossettes. Il avait des putains de fossettes… Kili lui répondit de ce sourire en coin qui ne laissait jamais Tauriel indifférente et qui ne cachait rien de ce qu'il pensait en se promettant que, si tout se passait bien ce soir, il rentrerait avec l'éphèbe et qu'il ne montrerait aucune pitié pour ses vêtements de luxe qui mettaient cette belle silhouette ridiculement bien en valeur.

— Kili… Voilà Smaug.

Le blond sortit immédiatement de ses pensées et, avec Gloïn, il se redressa pour faire face à l'homme aux boucles brunes qui marchait dans leur direction. Des pommettes acérées, un regard plus acéré encore, une allure reptilienne et un sourire charmeur qui dévoilait une dentition parfaite. Il semblait à peine avoir passé la trentaine, même s'il était difficile de lui donner un âge.

— Kili Aceped… J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Enchanté.  
— La réciproque se vaut.

Cordial, Kili lui répondit en restant sur ses gardes et soutenant franchement le regard mordoré. Son cran sembla plaire à son interlocuteur qui l'invita à le suivre vers les escaliers et, lui emboitant le pas, Kili lança un dernier regard dans la salle de jeu. Le blond n'y était plus.

— Je n'ai pas encore aperçu ces lourdauds de Lupins…  
— Ho… Ils rôdent dehors… Ils savent que je les connais tous alors ils se cachent. Bilbo est très nerveux en ce moment…  
— Bilbo ?

Le grand brun ouvrit une porte en laissant Kili entrer dans une salle qui faisait certainement office de salon privé. Le Sang-Dêchoirement releva immédiatement les deux grandes fenêtres aux montures dorés, les deux seuls voies de sortie en comptant la porte qui se referma dans son dos et celle, plus petite, qui se trouvait en face.  
Smaug eut un sourire narquois en lui répondant pensivement :

— Le petit lieutenant qui me court derrière depuis quelques années… Je crois qu'il commence à comprendre que, dans son jeu du chat et de la souris, il n'a peut-être pas le rôle qu'il pense…

Kili se contenta d'hausser un sourcil dédaigneux en refusant de s'asseoir lorsque Smaug lui proposa un fauteuil. Le gout du leader Pyrhothane pour le jeu, du moins, _ce_ genre de jeu, n'était inconnu pour personne, pas même pour Kili que ne le rencontrait vraiment que ce soir. Le jeune brun, lui, était du genre à se débarrasser proprement et simplement des parasites que l'Agence lui collait sur le dos.  
Il n'argumenta pas à ce sujet car Azog arriva à son tour dans la salle en se fendant comme salutation d'un simple :

— Je vois que Daïn a envoyé son chien de garde… Dommage, j'espérais le voir en personne ce soir…

Kili ne prit pas la peine de répondre et ce fut Smaug qui remarqua dans un sourire conquis :

— Le genre de chien qui mort avant d'aboyer, j'aime beaucoup.

Kili lui répondit d'un simple regard dangereux et, sans s'attarder en courtoisie, il demanda directement :

— Tu as une proposition à nous faire… J'aimerai l'entendre maintenant et ne pas perdre de temps.

Smaug leva les yeux au ciel, comme outré par tant de hâte, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire et se contenta de servir trois verres d'une liqueur ambrée qu'il distribua à ses deux invités.

— Je me suis laissé entendre dire que les Raa'z et les Sangs-Dêchoirements travaillaient maintenant main dans la main…  
— Nous nous entendons tant que nous avons un intérêt commun.  
— Lequel ?

Ni Azog ni Kili ne lui répondit et Smaug leur lança un regard désappointé. Face au silence des deux autres qui s'éternisa, il répondit lui-même à sa propre question.

— Un intérêt que je peux servir…

Azog poussa un simple soupir ennuyé et Kili se contenta de poser son verre sans l'avoir touché pour demandé d'une voix froide :

— Comment ?

Smaug avait un certain sens du drame, ne put que constater Kili lorsque son interlocuteur ménagea un silence avant d'annoncer tout simplement :

— Je connais l'identité du gardien de l'Arkenstone.

Il fut ravi de voir ses invités réagir, même de manière infime, à sa déclaration mais, encore, Azog et Kili gardèrent le silence. Smaug poussa un soupir déçu, mais il se reprit et, cette fois-ci, ce fut avec un sourire joueur qu'il continua :

— Je me demandais, ces derniers jours… A quel point votre alliance est-elle solide et en quoi elle pourrait servir mes intérêts ?

Encore, ils restèrent silencieux, mais Smaug fut ravi de voir comment ces deux combattants qui lui faisaient face se tendirent imperceptiblement. Il bu une nouvelle gorgée de son verre avant de susurrer d'un ton neutre :

— J'en suis venu à la conclusion que, si elle est aussi solide que vous le prétendez, alors ça me causera préjudice, à terme.

Il n'avait même pas demandé à ce qu'ils viennent à lui désarmés, et aucun de ses deux invités ne cherchèrent à se montrer discrets lorsqu'ils posèrent, d'un même geste pétrie de fluidité et d'expérience, leur main sur la gaine de leurs armes. Cela ne l'inquiéta même pas et, sans se soucier des deux regards maintenant mortels qui étaient posés sur lui, il sortit une enveloppe de sa chemise pour la regarder distraitement en continuant son discours :

— Mais, d'un autre côté, vos affaires arrangent vraiment les miennes et, si vous atteignez vos objectifs et que vous vous souvenez de l'aide que je vous ai fourni, j'ai beaucoup à gagner, n'est-ce pas ? Sans oublier qu'il n'est pas impossible que votre pseudo-alliance éclate à la première tension…

Il joua un instant avec l'enveloppe et, avisant les regards curieux posés sur elle, il la leur montra franchement dans un sourire colgate :

— Vous devinez juste… L'identité du gardien se trouve là-dedans et…

Il eut une grimace, comme s'il s'apprêtait à boire un verre de jus d'orange après s'être lavé ses dents parfaites, et, après une hésitation, il avoua avec une nervosité feinte :

— Mon amour pour le jeu et les paris me perdra…

Il leur lança un nouveau regard calculateur avant d'annoncer avec un sourire gourmand :

— Je vais poser ça là… Puis je vais sortir de la salle… Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Ce casino est en faillite et les clients m'insupportent… Je sais que vous avez chacun une vingtaine de vos gens avec vous en bas et à l'extérieur… J'ai eu la bonne idée d'assurer le bâtiment en espérant que vous ne me décevrez pas…

Tout se passa ensuite en un clignement d'œil. Ils dégainèrent tous les trois en même temps et Kili, qui avait eu d'abord le réflexe de menacer Smaug qui, lui-même, avait sortit deux flingues pour mettre le Sang-Dêchoirement et le Raa'z en joue, fit un bond sur le côté lorsqu'Azog pointa son arme sur lui. Le premier coup de feu lui frôla le flanc et il esquiva le suivant d'une roulade adroite avant de lâcher une slave de balle sur Azog qui allait bondir sur la table pour prendre l'enveloppe. Smaug avait déjà disparu.

Face à face, Azog et Kili se trouvaient chacun à une distance égale de l'enveloppe, leur arme braquée sur l'autre et la porte fut défoncée à ce moment, par Gloïn.  
Kili profita immédiatement que l'attention d'Azog soit prise par son frère d'arme pour se jeter sur la table, sur laquelle il glissa tout en s'emparant du papier. Il se retourna immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit le cri de douleur que poussa Gloïn lorsque, derrière lui, d'autres Raa'z arrivèrent en soutient à Azog qui fit pleuvoir sur Kili un déluge de balle. Il bondit en arrière et fut soulagé d'entendre, dans l'escalier, les Sangs-Dêchoirement attaquer les Raa'z par derrière. Sans attendre, il se rua sur la petite porte dérobée que Smaug venait d'emprunter, la précieuse enveloppe entre ses mains.

Il entendit derrière lui le bruit de la course d'Azog et il eut le réflexe de faire tomber le lourd meuble de bois massif pour barricader la porte avant de se ruer en avant. Il connaissait la constitution du casino, il en avait étudié les plans avant de venir et il savait que l'escalier menait à la salle de jeu, que la porte de droite était sans issue et, qu'au bout du couloir, un- outch.

Ses pensées volèrent en éclat, à l'instar de la fenêtre à côté de laquelle il passa et, projeté au sol par une masse qui s'écrasa sur lui, il fit une roulade souple et, d'un coup de pied, il dégagea le corps qui tentait de l'immobiliser.  
Il se remit debout en même temps que le beau-gosse blond qu'il avait remarqué un peu plus tôt au Blackjack, la pommette égratignée par sa chute, une attitude dans une garde de qualité, un regard vibrant de concentration et de détermination et, dans ses mains, l'enveloppe qui portait le cachet de Smaug. Kili poussa un juron en vérifiant sur lui mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, surtout lorsque l'autre lui envoya un sourire victorieux avant de s'élancer vers le bout du couloir et la porte qui menait sur les toits.

— Arrête-toi, connard !

Le temps qu'il ramasse son arme, qui lui avait échappée des mains, la porte de secours se refermait déjà et, poussant un juron, il s'élança derrière le blond, prêt à lui mettre la raclée du siècle.  
A peine sortit, il dut se mettre à couvert pour éviter de se prendre une balle. Parce qu'en plus, ce petit con était armé et savait tirer… Il attendit en trépignant puis, dès qu'il entendit les pas de l'autre grimper les escaliers, il s'élança à nouveau à sa poursuite en se demandant si le beau gosse était vraiment sérieux en espérant s'en tirer aussi facilement. Toutefois, il dû admettre que le voleur avait de la ressource car, sans ralentir, il fusa vers la bordure du toit et s'élança au dessus du vide au moment où Kili arrivait en haut des escaliers pour le voir se réceptionner agilement sur le toit du bâtiment annexe. Le Sang-Dêchoirement tira plusieurs balles, mais Fili les esquiva. Toutefois, il fut franchement ralentit lorsque Kili tira sur une soupape de gaz à ses pieds, qui explosa en le jetant au sol et le brun rangea son arme pour sauter à son tour.  
Il atterrit souplement sur le toit au moment où Fili se relevait et, profitant de l'élan, il bondit sur le blond pour le plaquer au sol. Le plus petit se débattit furieusement et, d'un coup de coude bien placé, il força le Sang-Dêchoirement à lâcher prise avant de se remettre sur pied avec une agilité bluffante. Il enchaina immédiatement avec un crochet direct dans la mâchoire de Kili puis un coup de pied précis qui envoya au loin l'arme à feu que le brun venait de dégainer. Ils se firent face à peine une fraction de seconde, puis Kili fondit sur Fili qui para de justesse sa première attaque. Le mouvement qui suivit le déstabilisa et il eut le souffle coupé lorsque le genoux de Kili lui martela ensuite le ventre. Il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que le poing du Sang-Dêchoirement, qui le dominait largement, fusa vers son visage et l'impact lui fit voir des étoiles. Il sentit, dans son palais, le gout métallique de son propre sang et, par un prodigieux réflexe, il parvint à repousser Kili qui, sans pitié, allait le jeter à terre dans une ultime attaque. Le brun fut pris par surprise lorsque Fili lui attrapa la chemise pour le projeter vers lui tout en remontant violement son genoux. L'impact contre son abdomen fut assez puissant pour le mettre hors service quelques secondes, le temps nécessaire à Fili pour se dégager et s'éloigner en titubant. Etourdi, il essuya rapidement le sang qui coulait de son nez et de sa lèvre fendue tout en reculant jusqu'à buter contre le rebords alors que Kili se remettait debout, la main serrée sur son arme qu'il avait ramassé au passage et qu'il braqua sur le blond :

— Okay… Parce que t'as une belle gueule, je te laisse le choix entre sauter de l'immeuble ou bien te prendre une demi-douzaine de balles… Dans les deux cas, je t'arrache ton putain de sourire et, surtout, tu vas gentiment me rendre l'enveloppe que tu m'as prise.

Face à lui, sagement, Fili avait levé ses deux mains désarmées, le regard grave mais il garda son aplomb et assura sérieusement :

— Je choisi le saut… Je te donnerai l'enveloppe ensuite.

Il recula d'un pas et allait sérieusement sauter, mais Kili assura sa prise sur son arme:

— Non ! Ne bouge pas tant que je n'ai pas l'enveloppe !

Il vit comment Fili se tendit, prêt à bondir, et il allait tirer sur le blond mais, à ce moment, les Raa'z arrivèrent sur le toit du bâtiment adjacent et Kili eut à peine le temps de se mettre à couvert que les hommes d'Azog ouvrirent le feu.  
Fili n'était déjà plus là et, en pestant, il se rua à son tour vers le rebord par dessus lequel il sauta sans réfléchir. Il crocheta une irrégularité du mur pour se plaquer contre lui, au dessus du vide et se protéger des balles avant de se laisser glisser sur le premier balcon. Il poussa un nouveau juron lorsque, une centaine de mètres plus bas, il vit Fili descendre à une vitesse vertigineuse.  
Du parkour… Ce mec était un génie du parkour… Ce qui expliquait comment il avait pu passer à travers la fenêtre du troisième étage d'un bâtiment ultra protégé occupé par une quarantaine de combattants aguerris… Putain…  
Kili ne connaissait pas encore les pertes du côté des Sangs-Dêchoirements, mais il n'était pas serein et, la crainte au ventre vis à vis de ses frères d'armes, il grinça des dents en remarquant la voiture fédérale dans laquelle le beau-gosse blond s'engouffra et qui démarra sans attendre. Un lupin… Il s'était fait doubler par une saleté de lupin…  
Tout ça pour ça…  
Et ces connards de Raa'z qui continuaient d'arroser le mur derrière lequel il se trouvait…

A dix contre un, il allait devoir jouer finement pour se sortir de là et se mettre en sécurité.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !  
A vendredi pour le prochain !

Pour Smaug humain, c'est la version Cumberbatch ;) 

Je suis en cours de cloture d'une formation mais j'enchaine sur une autre, dans le genre intensive et accélérée (premier jour aujourd'hui !), donc même si j'ai une dizaine de chapitres d'avance pour cette fic, je vais essayer de ne pas étirer l'intrigue. Donc l'action s'enchainera certainement un peu vite.


	5. Chapter 5

— « L'épervin »… C'est tout ce qu'il était écrit dans l'enveloppe, rien d'autre.  
— Azog ou Daïn savent certainement de qui il s'agit… Ces familles ont pris l'habitude de donner des noms de code à tout le monde pour pouvoir s'exprimer plus librement, je ne doute pas que tu auras bientôt le tien…  
— Peut-être que le lieutenant Sacquet…  
— Il est sur le coup à ce sujet, ne t'inquiète pas.

Assis à même le sol de l'appartement de Thorin, Fili grimaça lorsque son oncle, les doigts imbibés d'une pommade glacée, commença à malaxer son flanc gauche qui était maintenant marbré d'un noir violacé.

— Ce type n'a pas volé sa réputat- ho ! Par Mahal…

Retenant un juron, il se plia en deux lorsque la main de Thorin effleura simplement une côte et il gémit en tentant de maitriser sa respiration :

— Je suis certain que c'est cassé…  
— La douleur pulse parce que tu t'es refroidi. Mais les radios sont claires… C'est un énorme hématome et il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire.

Posant le front sur son genoux, Fili reprit le contrôle de son souffle, tressaillant simplement sous le massage de Thorin qui s'appliqua à faire rentrer la pommade dans sa peau et il fut soulagé de ressentir un certain apaisement.

— Les Raa'z et les Sangs-Dêchoirements sont en guerre, maintenant. Je doute qu'ils s'allient à nouveau à Smaug sans une très bonne raison et aucun d'eux ne sait qui est le gardien, pour l'instant…  
— Smaug, lui, le sait.  
— Comment l'aurait-il apprit ?  
— Aucune idée.  
— Le gardien lui aurait dit ?

Ignorant la réponse, Thorin lui tapota l'épaule pour l'inviter à se retourner pour lui faire face et Fili obéit en levant le visage tuméfié pour le présenter à son oncle.

— La vache… Il ne t'a pas loupé…

Le blond grimaça lorsque le plus vieux lui appliqua la pommade sur le visage et il reprit pensivement :

— Ceci dit… C'était un coup de maitre… Le gardien ne t'a peut-être pas encore appelé, mais si c'est vraiment lui qui a donné son identité à Smaug, il vient de nous retirer une sacrée épine du pied. L'alliance des Raa'z et des Sang-Dêchoirements, même fragile, était une véritable menace pour nous… L'intervention de Smaug vient de réduire tout ça à néant et, en plus, ils ont chacun perdu au moins une quinzaine de leurs meilleurs hommes… Beaucoup d'autres sont en garde à vu chez les forces lupines et ils ne sont pas prêts d'en sortir.  
— Tu as fait du bon travail, Fili.

La voix était douce, mais le plus jeune n'entendit pas vraiment de sincérité et il se tourna vers Thorin qui se releva sans ajouter un mot.

— J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le brun lui tourna le dos pour ranger la boite à pharmacie le visage sombre et, comme Fili se levait à son tour pour lui faire face, il concéda simplement :

— Non, Fili. Tu n'as rien fait de mal et tu es maintenant considéré comme un héro au sein des lupins, félicitation, il me semble que c'était l'un de tes vieux rêves, ce genre de chose.

Fili se contenta de froncer les sourcils face à l'absence d'émotion de la voix, et il se raidit lorsque Thorin posa sa main sur sa nuque pour la presser gentiment :

— Toutefois, Fili… Sache une chose. Ca ne me fait pas plaisir de te voir rentrer dans cet état-là…

Le blond fut déstabilisé, mais il reprit contenance pour lui envoyer un sourire charmeur :

— C'est le prix à payer pour être un héro.  
— Tu n'as pas besoin d'être un héro. Tu n'as rien à prouver, à personne. Pas même à toi et à moi encore moins.

Thorin le lâcha pour s'éloigner, mais Fili se redressa pour parler avec aplomb :

— Je ne cherche pas à prouver quelque chose, Thorin. Je ne fais pas ça par manque de reconnaissance, tu le sais !

L'autre s'arrêta pour lui faire face et le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne dit rien lorsque Fili avoua en détournant le regard :

— C'est juste que… J'aime ça… Vraiment.  
— Tricher au Blackjack, crapahuter sur les toits, te faire tabasser par un Sang-Dêchoirement furieux et te faire tirer dessus… Effectivement, ça envoie du rêve.

Le ton était toutefois plus chaleureux et Fili ne put retenir un sourire franc avant de se défendre d'un ton malicieux :

— Je n'ai pas triché au Blackjack. Les gains que j'ai ramenés, je les ai gagné honnêtement…

Thorin lui rendit un simple regard blasé, avant que le sourire de son neveu ne se propage aussi sur ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de rire :

— Toi alors… Tu n'en loupes pas une… Tu es le seul agent capable de profiter d'une filature dans un casino pour faire des gains et, surtout, qui prend le temps de changer la mise avant de remplir sa mission… Tu auras de quoi t'acheter un bel appart au centre ville avec ce que tu as empoché, c'est déjà ça de pris. J'espère que l'ennemi que tu t'es fait dans la foulé en vaut la peine.

oOo

— De plus, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si les Raa'z savent, ou non, qu'on a perdu l'enveloppe… Mais s'ils pensent que nous l'avons, ils ne resteront pas inactifs.

Assis face à son bureau, Daïn poussa un long soupir et, face à lui, Kili, qui venait de parler le regard sombre, jouait à faire tourner un petit couteau autour de ses doigts avec une dextérité bluffante. Le plus vieux étudia le visage morne son fils adoptif avant de reprendre d'une voix ennuyée :

— Et ce petit blond… On a une idée de son identité ?

Assise à côté de Kili, ce fut Tauriel qui répondit en sortant une petit fiche :

— C'est bien un lupin… Lieutenant Roy.  
— Lieutenant ? Ce type sort de nulle part, pourtant. Comment se fait-il que nous ne l'ayons jamais remarqué ?

A la question agacée de Kili, Tauriel eut un petit sourire en coin plutôt éloquent auquel le brun répondit d'une grimace, et elle reprit :

— Il est arrivé à Erebor il y a dix jours.

Kili haussa un sourcil. Dix jours seulement ? Déjà promu au grade de lieutenant et, surtout, qui commence directe en se jouant d'Azog, de Smaug et de lui même, avec autant de facilité ? Okay… donc Kili allait devoir reconnaitre que, si ce blond était reparti avec l'enveloppe, ce n'était pas simplement dû à la chance… Il soupira en retenant une grimace à cause de ses côtes blessées, puis il parla simplement :

— Il y a de grands risques qu'il sache, dorénavant, qui est le gardien.  
— A l'instar des autres parasites de l'Agence… Nul doute qu'il leur a refilé l'information au moment où il l'a pu.

Kili ne répondit pas et Daïn soupira encore :

— Cette avance que nous avions… La menace que nous représentions… Envolées… En une seule nuit.  
— Ce sera réparé, papa, je te le promets ! Je retrouverai le lupin. Et nous avons toujours plus d'avance qu'eux vis à vis de la localisation de l'Arkenstone que nous connaissons !  
— Certes, mais tant que nous n'avons pas le gardien, la gemme reste hors de notre portée…

Le jeune brun serra le poing en crispant la mâchoire et il fut à peine rassuré lorsque Daïn annonça simplement :

— Le bon point, c'est que Thorin n'a pas encore la pierre. Cela confirme bien ce que je pense et le gardien partage mes doutes.  
— Certes…

Il n'ajouta rien mais, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit :

— Que fait-on, maintenant ?  
— Nous devons régulariser la situation avec les Raa'z. Ils sont maintenant une menace non négligeable, mais je m'en occupe. Toi, Kili, essaie de retrouver ton joueur de Blackjack, qu'il comprenne que, jusqu'à maintenant, il ne pouvait compter que sur sa chance et son anonymat. Il faut que tu récupères l'identité du gardien. Tauriel, je te laisse reprendre contacte avec l'épervin, il a certainement des choses à nous dire à propos de tout ça…  
— Certainement, mais encore faudra-t-il qu'il accepte de me parler.  
— La dernière fois, il avait émit l'idée qu'un prêtre de Morgoth était infiltré dans l'Agence et convoitait, aussi, l'Arkenstone. Je suppose que le gardien ne dévoilera rien à personne tant qu'une telle menace pèse sur Erebor et, si, comme l'épervin le pense, personne au sein de l'Agence n'est capable de venir à bout d'une telle calamité, alors nous allons nous en occuper.  
— Pour ensuite libérer le champ et permettre à Durïn de récupérer la pierre ?  
— Pour offrir un futur meilleur à Erebor, Kili. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Le brun haussa les épaules, avant de reprendre avec mauvaise humeur :

— L'épervin travaille à l'Agence… Ca devrait être plus simple pour lui que pour nous d'y trouver un prêtre de Morgoth.  
— Au contraire. Ce sont des adversaires qui excellent dans l'art de la manipulation et du mensonge. Il peuvent prendre n'importe quelle apparence et sont impossibles à distinguer d'une personne commune. L'épervin seul ne peut l'identifier et ses soupçons se portent sur l'intégralité du personnel de l'Agence. Surtout, il nous a fait savoir que le prêtre l'avait repéré et il commence à lui mettre la pression… Je doute que notre ami l'épervin, notre seul contact au sein de l'Agence, soit opérationnel encore très longtemps…

oOo

Le soir tombait mais Thorin, qui arpentait les couloirs d'un pas vif, n'était pas encore prêt à rentrer chez lui. La journée avait été vraiment longue et il n'était pas ravi à l'idée de faire des heures sup, mais s'il voulait conserver l'avance que l'action de Fili leur avait permis de prendre, mieux valait mettre les bouchées doubles et, surtout, concéder à quelques… Sacrifice et concessions. En soupirant, il s'arrêta face à une porte sur laquelle il toqua et, sans attendre, il pénétra dans le bureau de Thranduil, qui lui lança un regard noir.

— Je ne vous ai pas donné la permission d'entrer, Durïn.  
— Il faut qu'on parle, Greenleaf.

Sans rien ajouter, il ferma la porte puis marcha jusqu'au bureau en attrapant une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit pour faire face à Thranduil qui se redressa en croisant les bras sur son torse.

— Peut-être que votre nouveau _papa_ se montrerait plus conciliant à l'idée d'une conversation avec vous…  
— Mon nouveau papa n'a pas travaillé sur le dossier de l'Arkenstone ces dernières années pour rendre une bouillasse de brouillons vide de sens et d'informations…  
— C'est vide de sens et d'information simplement car vous ignorez tout du sujet que vous traitez…  
— Je ne crois pas, non.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, avant que Thorin ne sorte l'enveloppe que lui avait amenée Fili et il la jeta sur le bureau, face à Thranduil :

— L'épervin, ça vous dit quelque chose ?  
— C'est un cas vétérinaire, il me semble, qui induit une boiterie chez les équins en particu-  
— Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, Thranduil.

Le regard clair du bond, gorgé, encore une fois, de ce raz de marée d'émotions bridées et violentes, revint transpercer celui de Thorin qui se laissa happer. Toutefois, la voix du brun ne montra aucune expression lorsqu'il continua sèchement :

— Seuls Balïn et Gandalf sont au courant de ça : Smaug avait en sa possession l'identité du gardien et il a amené les Raa'z et les Sangs-Dêchoirements à se déchirer pour ça, mais c'est nous qui l'avons récupérer... J'espère ne pas faire une connerie en vous parlant de ça mais, maintenant, je vous demande, Greenleaf, savez-vous de qui il s'agit ?

Encore, ils s'affrontèrent du regard, mais Thranduil haussa les épaules :

— Même si je le savais, Durïn, pourquoi vous partagerai-je une telle information ?

Thorin serra les poings, exaspéré, mais, refoulant sa colère, il se mit debout pour poser ses deux mains sur la table, ancrant son regard impatient dans celui de Thranduil sur qui il se pencha, sa voix, grave et menaçante, roula dans sa gorge lorsqu'il gronda :

— Sais-tu de qui il s'agit ?

Sans faire mine de se sentir intimidé, Thranduil lui rendit son regard avec autant de pugnacité dans le sien et, encore une fois, Thorin pu lire une multitude de chose dans ces yeux si profonds. A commencer par un franc « Va te faire *** ». Si sexy…  
Damn, vraiment, Thorin avait un sacré faible pour les connards, plus encore lorsqu'ils avaient du cran, c'était d'un triste…

— Les codes qu'utilisent les familles entre elles sont, justement, voués à ne pas être connu de nous. L'épervin pourrait être n'importe qui…  
— J'espère que tu en sais plus que ça… J'ai encore un peu d'estime pour toi simplement parce que je connais le rôle que tu as eu dans l'éradication de la guilde des Thanatos. Mais ça ne risque pas de durer à ce rythme…

Le regard de Thranduil étincela et il serra les lèvres, sans broncher lorsque Thorin s'approcha encore :

— Si tu sais quelque chose, Thranduil, je te déconseille de me le cacher.

Cette fois-ci, le blond détourna les yeux et il se leva gracieusement pour lui tourner le dos. Thorin pu en profiter pour glisser son regard sur la nuque élégante que dévoilait la queue de cheval peu soignée qu'il avait certainement fait à la va-vite et dont le bout des mèches platines tombaient dans le creux de ses reins.  
Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers lui, son expression était indéchiffrable, mais il semblait avoir pris sa décision, car il annonça simplement :

— Je préfère ne pas en parler ici.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

La suite mardi prochain !

Merci aux reviewers assidues, j'espère que ça continue de vous plaire ;)


	6. Chapter 6

— Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu as dit que tu voulais discuter ailleurs, alors voilà… Je te sers un verre ?  
— Non. Et ce n'est pas parce que je viens chez vous que vous pouvez vous montrer aussi familier, Durïn.

Lançant un regard franchement défiant à Thorin qui referma derrière lui la porte de son appart en retenant un sourire séduit, Thranduil parcourut rapidement des yeux l'agencement des lieux.  
Plutôt simple et aéré. Thorin avait l'air d'être ce genre de personne qui changeait souvent de place car les affaires, à peine déballées, semblaient prêtes à repartir aussitôt.

— Je t'écoute.

Passant devant le blond, Thorin lui désigna quelques canapés regroupés dans un coin de l'immense pièce qui, mis à par un espace cuisine sur un côté, était presque vide et Thranduil prit place en soupirant. Sans relever le ton provoquant appuyé par le tutoiement, il commença en annonçant directement :

— Personne ne t'a caché que nous sommes infiltrés par de nombreux organismes.  
— Non.  
— L'un d'eux est plus inquiétant que d'autres. Nous soupçonnons qu'un prêtre de Morgoth se trouve parmi nous.

Thorin lui rendit un long regard, pas vraiment ravi de l'information. Les prêtres de Morgoth, qui préparaient activement le retour de leur seigneur ténébreux, étaient de véritables plaies et coupables de beaucoup de crimes très très inquiétants pour la paix dans le monde. Il pianota sèchement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, avant de demander simplement :

— « Nous » ? Combien de personnes sont conscientes de cela ? Et comment ces soupçons vous sont-ils venus ?

Thranduil haussa les épaules et s'avachit dans le canapé :

— Peu sont au courant… Balïn, Gandalf, quelques troisièmes grades comme Terra, Ophélia et moi ainsi que les deux deuxièmes grades. C'est Gandalf qui a tiré l'alarme en premier lorsqu'il a constaté une activité anormale du côté d'Isengard. Tu as parlé, tout à l'heure, de mon éclat contre les Thanatos, cet événement m'a permis d'être témoin des mêmes activités et de tirer les mêmes conclusions que Gandalf, sauf que, cette fois-ci, ça ne se passait pas à des milliers de kilomètres d'Erebor, mais en son centre.  
— Des activités anormales ?  
— Nécromancie.  
— Merde…

Ca n'était pas bon. Seuls les prêtres de Morgoth trempaient dans ce genre d'abomination et apprendre qu'une telle immondice se trouvait, aussi, dans _sa_ ville lui donna la nausée.

— Tu te doutes que nous nous occupons de cette affaire avec le plus de tact et de subtilité possible. Le prêtre de Morgoth peut être n'importe qui et sait que nous sommes conscients de sa présence parmi nous, mais il est hors de question que nous lui fournissons plus d'informations… J'ai passé plus de temps à tenter de le débusquer et à essayer de lui cacher tout ce que nous découvrions qu'à faire mes recherches sur l'Arkenstone. Mais il est à la hauteur de la réputation qu'ont les siens…

Thorin resta pensif un instant, puis il se leva et, pour s'occuper les mains, il partit chercher deux verres et une bouteille qu'il ramena à Thranduil. Le blond, cette fois-ci, ne refusa pas le verre qui lui était tendu et, le prenant, il continua, plus fermement :

— L'épervin est parmi nous et-  
— Parmi-nous ?  
— Il s'agit d'une personne de l'Agence. Notre rôle n'est pas de le débusquer, mais de faire en sorte que personne ne le trouve.

Thorin lui lança un regard agacé que Thranduil soutint fièrement, avant de boire une première gorgée tandis que l'autre demandait sans patience :

— Tu me sors comme ça que le gardien, à l'instar du prêtre de Morgoth, est une personne que nous côtoyons tous les jours ?  
— Excuses-moi de ne pas avoir pris le temps de sortir les violons…  
— Et tu le savais ? Tu connaissais déjà l'identité du gardien ?

Thranduil ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser son verre. Excédé, Thorin se redressa, et, sans sommation, lui attrapa le col de la chemise pour le plaquer contre le dossier du fauteuil et gronder d'une voix très basse :

— Mon neveu a risqué sa vie pour récupérer une information qui ne nous mène à rien et que tu possédais déjà. A quoi joues-tu Greenleaf ?

Un éclair passa dans le regard de Thranduil qui, presque avec délicatesse, posa sa main sur le poignet du brun. Puis, d'un mouvement d'une souplesse effarante, prenant Thorin au dépourvu, il échangea les positions pour le surplomber et parler sur le même ton :

— Non. Cette information n'est pas inutile et non, je ne la possédais pas. Je ne peux pas dire qui est l'épervin, même si je sais que ce code désigne une personne de nos services. Que Smaug ait été mis au courant de l'identité du gardien n'est pas une chose anodine et dénuée de conséquences.  
— Peut-être que le gardien lui a communiqué son identité dans l'espoir que les choses se passent ainsi… Après tout, les Sang-Dêchoirements et les Raa'z ont bien morflé, hier.

Toujours installé au dessus de Thorin qu'il maintenait durement contre le fauteuil, Thranduil se redressa en haussant les épaules :

— Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Nous connaissons le pseudonyme de l'épervin car nous avions surpris qu'il était en contact avec les Sangs-Dêchoirements… S'il avait voulu les trahir ou les détruire, il aurait pu trouver une meilleure solution moins risquée pour lui…

Thorin fronça les sourcils et posa naturellement une main sur la cuisse du blond, proche de la sienne. Thranduil dégagea sèchement l'intruse en gratifiant le plus grand d'un regard noir avant de se remettre sur pied, tandis que le brun demanda d'un ton suspicieux :

— Tu veux dire que… Le gardien travaille pour l'Agence, mais est en contact avec les Sangs-Dêchoirements ?

Thranduil, toujours debout face à lui, croisa les bras sur son torse en répondant à l'affirmative :

— C'est une déduction que nous pouvons tirer de cette affaire, oui. Ca et, aussi, malgré le fait qu'il ait des lien avec Daïn, ce dernier ne sait pas avec qui il a vraiment affaire. Les Raa'z non plus. Au vu de l'acharnement dont ils ont fait preuve pour acquérir son identité, nous ne pouvons pas ignorer qu'ils sont, eux aussi, dans la course pour l'Arkenstone… C'est mauvais...  
— Sais-tu ce qu'il veut ? Le gardien ? Quel est son plan ?

Le blond haussa les épaules en attrapant son verre :

— Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?  
— Tu connais mieux la situation actuelle d'Erebor que moi…

Le blond soupira, mais il fit la moue :

— Chercher à comprendre le gardien, c'est aussi chercher à déterminer le jeu de l'Arkenstone. C'est quelque chose qui nous dépasse… Quoiqu'il arrive, je décide de considérer l'épervin comme un allié et, s'il estime que communiquer avec Daïn est une bonne chose, soit. Voyons en quoi nous pouvons lui être utile et concentrons nous sur le prêtre de Morgoth. Plus que voir Daïn accéder au pouvoir à ta place, il est une véritable menace et aucun doute que l'épervin est conscient de ça et cherche à s'en protéger par tous les moyens. Je n'ai pas à t'expliquer ce qu'il se passerait si jamais c'est un prêtre de Morgoth qui prend le pouvoir à Erebor, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Ca n'arrivera pas.

Thranduil hocha la tête et Thorin se leva à son tour en posant son verre sur la table. Il s'approcha ensuite du blond pour remarquer dans un sourire charmant :

— Tu vois, finalement… Ce n'est pas impossible pour nous de collaborer…  
— Impossible, non. Pénible, oui.

Le ton n'était pourtant pas aussi froid que les mots et Thorin fut ravi de constater que Thranduil resta immobile lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus, même s'il ne put cacher la tension qui s'empara de son corps.

— Je sais que tu me reproches beaucoup de choses sans que je n'en sois vraiment responsable, mais peut-être pourrions-nous passer outre ? Je suis certain qu'il est possible que nous nous entendions très bien sur certains points.  
— Certains points ?  
— A toi de me dire lesquels…

Il ponctua sa proposition sans équivoque en glissant ses doigts sur la nuque maintenant raide de Thranduil qui lui lança un regard aussi effaré que stupéfait. Aussi prude que Thorin se l'était imaginé. Parfait.

C'était un cas désespéré, oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était attrayant… Thorin se sentait un peu démuni face à ça et avait bien du mal à se sortir le jeune blond de ses pensées. Surtout maintenant qu'ils partageaient le même souffle et que ses belles lèvres entrouvertes ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Si seulement l'autre lui donnait la permission de l'embrasser, ou, mieux, en prenait l'initiative, ce serait... Trop facile… Il ne montra pas sa frustration lorsque, sans surprise, Thranduil se contenta, pour toute réponse, de poser sa main sur son torse pour le repousser avec une douce fermeté. Puis, sans un mot, il récupéra ses affaires et sortit de l'appartement, laissant derrière lui Thorin seul avec son désir.

oOo

— Gloïn Ydrian, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.  
— Pour quel motif ?  
— Voulez-vous la liste complète ou simplement que je vous rappelle où nous vous avons trouvé, lourdement armé et baignant dans le sang de types tués par ces armes qui portent vos empreintes…

D'un ton blasé, Fili s'arrêta près du lit de la salle de soin de la brigade Lupine pour présenter au roux plusieurs armes à feu sous sac plastiques scellés.  
L'autre grimaça en essayant de se redresser malgré les menottes qui le tenait au lit aux draps blancs et le blond continua :

— Nous vous avons trouvé agonisant au casino de Smaug. Vous avez de la chance que nous ayons pris la peine de soigner vos blessures.  
— Ferme ta gueule, morpion… Je sais que ce n'est pas par charité que vous faites ça et- hey !

Brusquement, Fili l'avait attrapé au col pour le presser sur le matelas sans considération pour ce corps qu'ils avaient trouvé criblé de balle et, dans un feulement dangereux, il affirma :

— Pour toi, c'est lieutenant Roy… Appelle-moi « Morpion » une seule fois encore et tu iras purger ta peine indéfiniment à Dol-Mara. Maintenant, tu vas me dire exactement-  
— Lâchez-le, monsieur Roy, sinon, je demande à ce que vous soyez relevé de vos fonctions et, croyez-moi, je serai écoutée.

Lâchant sa prise, le blond se redressa pour faire face à une sublime rousse qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée et qui dardait sur lui un regard farouche. Se redressant, il commenta simplement :

— Mademoiselle Tauriel Fayenna… Vous n'avez pas la permission de venir ici.  
— Au contraire. Cet homme est mon client et mon devoir est de veiller à ce que ses droits soient respectés… Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas. Par ailleurs, je vous passe les salutations de celui qui vous a offert ces jolis _souvenirs._

Du menton, elle désigna la pommette violacée et la lèvre fendue du lupin qui lui répondit d'un sourire charmant :

— J'espère qu'il se remet bien de son éclat au casino.

Son sourire à elle était aussi somptueux que dangereux et il ne chercha pas à approfondir. Il ne résista pas lorsqu'elle annonça qu'elle souhaitait discuter seule avec son client et, désœuvré, il quitta l'aile réservée aux soins. Approchant de son bureau, il fut percuté par Bombur qui déboula sans prévenir:

— Lieutenant ! Il y a eu une fusillade ! Les Raa'z ont attaqué les Sangs-Dêchoirements !

S'étant pris le mur par la bousculade, il se massa le front en grommelant mais il suivit son homme qui le traina pour le balancer dans une voiture avant de prendre place au siège conducteur :

— Bofur se doutait que les Raa'z ne resteraient pas inactifs après ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Il a eut du flaire car ils ont fait une attaque fulgurante chez Daïn ! Les Sangs-Dêchoirements n'étaient pas prêts !  
— Que c'est-il passé ?  
— On ne peut que deviner, ça vient juste de se passer. Mais ça a été un massacre.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et, de manière surprenante, une pointe d'inquiétude lui vrilla les entrailles. Certes il s'était fait joliment tabassé la veille, mais sa brève rencontre avec Kili ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Du moins, il avait espéré le revoir. Lui qui se moquait souvent des gouts de Thorin, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne valait pas mieux de ce côté-là… Il soupira :

— Ils imaginent certainement que ce sont eux qui ont récupéré l'enveloppe de Smaug. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne m'ont pas repéré… Ils veulent reprendre ce qui leur a échapper et mettre les Sangs-Dêchoirements sur le carreau. Ca peut-être une véritable aubaine pour nous…

Pensivement, il regarda la route qui défilait, réfléchissant rapidement à la situation. Que les Raa'z ne semblent pas l'avoir compter dans l'équation était une bonne chose, mais cela n'allait certainement pas durer très longtemps. Toutefois, il pouvait certainement profiter encore un peu de cet anonymat pour marquer un nouveau point. Où alors, il les laissait s'entretuer une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais même si les Sangs-Dêchoirements étaient une menace pour les affaires de Thorin, celui-ci avait bien laissé entendre à Fili qu'il ne désirait pas la mort de celui qui était son cousin. Il espérait encore, au fond de lui et sans le faire savoir à l'agence, trouver une entente avec Daïn. Seul Fili était conscient de cela et, par conséquent, il n'était pas supposé espérer la mort des leaders Sangs-Dêchoirements. Il devait donc décider de ce qu'il allait faire, tout de suite.  
Le téléphone de Bombur sonna et le roux décrocha pour écouter rapidement ce que son interlocuteur avait à dire, puis il raccrocha :

— Daïn s'en est tiré, mais les Raa'z ont choppé Kili Aceped comme il couvrait la retraite des siens. S'ils ne l'ont pas tué, c'est qu'ils espèrent le faire parler et il sait où se trouve l'Arkenstone et, aussi, que toi, tu connais l'identité du gardien !

Fili serra les lèvres, puis il attrapa son propre téléphone.

— Ok. Envoie la localisation à la brigade lupine. On intervient, je veux le plus d'hommes possible sur le coup.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

J'aimerai retoucher le chapitre suivant avant de le poster mais il devrait tout de même arriver le WE prochain.

J'espère que ça continu de vous plaire !

Merci aux reviewers, assidus ou autre (notamment Cassandra, à qui je ne peux pas répondre en mp)  
Kiss kiss bisous ! 


	7. Chapter 7

La fusillade dans le vieil entrepôt des quais sembla prendre de l'ampleur comme les lupins parvinrent à acculer les Raa'z, pris par surprise.

— N'oubliez pas, il nous faut Azog, mort ou vif !

A couvert, Fili lançait ses ordres et, à côté de lui, Bilbo, qui était venu en renfort, commenta légèrement tout en rechargeant son arme :

— Un bon nettoyage musclé comme on les aime… Cela faisait longtemps. Heureusement que tu es arrivé, Fili, les autres devenaient un peu mous et passaient leur temps à se plaindre des affaires qui trainaient.  
— L'on m'a dit que les Raa'z étaient des plaies sans aucun respect pour les lois… Contrairement aux Sangs-Dêchoirements qui sont intouchables, nous avons toutes les raisons de nous en prendre de cette manière à Azog.  
— Certes, mais avec toi, c'est expéditif. J'apprécie beaucoup. Les _familles_ pourront réapprendre à nous craindre avec un coup comme celui-ci. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on passe pour les concombres de service…

Fili lui répondit d'un sourire et tous les deux s'amassèrent plus encore derrière une pile de sacs lorsqu'une rafale passa au dessus de leur tête et Fili reprit en jetant un œil sur ses hommes qui avançaient doucement :

— C'est surtout Kili qu'il faut récupérer.  
— Pour en faire quoi ? Il n'est qu'une victime sur ce coup là, nous ne pouvons le ramener à la brigade, nous n'avons pas la moindre charge contre lui. Mieux vaut les laisser le tuer et ne récupérer que le corps…  
— Non. Je trouverai bien un moyen de profiter de la situation…

Sans ajouter plus, Fili se remit sur pied et, couvert par Bilbo, il s'élança dans l'entrepôt désaffecté qui s'avérait être l'une des planques principales des Raa'z, actuellement en proie à une tempête de poudre et de feu. Il rejoignit un mur et avisa, à quelques mètres de lui, Bofur, qui était à couvert et qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Il secoua négativement la tête et lui fit un signe avant de s'élancer vers une petite porte que beaucoup de Raa'z avaient empruntée dans l'espoir de fuir. Bofur le suivit et tous deux se couvrirent mutuellement avant de s'engouffrer vers les sous-sols.  
Eloignés de la fusillade, ils marchèrent silencieusement, leurs armes braquées devant eux et se dirigèrent rapidement vers des éclats de voix.

« On n'a plus beaucoup de temps pour lui faire cracher le nom du gardien, mieux vaudrait l'emmener avec nous !  
— Je préfère encore tuer ce chien maintenant, on aura une autre chance lorsque… »

Le blond eut un sourire et malgré un signe de Bofur qui incitait à la prudence, Fili défonça une porte avant de tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait.  
Une belle salle de torture, innovante et bien éclairée… Kili y était, épinglé sur une table de métal et le regard profondément choqué de constater l'identité du nouvel intrus. L'homme qui se tenait au centre fut le premier à succomber, rapidement suivit par un deuxième, plus proche de l'ouverture et Fili ne perdit pas de temps pour se remettre à couvert lorsque Azog, qui était présent aussi, dégaina avec une rapidité qui dépassait les lois de la physique et qui arrosa les deux lupins. Ils sortirent de la salle pour se mettre à couvert et, adossé contre le mur près de la porte, Fili se contenta de parler d'une voix forte :

— Pose ton arme, Azog, tu es en état d'arrestation.

L'autre ne répondit pas et Bofur envoya un regard ahuri à Fili :

— Franchement ?

Le blond haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de le couvrir avant de quitter la protection du mur pour tirer sur Azog, mais l'autre avait déjà bondi vers la sortie et, à main nue, il attaqua Fili qui évita le premier coup de justesse et le deuxième par la grâce de dieu. Il voulut répliquer, mais, plus grand et bien plus puissant que le jeune lupin, Azog prit sans mal l'avantage et, d'un enchainement d'une puissance inouïe, il le frappa d'abord du coude, au visage, continua son mouvement en serrant le poing qui martela son abdomen déjà blessé une fois, puis deux fois et il termina en remontant le genoux au moment ou Fili, vaincu, se pliait en deux. Il se prit le coup au visage, se mordit la langue lorsque ses dents s'entrechoquèrent et, sans perdre de temps, Azog se tourna vers Bofur. Presque avec tendresse, il attrapa la nuque du lupin qui fut incapable de résister lorsque le Raa'z lui claqua la face contre le mur et, comme une poupée de chiffon, il s'écroula.  
Les autres lupins arrivèrent dans les sous-sols à ce moment et la fusillade reprit de plus belle, mais ni Fili, ni Bofur, qui se redressaient difficilement, reprenant laborieusement leur souffle, ne cherchèrent à rejoindre leurs collègues pour donner un coup de main.  
A moitié assommé mais récupérant rapidement ses esprits, Fili tendit sa main à Bofur pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied, puis il se tourna vers Kili qui, avec hargne, tentait de se défaire des liens qui l'entravaient. Ses deux mains étaient attachées à la tête de la table, le laissant exposé et sans défense face à Fili qui s'approcha en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et de son nez. D'un regard, il analysa l'état du brun, dont le torse nu présentait déjà quelques balafres sanglantes et il commenta avec un rictus supérieur :

— Il n'a pas vraiment de quoi faire le fier, finalement, ce si badass Sang-Dêchoirement qui terrorise tant mes collègues…  
— Ne fait pas le malin, toi, vu la raclée que tu viens de te prendre...  
— Certes, mais moi, au moins, je ne me suis pas fait capturé comme une tanche pour me faire ensuite secourir par le même lupin qui m'a déjà damné le pion la nuit précédente.  
— N'utilise pas les termes « Secourir », ni « Damné le pion », lupin, ça induit plus de panache que tu n'en as… Au vu de l'état dans lequel de telles interventions te mettent, j'ai l'impression que tu les subits plus qu'autre chose…

Fili allait répondre un commentaire bien senti, mais Bilbo entra à ce moment dans la salle, avant d'hausser un sourcil appréciateur lorsqu'il vit le petit cadeau qui trônait en son centre. Un nettoyage en profondeur d'un nid de Raa'z et le fils du leader Sang-Dêchoirement en une seule prise. Décidément, ce nouveau lieutenant promettait beaucoup de choses. Il se racla la gorge, avant d'annoncer en faisant un signe derrière lui.

— L'entrepôt a été intégralement nettoyé. Nous embarquons une quinzaine de Raa'z, cinq d'entre eux sont décédés. Sept, si l'on compte ceux-là.

Il fit un signe de tête vers les deux cadavres qui se vidaient de leur sang aux pieds de Fili, que plusieurs lupins étaient déjà en train de couvrir pour les évacuer. Le blond rengaina son arme en demandant froidement :

— Azog ?  
— Parti, avec une dizaine de Raa'z.

Fili grimaça puis se tourna vers Kili qui, encore, tentait frénétiquement de se débarrasser de ses liens et Bilbo reprit en s'approchant :

— Que fait-on de lui ?  
— J'aimerai l'interroger.  
— Nous ne pouvons l'amener légitimement à la brigade contre son gré… S'il refuse de nous suivre, nous devons le laisser partir…  
— Rien ne nous force à le libérer de ses liens non plus… Je vais le laisser là et lui poser quelques questions tant qu'il est en condition de m'écouter. Je ne devrai pas en avoir pour longtemps, vous pouvez disposer.

Il avait simplement répondu en attrapant sur un établi un instrument indéfini, mais bien coupant qu'il étudia pensivement en s'adossant à la table sur laquelle Kili était attaché et Bilbo fronça les sourcils, à l'instar du brun qui lança un regard noir à Fili.

— Hem… Fili… Nous ne… N'utilisons… Ces méthodes ne…  
— Quelles méthodes ?

Sans exprimer la moindre émotion, Fili leva son regard vers Bilbo en faisant tournoyer sa trouvaille autour de ses doigts et le plus petit fit un signe nerveux sur les instruments sans équivoque qui ornaient la salle. Le blond se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire rassurant avant de s'avancer vers lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule et l'inviter à sortir :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Sacquet. Mes méthodes sont parfaitement légales et, de toute manière, je n'ai pas besoin que vous y assistiez. J'en prends toute la responsabilité, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Je voudrais simplement échanger quelques mots avec monsieur Acepede ici présent.

D'un signe de tête, il invita Bilbo à sortir et celui-ci lui lança un regard méfiant avant d'hausser les épaules. Bofur le suivit et Fili lui donna simplement ses ordres avant de lui proposer de rentrer chez lui. La nuit était bien avancée et le travail ici était fait. Les autres membres de la brigade lupine étaient occupés à sécuriser le lieu mais, sinon, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire ce soir.  
Une fois que tous furent sortis de la salle, il ferma la porte derrière eux et, sans aucune hésitation, il la verrouilla avant de se tourner vers Kili qui, ayant abandonné l'idée de se défaire de ses liens en tirant dessus, s'était immobilisé et regardait le plafond :

— Tu penses sincèrement pouvoir tirer quelque chose de moi ?  
— Pourquoi pas ?  
— Ceux qui viennent d'essayer ont bien plus d'expérience que toi et pourtant…  
— Je ne veux pas t'interroger mais te parler et, ça tombe bien, tu as l'air d'humeur à m'écouter.  
— Connard.

Fili ne releva pas et il s'adossa à la table en effleura le torse nu du regard. Très bien fait, parfaitement à son gout, même si barré de ces récentes balafres plus douloureuses que sérieuses. Le blond s'en détourna pour commencer distraitement :

— Que veulent les Raa'z ?  
— Sérieusement ? C'est pour me demander ça que tu as fait tout ça ? T'es vraiment-  
— Ta gueule. Je lance simplement la conversation.

Allongé sur le dos, Kili ne retint pas un ricanement condescendant et il leva les yeux au ciel :

— Dis moi directement où tu veux en venir, lupin.  
— C'est moi qui pose les questions.  
— Ho non… T'as pas les tripes pour ça, mon beau.  
— Certes, mais moi, je ne suis pas allongé comme un glandu sur une table de torture. Comment en es-tu arrivé là, d'ailleurs ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être du genre à te faire chopper si facilement…  
— Pas par toi, c'est sur.

Fili leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras sur son torse, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter :

— Quel était votre marché, avec les Raa'z ?  
— Une erreur…  
— A quel point sont-ils impliqués dans… l'affaire de l'Arkenstone ? Pourquoi Azog a-t-il voulu vous doubler ?  
— Ho pitié… T'es un lupin, c'est pas censé être des experts en renseignement ces bêtes-là ?  
— Je le suis…  
— Si tu l'étais vraiment, tu n'aurais aucune question à me poser à ce propos… Alors ne t'attends à ce que je vienne combler tes lacunes, tu n'-  
— Répond-moi, Aceped.

— Libère-moi, lupin… A moins que tu n'ais une très bonne raison de me garder ainsi entravé…

Fili lui répondit d'un sourire. Un simple sourire froid et plutôt hautain, qui disparut rapidement comme il se pencha sur le brun pour assurer d'une voix intransigeante :

— Je n'ai ni l'intention de me justifier, ni de te libérer… Je veux que tu me dises ce que veux Azog.  
— J'ai pourtant l'impression que c'est clair…

Kili, aucunement intimidé, avait répondu sur le ton de la conversion et, d'une voix neutre, Fili lui tourna le dos pour s'appuyer à la table en croisant les bras sur son torse :

— Non, ça ne l'est pas… Je veux savoir ce qu'Azog aurait fait s'il avait découvert l'identité du gardien.  
— Il serait allé le voir, je suppose…

Comme s'il semblait s'amuser à ne répondre que le minimum, Kili retint un sourire mais, très sérieux, Fili se tourna vers lui :

— Il serait aller le voir, oui, merci, je n'ai pas besoin de ton génie pour le deviner. Mais Azog n'est clairement pas dans le jeu, il n'a pas le profil. Je doute qu'il n'ait saisi seul l'importance des enjeux d'une telle histoire, à moins que des gens abrutis et incapables d'évaluer les risques ne lui en aient touché quelques mots dans l'espoir d'obtenir son aide pour des travaux qu'ils ne peuvent opérer seuls…

Comme attendu, Kili lui répondit d'un regard noir et il siffla en réponse :

— Azog n'a rien appris de notre part à ce sujet.  
— Quel sujet ?

Kili allait répondre mais il ferma les lèvres et, finalement, il lança un regard suspicieux à Fili. Il s'observèrent un long moment en silence, avant que le brun, prudemment, ne remarque d'une voix neutre :

— Tu as déjà obtenu tous les renseignements que tu désirais…

Fili haussa les épaules, sans répondre. Si ce n'était pas les Sangs-Dêchoirements qui avaient lancé Azog dans la course, c'était donc forcément quelqu'un d'autre. Il était peu probable qu'Azog ne considère l'Arkenstone autrement que comme une marchandise à donner au plus offrant. Restait à savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais Fili avait peur de le deviner. Car si ça n'était pas Daïn, et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas, alors il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit ce fameux prêtre de Morgoth dont on soupçonnait la présence au sein de l'agence… Et, par ses silences et ses demies réponses, le brun lui avait appris que les sangs-Dêchoirements étaient à peine alliés avec les Raa'z, qu'ils n'étaient pas complices de tout et, aussi, qu'ils se doutaient que quelque chose n'allait pas… Le « Il n'a rien appris de _notre part_ à ce sujet » était plutôt révélateur… Son attention revint sur le brun lorsque celui-ci remarqua simplement :

— Tu es doué…  
— Merci.

Distraitement, il avait répondu en se redressant pour lui faire franchement face et, encore, ses yeux effleurèrent le torse découvert de Kili qui, pour soulager ses bras ankylosées, fit rouler ses épaules, attirant le regard du blond.

— La vue te plait ?

Fili lui répondit d'un haussement de sourcil appréciateur, absolument pas gêné, mais, sans faire mine de voir le petit sourire séduisant du Sang-Dêchoirement, il embraya directement :

— Je n'ai pas tout ce que je désirais.  
— Libère-moi et on en reparle…

Glissant sur le sous-entendu du brun qui, malgré la situation, commençait à flirter sans complexe, Fili insista fermement :

— Sais-tu pour qui travaille Azog ?  
— J'espère pour vous que l'Agence a son idée sur le sujet…  
— Sinon quoi ?  
— Sinon l'estime que je porte à la brigade lupine, qui était vraiment très bas avant que tu n'arrives, ne s'en remettrait jamais.  
— Donc tu sais…  
— Quoi ça ?

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard et, devinant que les Sang-Dêchoirements avaient bel et bien connaissance de la présence d'un prêtre de Morgoth en ville, Fili n'insista pas. Kili sembla se rendre compte qu'il en avait trop dit et, dans un sourire charmé, plutôt que se fermer, il demanda d'une voix faussement admirative :

— Comment tu fais ça, lupin ?  
— Je pose les bonnes questions et j'interprète aussi bien les silences que les demi-vérités…  
— Badass… Ta méthode de renseignement est presque aussi efficace que la mienne… Elle manque un peu trop de panache à mon gout, toutefois…

Encore, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et, cette fois-ci, le léger sourire de Kili se refléta sur les lèvres de Fili qui se détourna en reprenant :

— De qui s'agit-il ?  
— Penses-tu que si nous avions connaissance de l'identité de… _ce_ type, nous serions rester les bras croisés ?  
— Vous vous seriez alliés à lui ?  
— Franchement ?

Kili semblait stupéfait que Fili puisse insinuer une chose pareille et le blond se contenta de lui envoyer un simple regard blasé :

— Pourquoi pas ?  
— Je vais te laisser interpréter mon silence pour répondre à cette question, lupin.  
— T'es chiant.  
— Et, même si je le savais, je ne vois pas en quoi te partager cette information servirait à quelque chose… T'as pris cher hier, et si tu fais l'erreur de me laisser repartir, je mettrai un point d'honneur à finir ce que j'avais commencé sur ce toit… Azog vient de te mettre la misère et t'es à peine capable de mener un interrogatoire correctement… Si c'est comme ça face à nous, je me demande bien combien de temps tu tiendras face à _lui_ avant d'être réduit en compote… Ce serait dommage… Une si belle gueule…

Fili laissa couler sans commenter et il remarqua simplement d'une voix neutre :

— C'est pourtant moi qui te tiens maintenant.  
— Mais tu ne peux rien faire de moi… Crois-moi, tu n'obtiendras aucun renseignement décent avec ta méthode…  
— Ce n'est pas comme si j'en attendais beaucoup plus de ta part…  
— Quoi alors ? Tu veux surtout profiter de la situation ? Tu as raison, ça ne risque pas de se reproduire où, alors, les rôles seraient inversés…  
— Ca te plairait ?  
— Tu n'as pas idée… Sauf que moi, je ne serai pas aussi manchot que tu l'es.

Fili haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers le brun à qui il lança un regard provoquant :

— Vraiment ?  
— Prend ma place et tu verras bien.  
— Tentant…

Encore, ils échangèrent un nouveau regard plus intense et Fili ressentit, soudain, l'envie de répondre à la promesse de ce regard si magnétique en dénouant, simplement, ces liens qui immobilisaient le brun puis, pourquoi pas, se laisser porter par les événements. L'idée lui donna un coup de chaud et il se détourna pour demander en gardant une voix maitrisée :

— Daïn avait publiquement laissé entendre que-  
— Arrête de tourner autour du pot et pose moi ta question directement, qu'on en finisse.

Coupé, Fili retint un soupir et sa question fusa immédiatement :

— Sais-tu où se trouve l'Arkenstone ?

Comme s'il s'y était attendu, la réponse de Kili fut aussi prompte à jaillir, sans aucune hésitation :

— Si tu t'attends à ce que je te donne la moindre information de ce côté-là, tu vas vite déchanter…  
— Tu t'es montré plutôt conciliant jusqu'à maintenant…  
— Disons que la discussion était, jusqu'à là, plutôt intéressante…

Fronçant les sourcils, Fili lui envoya un bref regard aiguisé et, en réponse, Kili fit la moue pour énumérer avec un sourire victorieux :

— Les lupins, et l'agence, semblent avoir identifié le véritable ennemi et ils commencent à faire les bonnes déductions… C'est d'ailleurs dingue qu'ils aient eu à attendre ton arrivée pour faire ce si grand bond en avant... Aussi, ils ne savent pas où est l'Arkenstone et sont prêts à tout pour le retrouver malgré le fait que le gardien semble faire entendre qu'il faut peut-être mieux le garder cacher pour l'instant… Durïn est aussi orgueilleux, ambitieux et pressé qu'on le dit…

Fili, au lieu de se braquer, lui rendit son sourire en constatant simplement :

— Un partout, donc…  
— Je ne crois pas, non… On est loin de jouer à égalité, lupin.  
— Tes pas trop en position d'assurer ce genre de chose…  
— Tu me détiens ici de manière illégale, attend un peu que je porte plainte contre toi…

Fili eut une grimace pas vraiment embêtée et il s'approcha de la tête de la table pour glisser ses doigts sur les liens qui tenaient les poignets de Kili :

— C'est ça… Va dire à _papa_ que le méchant lupin qui t'a sauvé le cul face à Azog a un peu tardé à te libérer… Si nous n'étions pas intervenus, qui sait ce qu'il serait en train de se passer maintenant et où nous aurions repêché ton corps ces prochains jours ?  
— Tu t'attends à ce que je te remercie ?  
— Un peu de gratitude ne ferait pas de mal en effet.  
— Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre, ma gratitude…

Fili ne répondit pas, attrapent les liens que Kili avait, discrètement, pratiquement réussi à dénouer et, sèchement, il les resserra en se penchant sur l'autre, sérieux :

— Où se trouve l'Arkenstone ?  
— Tu ne crois pas que si je le savais, elle serait déjà en possession de mon père ?  
— Pas tant que vous ignorez l'identité du gardien.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et, se tordant, il parvint à mobiliser sa main pour attraper fermement le poignet de Fili :

— Qui est-ce ?  
— Une personne qui est dorénavant hors de ta portée.  
— Personne n'est hors de ma portée.  
— Je répète que tu n'es pas vraiment en position de fanfaronner ainsi.  
— Crois-tu ? J'ai pourtant survécu à pire.  
— Je ne crois pas que tu ais déjà rencontré pire que moi.  
— Au vu de la manière dont Azog vient de te casser la gueule, je ne pense pas que tu puisses fanfaronner ainsi, toi non plus.  
— Je ne fanfaronne pas…  
— Moi non plus.

Encore, ils échangèrent un long regard et, remarquant le léger sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de Fili et creusait un peu plus ses fossettes, Kili constata simplement, d'une voix beaucoup plus grave tout en tenant plus fermement le poignet entre ses doigts :

— Tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre de mec à te poser beaucoup de questions avant d'agir ou de parler…  
— Cela explique peut-être pourquoi j'ai des résultats…

Kili leva les yeux au ciel, plus amusé qu'intimidé et il demanda à nouveau :

— En quoi tu serais le pire que j'ai rencontré ? J'ai un peu du mal à cerner… Mise à part ton aptitude à interpréter les silences et encaisser les coups, t'as pas l'air de sortir du lot…  
— J'ai d'autres atouts.

Le sourire de Kili se fit plus franc et, d'une voix plus grave, il susurra d'un ton bas qui ne portait aucune équivoque et, du pouce, il caressa doucement la peau du poignet de Fili qui ne se déroba pas :

— J'aimerai beaucoup les voir…  
— Ca se mérite.  
— J'ai plus l'habitude de m'emparer de ce que je veux que de le mériter…

Fili n'avait plus la certitude de maitriser la discussion, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et, pris dans cette conversation qui dérapait légèrement, il récupéra sa main et se pencha sur le brun pour assurer d'une voix taquine :

— J'aimerai bien t'y voir…  
— Je ne pense pas non… Tu n'assumerais pas…  
— Qu'est-ce que je n'assumerais pas, exactement ?

Kili ne répondit pas et, encore, ils échangèrent un regard qui semblait presque… _Complice_ , d'une certaine manière, comme s'ils partageaient les mêmes pensées. Sans le quitter des yeux, le brun demanda doucement, d'une voix grave :

— Tu aimes ça ? Risquer ta vie face à des mecs comme Azog… Marchander avec des mecs comme moi… Sentir le danger, le narguer et plonger dedans…

Ho oui… Fili adorait ça, ce n'était pas peu dire… Un drôle de sentiment vibra en lui mais, au lieu de le réprimer, il le savoura en remarquant d'un ton bas :

— Ca nous fait une chose en commun…

Le regard de Fili glissa une nouvelle fois sur le torse dénudé. Pas une once de graisse en trop, une musculation ferme qui roulait sous la peau hâlée, ornée de quelques cicatrices plus ou moins récentes de laquelle se dégageait une chaleur poignante qui l'appelait sans qu'il ne puisse faire abstraction. Un condensé de promesse de mort, de menace destructrice et de danger, bridé et entravé par ces liens qui l'immobilisaient sans lui donner pour autant l'air inoffensif ou une impression de vulnérabilité, au contraire.  
Tellement tentant… Décidément, Fili, malgré ses efforts, ne parvenait pas à l'ignorer, surtout que, par son regard, ses sous-entendus et son attitude, Kili avait irrémédiablement capté son attention.  
Le brun semblait en être conscient car, séduit lui aussi par ce lupin audacieux qui ne manquait pas de cran, il lui répondit d'un sourire parfaitement dangereux :

— Non… Moi je suis le danger. Toi, tu préfères lorsque c'est le danger qui s'empare de toi…

Le regard de Kili avait changé, provoquant, chaud et, surtout, magnétique… Fili se laissa happer par ces orbes si intenses et, cédant, il eut un nouveau sourire avant d'acquiescer sans le quitter des yeux et s'approchant :

— Le danger…

Kili retint son souffle, mais ne cacha pas son sourire séduit, lorsque, sans prévenir, l'autre s'installa à califourchon sur son bassin en admettant avec un sourire gourmand :

— J'aime ça, tu n'as pas idée…  
— Je crois que ta manière d'aimer me plait bien… Mais fait attention à ne pas jouer avec trop gros pour toi.  
— J'ai connu pire.  
— Je ne crois pas, non.  
— Tu n'as pas l'air bien menaçant…

Il avait parlé sans cacher le ton séduit qui approfondit sa voix. C'était faux, même ainsi immobilisé, Kili vibrait de puissance et restait franchement intimidant, surtout lorsqu'il assura en le regardant dans les yeux :

— Par d'ici sans me tuer, lupin, et tu changeras très vite d'avis sur le sujet.  
— Je veux bien prendre le risque… Dis moi où est l'Arkenstone.  
— Si le gardien a décidé de ne pas dévoiler sa position à l'Agence ou à Durïn, c'est qu'il a une très bonne raison.  
— Quelle est cette raison ?

Le regard étincelant et la mâchoire crispée d'un plaisir surpris, mais anticipée, Kili ne répondit pas. Il ne lâcha pas le visage de Fili des yeux alors que celui-ci, millimètre par millimètre, reculait doucement et, la voix plus rauque, le blond demanda à nouveau sur le ton de la conversation :

— Dis le moi… Pourquoi le gardien ne s'est toujours pas dévoiler à monsieur Durïn ? Il est pourtant le seul, selon les lois, à pouvoir prétendre hériter de cette pierre.  
— La pierre n'est pas prête à être dévoilée… Comment un type comme toi a pu recevoir le grade de lieutenant à peine arrivé dans la brigade lupine ?  
— Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres types comme moi à mettre à la place.

Avec une lenteur innommable, il commença à bouger sur le brun qui, appréciant la situation plus que de raison, inspira profondément :

— D'où viens-tu ? Tu n'es pas d'Erebor…  
— Une cité Balnéaire à l'Ouest, rien de très impressionnant.  
— Et pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?  
— Soucis familiaux, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Que compte faire ton père une fois qu'il aura l'Arkenstone ?  
— Faire d'Erebor une place meilleure.  
— En est-il capable ?  
— Pas tout seul.  
— Pourquoi s'est-il mis l'Agence à dos, au lieu de collaborer avec elle ?  
— Ca ne te regarde pas.

Fili ne répondit pas et Kili retint un juron en se cramponnant à ses liens lorsque la friction sur son aine s'intensifia. Le blond eut un sourire :

— Tu aimes ça ?  
— Tu bouges plutôt bien…  
— Oui, on me le dit à chaque fois…

Il lui lança un nouveau sourire mutin, le regard maintenant voilé d'un brume de désir qui ne laissa pas le brun indifférent et qui, immobilisé, se contenta de subir en soufflant dans un sourire séduit :

— Ca t'arrive souvent ? De faire ce genre de chose avec des mecs qui t'ont tabassé la veille ?

Fili secoua négativement la tête mais jugula un long frisson lorsque, sous lui, il sentit le corps de Kili répondre au sien de manière odieusement électrisant et, instinctivement, il cala son pas sur celui que le brun lui imprégna en reconnaissant d'une voix qu'il tenta de maitriser au mieux :

— Je n'en avais pas encore rencontré des comme toi…  
— On me le dit à chaque fois…

Encore, ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire, complice, provoquant et empli de défi.  
Au fond de lui, Fili entendit une petite voix concernée qui s'inquiétait de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il la fit taire sans vraiment hésiter. Ca n'était pas du tout prémédité, bien entendu, mais ce type lui faisait vraiment tourner la tête et la réciproque semblait se valoir. Il était juste trop… Trop. Trop chaud, trop magnétique, trop dangereux… Un cocktail qui ne pouvait laisser le blond indifférent et qui l'attirait comme un aimant.  
Enivré, il posa ses mains sur l'abdomen qu'il malaxa tout en approfondissant la friction entre leurs deux entrejambes sans chercher à retenir un lourd soupir comblé et, sous lui, Kili réagissait de manière bien trop _concrète_ pour ne pas le laisser indifférent.  
C'était interdit, illégal, dangereux mais bien trop délicieux pour qu'il s'en souci.

— Dis moi… Où est l'Arkenstone ?  
— Ca ne te dérange pas de faire ta pute pour avoir ce genre d'information ?  
— Ho non, par Mahal…

Il poussa un soupir rauque, maintenant franchement allumé et, grisé, il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur ce torse puissant et effilé. Le parfum lui fit tourner la tête et, avec passion, il dévora la peau, mettant les sens de Kili à rude épreuve.

— Bordel… Libère-moi…

La voix était tellement basse qu'elle sembla gronder dans le torse que Fili embrassait sans trêve et, levant son regard vers lui, il demanda avec candeur :

— Pourquoi ? Que ferais-tu ?  
— Des choses que la décence m'interdit de citer à voix haute.  
— Je veux l'entendre…

Kili serra les lèvres, adorant la tournure des événements. Ce n'était, finalement, pas pour rien qu'il avait craqué sur celui-là au premier regard, dans le casino. A vrai dire, ce qu'il se passait maintenant était bien plus intéressant, érotique et intense que ce qu'ils auraient vécu si Fili avait été ce simple joueur de Blackjack qu'il avait pensé à première vue. Damn, ce type était, tout simplement, carrément remarquable et ensorcelant, Kili n'en avait encore jamais rencontré des comme lui.  
Pour répondre à sa dernière question, il avait bien quelques idées en tête, mais il préféra souffler d'une voix grave :

— Libère-moi et je ne me contenterai pas seulement de te chuchoter des mots doux…  
— Ca ne te dérange pas, de faire ta pute pour que je te libère ?  
— Ho non, t'as pas idée…

Le blond se contenta de lui lancer un sourire aguichant qui fut sublimé par ses fossettes et Kili ne le quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'il se redressa sans cesser de se mouvoir sur son bassin.  
Avec sensualité, il fit glisser ses mains sur sa tunique de combat jusqu'à en attraper le bord et, d'un geste sûr, il la retira pour la jeter au sol. Dévoilant un torse superbement ciselé, marbré de noir qui rappelait leur première rencontre et celle, plus récente, avec Azog, mais, surtout, sensuel à l'extrême. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur sa propre peau qu'il caressa en rythme avec l'oscillation de son bassin, offrant à Kili une vue jouissive qui le fit fortement douté de son sens des priorités.

— Libère-moi.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Que je t'offre le pied de ta vie.  
— T'as une grande gueule… Merci de la proposition, mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul de ce côté-là…

Le sous-entendu de la phrase suffit à lui seul à retourner carrément les sens de Kili qui, attisé, le défia en le regardant dans les yeux :

— Je suis curieux de voir ça… Si tu l'oses…

Fili lui rendit longuement son regard, et, sans flancher, il acquiesça :

— Je vais oser…

A la remarque provocante de Kili, Fili avait répondu d'un ton plus provoquant encore et il ponctua sa phrase en se penchant à nouveau sur lui et attrapa sa ceinture qu'il déboucla avec empressement avant de se redresser légèrement pour faire glisser le pantalon sur ses hanches. Il se releva pour se déshabiller à son tour, envoyant un baiser séduisant à Kili qui ne perdit rien de la vue et, s'approchant, il revint flatter l'aine du brun avant de faufiler sa main dans ses poches pour les fouiller rapidement.

— Que cherches-tu ?  
— Un préservatif.  
— Je suis clean de ce côté-là, pas besoin de préservatif...  
— Excuse-moi de ne pas te croire sur parole… Tu en as avec toi ?

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard puis Kili fit un simple signe de tête en direction de sa veste, échouée au sol.

— S'il n'y en a pas là dedans, alors faudra faire sans.  
— Ou ne pas faire du tout…  
— Je croyais que tu aimais le danger…  
— Pas _ce_ genre de danger.

Sous un sourire provoquant, il ramassa la veste avec une lenteur attisante et, une fois sa trouvaille en main, il revint s'installer sur Kili en arrachant le plastique d'un coup de dent.

— Je te demanderai bien si tu as une préférence pour la position, mais je crains que tes possibilités ne soient réduites…  
— Connard…

En réponse, Fili posa sa main sur son entrejambe qu'il massa adroitement, ravi de le sentir si dur contre sa paume et, pressé, il le couvrit du préservatif avant de se redresser. Sans attendre, il planta son regard dans celui, embrasé, du brun qu'il guida en lui, n'essayant même pas de retenir un long soupir d'extase.  
Il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie. Du moins, jamais il ne s'était donné dans ce contexte et jamais, non plus, il n'avait fantasmé sur une situation du genre. Ou alors, jamais vraiment sérieusement.  
Il se doutait bien qu'un acte comme celui-ci risquait d'avoir des répercussions mais, pour l'instant, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de sentir Kili en lui.

Il commença à onduler doucement. Trop pour Kili qui se désespérait de ne pouvoir le prendre par les hanches pour lui imposer son propre rythme, délivrant et passionné.  
Lorsque son corps fut habitué à la présence de l'autre en lui, il commença et désirer plus et peu à peu, ses mouvements prirent de l'ampleur. Roulant son bassin pour approfondir à chaque fois la friction un peu plus, il sentit une chaleur dévastatrice gronder en lui, la même qui se propagea dans les veines de Kili, qui gardait son regard voilé par le plaisir rivé sur le corps du blond .

— Tu aimes ça ?

La voix de Kili était rauque et, serrant les lèvres, Fili n'eut aucune gêne à hocher affirmativement la tête tout en approfondissant l'étreinte et se cambrant pour mieux le recevoir en lui.  
Il adorait ça, oui.  
C'était un tout, bien entendu. Ce type si bandant, qui, la veille, avant tenté de le tuer et qui, sans aucun doute, tenterait à nouveau dès qu'une occasion se présenterait, la situation, ce rapport de force qu'ils avaient et, surtout, le danger…  
Fili vivait pour l'adrénaline, plus que du sang, c'était ce qui était charrié dans ses veines et ce que pompait son cœur pour le maintenir en vie.  
Les situations désespérées, les paris audacieux, les risques insensés… Il adorait ça.  
Mais là… C'était au dessus de tout…  
Du sexe avec des inconnus, il connaissait.  
Mais, même s'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que la vieille, ce n'était pas le statut qu'avait ce dangereux Sang-Dêchoirement envers Fili. Pas après qu'il lui ait dérobé le nom du gardien, qu'ils se soient battus à main nues, presqu'entretués, puis que Fili soit venu tirer Kili d'un très mauvais pas pour, ensuite, faire prendre aux choses une tournure inattendue. Exquise, mais inattendue.

Appréciant l'étreinte et conscient qu'une telle chose ne risquait pas de se reproduire de sitôt, surtout avec Kili, il décida de faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible, imprégnant une succession de rythmes différents, variant l'inclinaison de son buste pour expérimenter plusieurs angles de pénétration, jusqu'à trouver celui qui lui convenait le plus et qui amena un long râle de plaisir à franchir ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il approfondit le mouvement qui lui donnait le plus de sensation.  
Contraint à l'immobilité, se contentant de suivre le rythme, Kili gardait son regard rivé sur le blond, jouissant autant de la vue que du déchainement de sens qu'il lui offrit sans pudeur.  
Sans chercher à le retenir, il sentit les vagues de l'orgasme enflé en lui lorsque, prenant son pied, Fili entrouvrit les lèvres dans une exclamation muette, le souffle court et le corps tressaillant d'un plaisir électrique.  
Les doigts plantés dans l'abdomen du brun, il se libéra dans une exclamation chargée de sensualité et Kili ne tint pas plus longtemps avant de venir en lui, comblé.

Etourdi, Fili resta un instant immobile pour reprendre son souffle, une lueur irradiante dans le regard et un sourire satisfait ourlant ses lèvres fines et, conquis au delà des mots, Kili souffla du bout des siennes :

— Embrasse-moi.  
— Tu rêves.

Il avait répondu avec bravache, mais, le souffle encore irrégulier, il se pencha pour poser un baiser sur la bouche de Kili qui lui répondit avec fougue. Le blond eut le reflexe de prendre son visage en coupe, avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux fins sans cesser de l'embrasser adorant sentir la chaleur et la passion de l'autre mais, trop tôt, il se redressa.

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis tenté par l'idée de te libérer pour un second round…  
— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Fili fit la moue et, sans ajouter un mot, il se sépara de lui pour se remettre debout et s'habiller rapidement.

— Je suis peut-être un peu impulsif, mais pas si stupide.  
— « Un peu » Impulsif… Tu parles… Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pire…  
— Je sais.

Bouclant sa ceinture, il lui envoya un clin d'œil et Kili leva les yeux au ciel.

— Quoi alors, tu vas partir et me laisser comme ça ?  
— C'est l'idée… Au vu de la réputation que tu te traines, te sortir de ce genre de truc sans aide est parfaitement à ta hauteur.  
— Te retrouver aussi.  
— Pour quoi faire ?

Ce fut au tour de Kili de lui envoyer un clin d'œil et, torse nu, Fili s'approcha de lui pour vérifier rapidement l'état des blessures de son torse, dont une saignait encore légèrement, puis il réajusta les vêtements du brun et récupéra le préservatif qu'il jeta dans l'évier de la salle avant de faire couler l'eau. Il attrapa ensuite une serviette qu'il humidifia afin de la passer rapidement sur le corps de son amant d'une fois.

— Très prévenant…  
— Moins il y aura de preuves, mieux je me sentirai…  
— Idem…

Conscient que les équipes de la brigade lupine reviendront dès le lendemain pour fouiller le bâtiment, il préférait ne pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi des traces sans équivoque portant son ADN avaient été retrouvées et il jeta la petite serviette dans l'évier pour la laisser tremper.  
Il se pencha ensuite pour attraper sa tunique mais, avisant la chemise hors de prix de Kili qui trainait au sol, il laissa tomber son vêtement.

— N'y pense même pas ! En plus, elle est trop grande pour toi…

Immobile mais ne l'ayant pas lâché des yeux à un seul moment, Kili se contenta de pousser un juron discret lorsque, sans l'écouter, Fili lui lança un regard provoquant avant de revêtir la chemise de luxe.

— Tu veux vraiment me donner une bonne raison de te retrouver ?  
— C'est toi qui veux absolument trouver un prétexte pour me revoir… Mais tu peux simplement venir juste parce que tu en as envie.  
— Tu sais que les choses ne marchent pas comme ça, lupin.

Fili haussa les épaules en boutonnant le vêtement.

— Dans ce cas, je t'emprunte ça… Et ça…

Il se pencha pour ramasser la veste sombre dont il fouilla les poches. Il récupéra un smartphone dernière génération et un trousseau de clé dont il s'empara avant de laisser choir la veste de luxe et revenir près de Kili. Il lui caressa la joue avant de se baisser sur lui pour déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, puis il tourna les talons, son butin avec lui. Prévenant, il avait, tout de même, prit la peine de glisser dans les mains du brun une petite lame solide et acérée.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu**

Je retrouve mon habitude de faire des chapitres plus longs ;)  
Vous trouverez (certainement) que ça va (peut-être) un peu vite entre Fili et Kili mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas gagné pour autant.  
Disons que sur les deux pairing, entre Thorin et Thranduil et Fili et Mili, il y en a un qui est plus lent à se mettre en place et l'autre qui est en mode coup de foudre.  
Bref

A la prochaine ! (mercredi/jeudi prochain je pense)


	8. Chapter 8

— Votre neveu est d'une efficacité redoutable… Il nous en faudrait plus des comme lui… En si peu de temps, il a déjà plus d'exploits à son compte que bien de nos vétérans…  
— Et tout autant d'ennemis, et pas des moindres… Azog ne lui pardonnera pas un coup comme celui-là.  
— Certes, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre… Mais il a prouvé qu'il sait se défendre et qu'il ne manque pas de ressources.

A peine rassuré, Thorin haussa les épaules et Gandalf changea de sujet :

— Retrouver l'identité de l'épervin est primordial. Ne serait-ce que pour assurer sa sécurité.  
— D'après Thranduil, c'est justement son anonymat qui assure sa sécurité…

Gandalf haussa les épaules en répondant plus doucement :

— Thranduil… Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'a rien fait de plus que brouiller les pistes… Je commence à me demander quelle est sa réelle implication dans tout ça…  
— Qu'insinuez-vous ?

Gandalf fit la moue avant de lui envoyer un regard grave sous ses sourcils sombres :

— Vous vous méfiez des gens qui n'ont pas assez d'ambition, moi, ce sont ceux qui en ont trop qui m'inquiètent…

Thorin ne répondit pas tout de suite, une étrange et désagréable impression sembla recouvrir son échine. Toutefois, il l'oblitéra et, ayant la conviction qu'il était préférable de cacher la brève entrevue qu'il avait eue avec le blond la veille, il répondit machinalement :

— Avec ou sans ambition, ce type me sort par les yeux de toute manière.  
— Thranduil a ses qualités mais, effectivement, mieux vaut ne pas compter sur lui. Vous avez eu raison de l'éloigner de cette affaire et-

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car l'on toqua à la porte du bureau de Thorin à ce moment. Une secrétaire qui les informait qu'Oropher était présent et que Balïn convoquait quelques membres du conseil, Thorin et Gandalf étaient concernés.  
Sans attendre, ils rejoignirent le petit salon réservé aux réunions réduites. Silencieux, Thorin marcha pensivement. Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis sa première rencontre avec _l'empereur_ , mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se faire une nette opinion à son sujet. D'un côté, l'offre était vraiment alléchante, de l'autre, la condition n'était pas anodine. De ce fait, il était ravi de le voir plus souvent afin de se faire une solide opinion de cet homme dangereux et énigmatique.

Dans la salle, Balïn, Thranduil, Oropher, Ophélia, Terra et les deux deuxièmes grades, Errol et Tharn étaient déjà présents, semblant les attendre. Alors que les deux derniers arrivants s'installaient chacun dans un fauteuil de cuir noir, Balïn annonça directement :

— Vous êtes, maintenant, tous conscients des évènements de la nuit, je suppose : La brigade lupine est intervenue dans un entrepôt des quais du lac qui s'avère être une planque principale des Raa'z. Il se trouve que nos équipes ont passé la journée à la fouiller et elle possède en fait un réseau souterrain non négligeable.

Il se tut et échangea un regard avec Oropher, qui l'écoutait attentivement, avant de reprendre en se raclant la gorge :

— J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que, dans ces salles souterraines, nous avons relevé des traces de nécromancie et de magie du sang et des os…

L'annonce jeta un froid et la voix claire de Thranduil demanda aussitôt :

— Récentes ?  
— Les plus récentes ne datent que de quelques jours. D'autres témoignent d'une activité régulière et ancienne.  
— Les Raa'z auraient été initiés ?

Ophélia avait posé la question en fronçant les sourcils mais Balïn haussa les épaules :

— Cette découverte est très récente. Il faudrait l'étudier avec énormément d'attention. Gandalf, je vous propose de vous occuper de ça.  
— J'aimerai aussi y jeter un œil et, pourquoi pas, proposer mon aide dans cette affaire.

Thranduil s'était redressé en lançant un regard à Gandalf et Balïn allait acquiescer volontiers, mais Oropher fit la moue en regardant ses ongles :

— Toi ? Tu risques de faire ralentir les recherches plus qu'autre chose…  
— Merci, mais je ne pense pas être si incompétent…

Si, la veille, Thranduil s'était laissé écraser par l'aura d'Oropher, il montrait aujourd'hui les dents au plus vieux qui se contenta de lui lancer un regard ennuyé :

— Tu n'as pourtant rien à apporter à ce genre d'enquête… Ni à rien d'autre, d'ailleurs…

Les yeux de Thranduil étincelèrent furieusement, mais il ne prit pas le risque de répondre à ça et, grinçant des dents, il contracta les poings.

— Allons… Thranduil semble être bien avancé sur ce sujet, je suis certain qu'il saura se montrer pertinent à ce propos et je ne rejette pas son aide.

Malgré son intervention, Gandalf écopa d'un regard noir du jeune blond et Oropher se contenta d'hausser les épaules, peu intéressé :

— Peu m'importe. Où en sont les mesures prises pour gérer la sécurité de l'épervin ?

Semblant ennuyé par le sujet, passant à autre chose, il se tourna vers Balïn qui se racla la gorge :

— Gandalf a déjà proposé quelques mesures-  
— Des mesures qui vont à l'encontre de ce que le gardien laisse entendre à propos de la sécurité de la pierre…

Encore, c'était Thranduil qui avait répondu en lançant un regard acéré à Gandalf. Thorin ne manqua pas de remarquer comment le blond s'était tendu et crispé en présence d'Oropher, s'attendant certainement à une nouvelle remarque acide, mais ce dernier se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et Gandalf se fendit d'un sourire bienveillant :

— Certes… Mais vous concéderez, monsieur Greenleaf, que notre gardien est seul face à quelque chose qui le dépasse et qu'il est de notre devoir d'assurer à sa place s'il venait à faillir… Les enjeux sont trop gros pour reposer sur les épaules d'un seul homme…  
— Et quelle mesures comptez-vous prendre, au juste, pour assurer mieux que le ferait la personne qu'a choisi l'Arkenstone elle-même ?  
— Des mesures radicales, ne vous inquiétez pas… Notre épervin n'aura bientôt plus de soucis à se faire, mais je préfère ne pas en parler maintenant.

Thranduil lui répondit d'un regard suspicieux mais il n'insista pas et, détournant les yeux, il croisa ceux de Thorin qu'il soutint un instant. Sans s'y être attendu, le brun ressentit soudain l'envie de le rejoindre et, pourquoi pas, glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux afin de dégager la nuque pour la flatter d'un baiser tendre, mais son attention fut détournée lorsque, clôturant la cession, Balïn se leva.

Les autres allaient en faire de même mais, à ce moment, Oropher se tourna vers Thorin pour demander naturellement :

— Nous sommes à la fin de la semaine et, même si je vous avais invité à ne pas vous presser je voulais savoir si vous aviez déjà une réponse à ma proposition.

Thorin, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le sujet vienne sur le tapis en public, ne répondit pas immédiatement et, se rasseyant, Balïn demanda gentiment dans un sourire avenant :

— Peut-on savoir de quelle proposition il s'agit ?  
— Bien entendu, cela vous concerne aussi : j'ai proposé à monsieur Durïn de faire de lui mon unique héritier.  
— Ho… Ce… Ce n'est pas une proposition à prendre à la légère.

En effet, tous en étaient conscients car quelques hoquets interloqués se firent entendre mais, de tous, Thorin ne manqua pas la réaction de Thranduil qui, livide, lui envoya un regard effaré, tellement bouleversé qu'il était impossible de lire les véritables émotions qui se mouvaient dans ses yeux troublés. Il soutint son regard, plus intrigué par la colère qu'il perçu en Thranduil que par l'intérêt des autres mais, soudain, le jeune blond se jeta sur ses pieds pour se tourner vers Oropher qui lui envoya un simple regard agacé :

— Un problème, Greenleaf ?  
— Ce n'est pas à Durïn, que vous remettez votre héritage, mais à Erebor. Pourquoi investir dans cette cité que vous dédaignez ?  
— Je n'ai pas à me justifier et, comme je l'ai fait remarqué plusieurs fois, même si c'est actuellement le lieu où je vis, je n'ai que faire de cette ville. C'est en Thorin que je crois et c'est en lui que je veux placer l'avenir de mon héritage.  
— Menteur… Vous cherchez simplement un moyen d'amasser plus de pouvoir… Jouer avec les espoirs et les doutes d'un roi sans couronne pour parvenir à vos fins est parfaitement à votre portée…

Surprit de voir, pour la première fois, quelqu'un se dresser face à Oropher et, surtout, conscient qu'il était le premier concerné par le sujet, Thorin se mit instinctivement sur ses gardes, prêt à intervenir et son intérêt largement piqué par la remarque que venait de siffler Thranduil d'une voix grave et agressive. La mâchoire crispée et le regard noir, le jeune blond ne broncha pas lorsque Oropher se leva dans un mouvement souple, amenant une tension lourde à s'écraser dans la salle. Vibrant, l'empereur fit un pas vers Thranduil, pour parler d'une voix tranchante :

— Reste à ta place, gamin. Rien de bon ne t'attend si tu franchis la ligne.  
— Ma place ? Elle est là, justement… Je suis troisième grade au sein de la section alvarienne, chargé, entre autre, de la sécurité interne et, en ce titre, il est de mon devoir d'émettre des soupçons à propos de vos… _Approches_ , monsieur.  
— Des soupçons ? Soit… Tes états d'âmes m'indiffèrent, mais je te conseille de les garder pour toi, personne ne s'en soucie et je doute que monsieur Durïn ait besoin de ta défiance pour se faire sa propre opinion… Lui saura prendre les bons choix sans trahir l'espoir que l'on met en lui…  
— _L'espoir_ …  
— L'espoir, oui. Car, contrairement à ce que tu insinues, à tord, je ne fais pas une telle proposition à Durïn pour ce qu'il représente envers Erebor mais, tout simplement, car il est à mes yeux celui qui saura au mieux profiter et faire prospérer l'héritage que j'ai à léguer… Le fils que je n'ai jamais eu.

Aux derniers mots assurés d'une voix sèche, Thranduil blêmit d'un coup, semblant perdre le peu de couleurs qui lui restait et ses yeux se voilèrent un instant. La tension était maintenant si lourde que les autres, hésitant à intervenir, gardaient le silence et, affrontant le plus vieux du regard, Thranduil sembla bouillonner, intégralement. Un flot d'émotion, de colère, de tristesse et de douleur tourbillonna en lui puis, comme si un barrage se brisa au moment où Oropher, estimant avoir tout dit, fit mine de se détourner, il fit un pas en avant et explosa :

— Mais qu'a-t-il de plus que moi, par Finwe ? N'ai-je pas fait assez pour toi ? Père, s'il te plait, laisse-m-

Il ne put en dire plus car, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, avant que qui que ce soit puisse réagir, Oropher avait fait volte face dans un mouvement si rapide qu'il fut à peine perceptible à l'œil nu. Sans effort, il attrapa la gorge de Thranduil qui se débattit instantanément, pour le soulever à quelques centimètres du sol en dardant sur lui un regard aussi furieux que méprisant :

— Ne m'appelle pas ainsi… La vie ne m'a jamais rien imposé que je n'ai désiré… Pas même un fils qui défini à lui seul le mot « déception »…

Alors que Thranduil commençait à suffoquer, Balïn, Gandalf et Thorin s'interposèrent immédiatement et Oropher se contenta de le lâcher comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple déchet dont il fallait se débarrasser. Thorin eut le reflexe d'enrouler un bras autour de la taille du jeune blond qui vacilla, geste qu'Oropher ne manqua pas et il tiqua, comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi de la sorte face à des témoins ou, peut-être, comme si le brun, pour la première fois, sortait du cadre de ses attentes. Mais, loin de s'excuser, il cracha simplement à Thranduil :

— Tu es le responsable de la mort de la femme que j'aime… N'oublies jamais que c'est par charité que j'ai gaspillé toutes ces années pour t'élever et tenter de faire de toi un homme. Sans succès. Et, maintenant, tu oses te dresser face à moi ?

Prenant appuie sur l'épaule de Thorin, récupérant son souffle, Thranduil porta simplement sa main à sa gorge striée de marques rouges, sans répondre à son père qui, finalement, tourna les talons pour sortir de la salle sur une dernière remarque :

— Monsieur Durïn, je propose que l'on discute de cela plus tard, en privé.

Thorin ne répondit pas mais il eut le réflexe d'assurer la prise sur la taille de Thranduil qui reprenait doucement une respiration régulière, le visage fermé.  
Il fit la moue. Un tel accident était, exactement, ce qui lui manquait pour faire basculer son choix. Il cacha sa déception et ne résista pas lorsque Thranduil se débarrassa de sa main en silence avant de sortir de la salle à son tour, avec toute la dignité qui lui restait.

— Hem… je… Je propose de lever la cession maintenant. Gandalf, je compte sur vous pour l'entrepôt des Raa'z.

Le vieillard opina dans un sourire confiant puis tous se dispersèrent. Seul Thorin resta avec Balïn qui se dirigea vers une petite étagère de laquelle il sortit un flacon contenant un liquide ambré. Il proposa un verre à Thorin qui s'approcha en demandant simplement :

— Vous saviez ? Pour le lien entre Thranduil et Oropher ?

La question portait une pointe d'accusation, lui qui aurait bien aimé être courant d'une telle chose un peu plus tôt. Mais Balïn, avant de répondre leva son verre puis le porta à ses lèvres pour le boire d'une traite. Il reposa ensuite le récipient en s'essuyant la bouche.

— Je viens de l'apprendre à l'instant… Mais ça explique, soudainement, beaucoup de choses…  
— Certes…

oOo

— Ce système est très sécurisé…  
— Allons, Bombur, il y a bien quelque chose que tu puisses faire pour le craquer. Ce petit bijoux à beaucoup à nous apprendre sur son propriétaire et ses activités. Tant qu'il ne supprime pas tout à distance avant…

Se penchant sur la table et tous les appareils informatiques qui y trônaient, Fili caressa du bout du doigt le smartphone qu'il avait dérobé à Kili et que Bombur tâchait, depuis une bonne heure maintenant de déverrouiller.

— Un type comme lui prend certainement beaucoup de précautions avec ce genre de matériel…  
— Certainement…

Soupirant, Fili se redressa en récupérant le téléphone. Un code le verrouillait mais, normalement, les lupins étaient capables d'en passer outre. Là, ça s'avérait un peu plus compliqué. Toutefois, Bombur semblait être un crack pour ce genre de chose car, après avoir envoyer quelques messages, il se redressa en annonçant vivement :

— C'est bon… J'ai un collègue à Osgiliath… Il connaît ce genre de chose, on peut essayer un truc…

Il récupéra le portable et, en une dizaine de minutes, le téléphone fut complètement débloqué et, ravi, Fili le récupéra en retournant à son bureau.  
Il soupira lorsqu'il constata que, comme attendu, toutes les données avaient été effacées à distance. Ne restait plus rien, aucun contact, aucune information, pas même des photos ou des applications. Normal…  
Il fit tourner l'appareil dans la main et sursauta à peine lorsqu'une intonation sonore, annonçant l'arrivée d'un SMS, se fit entendre. S'y étant légèrement attendu, il ouvrit le message envoyé par un numéro inconnu, mais dont il n'avait aucun doute de l'expéditeur : « Beaucoup de Lupins aux entrepôts des Raa'z ce matin... Complications ? »  
Il eut un sourire amusé et, se balançant sur sa chaise, il se contenta de récupérer son propre portable pour y enregistrer le numéro affiché, avant de répondre avec celui de Kili : « Découverte désagréable. On s'en occupe. Si tu as des informations concernant Azog, je suis preneur.»  
Se balançant toujours, il attendit quelques secondes avant de recevoir la réponse :

« Ce n'est pas gratuit.  
— Certes. Je vais donc devoir attendre qu'une famille ennemie te ramène dans une cave lugubre pour, encore, te sauver de justesse. J'ai hâte.»

Il retint une grimace victorieuse lorsque la réponse tarda à venir, mais, sans attendre de retour, il envoya un nouveau message :

« J'ai besoin d'informations sur Azog et les Raa'z. Ils sont bien plus dangereux que ce que nous pensions… Ont-ils des contacts avec certaines personnes au sein de l'Agence ? »

Pari audacieux que de dévoiler, même un minimum, ce genre de truc à un Sang-Dêchoirement, tout comme il était très peu probable que Kili lui fournisse la moindre information. Mais après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble la nuit dernière, il pouvait bien avoir un peu d'espoir, non ? Après tout, face aux Raa'z, ils étaient maintenant sur le même pied. Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis, disaient certains, ça l'arrangeait bien...  
Encore, aucune réponse ne lui parvint et, n'éprouvant aucun problème à passer pour le harceleur de service, il envoya une série de nouveaux messages :

« Au fait, j'ai passé une très bonne nuit, si tu veux savoir. »  
« Sinon, j'attends toujours de connaître la localisation de l'Arkenstone ;) »  
« Les Raa'z qui sont ici au garde à vue laissent entendre des drôles de faits concernant une certaine alliance avec Daïn… Si nous creusons un peu de ce côté-là, j'ai peur que ton père n'ait quelques comptes à rendre avec la justice… A moins que les SD ne coopèrent gentiment… »  
« Libre ce soir ? J'ai vraiment envie de te passer les menottes…»

Aucune réponse… Ce n'était pas une surprise et, haussant les épaules, il rangea le téléphone dans sa poche avant de passer à autre chose. Toutefois, il ne se passa pas très longtemps avant qu'il n'ait une hésitation, puis nerveusement, il ressortit l'appareil pour envoyer un nouveau message en pesant bien ses mots.

« Je peux faire en sorte de t'obtenir une entrevue « discrète » pour ton père et monsieur Durïn. Personne, Lupins ou membre de l'agence, ne serait au courant. »

Il envoya le message en serrant les lèvres, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû parler de ça à Thorin avant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de regretter son impulsivité que la réponse lui parvint immédiatement :

« Selon nos conditions. Que Durïn vienne seul et désarmé. Je t'enverrai l'adresse au dernier moment.  
— Non. Je l'accompagnerai et ce sera au temple d'Aulë, cette nuit. Ton père vient seul et désarmé.  
— Ok pour le temple d'Aulë. Mais Daïn ne viendra pas seul et encore moins sans arme. »

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

La suite vendredi ou samedi

J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire !  
Et grand merci aux reviewers, j'ai eu un problème technique avec le site ces derniers jours, j'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews et, d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas s'il je pourrais poster aujourd'hui.  
Mais si vous lisez, c'est que c'est bon ! ;)

A plush' !


	9. Chapter 9

— Comment as-tu réussi à joindre Daïn ?  
— Par Kili. Le tête à tête que j'ai eu avec lui quand je l'ai libéré des Raa'z fut plutôt productif…

Fili venait de parler d'un ton neutre et, revêtant une légère armure de combat, souple et pare-balle, qu'il recouvrit ensuite d'une chemise sombre dont la coupe n'entravait pas ses mouvements, Thorin lança un regard suspicieux à son neveu. Mais il ne releva pas et demanda en chargeant son arme :

— Comment être sûrs qu'ils n'usent pas cette entrevue pour chercher à nous évincer ?  
— A _t_ 'évincer _toi_. Moi, ils ne savent pas encore que je suis ton neveu.

Plaçant adroitement une multitude de lames légères et bien équilibrées un peu partout sur lui, Fili ajouta d'un ton méthodique :

— Je doute qu'ils soient du genre à faire couler le sang dans le temple d'Aulë. Surtout que c'est une place neutre que plus personne ne fréquente, encore moins les autres _familles_ ou les membres de l'Agence. Et c'est truffé de différentes galeries et souterrains qui donnent partout dans Erebor, personne ne nous verra y entrer…

Il ajusta fermement les sangles qui ceignaient son avant bras et qui, par un système de ressors astucieux, étaient prêtes à jeter en un éclair des petits couteaux dans sa paume et, avisant le regard curieux de Thorin, il haussa les épaules en justifiant rapidement :

— J'ai appris ça à la brigade Lupine. Ce temple leur donne beaucoup de fil à retordre à cause des trafics illégaux mais insaisissables qui s'y passe. Celui qui ne veut pas être trouvé là dedans peut y disparaitre facilement.  
— Ca ne risque pas de jouer en notre défaveur ?

Il s'approcha pour aider son neveu à enfiler sur lui un léger gilet pare-balle souple, discret et solide. Il en profita pour lui ajuster dans le dos les deux gaines des sabres courts que Fili maniait avec excellence et qu'il comptait bien emmener pour l'occasion. Le plus jeune fit la moue, pas aussi certain qu'il le laissait voir :

— Je n'ai aucun doute que les Sangs-Dêchoirements ne soient déjà en train de nettoyer la zone… Je ne peux pas assurer avec certitude que tout se passera bien pour nous, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire…  
— C'est déjà beaucoup.

Posant sa main sur la nuque qu'il pressa avec une affection non feinte, Thorin lui envoya un sourire fier et, une fois prêts, ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour se rendre vers le temple en s'assurant de n'être aperçu de personne.

oOo

— On aurait dû amener plus de monde.  
— Non. Ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt de nous mettre Thorin à dos. Qu'il travaille actuellement avec l'Agence ne change rien à l'estime que j'ai pour lui.

A la réponse sèche de Daïn, Kili poussa un soupir et s'adossa au mur humide pour affirmer d'une voix sèche :

— Comment lui faire confiance ? Peut-être est-il déjà en train de déployer les chiens de l'Agence autour du temple… Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un rival trop sérieux à ses yeux… Que pourrait-il attendre de toi ?

Le grand roux se contenta d'envoyer un regard sévère à son fils, avant de répondre d'un ton patient :

— De une, c'est toi qui m'a dit que le lupin avec qui tu es en contact est une valeur sûre, donc je te fais confiance sur ce coup-là. De deux, je ne suis pas un simple rival… Je suis aussi son cousin et nous avions grandi ensembles avant qu'il ne parte en Ered-Luin.  
— Justement… Lui est parti, toi tu es resté. Et maintenant, lui revient avec tous les honneurs à l'Agence tandis que toi, qui t'es battu pour Erebor sans trêve, tu n'es considéré que comme un pion à dégager…  
— Je ne suis pas un simple pion à dégager. Et toi non plus.  
— Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça. Je ne suis que ton fils adoptif, pas ton fils de sang. Un enfant des rues qui sait simplement qui a le plus de mérite entre vous deux et qui est prêt à se battre pour celui qui lui a tout donné…

Daïn se contenta de se redresser pour lui poser une main sur son épaule :

— Même si, malgré ce que tu représentes à mes yeux, tu n'es pas mon fils de sang, tu restes tout de même principalement concerné par cette histoire, Kili. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard, ils arrivent…

Kili, qui lui avait envoyé un simple regard suspicieux, se redressa lorsque, face à eux, Thorin et Fili arrivèrent en silence. Ils étaient dans une petite annexe du temple d'Aulë, salle fermée du bâtiment immense et désaffecté qui tombait gentiment en ruine sans que personne ne s'en soucie dans le vieux quartier de Dale, tout aussi délabré et oublié qui, pourtant, se trouvait non loin du cœur d'Erebor.  
Croisant brièvement le regard de Fili, Kili n'exprima rien, à l'instar du blond, mais son regard s'intensifia au souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit précédente. Une fraction de seconde lui suffit pour relever toutes les armes qu'il portait sur lui, son attention fut captée par les deux lames effilées qui étaient croisées sur son dos, si sexy, et, surtout, par la garde, discrète, mais efficace, qu'il tenait. Prêt à intervenir à la moindre suspicion. Vraiment mordant, ce petit loup… Mais il n'était pas celui qui inquiétait le brun et, avec sérieux, il se concentra sur Thorin qui s'arrêta à une distance décente de Daïn. A la plus grande exaspération de Kili, son père exigea à son attention :

— Le jeune lupin n'a rien à entendre. Kili, escorte le hors de la salle et veille à ce que rien ne puisse nous déranger.

Frustré d'être ainsi congédié, son regard flamboya mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'un signe de tête autoritaire à l'intention du blond pour l'inviter à sortir. Fili eut une hésitation, mais Thorin affirma l'ordre d'un regard et, certainement aussi frustré que Kili, il consentit à le suivre hors de la salle en fermant la porte derrière lui.

A peine se furent-ils éloignés un minimum que Kili s'arrêta pour se tourner vers le plus petit, menaçant :

— Si Thorin fait mine de s'en prendre à mon père, il le regrettera amèrement…  
— Il en ira de même si Daïn continu d'oublier où est sa place.

Kili fronça les sourcils et un éclair passa sur son regard. Intimidant, il fit un pas vers Fili en remarquant d'une voix calme :

— Tu n'es pas en mesure de me menacer, lupin.  
— C'est pourtant ce que je fais.

A aucun moment Fili se laissa submerger par le regard intense du brun qui s'approcha plus encore, jusqu'à glisser un doigt sous le col de sa chemise :

— Qu'attend-il de Daïn ? Pourquoi a-t-il demandé à le voir ?  
— Qu'attend ton père de Thorin ? Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de le voir ?

Conscient que le lupin raconterait sans aucun doute mot pout mot à Thorin tout ce qu'il lui dirait, Kili se contenta d'agripper sèchement son col pour l'attirer à lui en fouillant dans son regard :

— Qui d'autre sait ? Pour cette entrevue ?  
— Seulement moi.  
— Pour combien de temps encore ? A qui en parlera-t-il ?  
— Personne. Encore moins aux gradés de l'Agence.  
— Parce qu'il compte la doubler ?  
— Parce qu'il s'en défie.  
— Il n'a pas tord.  
— Mais ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que vous…  
— Peut-être que si…

Fermement, le blond posa ses mains sur le poignet du Sang-Dêchoirement pour l'inciter à lâcher sa prise, mais Kili résista. Face à l'expérience et l'aura mortelle qui émanait de l'autre, Fili était conscient qu'il n'avait que très peu de chance si jamais ils instauraient un rapport de force, voire aucune s'ils en venaient aux mains, alors n'insista pas et reprit d'un ton plus agressif :

— Quel est votre problème avec l'Agence ?  
— Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire un cours sur l'histoire d'Erebor durant ces vingt dernières années…  
— De quoi veux-tu bien me parler, alors ?

Sa question était provoquante et Kili répondit en allégeant sa prise sur le vêtement, qu'il lâcha finalement. Il fit mine de ramener sa main à lui, mais Fili ne lâcha pas le poignet qu'il tenait. Agacé, le brun usa soudain d'une surprenante prise vive et agile pour se débarrasser de la pression du lupin et attraper sa main à son tour. Il termina son geste en l'attirant à lui et, l'action n'ayant durée qu'une fraction de seconde, Fili fut déstabilisé et ne parvint pas à résister. Projeté contre Kili qui l'immobilisa, il eut le réflexe de se débattre et porta immédiatement une main sur la gaine de l'un de ses sabres, mais il se figea parfaitement lorsqu'il sentit contre son flanc, dans une faille de son armure légère, le baisé piquant de la pointe d'une arme à feu qui fut aggravé par le son qu'émit le déclic du cran de sécurité.  
Se sentant vaincu, il resta pourtant très calme et écarta ses mains désarmées dans un signe de passivité résignée, ne montrant rien de l'appréhension qu'il aurait pu ressentir face à la situation. Contre Kili qui le tenait d'une manière qui ne lui laisserait aucune chance s'il décidait de mettre sa menace tacite à exécution, il souffla d'une voix dégagée, presque confiante :

— Tu ne peux pas me faire du mal…  
— Pourquoi pas, lupin ? Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque…  
— Thorin ne le pardonnera pas aux Sangs-Dêchoirements…  
— Je ne crains pas Thorin ou son jugement.

Toutefois, Fili sentit que la prise perdit de son sérieux et il leva le visage pour accrocher le regard du brun, serein, mais grave :

— Alors moi, je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

Kili lui rendit son regard, un léger sourire séduit étira le coin de ses lèvres fines dont Fili se souvenait parfaitement du gout et de la texture. Provoquant, le brun demanda en se baissant un peu plus sur lui :

— En quoi cela me dérangerait ?  
— Tu le sais mieux que moi…

Le sourire conquis de Kili se fit plus franc, se propageant légèrement sur les lèvres de Fili qui n'ajouta rien lorsque l'autre le lâcha et s'éloigna en demandant sur le ton de la conversation :

— Qu'est-ce que Thorin te trouve ?  
— Qu'est-ce que Daïn te trouves ?  
— Qu'est-ce que toi tu trouves à Thorin ?

Encore, ils échangèrent cet étrange sourire presque complice qui exprimait beaucoup de choses mais ne révélait rien de leurs pensées les plus profondes. Ils découvraient qu'ils aimaient ça, tous les deux. Cette valse délicate qui les amenait à se tourner autour, se jauger, s'apprécier, puis se repousser pour mieux se laisser attirer à nouveau. Ils adoraient ça et n'essayaient même pas de le cacher, c'était à celui qui aurait le plus de gueule.  
Audacieux, Fili se dressa vers lui, taquin :

— Il fait parti de ces types qui ne me laissent pas indifférents…  
— Tu couches avec lui ?

Face à la question directe, Fili haussa les épaules dans une réponse ni positive, ni négative, et Kili se détourna en remarquant d'un ton ennuyé :

— Un type comme lui se lassera vite d'un mec comme toi…  
— Et toi ?  
— Quoi moi ?  
— Un type comme toi se lasserait-il d'un mec comme moi ?

Encore, les lèvres de Kili s'étirèrent dans un sourire charmé et il s'approcha jusqu'à passer une main ferme sur sa taille, trop naturellement pour Fili qui retint un sursaut décontenancé :

— De quoi pourrai-je bien me lasser ?

Fili ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lui lancer un regard brillant et Kili affermit sa prise pour l'attirer à lui en le regardant gravement dans les yeux :

— Tu couches avec lui ?  
— Tu aimerais que ce soit le cas ?

La main de Kili s'ouvrit pour flatter galamment le creux de son dos tandis qu'il répondait en approchant son visage, plus sérieux :

— J'aurai aimé _ce_ défi, oui, ça aurait donné un gout un peu plus… excitant à ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière…  
— Il ne s'est rien passé la nuit dernière.  
— Certes. Mais ça ne change rien : tu ne couches pas avec lui… Tu ne le regardes même pas comme tu me regardes… Qui est-il pour toi ? Et qui es-tu pour lui ? Tu apparais à Erebor à peine quelques jours après lui… Si ce n'est presque en même temps… Et quelques heures à peine te suffisent pour organiser une entrevue entre lui et Daïn… Personne d'autre que toi ne l'accompagnes… Tu as donc toute sa confiance… Tu n'es pas un lupin si commun…  
— En doutes-tu encore ?  
— Répond-moi.

La prise sur son dos se fit plus sévère et la voix venait de perdre toute sa chaleur. Fili sentit que l'autre avait cessé de jouer. Il attendait ses réponses et le blond détourna les yeux en haussant simplement les épaules :

— Je suis bien arrivé en même temps que lui à Erebor.  
— Le connaissais-tu déjà ? Quel est votre lien ?  
— Il est… L'homme qui m'a tout donné.  
— Que lui dois-tu ?  
— Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?  
— Parce que toi, tu m'intéresses.

Fili eut un sourire et un simple mot franchit ses lèvres. Un souffle :

— Bien…

Il posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa gentiment. Kili n'insista pas et, même, il fit quelques pas en arrière pour se détourner de lui au moment où Thorin et Daïn franchirent la porte sans un mot.

Les deux cousins échangèrent un bref signe de tête avant que Thorin ne s'éloigne et Fili le suivit sans un regard pour Daïn où Kili.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

La suite en milieu de semaine prochaine !  
Avec une petite discussion entre Thorin et Thranduil ;)


	10. Chapter 10

— L'héritier prodige… Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

D'un ton railleur qui cachait mal une fureur douloureuse, Thranduil s'adossa à son siège lorsque, comme à son habitude, Thorin pénétra dans son bureau en frappant à peine. Sous l'œil noir du blond qui avait serré les lèvres, il verrouilla la porte et vint s'asseoir face à lui.

— Il faut qu'on parle, Greenleaf.  
— Je n'ai rien à te dire, Durïn… Cela fait un moment que mon pèr- qu'Oropher m'a déshérité. Je n'ai pas à donner un quelconque accord pour que tu puisses, ou non, revendiquer mes droits.  
— Droits que je n'ai pas encore accepté, je te rappelle.

L'entrevue de la nuit qu'il avait eue avec Daïn lui avait, presque, fait oublier les évènements de la veille et, surtout, le fait que le jeune blond avait maintenant une très bonne raison de le détester. Damn… Il avait bien percuté qu'il était en fait le fils d'Oropher, il ne pouvait plus se sortir cette information de la tête. Toutefois, non seulement Thranduil avait une relation plutôt conflictuelle avec son père mais, en plus, ce dernier ne s'était pas gêné de la présence de son fils pour annoncer qu'il avait choisi Thorin comme _unique_ héritier.  
Le brun soupira. La conversation s'annonçait peut-être plus délicate que prévue. Déjà que rien n'était facile avec ce connard…

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et, durement, le blond demanda d'une voix basse en détournant les yeux :

— Comptes-tu accepter sa proposition ?  
— C'est de cela que je voulais parler avec toi. Entre autre.  
— Entre autre…

Grinçant des dents, Thranduil lui rendit un regard impassible et Thorin retint un soupir, avant de poser les cartes sur la table :

— Entre autre, oui, parce qu'il y a d'autres sujets que je voulais évoquer avec toi. Pour une raison que je n'explique pas, tu es le seul ici que je ne soupçonne absolument pas d'être le prêtre de Morgoth… Ou bien, de manière surprenante, le seul à qui je voue une certaine confiance.

Il n'eut aucune réponse et ajouta vivement :

— Ou, plutôt, en qui je fais confiance sur certaines choses…  
— Sur certaines choses…

Son interlocuteur était braqué. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Les pieds plantés dans le sol, l'échine hérissée et les crocs dévoilés, il ne semblait absolument pas prêt à faire le moindre pas vers Thorin, qu'importent ses arguments et le brun commença vraiment à douter de sa détermination. Il inspira lourdement, cherchant ses mots, et l'autre resta silencieux, le fusillant du regard sans chercher à lui être utile ou agréable d'une quelconque manière.

Exaspéré, Thorin s'adossa à son fauteuil, la mauvaise humeur de l'autre était contagieuse car il ressentit une tension négative s'emparer de son corps et, sèchement, il demanda :

— Allons nous parler ?

Thranduil ne semblait pas décidé à répondre, pas même à la négative, mais, comme Thorin se demandait franchement si ce n'était pas une perte de temps et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller voir ailleurs, le blond demanda méchamment :

— De quoi ?

Le brun haussa les épaules en se penchant sur la table sur laquelle il posa ses coudes :

— Je ne sais pas… On pourrait commencer par Oropher…Ou par toi. Ou par Oropher et toi…

— Il n'y a rien à dire à ce sujet.

— Ca te ferait peut-être du bien… Tout de même, tu es le fils d'un mec qui-

— Je ne suis pas son fils.

Okay… Donc commencer pas _ça_ n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle et Thorin s'adossa à son fauteuil en gardant le silence. Toutefois, il ne lâcha pas et demanda spontanément :

— Il te traitait bien ?

— Pardon ?

Thorin ne put dire si Thranduil ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cette question ou bien si, tout simplement, il ne la comprit pas et, face à son regard stupéfait, il demanda avec patience :

— Quand tu étais enfant. Comment agissait-il envers toi ?

— Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

Hop là… Braqué à nouveau… Ce jeune homme était décidément assez délicat et ne supportait pas de parler de lui… Pour un type qui venait de travailler plusieurs années à l'Agence sans que personne ne devine son ascendance, ce n'était pas surprenant mais Thorin était tout de même un peu déçu et, franchement, il posa sa main sur le bureau pour demander directement en le regardant dans les yeux :

— Je te demande si le type qui règne actuellement sur Erebor dans l'ombre, qui m'a proposé une offre vertigineuse et qui est prêt à mettre à ma disposition des moyens que je serais fou de refuser est capable de maltraiter ou de porter la main sur un enfant. Son enfant. Ou bien de l'abandonner. Qu'importe la raison…

Maintenant plus pâle, Thranduil lui rendit son regard et pinça les lèvres, avant de répondre avec précaution :

— Que ferais-tu de ma réponse ?  
— Je la prendrai en compte. Elle et toutes les informations que tu pourrais me donner sur Oropher.

Encore, Thranduil le sonda du regard et un éclat passa dans le sien lorsqu'il répondit sèchement :

— C'est pour cela que tu viens me voir ? Maintenant que tu sais que je suis son fils, tu veux tout savoir à propos de _l'empereur_ ?

C'était effectivement en grande partie pour cela qu'il était venu et il ne pensa même pas à le cacher. Faisant la moue, il hocha la tête, parlant d'un ton neutre :

— Tu es certainement le mieux placer pour cela… Tu connais mes objectifs à Erebor, tu sais pourquoi je suis revenu. Moi, je veux connaître cet homme et savoir à quel point il est une menace pour moi. Certaines personnes m'ont déjà alarmé son propos, d'autres me poussent littéralement dans ses bras… Maintenant, c'est ta version de l'homme que je veux entendre.  
— Si tu acceptes son offre, il ne sera pas une menace, au contraire, il sera l'allié le plus puissant sur lequel tu ne pourras jamais compter.  
— Et si je refuse ?  
— Tu ne devrais pas…  
— Sinon quoi ?

Thranduil serra les lèvres et Thorin poussa un nouveau soupir. Ce type… Il avait envie de le claquer et de l'embrasser à la fois… Sentant que la conversation devenait stérile et qu'il serait plus intéressant d'attendre que le blond vienne à lui, il décida de se lever en concluant simplement :

—Si jamais tu désires parler de ça dans un contexte… Différent… Tu sais où j'habite…

oOo

— Effectivement… Très sympa…

Découvrant le trois pièces confortable et spacieux que son neveux venait d'acquérir non loin du centre historique d'Erebor, Thorin haussa un sourcil appréciateur.

— C'est lumineux…  
— Oui, c'est ce qui me plaisait le plus avec celui-là. Comptant aussi le fait qu'il n'est qu'à quinze minutes de chez toi, pas trop loin d'un quartier plutôt animé, surtout la nuit, et qu'il est à taille humaine, lui, au moins…

Passant à côté de Thorin, Fili alla s'asseoir à même le sol dans la pièce à vivre, pas encore aménagée, et son oncle vint s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de lui.

— Bien. Fait bien attention à installer rapidement tous les systèmes de sécurité.  
— Déjà fait. Ce n'est pas ici que je me ferai surprendre…  
— Et nulle part ailleurs, je l'espère.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Fili se pencha pour attraper une bouteille qui trainait dans un carton en s'excusant :

— Désolé, je ne sais pas où sont mes verres, peut-être encore chez toi… Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Thorin haussa les épaules et Fili but une gorgée directement au goulot avant de lui proposer la bouteille.  
Un vin d'Ithilien, d'un très grand cru… Quelle honte… portant à son tour le goulot aux lèvres, Thorin se demanda brièvement ce qu'il avait bien pu foirer dans l'éducation de Fili, qu'il avait à sa charge depuis l'enfance du plus jeune, parce que, parfois, ses manières et décisions laissaient à désirer. Vraiment.

— Et donc ? As-tu réussi à parler avec Thranduil ?  
— A peine… Il se défie de moi.  
— Comme quoi… Tout le monde ne mange pas dans ta main, finalement… J'avais peur que toutes ces courbettes que l'on te fait depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Erebor ne te montent à la tête…

Thorin haussa les épaules en retenant ce léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres dès que le blond était mentionné et il assura d'un ton ennuyé :

— Je n'aurai pas insisté dans d'autres conditions… Mais Daïn m'a partagé des doutes que je ne peux ignorer. Oropher est trop dangereux pour ne pas être une menace même s'il joue actuellement pour nous, mais tout les membres de l'Agence lui vouent presqu'un culte…  
— A part Thranduil, apparemment… Surtout si on écoute les rumeurs qui courent maintenant partout à la faction Valarienne ou même à la brigade…  
— Les rumeurs ?  
— Elles se contredisent un peu selon le point de vue… Mais à la brigade, ça dit que Thranduil a fait tout ça pour trouver un moyen de se venger de son père et qu'il est prêt à tout pour ça… ou truc du genre… Je n'ai pas tout écouté je l'avoue, je me tiens à ta version.  
— Tu aurais dû, pourtant. Ecouter les rumeurs, même fausses ou incomplètes, peut parfois apporter un point de vue inattendu sur certaines situations…

Fili récupéra la bouteille avec une moue pensive et Thorin s'étira avant de reprendre :

— Daïn connaît bien Oropher. Sa relation avec lui est assez complexe, il m'a avoué avoir plusieurs fois reçu de l'aide de sa part, gratuitement ou non.

Fili eut un ricanement narquois :

— Oropher joue aussi bien pour l'Agence que contre elle… Cette raison à elle seule suffit pour que nous nous défiions davantage de cet homme.  
— Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'agit de « pour » ou « contre », encore moins qu'il ne s'agisse simplement de l'Agence…  
— _Simplement_ … L'Agence est Erebor, l'attaquer, c'est attaquer notre ville.  
— Non. Ce qui compose Erebor, ce sont les gens qui y vivent et, jusqu'à maintenant, jamais Oropher n'a fait la moindre chose qui puisse leur nuire…  
— Jusqu'à maintenant… J'espère que tu ne t'appuies pas sur ce simple fait pour trancher en sa faveur…

Encore, Fili porta le goulot à ses lèvres puis Thorin lui prit la bouteille des mains pour en boire une rasade.

— L'Agence est corrompue, ce n'est pas une surprise… Daïn n'a pu, ou voulu, me donner des noms, mais il connaît plusieurs personnes qui ont un « double employeur »…. Il se peut même que l'un d'entre nous soit en contact avec les Raa'z… Daïn soupçonne d'ailleurs le prêtre de Morgoth de ne pas agir seul.  
— Comment sait-il ? Pour le prêtre de Morgoth ?

Thorin posa la bouteille en hochant la tête avec un petit sourire creux :

— Il tient cette information de l'épervin…  
— Il connaît le gardien ?  
— Non… Il connaît l'épervin, mais ne sait pas qu'il s'agit du gardien. Et je ne lui ai pas fait savoir que la personne au sein de l'Agence qui communique avec lui est aussi celle qui a la charge de la protection l'Arkenstone…

Fili eut un sourire amusé.

— Drôle de jeu… Notre gardien semble plutôt… Tordu…  
— Daïn sait où se trouve l'Arkenstone, je pense que l'épervin compte sur lui, à raison, pour l'aider à protéger la pierre si jamais les choses ne se passent pas bien. Il m'a appris que le prêtre de Morgoth, en tant que Nécromant, est capable de vampiriser le pouvoir que l'Arkenstone a octroyé au gardien pour se l'approprier… Il deviendrait alors le nouveau gardien… Donc il est primordial qu'il ne le débusque pas. Si l'épervin fait confiance aux Sangs-Dêchoirements plus qu'à l'Agence sur ce coup-là, je vais en faire autant…  
— Daïn sait-il pourquoi le gardien ne s'est pas encore manifester à toi ?

Thorin haussa les épaules et son regard se fit plus pensif :

— C'était la raison pour laquelle je voulais en parler avec Thranduil… Daïn n'a que des hypothèses mais, selon lui, le gardien s'inquiète de la présence du prêtre de Morgoth aussi proche de la pierre et, peut-être, ne voit-il pas d'un très bon œil la manière dont Oropher s'approche de moi… Si c'est le cas : si jamais notre épervin se défie d'Oropher malgré tout ce qu'il a à apporter à Erebor, je veux savoir pourquoi.  
— Ce n'est pas difficile… Moi, je ne fais aucune confiance à ce type…  
— Quand on voit les profils des mecs en qui tu mets ta confiance, pardonne-moi de ne pas prendre tes doutes en compte…

La remarque était taquine et Fili leva les yeux au ciel :

— C'est bon… Jusqu'à maintenant, jamais ma confiance n'a été trahie par qui que ce soit…  
— Jusqu'à maintenant…  
— Que sous-entends-tu ?  
— Rien. Fais attention à toi, tout simplement.

Fili fit la moue et il attrapa un carton duquel il sortit un paquet de chips qu'il lança à Thorin en parlant sur le ton de la conversation :

— Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu dois t'inquiéter. Si le prêtre de Morgoth a un acolyte, nous allons devoir redoubler de vigilance. Que donnent les recherches de Gandalf ?  
— Elles avancent bien, il m'a parlé de révélations intéressantes. J'irai le voir demain.  
— Ho… Je constate que, à lui, tu ne lui as pas proposé de discuter de tout ça « en privé » dans ton appartement en dehors des horaires du bureau…  
— Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas confiance en lui… Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
— Je remarque, tout simplement. Je ne remets pas la confiance que tu as en lui en cause, je suppose simplement qu'il n'est pas assez remarquable, frais et complexe pour recevoir une telle distinction…  
— Ne commences pas sur ce terrain, Fili.  
— Sinon quoi ?  
— Sinon je te parle de ce Sang-Dêchoirement que tu n'as pas encore réussi à serrer…  
— Ca dépend du sens que tu donnes à la phrase…

Fili venait de marmonner de manière inaudible mais, avisant le regard de Thorin, il énonça plus clairement, avec une assurance nonchalante :

— Il n'y a rien à dire à ce sujet.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir à Thorin. De une, parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, de deux, parce que son oncle le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Tout comme il savait que Thorin n'insisterait pas s'il lui faisait savoir qu'il ne désirait pas parler de ça et, effectivement, le brun changea de sujet :

— Gandalf est plutôt complexe, d'une certaine manière… J'ai étudié son historique, il a une certaine activité officielle plutôt prodigieuse qui a connue une nette rupture après les événements d'Orthanc et, en tant que mage, je sais qu'il se fout un peu de qui dirige, tant que c'est bien fait. Il ne s'occupe pas uniquement d'Erebor, mais d'un bon nombre d'autres nations. Je sais que s'il sévit ici en ce moment, c'est surtout pour toute cette histoire avec l'Arkenstone et, surtout le prêtre de Morgoth. Il est un véritable atout pour nous, mais quelque chose me gêne à son propos…  
— Peut-être est-ce lui, l'épervin…  
— Non et c'est justement ce qui me gêne : Daïn m'a fait savoir que Gandalf s'était approché des Sangs-Dêchoirements pour leur proposer son aide dans la protection de l'Arkenstone… Quand il s'est montré insistant pour connaître l'emplacement de la pierre, Daïn a refusé.  
— Pourquoi Daïn se défi-t-il ? C'est plutôt noble de la part de Gandalf…

Pensif, Thorin secoua négativement la tête et il parla doucement :

— Gandalf leur a fait cette proposition le 03 octobre…

Fili allait hausser les épaules, mais il percuta et se redressa, les sourcils froncés :

— Le jour où tu as annoncé à Oropher que tu revenais à Erebor ?

Le brun acquiesça :

— C'est peut-être une coïncidence, mais je n'y crois pas… Jusqu'au 10, quand je l'ai annoncé officiellement et que je l'ai fait savoir à l'Agence, personne d'autre qu'Oropher savait. Du moins, je le pensais. Mais il s'avère que Daïn aussi était au courant et, peut-être, Gandalf et bien d'autres…  
— Et… Que déduis-tu ?  
— Que j'aimerai connaître le jeu des deux personnes les plus influentes de l'Agence.

* * *

oOo

 **merci d'avoir lu !**

La suite à la fin de la semaine !  
Avec une nouvelle entrevue entre Thorin et Thranduil.


	11. Chapter 11

— Est-ce la même empreinte que celle que Greenleaf avait déjà notifiée il y a quelques années ?  
— Oui, la signature est effectivement la même. Cela dit, il fallait s'y attendre…

Pianotant distraitement sur le bois de son bureau, Thorin grimaça et, assis face à lui, Gandalf expliqua d'une voix douce :

— J'ai relevé une activité assez régulière, je peux donc affirmer que notre prêtre est bien actif et, aussi, est en contact avec les Raa'z. Ils lui fournissaient les _sujets_ certainement.  
— Savons-nous où est Azog maintenant ?  
— Depuis qu'il a filé entre les doigts de votre neveu, il y a trois jours, il fait profil bas, mais il reste une menace.  
— Bien entendu…  
— Et ce n'est pas tout…

Le ton était bien plus bas et, intrigué, Thorin se redressa. Gandalf garda un bref silence, mais il chuchota vivement :

— La nécromancie est un art occulte, vous savez… Faire parler les morts, les manipuler, les faire revenir à la vie… Du moins, une certaine forme de vie dont personne ne voudrait…  
— Est-ce vraiment possible ?

Sceptique, Thorin resta tout de même courtois et Gandalf hocha simplement la tête :

— A votre place, je ne douterai pas de cette pratique, elle pourrait causer votre perte, celle d'Erebor et, dans une plus grande envergure, celle de nombreux peuples, de la région ou non.  
— Mais votre rôle à vous, c'est de vous opposer à ça…  
— Certes, mais, permettez moi de vous donner un conseil d'ami : Ne comptez que sur vous face à ce genre de chose…

Thorin apprécia le conseil d'une grimace et Gandalf se redressa, parlant toujours d'une voix plus basse :

— Il est fort probable que… Le prêtre de Morgoth ait localisé l'Arkenstone…  
— Comment pouvez-vous assurer cela ?

Gandalf soupira et détourna le regard :

— Vous savez que le tombeau de vos ancêtres a été profané il y a deux ans de cela ?

Thorin ne répondit pas, une impression désagréable lui coula le long du dos, plus encore lorsque Gandalf se tourna vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux :

— J'ai retrouvé les restes de votre père, le dernier gardien connu, dans la planque des Raa'z…

Muet, Thorin se contenta de serrer furieusement le poing et Gandalf continua sans attendre de remarque de sa part :

— Je ne pourrai dire si le nécromancien est parvenu à exploiter sa dépouille, mais-  
— J'aimerai qu'il retourne à sa sépulture et qu'un office soit prononcé pour le repos de son âme.  
— Je m'assurerai de cela, mais je suis navré, monsieur Durïn, cela tardera certainement car il me faut étudier exactement-  
— Qu'importe. Il ne restera pas souillé plus longtemps et je veux qu'il retrouve la paix au plus tôt.

Montrant les crocs, presque agressif, Thorin ne semblait pas prêt à laisser la moindre concession de ce côté à Gandalf qui poussa un soupir imperceptible.

— Soit. Je m'occupe des funérailles.  
— Qu'elles soient discrètes.  
— Cela va de soit. Je vous ferai savoir, à vous et votre neveu, lorsque mes sortilèges de purification seront prêts. Je pense que Thraïn sera heureux d'avoir votre présence à ses côtés pour ce dernier voyage.  
— Merci… Qu'il en soit de même pour les autres dépouilles… Il faudrait contacter leurs proches… Les avez-vous identifiées ?  
— Beaucoup d'anciens magistrats, des Sangs-Dêchoirements, des Raa'z… Je sais que chacune de ces victimes avaient quelque chose qui l'intéressait, mais j'ai confié le dossier aux lupins, ils sont spécialisés pour démêler ce genre de puzzle.

Thorin, quelque peu chamboulé par la récente évocation de son père et de ce que sa dépouille avait subit, garda le silence mais il leva son regard vers Gandalf lorsqu'un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres :

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

L'autre haussa les épaules :

— C'est une remarquable partie qui se joue entre le gardien et le prêtre… Tous les deux savent que l'autre existe et qu'il est dans l'Agence… Mais c'est tout. L'un veut la pierre, l'autre la protège, ils ne connaissent pas leur identité mutuelle, ne combattent que par avancée de pions intercalée, font une course effrénée aux indices et savent chacun que leur mission ne pourra être menée à bien qu'une fois que l'adversaire sera hors jeu et qu'il auront perdu au moment ou leur identité sera révélée... Cette ville est clairement scindée en deux camps, mais personne ne sait vraiment qui joue pour qui…  
— Remarquable, oui…

Thorin ne partageait pas son engouement, il se sentait plutôt largué et il n'apprécia pas ce simple rôle de pion. Si ça avait été une partie de loup-garou, il était certain d'avoir tirer la bête carte du villageois, juste bon à regarder les autres jouer et faire ses déductions sans aucune certitude...  
Sauf qu'il voulait jouer, lui aussi : entrer dans la partie et la dominer. Mais Gandalf avait raison sur un point : la mission de l'un ne pouvait être menée à bien tant que l'adversaire était en jeu. Donc si Thorin voulait bien faire, le mieux serait de joindre toutes ses forces à l'épervin et évincer le prêtre une bonne fois pour toute.  
Sauf que faire face à un mage n'était clairement pas de son ressors, plutôt celui de Gandalf. Devait-il en conclure que son rôle se limitait à aider ce vieux fou ? L'idée lui était désagréable.

— Que peut-on faire pour clarifier la situation ?

Au soupir lourd de Thorin, Gandalf répondit avec certitude :

— Il faudrait confondre le prêtre…  
— Facile à dire, cela fait des années que l'Agence s'y essaie.  
— Certes. Mais les choses bougent. Lentement, mais surement. Je suis certain que si nous trouvons l'Arkenstone, cela fera sortir notre ennemi… Surtout qu'il s'agit de _vous…_ Celui pour qui elle s'activera volontiers, le prêtre sait bien à qui il a dorénavant affaire et se montrera plus audacieux, il fera des erreurs... Nous pourrons l'affronter de face, c'est ce que vous faite de mieux, il me semble… Plus que les intrigues et la stratégie…  
— Cela dépend de l'adversaire…  
— Vous avez de bons alliés…

Thorin fit la moue avant de demander :

— Certes… Encore faut-il trouver l'Arkenstone et passer outre son gardien… Nous n'avons pas la moindre piste.

Gandalf ne répondit pas et, suspicieux, Thorin se pencha vers lui :

— En avez-vous une ?  
— J'en ai peut-être une… Les découvertes dans la planque des Raa'z ne sont pas dénuées d'intérêt… Toutefois, il me faudra plusieurs jours pour les analyser et les décrypter…  
— Pensez-vous que les Raa'z aient maintenant la localisation ?

Gandalf grimaça :

— C'est une possibilité que nous devons craindre, effectivement. Je vous donnerai mes résultats dans une dizaine de jours.  
— Ne pouvez-vous faire plus vite ?  
— Non.

oOo

— Vous ne m'avez pas demandé la permission d'entrer, Durïn…  
— Même si je la demandais, Greenleaf, je ne pense pas l'avoir, donc…

Pas vraiment gêné, Thorin vint s'asseoir face au bureau de Thranduil qui s'était redressé en le toisant méchamment.

— Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai rien à vous dire…  
— A quel sujet ?  
— Tous ceux que vous aurez la mauvaise idée d'aborder…

Pas encore ennuyé, mais sentant poindre une certaine touche d'exaspération en lui, Thorin retint un soupir. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait essayé de faire parler Thranduil à propos de son père et qu'il attendait, depuis, que le blond fasse un pas vers lui. Sans succès. Il commençait à se dire que le plus jeune était un peu trop du genre à se faire prier pour amorcer le moindre pas dans sa direction sans concession.

Il était donc temps de parler de ces concessions, s'il y en avait, qui n'étaient certainement pas anodines… Direct et pas d'humeur à tourner autour du pot, Thorin croisa les bras sur son torse en accrochant le regard de son interlocuteur :

— Si je te dis que je compte refuser l'offre d'Oropher ?

Braqué, lui rendant son regard, Thranduil haussa les épaules, impassible :

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Que tu acceptes ou non, ça ne changera rien pour moi…

Cette fois-ci, Thorin ne retint pas son soupir et, serrant les dents, il demanda plus sèchement :

— Quoi alors ?

Thranduil haussa un sourcil, ne faisant pas mine de comprendre le sens de sa question et Thorin, impatient, reprit :

— Que dois-je faire pour avoir ta coopération ?  
— Qu'en ferais-tu ?  
— A toi de me le dire...

A son tour, Thranduil soupira et, détournant le regard, il fit la moue :

— Navré, Durïn, mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne suis pas à vendre ou à gagner, quel que soit le prix que tu y mettes.

— Il n'est pas question de prix, Greenleaf… J'aimerai seulement que tu cesses de me considérer comme ton ennemi… S'il-te-plait…  
— Comment alors ? Comme mon parfait _grand-frère_ que je dois prendre en exemple tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas sortir de son ombre ?

A la remarque acerbe, Thorin ne répondit pas et ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Celui de Thranduil était, encore, bouleversant et magnétique, le brun se laissa happer.

Comme le silence s'éternisa, il se pencha vers l'autre pour assurer d'une voix grave :

— Tu peux me reprocher ce que tu veux, Greenleaf, mais pas ça. Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que ton père recherche en moi qu'il n'a pas vu en toi…

Thranduil ne répondit pas, mais la remarque semblait plutôt mal passer, sans surprise, et Thorin, impatient, insista gentiment :

— Je ne suis pas ton ennemi...

Encore, un silence s'étendit et, rompant le contact visuel, le blond se racla la gorge avant de céder pour parler d'une voix plus détachée et moins agressive, comme s'il acceptait difficilement de s'ouvrir, même un minimum en embrayant directement :

— Il y a cinq jours, quand tu es venu me demander des informations à propos d'Oropher… Tu as dit que certaines personnes te poussaient dans ses bras…  
— C'est donnant-donnant, Greenleaf, j'accepte de répondre à toutes tes questions, mais j'aimerai que tu en fasses de même.  
— Tu seras déçu, Durïn, je n'ai pas grand chose à t'apprendre.  
— Laisse-moi en juger et dis moi exactement qui est Oropher.

L'autre sembla se braquer à nouveau mais, plus doux, Thorin insista :

— S'il te plait, Thranduil... Parle-moi.

Le plus jeune soupira, sembla se rétracter mais, finalement, contre toute attente, il détourna le regard et consentit à parler du bout des lèvres, pianotant sur la table avec ses doigts :

— Je ne le connais pas si bien, tu sais. Il me parlait peu et ne m'écoutait pas… Il m'a toujours reproché la mort de ma mère, qui n'a pas survécu à ma naissance, mais malgré ça, il avait essayé de faire de moi celui sur lequel il avait projeté sa soif de grandeur… Il s'était rapidement avéré que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ses attentes, l'héritier parfait, sur la même longueur d'onde que lui qui l'aurait comblé de fierté…  
— Il t'a chassé ?

Thranduil haussa les épaules, franchement réticent à parler mais résumant en quelques mots une histoire qui semblait pourtant très lourde :

— En quelque sorte... Je me suis retrouvé à la rue et je suis reparti de rien.  
— Tu es rentré à l'Agence par bravache ? Certains disent que ton moteur est la rancœur que tu lui portes…

Le blond leva le regard pour croiser celui de Thorin qui le sondait avec attention et, plus sec, il répondit d'un ton inexpressif :

— Est-ce de mon père que l'on parle ? Ou de moi ?

La conversation avait dérapé, effectivement… Sur un sujet qui l'intéressait autant, de toute manière et, lui rendant son regard, le brun affirma d'un ton prudent, sans se cacher :

— Dans la mesure où, entre vous deux, j'ai l'impression que ce sera soit l'un, soit l'autre, mais pas les deux, il faut bien que je m'assure de faire le bon choix…  
— Un choix qui semble vite vu, pourtant. Pourquoi hésites-tu entre un empereur qui ne connaît aucune limite et qui a le pouvoir de t'offrir tout ce que tu désires et juste… Moi ?  
— Parce que je ne suis jamais lucide lorsqu'il est question de choisir entre un mec qui m'adule et un autre qui me déteste… Et tu ne sais rien de ce que je désire donc n'essaie pas de comprendre mes choix ou de les faire à ma place…

Un éclat passa dans le regard de Thranduil et, semblant plus intéressé par Thorin que par la conversation précédente, il demanda d'un ton curieux, abaissant sa garde :

— Pourquoi ? Si ce n'est le pouvoir et Erebor, que désires-tu ?  
— J'ai aussi d'autres aspirations que ni l'argent, ni le pouvoir, ni Oropher ne peuvent me donner…

Il ponctua sa réponse d'un petit sourire en coin et Thranduil lui rendit un regard déstabilisé avant de lever les yeux au ciel, sans répondre, même pas pour le rappeler à l'ordre.  
Aucun des deux ne parla durant un petit moment et, le sondant attentivement, changeant de sujet, Thorin fini par demander d'une voix plus grave, reprenant la remarque du blond qui s'était fatalement désigné comme « Juste » lui :

— Ce n'est pas parce que ton père n'a pas su reconnaître ta valeur que tu décevras tous ceux qui émettent de l'intérêt pour toi, tu sais ?

Thranduil accrocha à nouveau son regard et il remarqua dans un sourire creux, le premier depuis que Thorin le connaissait, pas vraiment franc, mais absolument craquant :

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on émette de l'intérêt pour moi…  
— Ca m'étonnerait fort…  
— Pas _ce_ genre d'intérêt…  
— Parce que tu es imperméable aux gens, tu ne peux pas le voir et je suppose que ceux qui ont essayé de t'aborder dans ce sens ne l'ont fait qu'une seule fois…  
— Bien entendu.

Cela semblait être parfaitement normal pour Thranduil et Thorin haussa les épaules, taquin :

— Tu tiens ça de ton père ?

Après tout, maintenant qu'il était conscient de leur filiation, Thorin se demandait comment, diantre, il avait bien pu passer à côté de ça. Malgré tout ce qu'Oropher reprochait à Thranduil, ce dernier, par certains aspects, lui ressemblait fort. Par exemple, cette distance qu'il semblait entretenir avec le monde entier, hors de porté et intouchable, Oropher la cultivait avec brio lui aussi. Analyse qui fut certifiée lorsque le blond lui lança un regard hautain, détaché, mais plutôt intimidant, exactement comme… Bref.

— N'amènes pas Oropher dans un sujet comme celui-ci, s'il te plait.

Thranduil avait répondu sèchement en écho à son regard sévère, mais le coin de ses lèvres s'étira dans un sourire amusé, le rendant encore plus charmant, lorsque Thorin lui envoya une moue innocente avant d'admettre de bonne foi :

— Effectivement, ça ne le concerne pas. Il est simplement question de toi. Et moi.

La manière dont le blond lui rendit son regard, toujours impassible, mais vibrant d'une nouvelle attention, ne le laissa pas indifférent, loin de là. Il ne répondit pas et Thorin, constatant que Thranduil semblait plus accessible sur n'importe quel autre sujet que son père, même _ce_ sujet-là, pourtant délicat, poussa sa chance et demanda directement une question qui lui tenait à cœur :

— As-tu déjà… Eu quelqu'un ? N'importe qui… Inconnu, collègue, mec, fille…

Le blond serra les lèvres, mais, sans se montrer gêner, même un minimum, par la conversation qui dérapait franchement, il répondit un peu plus sèchement :

— Je ne suis ni tactile, ni patient, ni franchement concerné par les gens. Du moins, je n'ai encore jamais rencontré personne qui me donne envie de l'être. Et toi ? Pourquoi ne t'intéresses-tu pas plutôt à Ophélia ou n'importe qui d'autre qui serait prêt à te sauter dessus si tu en donnes la moindre occasion ?

Whao ! La vache !

Peut-être aurait-il directement dû commencer par là, finalement, au lieu de bourriner du côté d'Oropher… Ceci dit, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, finalement, mais, face à la flagrante mauvaise volonté de Thranduil, Thorin s'était dit qu'aborder un tel sujet aussi intime que privé avec lui serait plus difficile encore que de lui soutirer la moindre information à propos de son père. En fait non…  
Damn, ce type le prenait vraiment au dépourvu… Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient-là, autant continuer la conversation, il parviendrait certainement à obtenir les informations qu'il recherchait s'il parvenait à amadouer, même un minimum, le fils renié de l'empereur de l'ombre. Et, surtout, il n'allait pas se cacher que cela faisait un moment qu'il désirait aborder ce sujet-là avec Thranduil.  
La subtilité était certainement de mise, dans ce genre de discussion avec un type pareil, mais Thorin préférait jouer avec ses propres cartes et, choisissant de se montrer direct plutôt que de parler en sous-entendu, après tout, le blond se montrait remarquablement franc lui aussi, il concéda en haussant les épaules :

— Je ne vais pas justifier mes gouts mais c'est toi qui m'intéresses. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà rencontré un tel condensé de force, de doutes, de pugnacité et de magnétisme dans une seule personne…

Comme il l'avait pressenti, Thranduil n'était certainement pas le genre de personne qui recevait beaucoup d'attention ou de compliments, de la part de qui que ce soit et son regard changea, une fraction de seconde. Mais le blond, s'il fut touché, le cacha bien et répliqua d'un ton grinçant :

— Magnétisme… Tu penses m'avoir comme ça ?  
— J'espère que ce ne sera pas si facile…

Thranduil lui rendit un regard sérieux mais, avisant le sourire séduit de son interlocuteur, il se permit légèrement de se montrer moins sur la défensive et il détourna les yeux, le visage fermé :

— C'est ce que tu aimes ? Les relations compliquées et te faire des mecs qui te donnent l'impression que même les défis les plus improbables sont à ta hauteur ?

Thorin eut un sourire en coin, ravi de voir Thranduil sortir un minimum de sa carapace. Vu la difficulté qu'il avait eu pour l'aborder et pour obtenir plus de trois mots à la suite de sa part qui ne soient pas une agression verbale, le brun apprécia plus que de raison de parler de ça avec lui. Ressentant tout de même une certaine appréhension, la peur de voir son interlocuteur se rétracter au moindre faux pas qui graciait la situation, il secoua négativement la tête :

— Effectivement, j'aime le défi et j'ai tendance à m'embarquer dans des relations vraiment compliquées, mais ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'apprécie.  
— Quoi alors ?  
— J'aime quand le défi oblige à sortir ce qu'il y a de mieux en nous et à faire des efforts insoupçonnées pour une cause qui apporte bien plus que ce que l'on peut espérer au début. Je me passerai bien des bas et de l'aspect compliqué, mais, parfois, il faut y passer pour que la relation s'avère généralement plus _passionnée,_ solide et magistrale que _simplement compliquée_ …  
— Poétique… Tu as rencontré beaucoup de types qui t'ont fait vivre ça ?

Thranduil faisait mine de se montrer ennuyé par la conversation et venait de parler en regardant ses ongles. Thorin ne se gêna pas pour étudier attentivement son visage si noble et, sans hésitation, il répondit la certitude qui s'imposait en lui :

— Même si c'était le cas, tu restes celui qui sortirait du lot.  
— En quoi ?

Thorin haussa les épaules et il détourna le regard pour assurer simplement :

— Je ne peux pas encore le dire. Cela dépend de toi et de ta décision…

Il accrocha à nouveau le regard de son interlocuteur et, sans rien exprimer, Thranduil resta impassible. Un silence concentré les enveloppa puis le blond lui envoya un léger sourire, le premier vraiment sincère depuis que Thorin le connaissait et qui manqua de le déconnecter totalement de la conversation que reprit Thranduil sans transition, fermant fermement la parenthèse :

— Oropher n'a pas menti, lorsqu'il t'a fait savoir qu'il recherchait un héritier. Cet homme est seul. Complètement seul. Il ne compte que sur lui, n'aime que lui et ne supporte que sa propre présence… S'il a aimé ma mère, il y a quelques décennies, et qu'elle a certainement comblé le manque viscéral qui a toujours été en lui, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant et tout ce qui lui reste à ronger, ce sont des regrets et son empire à contrôler. Mais tu te doutes que, même pour un mec comme lui, posséder un tel pouvoir ne sert à rien s'il n'a aucune raison de le faire fructifier. Il pourrait tout arrêter du jour au lendemain, ça ne changerait rien.

Holala… Enfin ! Apprivoiser ce type n'était pas la chose la plus évidente, mais il ne pouvait que constater qu'il commençait à entrevoir des résultats. C'était bien plus que ce qu'il avait espéré en venant ici, que ce soit concernant les informations sur Oropher ou bien l'accessibilité de Thranduil et il poussa sa chance :

— Pourquoi moi ?

Thorin se rendit-compte que sa question était extrêmement déplacée au moment où il la posa et le regard de Thranduil étincela lorsque le blond montra les dents :

— Tu ne crois pas que ça fait des jours que je me demande exactement la même chose ? Pourquoi toi ? Qu'as-tu que moi je n'ai pas ?

La glace s'était rompue, dans le mauvais sens du terme, et le plus jeune s'était jeté sur ses pieds, le visage crispé, les mains posées sur la table et les yeux noirs. Thorin se leva à son pour lui répondre calmement :

— Il n'est pas question de moi et encore moins de toi. Simplement de ce qu'Oropher recherche et, pour répondre à ta question, peut-être que la réponse, est, tout simplement, la première place dans la ligne de succession du trône d'Erebor…

Thranduil serra les lèvres mais son regard était toujours aussi vibrant et il secoua négativement la tête :

— Il a vu quelque chose en toi… Il a déjà le monde dans sa paume et il se fout de régner autant qu'il se fout d'Erebor. Du moins, officiellement. Il aime avoir le pouvoir, mais pas celui qui le clouerait à une ville excentrée et qui l'obligerait à gérer des problèmes _d'intendance._ Ce n'est pas le trône d'Erebor qui l'intéresse, mais celui qui est appelé à siéger dessus.

Ho mazette… Il en avait, des choses à dire, ce jeune homme, finalement… Personne d'autre que Thranduil n'avait pu lui présenter les choses de cette manière… Personne d'autre que Thranduil ne pourrait, non plus, le conseiller au mieux à ce sujet, dommage qu'il soit si délicat et, surtout, aussi touché par la situation… Thorin remuait le couteau dans la plaie, il le savait, mais, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas, il n'avait pas le choix et il insista :

— Dois-je voir cet intérêt comme une menace ?  
— Pas pour Erebor. Pour toi, je ne sais pas… Cela dépend des choix que tu prendras face à lui.  
— Si je refuse, comment le prendra-t-il ?  
— Comme une provocation, ou un défi… Mais il ne s'en prendra pas à toi, même si ce serait très désagréable pour toi et ton neveu s'il vous retire tout son soutien. Il cherchera à te convaincre tant qu'il pensera avoir des cartes en main. Mais je pense que, tant que tu ne le déçois pas et que tu te montres à la hauteur de ses attentes, tu n'as rien à craindre de lui.  
— Si je le déçois ? Comment ?

Thranduil haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en remarquant simplement :

— Si je savais comment faire pour ne pas le décevoir, jamais il aurait pris la peine de te faire venir ici… S'il t'a choisi, il a certainement ses raisons et, dans ce cas, je doute que tu ne le déçoives, quoi que tu fasses.

Thorin resta debout face à lui et, avec un peu plus de tact, il chercha ses mots pour demander en détournant les yeux :

— Donc… Tu estimes que… Il serait dans mon intérêt de…  
— Accepter de devenir son héritier ?

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau et Thorin ne répondit pas. Il avait bien deviné que le sujet coutait beaucoup à Thranduil qui garda les lèvres closes, sans répondre. Il lu dans son regard si puissant que la réponse était affirmative, mais le blond n'était pas prêt à le concéder à voix haute.  
Le brun retint un soupir et, s'asseyant, il décida qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour l'instant et, plus doux, il proposa distraitement :

— A ton tour… Que voulais-tu savoir ?  
— Qui aimerait te voir associé à Oropher ?

La question avait fusé et étonna Thorin qui demanda d'un ton curieux :

— En quoi cela te-  
— C'est à mon tour de poser les questions.

Le brun serra les lèvres, maintenant agacé, mais il consentit à répondre :

— Balïn voit la chose de manière positif, à l'instar de Gandalf.  
— En quoi cette histoire concerne Gandalf ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

Ses questions semblaient vraiment lui tenir à cœur, même si Thorin n'en percevait pas la raison et il haussa les épaules :

— Gandalf estime simplement que ce serait un sacré atout.

Thranduil fit la moue et il lâcha avec précaution, dans un souffle :

— Je crois que…

Il se tut sans en ajouter plus et se racla la gorge avant de changer de sujet :

— Tu avais dis qu'il y avait d'autres choses que tu voulais évoquer avec moi ?

Thorin, qui avait été interpellée par sa précédente hésitation, mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il faisait référence à la dernière fois qu'il était allé le trouver dans son bureau et il haussa les épaules :

— Plusieurs oui. Mais, tout de suite, certaines me tiennent plus à cœur que d'autres…  
— Vraiment ? Lesquelles ?

La question de Thranduil était plutôt naïve et le blond s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il croisa le regard plus intense de Thorin.  
Il n'exprima rien mais, patient, il se redressa et, encore, ce charmant, mais trop léger, sourire étira sensiblement ses lèvres fines, avant qu'il ne parle d'un ton plus dur :

— Tu viens de le remarquer, Durïn… C'est soit l'un, soit l'autre, mais pas les deux…

Séduit par la manière plutôt pugnace dont il acceptait de s'ouvrir à lui dans ce sens là, Thorin lui rendit son sourire en demandant d'une voix taquine :

— Insinues-tu que tu accepterais de te diner un soir avec moi et, pourquoi pas, plus si affinité, si je me détourne de ton père ?

Le regard que Thranduil lui rendit était, toutefois, bien trop sérieux par apport au ton que prenait la conversation et le blond, sans malice, répondit d'une voix sûre :

— A toi de me dire, Durïn, ce que tu ferais si tu te détournes d'Oropher et qu'il réponde en te privant de son aide…  
— Je te demanderai de me dire, Greenleaf, qui de vous deux a le plus à m'apporter…

Le blond haussa un sourcil, déstabilisé par la question qui n'avait pas lieu d'être tant la réponse était évidente, mais Thorin semblait sérieux et, finalement, Thranduil garda le silence.  
Encore, ils s'affrontèrent du regard et, prenant son mutisme pour un aveu, estimant la conversation close, Thorin se leva.

Un choix, donc. Entre Oropher et Thranduil.  
Diantre, les deux personnes pour qui il avait le plus d'intérêt à Erebor et qui avaient le plus à lui proposer de deux manières radicalement différentes… Si seulement Thranduil et Oropher pouvaient être en bons termes, du moins, en termes « normaux » parent-enfant, Thorin se serait fait une place en tant que gendre… Ca aurait été parfait…

A la place, il avait d'un côté, Oropher, qui ne s'était privé d'étaler tout son pouvoir, vertigineux, pour appâter Thorin alors que, de l'autre, Thranduil n'avait, jusqu'à maintenant, rien laissé paraître de son jeu et encore moins de ses objectifs.  
Mais une personnalité comme il les aimait, un putain de sourire et un attrait quasi viscérale que ressentait Thorin lorsqu'il était en sa présence... Attrait sur lequel il aurait accepté de faire une croix si jamais le blond lui avait mis un stop direct à sa première tentative de flirt. Ce que Thranduil n'avait fait ni à la première, ni aux suivantes et, même s'il n'avait pas répondu très franchement, il n'avait pas donné l'impression d'y être imperméable alors qu'il semblait parfaitement conscient de ce que lui proposait Thorin. Rien d'ambigu, donc. Et, maintenant, malgré ça, en plus, il s'ouvrait au dialogue… Et le brun ne doutait pas qu'il avait encore beaucoup de choses à lui dire…

Ni tactile, ni patient, ni franchement concerné par les gens… Du moins, jamais personne ne lui avait encore donné envie de l'être…

Décidément trop tentant.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Prochaine épisode courant semaine prochaine !  
Il sera unique consacré à Kili et Fili ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Hello,  
Ce chapitre se passe dans une boite de nuit, donc vous pouvez toujours mettre des musiques un peu « dansantes » pour coller au contexte pendant la lecture ;) .

* * *

— Et là, le type a pointé son flingue sur moi et je me suis dit « Bofur, mon petit, si tu veux survivre à ça, il va falloir trouver autre chose… »  
— C'est là qu'intervient ta superbe prise de-  
— Non ! On ne parle pas de ça ! Ca n'a jamais existé !

Maugréant, Bofur évita la conversation en portant son cocktail à ses lèvres et, riant, Fili lui tapota l'épaule en criant à son oreille pour couvrir le son de la musique :

— Depuis que je suis arrivé, tout le monde chez les lupins me raconte cette histoire… ta version est bien moins… épique…

L'autre le repoussa d'un coup de coude et il retint un nouvel éclat de rire avant de se tourner vers la piste de danse et le bel inconnu qui le fixait depuis un bon moment en se déhanchant sauvagement sur la musique entrainante de la boite de nuit.

— Cette discussion est passionnante, mais je crois qu'il y a mieux à faire par là…  
— On devrait changer de boite…  
— Pourquoi ? J'aime bien celle-là.  
— Il me semble avoir aperçu Bard tout à l'heure…  
— Qui ça ?  
— Un Sang-Dêchoirement… S'ils sont là, mieux vaut qu'on se trouve autre chose.  
— Je ne crains pas les Sangs-Dêchoirements…  
— Toi non. Mais moi oui et, crois-moi, ces abrutis peuvent transformer ta nuit en véritable enfer s'ils le veulent…  
— Ils s'en prendrait à un lupin à découvert ?

A la question que lui hurla le blond, joyeusement éméché, dans les oreilles, Bofur haussa les épaules :

— Pas comme tu le penses, mais je ne suis pas venu là pour me faire embêter ou racquetter… J'ai des potes à trois rues d'ici dans un nouveau club. Tu viens ?

Le blond secoua négativement la tête avant de vider son verre :

— J'ai ce qu'il me faut ici.  
— Ce mec ? Fili, franchement… Tu vaux mieux que ça !  
— Peut-être, mais tu m'excuseras, je n'ai pas mieux à disposition…

Blasé, Bofur ne réagit pas lorsque son supérieur lui tapota l'épaule avant de se glisser sur la piste en roulant sensuellement les hanches, prêt à profiter de tout ce que la nuit avait à lui offrir.

oOo

— Verdict ?  
— Ma plaidoirie pour la légitime défense a fonctionné, Gloïn avait le choix entre une belle amende ou un petit séjour de deux mois à peine en prison.

Kili hocha la tête avec un petit sourire amusé et, attrapant son verre, il remarqua avec nonchalance :

— Je suppose qu'il a choisi la prison…  
— Il s'est arrangé pour être en cellule avec son pote qui a pris perpète, ça leur permettra de passer un peu de bon temps ensemble…  
— Il n'en loupe pas une… Je plains les gardiens.  
— J'en connais un autre comme ça…

Levant les yeux aux ciel, Tauriel bu une gorgé et Kili porta son regard sur la joyeuse animation nocturne de la rue qui passait devant le café où ils se trouvait et, plus sombre, il demanda d'une voix grave :

— Et… Muck ? Findur ?

Elle posa son verre en secouant négativement la tête :

— Ils sont décédés… je suis désolée.  
— Moi aussi.

Le poing serré, il poussa un soupir terne en se jurant que les Raa'z et Smaug paieraient pour ça. L'altercation au casino suivit presqu'immédiatement de l'attaque chez Daïn les avait sévèrement amputé et Kili se sentait d'humeur exécrable. La main que Tauriel posa sur la sienne ne suffit pas à l'apaiser et, posant un billet sur la table, il se leva. La rousse le suivit à l'extérieur en assurant fermement :

— Nous nous relèverons. Rien n'est joué encore.  
— Pardonne-moi d'avoir du mal à y croire…  
— Kili…

Marchant dans la rue, le brun ne l'écouta pas et, pensif, il s'arrêta face à l'enseigne d'une boite de nuit animée de l'autre côté et Tauriel se racla la gorge :

— Kili. Peut-être avons-nous mieux à fair-  
— J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Il allait traverser la rue, mais elle lui attrapa le bras avec un sourire séducteur :

— Tu ne vas pas bien, je peux le voir… Viens avec moi, on trouvera bien un truc plus sain pour se changer les idées…

Il s'arrêta pour lui faire face et, avec douceur, il passa une main sur sa gorge :

— Tauriel… N'est-ce pas un peu déplacé de faire une telle invitation de nuit à un homme seul lorsque l'on se dit en couple et amoureuse ?

Elle haussa les épaules en posa sa main sur la joue du brun pour répondre avec malice :

— Mon mec est parti chassé pour quelques jours avec ses amis et ce n'est pas à _un_ homme que je fais cette proposition, c'est à toi qui, quoique que je tente avec audace ou désespoir, n'a jamais été foutu de me poser la main dessus.  
— Un dérapage peut toujours arriver pourtant…  
— Tu serais le premier à en faire une syncope…  
— C'est normal, je te considère comme ma sœur…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le bouscula gentiment en ricanant :

— Toi alors… Malgré les airs que tu te donnes, t'es bien plus sage et puritain que ce que tu laisses penser…

Il lui répondit d'un sourire tendre avant de se pencher sur elle pour poser un baiser sur son front puis il la repoussa gentiment :

— Rentre chez toi, Tauriel. Promis, je ne ferai rien d'irresponsable cette nuit.  
— Promis ?  
— Promis.

Elle fit un pas en arrière en le gratifiant d'un regard sévère qu'il fit mine d'ignorer et il s'approcha de la chaussée :

— Je t'appelle un taxi.  
— Merci, mais je suis assez grande pour le faire toute seule…

Il ne lui répondit pas et n'eut besoin que d'un signe pour qu'une voiture s'arrête à leur hauteur. Galant, il ouvrit la portière en s'accoudant dessus :

— J'ai trop peur que, incapable comme tu es à ne t'occuper que de tes affaires, tu ne décides de venir mettre ton nez dans les miennes.  
— Je vois que la confiance règne…

Il lui envoya un clin d'œil avant de s'adresser au conducteur :

— Pas de détour et pas d'arrêt. La dame rentre directement chez elle.

Il appuya son injonction d'un regard mortel et d'une liasse de billet que le chauffeur, acquiesçant fortement, empocha avant de démarrer.

— Je te retrouverai, Kili !  
— Comptes pas là-dessus…

Il lui referma la porte au nez et, alors que le taxi repartait, il ajusta sa veste et traversa la route.

La chaleur opaque, la musique pulsante et la masse de corps entrelacés qui se mouvait sur le dance-floor suffirent à flouter un minimum ses pensées sombres, qui se turent au moment où son regard accrocha une crinière blonde au niveau du bar.  
Reconnaissant son lupin en pleine exploration buccale avec l'un de ces mecs abonnés aux salles de sport au sourire blanchi et au regard vide, il n'eut aucune hésitation, aucune réflexion et, d'un pas assuré, il s'approcha du couple. Venant sans bruit dans le dos de Fili, Kili mit ses mains sur ces hanches qui avaient, il y a quelques jours, si bien bougé sur les siennes, chassant au passage les doigts de l'autre qui s'étaient faufilés sous la tunique, et il posa son menton sur son épaule pour parler à son oreille :

— Chéri… Qu'avions-nous convenu à propos de ces saletés sans importance que tu ramènes quand tu as trop bu ?

Comme il s'y attendait, les réflexes aiguisés du lupin, complètement prit par surprise, parlèrent avant lui et, avec nonchalance, Kili para le coude qui manqua de lui défoncer, encore, une côte. Il profita du mouvement pour attirer Fili à lui tout en dégageant l'autre type avec une facilité déconcertante.

— Hey ! Je l'ai vu avant !

A l'exclamation outré de celui qu'il venait d'éconduire, Kili répondit d'un simple sourire peu avenant :

— Vraiment ?

Tenant fermement Fili, qui s'était immobilisé en reconnaissant la voix, dans ses bras il n'ajouta rien lorsque l'autre le défia du regard, voulu parler, puis se ravisa et, sur un geste obscène, leur faussa compagnie. Même si, conscient de qui il avait à faire, il s'était mis sur ses gardes, à aucun moment le blond n'avait fait mine de s'interposer et, ravi, Kili se pencha sur lui :

— Tu portes son odeur… Tu n'as vraiment pas de gout…

Plongeant son visage dans le creux de la gorge de Fili, raide, il inspira à plein poumon avant de piquer la peau d'un léger baiser. Il ne résista pas lorsque le lupin se dégagea pour lui faire face, l'air sévère :

— Je ne l'ai pas choisi pour faire la discussion… Et ne condamne pas mes choix tant qu'ils te concernent…  
— Je les condamne justement parce qu'ils ne me concernent pas…

Sans chercher à montrer la moindre retenue, Kili attrapa la chemise du blond au niveau du ventre pour l'attirer à lui d'une pression autoritaire. Fili résista d'abord, mais il fit tout de même un pas en avant et, posant ses mains sur le torse du brun, il remarqua sèchement :

— De une, t'avais qu'à arriver plus tôt ou, tout simplement, répondre à mes SMS. De deux… Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire une crise de jalousie ? C'est pas comme si c'était fondé, entre nous… S'il y a un « Nous » qui existe quelque part…  
— Pas fondé ? J'espère que tu n'imagines pas que ton… _acte_ serait resté sans conséquence…  
— Mon _acte_ n'était pas supposé avoir de suite, Sang-Dêchoirement… _Officiellement_ , il ne s'est rien passé entre nous… J'espère que c'est clair…

Face à la ferme résistance de Fili, Kili se sentit fondre et, happé dans cette opposition de forces gorgée de séduction, il prit sa taille sans pudeur ni retenue et glissa dans le creux de son oreille :

— C'est pas toi qui pose les règles, lupin. Si tu veux jouer, c'est à ma manière, même si, _officiellement,_ j'ai très envie de démolir ta belle gueule à coup de pelle…  
— Ta manière ?  
— Aucun acte ne restera sans conséquence… Et cette fois-ci où je te surprends avec un autre que moi… C'est la seule.  
— Possessif ?  
— J'espère que tu as bien lu les fiches de profil qui t'ont été données à la brigade… T'étais supposé savoir à qui tu avais affaire avant de me trouver… Et en faire des déductions…  
— J'espère que tu as fait tes recherches de ton côté… Il te faudra plus que ça pour prétendre me passer une laisse… Et, surtout, ça se vaut pour toi aussi…  
— Quoi, moi ?  
— Si jamais je te vois avec un autre que moi… Ce ne sera pas sans conséquences non plus…

Kili lui répondit d'un sourire charmé et le blond, pas si réticent que ça, se laissa mollement trainer vers le bar quand le Sang-Dêchoirement attrapa son poignet :

— Je t'offre un verre ?  
— Je n'ai pas l'intention de me souler si je suis en ta présence…

Malgré son regard brillant à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait déjà ingurgité, Fili, toujours sur ses gardes, venait de se montrer très ferme mais Kili se tourna vers le barman qui, le reconnaissant, se libéra pour prendre sa commande. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un verre au parfum aussi suave qu'étonnamment épicé glissa vers Fili qui leva les yeux au ciel en refusant de s'en emparer.

— Tu devrais profiter, ce petit bijou n'est pas sur la carte…  
— Tu me penses assez fou pour boire la première boisson non identifiée que tu me sers ?

Kili haussa les épaules et porta son propre verre à ses lèvres pour en boire une petite gorgée avant de le mettre dans les mains du blond.

— Si c'est drogué, on sera deux à subir…

Fili lui répondit d'un sourire amusé puis, répondant au regard provoquant que le brun avait posé sur lui, il en bu plusieurs gorgées avant de reposer le verre en jugulant un vertige.

— La vache…  
— T'es pas censé boire ça d'une traite…  
— Y a quoi là-dedans ?  
— Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire.

Kili prit une gorgée de l'autre verre et Fili inspira un grand coup, adorant le gout de l'alcool qui sembla se diluer immédiatement dans ses veines et son esprit. Même s'il se forçait à ne pas lâcher sa vigilance, il ne parvenait pas à se sentir en danger malgré la présence de son ennemi-pas-si-ennemi qui affolait ses sens et, terminant son verre, il demanda en lançant un rapide regard sur la piste de danse un peu plus loin :

— Tu es venu seul ? Il me semble que d'autres Sangs-Déchoirements trainaient par ici un peu plus tôt…  
— Aucun ne s'en prendrait à toi ou bien ne remettrait mon attitude en doute…  
— Parleraient-ils de nous ?  
— C'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup à dire… Tu fais bien plus ta prude maintenant que j'ai les mains libres…

Kili venait de parler d'un ton désolé en glissant un doigt au niveau du col de la chemise du blond à qui il déboutonna un premier bouton et, en réponse à la provocation, Fili lui prit son verre des mains pour boire d'une traite le liquide qui y restait. Il le reposa sur le bar en continuant sur le ton de la conversation :

— Tout de même… J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de te voir avec ce genre de… _Compagnie.  
— _Pourquoi l'espères-tu ?  
— Parce que j'aime sortir du lot.

L'autre lui répondit d'un sourire amusé qui intensifia la lueur séduite de son regard et, même si la musique était moins forte près du bar, il s'approcha pour caresser le menton du blond en demandant d'une voix plus basse :

— Et toi ? Des regards indiscrets à éviter ?

La formulation fit sourire Fili qui apprécia ce caractère aussi franc que désinvolte qu'avait Kili qui, sans le dénigrer ou le sous-estimer, assumait très facilement cet attrait qu'il ne cachait pas pour le lieutenant de la brigade lupine. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'une telle question n'était pas anodine. Comme lui-même venait justement d'essayer, Kili tâchait d'analyser la situation et jauger le danger. Un lupin seul était bien moins menaçant et plus vulnérable qu'une meute entière… Toutefois, peut-être était-ce dû à l'alcool, peu prudent, Fili répondit avec bravache :

— Si ça avait été le cas, croit-moi, nous serions en train de continuer cette discussion dans les cellules de la brigade.  
— Wow… Tentant…  
— Très, je suis d'accord.

Encore, ils échangèrent ce regard aussi complice que gourmand et Fili ne pensa même pas résister lorsque les mains du brun revinrent sur lui, de manière bien moins chaste, pour l'entrainer vers la piste de danse.

— Montre-moi comment tu bouges, lupin.  
— Tu sais déjà comment je bouge…

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé et, portés par la musique ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour onduler l'un contre l'autre, intimement enlacés et leurs lèvres tellement proches qu'elles manquaient de se frôler à chaque mouvement. Fili n'eut aucun complexe à se cambrer pour se presser contre Kili, ses bras enroulés autour de ses épaules, lorsque les mains du brun glissèrent le long de sa taille pour agripper les hanches. Toutefois, ses doigts fusèrent pour attraper sèchement le poignet de Kili et le repousser sans douceur lorsqu'il fit mine de s'intéresser un peu trop à ce qu'il portait à la ceinture :

— Touche pas à ça, Aceped…  
— Tu te trimballes en boite avec ton arme de service ?  
— On ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber…

Sans cesser de se mouvoir en rythme avec la musique contre lui, il avait répondu en posant franchement sa main sur le torse du brun, sentant, sous sa paume, discrète, mais bien présente, la propre arme que portait le Sang-Dêchoirement. Celui-ci capitula sur ce coup-là et il se contenta de prendre ses hanches pour le retourner et le coller contre les siennes, ressentant un long frisson de plaisir face au contact que Fili, moins farouche après un verre et demi, approfondit immédiatement. Pressé contre son dos, tenant ce corps qui bougeait si sensuellement contre le sien, Kili perdit totalement toute notion de ce qui n'était pas Fili et sans se gêner de se savoir en lieu public, profitant de la très faible luminosité, il tira sur la tunique pour passer ses mains sous le vêtement léger et découvrir la peau du torse et du ventre tout plongeant son visage dans la crinière blonde dont le parfum lui fit tourner la tête.

Ce lupin…

Il lui mordit discrètement l'épaule et, glissant la main le long de l'avant-bras ferme, il gardait toutefois en tête que la personne qu'il tenait avec si peu de décence était dans le camp adverse. Il emprisonna ses doigts dans les siens en remontant son autre main le long de son torse pour lui attraper l'épaule et le presser contre lui dans une étreinte d'apparence intime, mais de laquelle Fili ne pourrait se défaire et il parla à son oreille :

— Je vais avoir besoin que tu me donnes l'identité du gardien.  
— Ne pourrait-on pas aborder cette discussion la prochaine fois que l'on se retrouvera dans un contexte moins… inapte à ce genre de discussion ?  
— Non.

Fili fronça les sourcils et il tenta de se défaire de la prise. Il se rendit seulement compte qu'il était piégé, mais l'autre le tenait trop fermement pour qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit et, se sentant coincé, il s'immobilisa, soudain plus froid :

— Je n'ai rien à te dire…

Kili grimaça et le fit tourner pour le regarder dans les yeux en glissant à nouveau sa main sous sa chemise pour flatter son dos :

— Fili… C'est pour sa propre protection que je te demande ça… Nous pensons que le prêtre de Morgoth a déterminé l'endroit où se trouve l'Arkenstone…

« Fili »… C'était la première fois que Kili l'appelait par son prénom et non pas « Lupin », sans que le blond ne se soit jamais présenté… Il avait donc bien fait ses recherches à son sujet… Si sexy… Toutefois, il resta froid et il fronça les sourcils, autant inquiété par une telle information que par le fait que Kili la lui partage si facilement, et, se pressant à nouveau contre lui, il choisit attentivement ses mots :

— L'épervin est lié au gardien… Je sais qu'il communique avec vous… Si tu me donnes son identité, je pourrai le mettre sous surveillance et le gardien avec lui.  
— Je ne fais pas confiance en les lourdauds de l'Agence pour gérer une telle chose.

Le repoussant pour se mettre dos à lui en roulant des hanches et poussant un long soupir d'aise qui se perdit dans la musique, Fili demanda d'un ton mutin, levant sa main pour caresser la joue du brun dont les doigts étaient descendus plus bas que la décence autorisait :

— Tu parles de ceux qui t'ont doublé au casino de Kineth, qui, dans la foulé, ont foutu une raclée au Raa'z et qui, à l'occasion, t'ont sauver le cul ?  
— Je parle de ceux qui sont incapables de débusquer un prêtre de Morgoth alors qu'ils le côtoient tous les jours…

Fili n'avait pas grand chose à répondre à ça et il préféra pousser Kili près des baffles. Le son était y trop fort pour qu'ils puissent tenir une conversation sans s'arracher les cordes vocales et, déterminé à lui faire oublier ce sujet, le blond n'eut aucun complexe à déployer son don pour la dance et attiser Kili, qui, à son tour, répondit avec bien trop d'aise pour le laisser indifférent.  
La situation était extrêmement plaisante et érotique, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, mais, même s'ils auraient voulu la faire durer toute la nuit, ils ne tardèrent pas à vouloir plus et, repoussant Fili vers le bar pour se faire entendre, Kili lui demanda à l'oreille :

— Partant pour sortir d'ici ?

Il ponctua sa proposition d'une caresse sans équivoque sur la cuisse du blond, remontant pour flatter le galbe des fesses et Fili répondit en se cambrant contre lui :

— Si tu espères que j'accepte de te suivre en territoire Sang-Dêchoirement, ou, pire, que je te ramène chez moi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil…  
— Crains-tu que je découvre que tu habites depuis peu au 5 rue d'Ulmo ?

La main remonta dans son dos et, plongeant son visage dans le creux de sa nuque, loin de se sentir inquiété, Fili eut un sourire séduit :

— Tu m'espionnes ?  
— A mes heures perdues…

Il recueillit sur sa peau le souffle du rire de Fili qui affirma une nouvelle fois :

— Je ne te ramènerai pas chez moi. Je ne suis pas assez fou…  
— Pas fou ? Tu éclates tout de même certains stats de ce côté-là, lupin…

Il posa un baiser sur son épaule et Fili se tordit avant de se dégager mais Kili lui attrapa la main pour insister encore :

— Je connais un hôtel très confort à deux rue d'ici… Terrain neutre, promis…  
— Tu comprendras qu'il est un peu délicat pour moi d'accepter de m'isoler avec toi à une heure pareille dans un lieu inconnu…  
— As-tu peur, lupin ? Je t'ai pourtant déjà connu plus audacieux…  
— J'étais audacieux parce que tu étais attaché…  
— Pour quelqu'un qui dit aimer le danger, je te trouve un peu décevant…

Le ton de Kili était pourtant plus conquis que déçu, appréciant, tout de même, de rencontrer une solide résistance face à son invitation, le contraire l'aurait certainement désappointé. Suivant Fili qui s'était détourné pour s'éloigner, il eut le reflexe de lui attraper les hanches pour l'attirer dos contre lui et l'immobiliser d'une étreinte douce, mais le blond, sans tenter de se dégager, souffla :

— Je connais les limites, et ce que tu me proposes va bien au delà…  
— Limites que tu as déjà piétiné allègrement… J'espère ne pas avoir à te le rappeler…

Il avait parlé contre son oreille d'une voix assurée qui ne laissa pas le blond indifférent, surtout lorsque Kili insista de ce ton vibrant dans le creux de sa nuque :

— Parce que moi, je m'en rappelle dans les moindres détails… Détails que j'aimerai beaucoup approfondir…  
— Dit celui qui parlait de me défoncer à coup de pelle… Je sais de quoi tu es capable, Sang-Dêchoirement, surtout si tu es sur ton territoire et aucunement entravé…

Kili eut un sourire et, glissant sa main le long du bras qu'il caressa gentiment, se pressant un peu plus contre son dos, il piqua la nuque d'un léger baiser avant de demander d'une voix mutine :

— Crains-tu que je cherche à prendre ma revanche pour le casino ?  
— Si je le crains ? Je l'espère au contraire…

Fili avait répondu d'un ton provoquant en se dégageant et tournant pour lui faire face en reculant, le gratifiant d'un regard empli de défi. Suivant sa retraite, Kili marcha sur lui, plus que séduit, mais présentant maintenant une attitude menaçante, répondant à la bravade :

— Tu l'espères ? Alors que tu viens de dire que tu sais de quoi je suis capable ?  
— Je le sais, mais je ne le crains pas… Je suis même plutôt certain d'apprécier…

Fili, pris dans la masse, ne put faire un pas de plus en arrière et Kili, pas agressif mais maintenant clairement dangereux, attrapa la gorge du lupin d'une main d'airain en approchant son visage pour gronder d'une voix plus basse :

— Qu'en sais-tu ?

Sa prise sur la gorge se fit plus ferme alors qu'il l'attira à lui, démontrant une force que Fili ne soupçonnait pas et, lorsque le blond fit mine d'attraper le bras du Sang-Dêchoirement pour l'écarter, celui-ci lui lui prit le poignet pour le maitriser d'une poigne implacable. Attirant le visage de Fili à lui, il parla contre ses lèvres :

— Je pourrai te tuer ici, lupin… Au milieu de cette foule… Ou, pourquoi pas, te trainer dans les salons privés de ce bâtiment et t'arracher le nom du gardien… Tu te doutes que mes méthodes d'interrogatoire diffèrent très largement des tiennes tout en restant très efficaces elles aussi…

La respiration parasité par ces doigts qui le tenaient si fort, Fili ouvrit les lèvres pour gérer son souffle au mieux, son regard planté dans les yeux sombres et magnétiques de Kili desquels il ne pouvait se défaire, s'il le voulait. Il avait totalement cessé de se débattre mais sentait, dans ses veines, son sang pulser avec une violence inouïe qu'il savoura, plus encore lorsque Kili, impitoyable, continua :

— Comme tu l'as dit, je suis sur mon territoire et tu m'as confirmé un peu plus tôt que tu es seul ici ce soir… Personne pour te secourir, personne pour s'inquiéter de ton absence…

Brutalement, il lâcha la gorge pour attraper la crinière blonde et forcer le blond, submergé, à lever le visage vers lui en ajoutant d'un ton conquis , plus chaud, tout en caressant le poignet qu'il tenait encore d'un pouce enjôleur :

— Je dois bien avouer que, ces derniers jours, j'ai eu le loisir de ressasser notre rencontre chez les Raa'z et d'imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si ça avait été toi qui avait été attaché sur cette table… Mais je crains que tu ne sois pas prêt pour ça…

A ça, Fili répondit d'un sourire empli de défi. Kili se sentit complètement craquer et, lâchant son poignet, il prit son visage en coupe sans délicatesse, mais avec une certaine déférence, pour constater, fasciné et subjugué :

— Tu aimes ça. Outrepasser les limites… Narguer le danger… Le sentir flotter autour de toi mais ne pas t'y soustraire… C'est pour ça que tu vis…  
— Tu le sais…

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, magnétique, chacun séduit au delà des mots et, pressant, Kili s'approcha pour affirmer contre ses lèvres :

— Je veux te combler comme tu ne l'as jamais été.

Le souffle de Fili eut un accro et, spontanément, il avoua sans aucune gêne :

— Tu l'as déjà fait une fois…  
— J'aurai les mains libres pour la prochaine… Et beaucoup de frustration à rassasier…

Il échangèrent à nouveau _ce_ sourire qui exprimait beaucoup de choses et, soudain, Kili d'une pression, fit venir Fili à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une avidité qui trahissait la retenue dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant. Le blond lui rendit immédiatement le baiser en enlaçant ses épaules et adorant sentir la main impérieuse qui glissa dans son dos tandis que l'autre affermit sa prise sur sa nuque. La température monta d'un coup et ils n'eurent pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour s'accorder sur un pas effréné, laissant se noyer dans le baiser les dernières réticences qu'ils s'étaient démontrés l'un envers l'autre jusqu'à maintenant.  
Toutefois, ils se séparèrent vivement lorsqu'ils se souvinrent, en même temps, qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et, lançant un rapide regard autour de lui, rassuré par la sécurité que leur conférait la faible luminosité et l'amas de corps qui se mouvait autour d'eux, Kili lui prit la main à nouveau, plus pressant, moins intimidant :

— Fait moi confiance… Je te promets que je n'abuserai pas de la situation… Du moins, pas d'une manière qui te porterait préjudice… Et, promis, on n'abordera aucun sujet _compromettant…  
—_Je suis un lupin, dès que la nuit sera passée, mon travail consistera à nouveau à entraver le tien… Comment te faire confiance ?  
— Tu ne peux pas… Mais la réciproque se vaut pour moi aussi.

Un point partout… C'était tellement tentant, mais Fili savait que, simplement en entamant une telle conversation, il était en faute. Une faute très grave qui, si c'était découvert, lui porterait préjudice à lui mai, aussi, à Thorin… Toutefois, il n'était pas un modèle de sagesse, de retenue et de sagacité, au contraire et, même s'il tentait de resister, il sentait sa détermination vaciller. Ce regard si chaud en était certainement la cause première. Gardant son aplomb il continua toutefois d'une voix neutre :

— Je ne suis pas non plus assuré que tu ne sois pas dans des délires sadomasochistes que je ne partage pas…  
— Vraiment ? Je pourrai pourtant t'initier à deux ou trois trucs de ce côté-là, je suis certain que ça te plairait…

La proposition ayant été dite sans intonation particulière, Fili ne fut pas certain de savoir si Kili était sérieux ou non, mais, tout de même, ça ne le laissa pas indifférent et, arrivant à bout d'argument, il se dit que le mieux était, tout simplement, de le repousser pour de bon, si c'était possible, et de partir rapidement chez Thorin pour y passer la nuit sans embrouille. Il serra les lèvres mais, face à ce mec si intense, si magnétique, il ressentit la même envie qui lui avait pris les tripes dans le repère des Raa'z, cette envie qui lui avait fait perdre toute lucidité et tout contrôle, autant sur lui-même que sur la situation et, sans une hésitation, l'esprit brouillé, il le repoussa :

— Quel hôtel ?  
— L'Albarion.

Fili haussa un sourcil appréciateur en faisant un pas en arrière, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres :

— On se retrouve là-bas... Je préfèrerai qu'on ne me voit pas sortir d'ici avec toi… Par contre, attend-moi avant de prendre l'ascenseur…

Son sourire se réfléchit sur les lèvres de Kili qui, ravi, recula en lui demandant d'une voix innocente :

— Tu as tes menottes avec toi ?  
— Non et, même si ça avait été le cas, je ne t'aurais pas donné l'autorisation de jouer avec…  
— Une autre fois alors ? Elles me font rêvés quand tu les portes à la ceinture…  
— Crétin.

Le brun lui lança un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons en exigeant simplement :

— Ne me fais pas attendre.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Au prochain chapitre : Des petites révélations et des complications.  
Dwalin entrera en scène ;)

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé une review, elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir mais, encore, j'ai des problèmes avec le site, il y a des périodes durant lesquelles je ne peux pas envoyer de MP.

Bisous bisous !


	13. Chapter 13

— Ha, lieutenant, je te cherchais… J'ai ces formulaires à te faire signer.

A peine arrivé dans son bureau, Fili ôta sa veste en se tournant vers Bofur qui lui jeta quelques papiers sur sa table. Attrapant un stylo, il s'assit en parcourant rapidement les feuilles des yeux et, face à lui, Bofur lui envoya un regard, avant de demander en se mirant les ongles :

— On a passé une bonne nuit, lieutenant ?

Le sourire satisfait qui étira inconsciemment les lèvres du blond à la question répondit avant lui, mais Fili hocha la tête :

— Magistrale…  
— Tu es resté avec ce type de la boîte ?

Signant une première feuille, Fili eut un bref mouvement de sursaut qu'il réprima lorsqu'il se souvint de l'autre gars que Kili avait évincé sans même qu'il cherche à l'en empêcher. Il retint un sourire amusé et hocha simplement la tête, pas réticent à parler, mais préférant n'admettre que des demi-vérités :

— Je suis reparti avec lui…

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel mais, avisant, encore, la lueur charmée dans son regard, il insista :

— Comptes-tu le revoir ?

Levant son regard pour accrocher celui de son acolyte, Fili lui envoya un simple sourire énigmatique :

— Certainement.

Dans la mesure où il avait pris le pied de sa vie cette nuit, dans les bras de Kili qui s'avérait, lorsqu'il n'était pas entravé, être un amant plutôt passionné, ardent et impérieux dans le genre, il était évident que si une nouvelle occasion se présentait, il sauterait dessus.  
Surtout que, de manière surprenante, ou pas, Kili pouvait, finalement, se montrer très doux, voire même carrément tendre, une fois la passion passée, mais Fili s'était fait un tel plaisir incommensurable à lui opposer juste assez de résistance pour l'obliger à s'affirmer furieusement et à sortir cet intense côté dominateur agressif que le blond adorait, que ça avait été bouillonnant. Il eut un coup de chaud rien qu'en repensant à ces fois où Kili l'avait pr-

— Lieutenant ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Fili reporta son attention sur Bofur qui le sondait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il se racla la gorge en haussant les épaules :

— Et toi, Bofur, c'était une bonne soirée ?

L'autre fit une moue en commentant simplement :

— Sympa, mais certainement pas aussi bien que la tienne…

Ils échangèrent un sourire mais leur attention se détourna lorsque, posé sur la table, le portable que Fili avait dérobé à Kili émit la notification de l'arrivée d'un SMS. Fronçant les sourcils, Bofur lança un regard méfiant à son supérieur lorsque celui-ci prit le téléphone pour lire le message.

— Est-ce l'appareil du Sang-Dêchoirement ?

Conscient que certaines choses étaient bonnes à être cachées mais que d'autres, au contraire, ne valaient mieux pas être tues, il hocha la tête affirmativement en répondant rapidement au message. Pas vraiment satisfait, Bofur insista en s'approchant :

— Tous les numéros ont été effacés…  
— La ligne est encore active, je l'utilise…  
— Pour parler avec qui ? Le fils de Daïn en est certainement informé par son opérateur !

Posant le téléphone, Fili lui envoya un regard, avant d'expliquer le minimum :

— C'est justement avec Kili Aceped que je parle…

L'autre eut un regard effaré et Fili justifia vivement :

— Les Sangs-Dêchoirements ont beaucoup subi avec les derniers événements, il est possible de trouver une entente avec eux…  
— Penses-tu ? Comment as-tu réussi à ouvrir le dialogue avec Kili Aceped ? Nous n'avions encore jamais réussi à lui tirer la moindre chose…  
— Je lui ai présenté quelques arguments…

Bofur haussa un sourcil, mais il reprit, inquiet :

— Vraiment ? Quels genre de… Bref, ça n'a pas d'importance, tu ne devrais pas trop compter là-dessus… Ces gens sont…  
— Ils sont dangereux, je le sais. Je suis très prudent, ne t'inquiète pas…  
— _Prudent_ … J'ignorais que tu connaissais le concept de ce mot, à moins que nous n'en avons pas la même définition…

Fili répondit d'un sourire provoquant et récupéra le téléphone lorsqu'il sonna à nouveau. Il sentit immédiatement le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsqu'il lu le message de Kili, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le boulot, et, pour se donner contenance, il se leva pour tourner le dos à Bofur :

— Où en sommes-nous avec les Raa'z ?  
— Ils se sont dispersés dans la ville… Mais la plupart se regroupe du côté du vieux Dale et les débusquer sera très dur…  
— On ne fait rien pour l'instant. Gardons-les simplement à l'œil.

Bofur acquiesça et se dirigea vers le sortie mais Fili le rappela d'une voix neutre :

— Bofur… Pour l'instant, mieux vaut que personne ne sache que je suis en contact avec les Sangs-Dêchoirements. Seul Thorin est au courant et j'aimerai que ça reste ainsi…

Le brun hocha la tête puis tourna les talons mais, avant de disparaître pour de bon, il lança d'un ton désinvolte :

— Au fait, Cleastorn, le directeur, veut te voir !  
— Dwalin ? Pourquoi ?

L'autre haussa les épaules en passant la porte :

— Il a pas dit… Mais je gage qu'une promotion n'est pas loin…

oOo

— Hé bien… En voilà un qui semble avoir passé une très bonne nuit…

Le visage encore chiffonné par le sommeil, Tauriel vint s'asseoir face à la table bien garnie de la nouvelle demeure de Daïn, celle qu'ils avaient emménagé après l'attaque des Raa'z. Plus grande et plus austère, elle était toutefois plus éloignée du centre mais les Sang-Dêchoirements s'y étaient faits. Face à la table, se balançant nonchalamment sur sa chaise sans toucher au petit-déjeuner, Kili textotait sur son téléphone et salua la rousse d'un clin d'œil malicieux, sans relever sa remarque :

— On a une nouvelle piste pour le prêtre de Morgoth. Bard tient une information plutôt intéressante de ses cousins de Minas-Tirith.  
— Qu'est-ce que Minas-Tirith vient faire là-dedans ?

Attrapant une viennoiserie sur la table et penchant sa tête au dessus de sa tasse de café dans l'espoir que les vapeurs décollent un minimum ses paupières lourdes, Tauriel ne semblait pas assez fraiche pour se montrer apte à la conversation, mais Kili posa un coude sur la table pour expliquer sérieusement :

— Minas-Tirith a un gros réseau de renseignement international, donc ce n'est pas vraiment la ville, qui est concernée, mais les données que nous avons reçues.  
— Qui consistent en quoi ?  
— Rien de très pertinent encore, mais si nous creusons du côté d'Isengard et des événements qui s'y sont déroulés il y a un siècle, il se peut que nous trouvions quelque chose.

Elle haussa les épaules en portant la tasse à ses lèvres :

— Isengard… Cette ruine n'est pas tout près… Et je ne vois pas quelle pauvre âme accepterait de foutre les pieds dans la tour maudite d'Orthanc surtout s'il est question de confondre un prêtre de Morgoth…  
— Pourquoi pas toi ?

Elle manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de café brulant qu'elle avala de travers et Kili se leva souplement pour contourner la table et poser les mains sur son dossier de chaise :

— Tauriel, tu es l'un de nos meilleurs éléments, que ce soit sur le plan tactique ou le terrain… Je ne ferai confiance à personne d'autre pour une telle mission…  
— Une mission qui nous apporterait quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules en attrapant une mèche rousse qu'il enroula autour de son doigt :

— Les lupins et les larves de l'Agence sont incapables de trouver l'identité de notre ennemi commun… Si nous les doublons de ce côté-là, nous avons une chance de les mettre sur le carreau et le gardien nous sera reconnaissant…

Outrée, elle ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir quoi dire et, à son tour, elle se leva :

— C'est incroyable… Hier, tu te morfondais en assurant que nous n'avions plus la moindre chance et, maintenant, alors qu'il est si tôt et que tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit, t'as une patate d'enfer et tu parles de séduire le gardien… Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ?

Conscient que l'avocate cherchait à changer de sujet, il ne répondit pas et retourna s'asseoir en attrapant son téléphone. Un sourire charmé étira le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il lu la réponse que Fili avait envoyé à son dernier SMS et, perspicace, elle remarqua :

— Ca ne peut être qu'un mec pour te coller ce stupide sourire à la face…

Il ne répondit pas et, curieuse, elle demanda en le sondant :

— Je le connais ?

Il haussa les épaules dans une réponse ni affirmative, ni négative et elle vint s'asseoir face à lui :

— Il n'a pas l'air de te laisser indifférent…

Cette fois-ci, il leva le regard pour croiser le sien et admettre volontiers, dans un sourire séduit :

— Il me plait, tu n'as pas idée…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa un morceau de pain qu'elle mastiqua furieusement en demandant avec désarroi :

— Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ?  
— Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?

Elle poussa un lourd soupir blasé et il consentit à en dire un peu plus :

— Il a tout… Du cran, du charme, des fossettes, de l'insolence et, par les dieux, qu'est-ce qu'il bouge bi-  
— Okay. C'était pas vraiment la question, mais quoi ? Tu vas le revoir ?

Encore, il haussa les épaules dans une réponse ni oui ni non, mais son regard charmé répondait à sa place et elle leva les yeux au ciel :

— Ne me dit pas que toi, Kili, tu comptes te mettre en couple… C'est… Inconcevable… Encore moins avec un drogué rencontré en boite de nuit qui t'a ramené chez lui dans un moment d'égarement et dont tu serais incapable de te souvenir exactement à quoi il ressemblait, ni même son nom… Si tu connais son nom…  
— Haha… C'est à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé, effectivement, tu me connais trop bien… Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me mettre en couple… Pas avec lui… Il vaut bien mieux que ça.

Elle ne comprit pas la remarque dite d'un ton aussi cynique que pensif et elle s'adossa à sa chaise en gobant une nouvelle bouchée de pain, l'étudiant avec attention. Mais elle n'ajouta rien et changea de sujet :

— Que risque-je de trouver à Isengard ?  
— Des réponses.  
— A quelle question ?  
— A qui avons-nous vraiment affaire.

oOo

— Tu voulais me voir ?  
— Fili… Entre et ferme la porte.

Le jeune lieutenant, qui ne s'était pas franchement inquiété de la convocation de Dwalin, changea immédiatement d'avis en entendant le ton polaire du cousin de son oncle et, fronçant les sourcils, il verrouilla la porte avant de venir face au directeur de la brigade lupine. Le regard orageux, Dwalin se leva à ce moment pour poser les poings sur la table et, grinçant des dents, il aboya presqu'immédiatement :

— Mais à quoi penses-tu, par Mahal ?

Stoïque, Fili lui rendit un regard franc. Il savait que, depuis qu'il était là, Dwalin aurait bien deux ou trois trucs trucs à lui reprocher si jamais il en entendait parler, entre ses dérapages avec Kili, les petites initiatives qu'il prenait de son côté sans informer personne ou bien les informations qu'il gardait pour lui sans les partager, entre autre… Des choses passives de lourdes sanctions… Mais, ignorant de quoi il s'agissait aujourd'hui, il ne prit pas le risque de répondre et l'autre se redressa en grondant :

— Tu es entré en contact avec Daïn…

Oupsi… Droit face à Dwalin à qui il rendit un regard dur, conscient d'être en faute, mais ne se sentant pas coupable, il garda, encore, le silence et le directeur de la brigade contracta la mâchoire en continuant d'énumérer d'une voix lourde :

— Toi et Thorin l'avez rencontré à l'insu de l'Agence…  
— Dwalin, ce n'est-  
— C'est très grave, Fili ! Quelque soit la manière dont vous vous justifierez, cela vous rend tous les deux coupables de haute trahison et ce ne sera pas un fait que nos supérieurs prendront à la légère, même de la part de Thorin ! Surtout de la part de Thorin !  
— Personne n'était supposé le savoir !  
— Encore heureux mais il faut être totalement stupide pour faire confiance aux Sangs-Dêchoirements ! Vous êtes complètement stupides ! Maintenant que je suis au courant, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire un rapport et te mettre aux arrêts ! En ce qui concerne la sentence de Thorin, ce sera à mon frère et les premiers grades, peut-être Oropher, de se prononcer…  
— Comment l'as-tu appris ?

Franchement inquiété, mais ne le montrant pas, Fili tira une chaise pour s'asseoir face à Dwalin lorsque, dépité, le plus grand se laissa choir son tour sur sa chaise :

— Informateur anonyme… Mais preuves à l'appuie, surtout que tu n'as pas l'air de le dénier…  
— Tu penses que les sangs-dêchoirements auraient pu nous dénoncer… Mais… Pourquoi ?

Décontenancé, une douloureuse émotion lui comprimant la gorge, Fili ne termina pas sa phrase mais Dwalin haussa les épaules :

—Exactement pour ça : Thorin, en le rencontrant sans l'accord de l'Agence, est condamnable de trahison. Son grade peut lui être retiré, sa liberté aussi et son accession au trône d'Erebor compromis… Rencontrer ainsi notre ennemi, c'est attaquer l'Agence !  
— Dwalin… Tu sais bien que-  
— Moi je le sais, Fili… Thorin a tout mon soutient et il en va de même pour Balïn… Mais tous ne pensent pas ainsi et cet accident est tout ce qui manquait pour remettre en cause la légitimité de Thorin… Il n'a pas que des amis par ici, tu le sais… C'est une catastrophe, vous êtes totalement irresponsables, tous les deux !  
— Que peut-on faire ?  
— Limiter les dégâts… Je ne rendrais mon rapport que ce soir, Balïn s'occupe de mettre Thorin au courant et le préparer à faire face. Toi, tu vas faire profil bas, tu me rends ton insigne, tes armes de fonction et je te mets en cellule en attendant que l'Agence se prononce sur ton cas.  
— Quoi ? Mais-  
— Discute pas. C'est pour ton bien, sois en certain, tu me remercieras pour ça au vu de l'orage qui s'annonce… Avec un peu de chance, tout reviendra dans l'ordre rapidement, surtout si Thorin s'allie avec Oropher, trouve l'Arkenstone et affirme son droit sur le trône. Sinon, tu seras bon pour rester au frais un moment… Donne moi ton téléphone ausi, je dois étudier l'historique de tes messages et conversations…

Fili lui rendit un regard désemparé et Dwalin lui fit un clin d'œil :

— Donne moi ton téléphone courant, Fili… J'ignore totalement que tu utilises un autre appareil pour converser avec Kili Aceped et j'espère que ceux qui le savent sont dignes de confiance…

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

J'espère que ce format de chapitre et ce rythme de parution vous convient.  
En ce qui me concerne, des chapitres de cette taille s'écrivent très très vite et j'aime bien le rythme que ça donne à l'histoire. Ça change un peu.

Prochain chapitre : Thranduil vs Oropher, lequel des deux serait le plus apte à venir en aide à Thorin dans une telle situation ?


	14. Chapter 14

— Ca va… C'est pas super confort mais j'ai connu pire… Et puis Dwalin continue de me donner des dossiers à travailler, donc je ne m'ennuie pas…

Assis sur le sol de sa cellule démeublée, face à Thorin qui avait ramené un sac de viennoiseries, Fili lui offrit une attitude détachée malgré sa colère, pas ravi du tout d'être là et ne le cachant pas, mais prenant son mal en patience tant bien que mal.

— Et toi ? Comment ça va ?  
— C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais… Tu sais déjà que je suis déclassé, pour l'instant. Balïn a été contraint de me retirer mon grade et je ne suis plus autorisé à participer aux conseils…  
— Mais tu es toujours accepté à l'Agence, ça aurait pu être pire… Et toi, au moins, tu n'es pas en cellule pour un temps indéterminé...  
— Je te raconte pas l'ambiance… Même si j'ai toujours de bons soutiens, ceux qui se prônent « anti-monarchistes » s'y donnent à cœur joie… Je n'ai plus le droit au moindre faux-pas…  
— Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû-  
— Si. Cette rencontre avec Daïn était une bonne chose et je ne le regrette pas malgré la situation dans laquelle cela nous met…  
— Tu… Tu ne penses pas que ce sont les Sangs-Dêchoirements qui nous ont tra…

Il se tut lorsque le regard de Thorin revint sur lui, grave, mais si confiant que le blond sentit ses doutes s'évaporer :

— Fili… Toi le premier, tu ne crois pas qu'il y a une chose plus condamnable encore que seul un certain sang-dêchoirement sait ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais l'étau qui comprimait sa poitrine se soulagea imperceptiblement lorsque Thorin passa une main tendre sur sa joue :

— Tu l'as dit… Les mecs en qui tu places ta confiance ne la trahissent pas. Je sais que jamais Daïn n'aurait fait une chose pareille, donc, par déduction, de nous quatre, seul son fils aurait pu contacter Dwalïn… Or, s'il avait voulu nous détruire ou te faire beaucoup de mal, Kili Aceped aurait simplement eu à ajouter quelques détails à propos de votre… _relation._

Sans répondre, pas même pour dénier cette relation que son oncle n'était même pas supposé soupçonner, Fili détourna les yeux et Thorin continua d'une voix très basse :

— Où se trouve son téléphone ?  
— Je l'ai confié à Bofur, en espérant que je ne le regretterai pas, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance sur ce coup-là… Pourquoi ?  
— Je dois parler avec Daïn.  
— Si tu fais ça et que ça se sait, on aura plus qu'à plier bagage et repartir d'où l'on vient, si on ne nous lynche pas avant.  
— Si je ne le fais pas, le prêtre de Morgoth vaincra.  
— Comment ça ?  
— Je sais qu'il est derrière tout ça… Et il a beaucoup plus d'alliés bien placés que je ne le pensais… Il prend de l'avance et, maintenant que l'agence est en ébullition à mon sujet, le gardien se retrouve seul face à lui, c'est tout ce qui compte… Là est le vrai combat et, agence ou sang-dêchoirement, quelqu'un doit se dresser. Nous sommes hors jeu tous les deux… Pas Daïn.  
— Tu es loin d'être hors jeu, Thorin… Au contraire, maintenant que tu es rejeté par l'Agence, tu deviens un pion libre qui n'est plus régit par aucune règle… Balïn t'a dégradé, ce que beaucoup verraient comme le châtiment ultime, mais tu es libre de tes actes et tu n'as plus vraiment de compte à rendre…

Fili venait de parler avec conviction et Thorin lui envoya un regard pensif en répondant avec une grimace :

— Un jeu dangereux… Je suis maintenant attendu au tournant et je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, toi encore moins. Je suis officiellement dégradé, mais je ne peux pas me permettre un nouvel écart. Mes appuis se sont dérobés et j'ai pratiquement toute l'Agence à dos mais, au moins, cette affaire m'a permis de discerner exactement combien sont dignes de confiance et, malheureusement, ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.

Fili soupira et, distraitement attrapa une viennoiserie en demandant d'un ton neutre :

— Où en sont les recherches de Gandalf ?  
— Elles arrivent à terme, dans peu de temps, peut-être aujourd'hui, il aura localisé l'Arkenstone.  
— Tu comptes finalement passer outre le gardien ?  
— Gandalf va dans cette direction…  
— Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu…

Le brun haussa les épaules et il admit simplement :

— Disons que… L'empressement de Gandalf est discutable mais j'ai hâte que les cartes et les visages se dévoilent… Si j'annonce avoir trouvé l'Arkenstone, le temps des courbettes sera révolu et, enfin, je saurai exactement quel sont les objectifs de chacun, c'est l'idée que je partage avec lui.  
— Des nouvelles d'Oropher ?  
— Je ne saurais dire si c'est une surprise ou non, mais l'affaire actuelle ne semble pas vraiment le toucher. Il n'a rien annoncé à mon sujet dernièrement et ne semble pas condamner mes actes.  
— Vu de quoi il est lui-même capable, je ne pense pas qu'apprendre que tu joues ton propre jeu puisse le décevoir, au contraire, et-  
— Durïn.

Coupant la parole de Fili, sans qu'ils ne l'aient entendu venir, la voix froide de Thranduil s'éleva dans la cellule et les deux autres se remirent sur pied.

— Monsieur Greenleaf, enchanté, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous… Je suis Fil-  
— Fili Durïn. Difficile de vous ignorer au vu de vos derniers éclats...

Coupant, encore une fois, la parole de Fili sans même vraiment l'écouter, Thranduil s'en désintéressa pour regarder Thorin dans les yeux. Oropher n'aurait pas fait mieux, se dit simplement le brun en retenant un sourire amusé :

— Je dois vous parler, Durïn.  
— Je vous écoute, Greenleaf.  
— Pas ici…  
— Fili est digne de confiance.  
— Certes, sauf que cela ne concerne pas que vous, mais aussi mon père et c'est quelque chose qui gagnerait à ne pas être évoqué au sein de la brigade lupine…

Le ton était impératif, mais, pour la forme, Thorin fit mine d'hésiter. Toutefois, semblant bouder, Fili se rassit en tailleur, tournant le dos à Thranduil, pour attraper le sac de viennoiserie en congédiant son oncle d'un marmonnement que seul Thorin entendit :

— Tu as raison… Les visages se dévoilent et je n'ai pas l'impression d'être le seul à miser sur les bonnes personnes…

Le grand brun retint un sourire et, haussant les épaules, il suivit Thranduil qui repartait déjà. La porte de la cellule se verrouilla automatiquement derrière lui et les gardes, qui s'étaient éloignés pour laisser à Thorin plus d'intimité avec son neveu, revinrent immédiatement se mettre en faction.  
En silence, ils marchèrent jusqu'à sortir des locaux mais, à peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas à l'extérieur qu'une belle voiture de sport s'arrêta à leur hauteur et, dignement, Oropher en sortit, ignorant superbement son fils qui s'était figé avec effroi, pour se tourner vers Thorin, direct :

— Monsieur Durïn, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous.  
— A quel propos ?

Sèchement, Thranduil avait parlé en faisant un pas en avant, provoquant. Toutefois, ennuyé, Oropher darda sur lui un regard impatient :

— Rien qui ne te concerne, Greenleaf, tu peux disposer.

Le blond accusa l'ordre avec un éclat furieux dans le regard et, crispé, il manqua de s'écarter sans insister mais Thorin intervint à son tour :

— Vous comprendrez, monsieur, qu'à l'heure actuelle, il m'est primordial de bien choisir mes alliés et votre fils a ma confiance.  
— Pas la mienne, qu'il parte.  
— J'ai d'abord des choses à entendre de sa part. Des choses qui vous concernent.

Peut-être aurait-il dû réfléchir, avant d'ouvrir sa gueule de cette manière, fut avec certitude ce qu'il lu dans le regard noir de Thranduil, en écho à ses propre réflexions. Mais Thorin commençait à en avoir plein la soupe de la situation et de toutes ces incertitudes qui concernaient l'Empereur, si bien qu'il se disait que, finalement, percer l'abcès de cette manière pouvait se montrer productif. Ou pas.  
De pâle, Thranduil devint livide lorsque le regard d'Oropher, lentement, vint sur lui mais, Thorin, fermement, lui attrapa le poignet pour prévenir toute tentative de fuite, tout en se plaçant discrètement entre lui et son père au cas où se dernier décide, encore une fois, de s'en prendre physiquement à lui. Le brun, qui n'avait jamais vraiment usé de tact et subtilité, avait la sensation qu'il était temps qu'Oropher s'explique et que, si jamais Thranduil avait des soupçons à son propos, il voulait y confronter son père directement. Pour faire bref il était temps que les masques tombent.

— Je serai curieux d'entendre ces choses, moi aussi.

Le regard que Thranduil lança à Thorin était noir et profondément acerbe, toutefois, le plus jeune ne fit pas mine de se dérober lorsque, finalement, Oropher leur présenta sa voiture et, suivant Thorin, il y prit place lui aussi, sans décrocher un mot durant le trajet qui suivit dans une ambiance tendue.

Sans surprise, Oropher les amena à son manoir, dans un salon privé, et, refusant de s'asseoir, Thranduil croisa les bras sur son torse en détournant les yeux lorsque, face à lui, son père s'avachit souplement dans un fauteuil de cuir en le perçant de son regard implacable :

— Nous t'écoutons, Greenleaf… Quelles sont les accusations que tu me portes, cette fois-ci ?  
— Je n'ai pas parlé d'accusation à votre propos, monsieur…  
— Quoi alors ?

Crispé, le blond leva son regard, toujours suintant de colère, vers Thorin qui prit la peine de se sentir un minimum coupable, puis lui répondit d'une voix claire, mais sèche :

— Je pense que vous êtes manipulé par le prêtre de Morgoth…  
— Pardon ?  
— Il est en contact avec vous, influence vos actes et, ce, depuis un moment.

Un éclat passa dans le regard d'Oropher qui, immédiatement, montra les dents en se redressant :

— Comment oses-tu ? De toutes tes calomnies, c'est celle-ci que tu-

Il se leva mais s'immobilisa lorsque, sans se montrer agressif, Thorin se plaça devant Thranduil qui, instinctivement, avait bondit en arrière. Oropher se redressa, le regard étincelant, mais son fils se défendit d'une voix rauque :

— Vous n'êtes pas sans faille ! Et notre ennemi est bien plus puissant que ce que vous imaginez, surtout sur le plan de la manipulation. Je n'ai pas dit que vous étiez dans son camps, mais je le soupçonne d'être entré en contact avec vous et de vous utiliser pour parvenir à ses fins sans que vous en soyez conscient ! Vous, mais, aussi, Thorin, et, ce, depuis le moment où il est arrivé. C'est de cela que je voulais le mettre en g-  
— Ca suffit, Thranduil, tu m'ennuies… Tu garderas tes craintes pour toi, dorénavant…  
— Mais écoutez-moi, par-  
— Tait-toi… J'avais encore espoir d'entendre quelque chose de pertinent de ta part… Mais ceci semble malheureusement être le meilleur dont tu sois capable… Quelle pitié que vous lui ayez donné votre confiance, monsieur Durïn…

Se détournant de Thranduil qui, estomaqué, lui renvoya un regard saccagé, Oropher se tourna vers Thorin pour lui proposer un verre. Mais le brun refusa et, impatient, l'empereur insista :

— Monsieur Durïn… Je comptais vous proposer de fermer les yeux quant à votre _écart_ vis à vis de Daïn, que je respecte moi aussi… Mais je ne serai pas aussi clément envers tous les choix que vous faites…  
— Vous aviez pourtant laissé entendre que votre proposition n'avait pas d'autre condition que de m'avoir comme héritier… Thranduil n'est pas-  
— Je me fous de Thranduil… Je parle de votre décision de vous emparer de l'Arkenstone en passant outre la volonté de son gardien. C'est à lui que nous devons nous fier, personne d'autre. Il a prouvé, jusqu'à maintenant, être la meilleur référence à suivre quant à la gemme et ce n'est clairement pas le moment de passer outre… C'est pourtant ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire et je le condamne…

A côté de lui, Thranduil, qui avait gardé ses lèvres closes malgré un regard fulminant, haussa un sourcil face au reproche d'Oropher qui, ignorant totalement son fils, retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil pour jauger Thorin avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux :

— J'ai déjà fort à faire pour rattraper votre dernier éclat… Si vous désirez profiter de notre collaboration, je vous déconseille fortement de continuer votre partie en solo, n'oubliez pas que je vous ai proposé mon aide… Une aide sur laquelle vous pouvez compter, malgré ce que certains vous dirons à tord… Thranduil, tu connais la sortie, j'aimerai continuer la conversation avec Thorin seulement. Merci de m'avoir fait, encore, perdre mon temps.

Avant que le brun ne puisse parler à son tour ou bien, tout simplement, accrocher le regard de Thranduil pour lui exprimer ses regrets, le plus jeune, aussi soulagé que démoli, tourna les talons et partit sans demander son reste.  
Thorin laissa passer quelques secondes, avant de parler d'un ton de reproche :

— Il a bien plus de valeur que ce que vous lui en prêtez…  
— Qu'importe, je me fous de ce qu'il vaut ou pas. Nous devons maintenant nous concentrer sur-  
— Si ses soupçons avaient été portés par un autre, l'auriez vous écouté ?

Il ne sembla pas apprécier de se faire couper ainsi la parole, mais il ne releva pas. Détournant le regard pour le perdre à travers la vitre finement ouvragé, Oropher bu une gorgée du verre qu'il avait auparavant proposé à Thorin avant de répondre d'une voix neutre :

— Ce sont des soupçons que je partage, bien entendu et ce depuis bien longtemps. Je pensais que, si je jouais le jeu de notre ennemi sans montrer mes doutes, peut-être commettrait-il une faute et me permettrait de le confondre… Malheureusement, il est bien plus maitre manipulateur que je ne le suis, je le reconnais aussi. Mais soyez sans crainte, je suis extrêmement vigilant envers les personnes que je côtoie, de même que celles qui vous abordent…  
— Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous soucier de mes relations… Ca doit être de famille…

Ennuyé, Oropher posa son verre en admettant simplement :

— D'une certaine manière, vous n'avez pas tord… Comme vous le pensez, je reconnais qu'il serait improbable que Thranduil soit un prêtre de Morgoth… Et j'admets qu'il est dans le vrai, quant à ses insinuations et ses déductions. Il doit être, au sein de l'agence, peut-être l'une des personnes les plus lucides à propos de la situation dans sa globalité, mais c'est, malgré tout ce que j'ai investi en lui, le mieux qu'il puisse faire face à ça et ce n'est pas assez... Il n'est pas en mesure de vous protéger. Moi, je le suis…

Attentif aux mots d'Oropher, Thorin haussa un sourcil.  
Lorsque Thranduil parlait de son père, une colère sourde, mêlée à la rancœur et la déception trahissait aussi bien la haine, l'admiration et le regret que le blond ressentait. Thorin avait fini par deviner que Thranduil, malgré la fureur de façade dans laquelle il se drapait face à Oropher, gardait, toujours et malgré tout, l'espoir d'être à la hauteur de ses attentes.  
Par contre, lorsqu'Oropher parlait de son fils… Il n'y avait rien. Il semblait le connaître plutôt bien, finalement, mais il ne l'évoquait que comme un gradé de l'Agence trop ambitieux par apport à son potentiel. Rien d'autre. Mise à part la déception qui pointait lorsque leur lien venait dans la conversation, son jugement sur le plus jeune n'était altéré en rien. Pas de haine, de déception ou de rancœur… Pas même du respect.  
Il n'éprouvait véritablement rien pour son fils et cela fit, d'une certaine manière, plutôt mal à Thorin qui, de plus en plus, prenait ce fait en compte lorsqu'il était question d'Oropher. Toutefois, des deux, le brun ne savait pas lequel était le plus à plaindre, et surtout, en détresse, entre celui qui ne recevait pas d'amour et celui qui n'en avait pas à donner…

Il soupira mais, tout de même curieux sur le sujet et, le plus vieux ne semblant pas si réticent à parler de Thranduil, tant que ce n'était pas en tant que fils, Thorin insista :

— Vous me reprochiez pourtant d'avoir mis ma confiance en lui…  
— Vous êtes maitre de vos propres choix, monsieur Durïn… Je ne vous reproche rien, mais certaines de vos décisions m'affligent… Thranduil est plus focalisé sur l'idée de prendre sa pâle revanche sur moi ou de prouver je ne sais quoi à je ne sais qui, qu'autre chose, cela m'étonne à peine qu'il vous approche dans l'idée de vous pousser à vous défier de moi, j'espère que vous saurez rester clairvoyant à son propos…  
— De nous deux, je pense être le plus clairvoyant à son propos…

Acceptant, finalement, un nouveau verre qu'Oropher lui tendit sans rien exprimer, Thorin s'assit dans le fauteuil face à lui en se reprochant, tout de même, la décision qu'il avait prise d'impliquer Thranduil dans la conversation. Il craignait franchement que le beau blond ne le lui pardonne pas une chose pareille et qu'ils en reviennent au point de départ malgré les évolutions qu'ils avaient eues. Toutefois, la confrontation ne s'était pas montrée dénuée d'intérêt, au contraire, cela avait permis de débloquer certaines choses et, surtout, d'éclairer Thorin sur la vision qu'avait Oropher de la situation. Il bu une gorgée du vin prestigieux qui lui avait été servi, avant de demander d'un ton plus concerné :

— Et que pensez-vous de ses derniers soupçons ? Le prêtre de Morgoth m'aurait déjà abordé et manipulé, selon vous ?  
— C'est une hypothèse que je partage et que nous ne pouvons ignorer. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous mets en garde : ne tentez aucune partie solo et soignez plus attentivement vos activités. L'accident vis à vis de la fuite sur votre entrevue avec Daïn en témoigne, vous êtes surveillé et aucune de vos actions ne restera sans conséquence… C'est une partie qui se joue et, pendant que vous vous égarez, notre ennemi place ses pions et installe l'échiquier comme bon lui semble.  
— Si je ne prends aucun risque, il y a peu de chance que j'aille bien loin…  
— Idem si vous en prenez trop… Restez humble et patient, monsieur Durïn. Certes, la pierre vous octroiera un droit que nul ne pourra vous refuser, mais réfléchissez bien à la manière dont vous comptez vous en emparer, rien ne doit être laissé au hasard ou à l'improvisation lorsqu'il est question de régner… Je suis surpris de remarquer que même Greenleaf à plus de jugeote que vous sur ce point-là...

Reprit comme un collégien l'aurait été par un sévère prof de langue ancienne qui reprocherait une déclinaison mal employée, Thorin soupira, avant de justifier clairement, point par point, en le regardant dans les yeux :

— Pour l'instant, il est plus question de faire sortir le prêtre de Morgoth en le narguant que de prendre la pierre, n'aillez crainte sur ce sujet… Je ne suis pas aussi pressé qu'on le dit à mon propos et je saurai attendre… Je ne m'emparerai de la pierre que lorsque je serai prêt et que le moment sera opportun. Toutefois, si je veux mettre un terme à tout ça et forcer notre ennemi à se révéler, je dois prendre le risque d'aborder la pierre en laissant courir ces bruits à mon propos afin de l'attirer à moi. S'il me pense aussi pressé, orgueilleux et avide de pouvoir que ce qu'il se dit à mon propos, il y a des chances que je le prenne au dépourvu…

Oropher haussa un sourcil étonné, avant qu'un sourire amusé ne vienne étirer ses lèvres fines :

— Vous êtes de la partie, vous aussi, définitivement… C'est dangereux et audacieux, mais je préfère ça… Contrairement à moi, vous êtes du genre à agir de front, c'est tout à votre honneur, monsieur Durïn, j'ai tendance à l'oublier et cela me surprend agréablement à chaque fois. Toutefois, vous vous doutez bien qu'il s'agit d'un combat que vous pourrez ne pas remporter s'il s'avère que notre ennemi ait plus d'un tour sur vous et qu'il ait déjà anticipé votre jeu…  
— Quelle aide pouvez-vous donc me donner, dans ce cas ?  
— Aucune si vous persistez dans cette voie-là. Je viens de vous le dire, nos méthodes divergent… Comme vous, j'ignore la réelle nature de notre ennemi et ce dont il est vraiment capable. Toutefois, permettez-moi d'insister : Comptez sur moi pour assurer vos arrières. Vous et votre neveu pourrez vous replier dans ma demeure si les choses venaient à mal tourner.

C'était déjà énorme, Thorin en était conscient. Un allié comme Oropher dans une lutte comme celle-ci n'était pas à prendre à la légère et Thorin sentit un poids considérable se soulever de sa poitrine. Après tout, il n'était pas aussi serein qu'il le laissait paraître, surtout au vu des craintes que semblaient partager Thranduil et Oropher. Il eut un léger soupir soulagé puis, dans un sourire narquois, il releva d'une voix neutre :

— Sont-ce mes leçons qui commencent ?

L'autre lui répondit d'un sourire franc et il opina, sans se cacher :

— Vous n'avez pas encore accepté mon offre, certes, mais vous ne l'avez pas rejeté non plus… Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre, Thorin, et vous guider est un réel plaisir…

Répondant à son sourire, Thorin se rendit compte que le plaisir était partagé. Cet homme était, certes, ce qu'il était et beaucoup de choses lui étaient reprochables, mais chacune de ses conversations était enrichissante et très intense. Finalement, la seule chose qui amenait Thorin à freiner des quatre fers face à lui était Thranduil. Rien d'autre que Thranduil.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Merci d'avoir lu.**

Prochain chapitres, deux révélations !  
\- Où se trouve l'Arkenstone ?  
\- Qui est le prêtre de Morgoth ?

Certains d'entres vous ont-il déjà des idées ou des doutes à ces propos ?


	15. Chapter 15

— A l'Agence ?  
— Dans les catacombes qui courent dessous, précisément… Les anciennes mines de la grande Erebor d'autrefois… Les sous-sols sont truffés de galeries anciennes… Un vrai labyrinthe ancestral blindées de pièges d'un autre temps… J'aurai dû y penser plus tôt, c'est tellement évident…  
— Vous voulez dire que, depuis le début, l'Arkenstone se trouve juste sous nos pieds ?

Gandalf hocha la tête, assis face à Thorin qui l'avait rejoint dans son bureau et il se redressa, fébrile :

— Nous seulement elle est juste là, mais, en plus, elle est à notre porté…  
— A notre porté ?  
— Je sais maintenant comment rejoindre la salle où se trouve l'Arkenstone.  
— Trouver l'emplacement de l'Arkenstone est une chose… D'autre y sont parvenus, mais sans résultat…  
— Je n'ai aucun doute que, pour vous, la pierre se révèlera.

Gandalf s'était montré plus pressant et, sur la réserve, Thorin remarqua en pianotant distraitement sur la table du bout des doigts :

— Certains m'ont mis en garde à ce propos…  
— Quel propos ?  
— M'emparer de l'Arkenstone dans un tel climat, malgré les réticences du gardien et des dirigeants de l'Agence…  
— Ho… Je vois…

Le vieillard sembla cerner qui était à l'origine de ces doutes car, avec douceur, il lui répondit gentiment :

— Thorin… N'avez-vous pas encore compris ? Posséder l'Arkenstone, le titre et les responsabilités qui vont avec sont incompatibles avec ce qu'Oropher attend de vous…  
— Il semble penser le contraire…  
— Car il ne se rend pas compte de ce que tout cela implique. Mais s'il a tenté de vous mettre en garde c'est qu'il essaie, d'une certaine manière, de vous garder prêt de lui comme on mettrait en laisse son animal de compagnie…

Le brun fronça les sourcils et Gandalf se redressa en se rattrapant de cette voix patiente :

— Ce n'est pas péjoratif mais je crains que, entre l'empire et l'affection d'Oropher ou bien Erebor, il vous faudra faire un choix…  
— Un choix qui semble vite vu…  
— Vraiment ? Il est pourtant question d'un père contre un trône…

Thorin lui rendit un regard incisif et, sans rien ajouter, Gandalf se leva en concluant simplement :

— Si, comme vous le dites, le choix est vite vu, dans ce cas, je vous attends ce soir à l'entrée du souterrain Est. Je vous déconseille de prévenir qui que ce soit, mieux vaudrait qu'une telle entreprise ne tombe pas dans des oreilles indiscrètes…  
— Et si le prêtre de Morgoth nous y attend ?  
— C'est la raison pour laquelle il est indispensable que je vous accompagne…  
— Vous pourriez lui faire face ?  
— Je pourrai au moins sentir sa présence et prévenir le danger.

oOo

— Putains de ronces… Putains de ruines… Putain de brouillard !

Claquant des dents, maugréant depuis quelques heures maintenant mais, pourtant, continuant son exploration en buttant contre les caillasses qui trainaient au sol, Tauriel avançait lentement, une lampe torche dans une main, un flingue greffé dans l'autre.  
Cela faisait des siècles qu'Orthanc tombait gentiment en ruine et la forêt de broussailles et de ronce qui l'entourait peinait largement la belle rousse qui, tous les dix mètres, lançait une insulte bien sentie à l'attention de Kili qui, elle n'en doutait pas, était certainement très occupé à déhancher son fabuleux corps dans une boite de nuit, à moins qu'il ne soit déjà reparti avec un beau gosse pas trop farouche. Quel connard…  
Pendant ce temps, elle, la pomme de terre de service, elle se tapait la randonnée pédestre dans l'un des lieux les plus craints et détesté de la région. Fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur elle…

Pendant le vol qui l'avait amené à la piste la plus proche de la tour, elle avait fait ses recherches à propos d'Isengard. Quelques décennies plus tôt, un siècle, pour être exact, le fameux mage qui créchait maintenant à Erebor, Gandalf, s'était rendu ici pour mettre un terme aux agissements de Saroumane, un autre mage qui avait commencé, et bien avancé, des rituels noirs et proscrits par la nature elle-même.

Il n'y avait pas eu de témoins mais certains disaient que la bataille entre les deux mages avait été terrible et Gandalf ne l'avait remporté que de justesse. Il avait ensuite affirmé, et confirmé, la mort de Sarouman puis s'était fait son bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à l'Agence d'Erebor.  
S'il avait été un mage aussi clairvoyant qu'on le disait, ça aurait été pour Daïn qu'il avait travaillé, se disait Tauriel, mais elle était trop occupée à pester après les ronces, Kili, les beaux mecs et les corps fabuleux pour réfléchir à ce sujet.

Plusieurs heures lui furent nécessaires pour passer la forêt de broussailles, déchirée par des gouffres profonds desquels montaient des rumeurs qui lui glacèrent les poils entre les omoplates. Si elle survivait à ça, elle retournerait à Erebor pour chopper Kili, le ramener ici et le balancer dans l'un de ces gouffres.  
Par soucis de précaution, elle rangea son petit révolver et, pour se rassurer, attrapa le fusil d'assaut qu'elle avait amené avec elle, au cas où. Mage ou pas mage, personne ne rigolait longtemps face à un tel engin.  
Quand elle atteignit, enfin, la porte noire d'Orthanc, le Soleil déclinait. Du moins, elle le devina malgré le voile continu de brume noire et venimeuse qui semblait stagner en continu au dessus de la zone. Elle gravit les marches taillées dans la roche noire, à peine érodées et toujours lisses et brillantes, à l'instar de la totalité de la construction elle même. Face à la porte scellée, elle hésita, mais, se disant qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, elle y posa la main pour l'ouvrir. La pierre était froide mais, surtout, rien ne bougea et, excédée, elle donna un coup de pied dedans, sans résultat, puis, gardant son sang-froid, dans le plus grand des calmes, elle fit un pas en arrière, pointa le fusil d'assaut sur la porte, puis tira.  
La détonation fendit l'air, la pierre explosa et, satisfaite, elle récupéra sa torche pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment.  
Au moins, si elle devait faire une mauvaise rencontre, ça ne tarderait pas, dans la mesure où toute la région était prévenue de son arrivée.

Privilégiant l'efficacité au détriment de la discrétion, elle sortit une fusée éclairante qu'elle déclencha avant de la lancer devant elle et, rassurée de voir distinguer une grande salle unie, elle avança pas à pas. Toutefois, elle se figea lorsque, semblant répondre à son intrusion, elle entendit un bruit sourd dont l'écho se répercuta dans la vaste pièce creuse de la tour, noyant l'origine du son. Attentive, elle recommença à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour faire quelques foulées et s'immobilisa encore lorsque le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau. Irrégulier, d'une certaine manière, mais suivant un rythme assez particulier, comme une succession de coup et de silence qui se suivait. Elle fronça les sourcils mais, soudain, elle bondit lorsqu'elle comprit : Du morse ! Quelque chose ou, plutôt, quelqu'un, communiquait en morse !  
Sans lâcher son fusil d'assaut, elle récupéra sa fusée éclairante qui se consumait au sol et, sur ses gardes, elle se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit, qu'elle détermina être un signal de SOS.

Avec précaution, elle suivit une galerie qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs et, après quelques dizaines de minutes de marche rendue pénible par l'eau glacée et stagnante qui lui atteignait les mollets, elle déboucha dans ce qui avait, certainement, autrefois servi de geôles.

L'appel s'était tu mais, sûre de son ouïe, elle s'immobilisa dans le couloir pour chuchoter du bout des lèvres :

— Il y a quelqu'un ?

Dans le silence du lieu, sa question eut bien plus de répercussion qu'elle ne l'avait pensé et elle eut le reflexe de mettre son fusil en joue lorsque l'écho lui revint. Toutefois, elle discerna un nouveau son étouffé et se dirigea, toujours sur ses gardes, vers la cellule la plus délabrée en grinçant des dents.  
Si jamais c'était un piège qui résulterait par un mauvais moment à durée indéterminé pour elle, un certain brun en entendrait parler…

Elle parvint face à une grille de fer rouillé, mais encore solide et, restant à une distance décente, elle réitéra à nouveau :

— Hé ho ! Je viens en ami…  
— De qui ?

La voix rocailleuse qui lui répondit, faible, mais claire, la fit bondir en l'air et, se reprenant rapidement, elle pointa son fusil d'assaut devant elle, vers l'origine de la voix, en haussant les épaules :

— Tout le monde tant qu'on ne me prend pas la tête…  
— Dans ce cas, baissez-votre arme, mademoiselle…

Elle n'obéit pas et, aboyant presque, elle demanda :

— Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Après tout, la rousse n'était pas si sereine que ça… Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle se trouvait sur le territoire de feu un mage noir pas super sympa qui avait périt en ce lieu et que, certainement, certaines de ses abominations lui avaient survécu. Toutefois, elle ne se sentait pas en danger et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'une chaine raclant la pierre comme l'autre se mit en mouvement en répondant à sa dernière question :

— J'étais venu ici pour mener un combat qui me dépassait… Contre des forces que je n'ai su arrêter à temps et qui se sont retournées contre moi… Il y a presque un siècle de ça, maintenant…

Elle haussa un sourcil et, baissant son arme, elle ajusta la luminosité de sa lampe, un très mauvais pressentiment lui vrillant maintenant les entrailles, elle demanda encore :

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Le rayon lumineux, qu'elle avait affaiblie pour ne pas heurter les yeux de l'autre, accrocha un homme d'apparence âgée, un vieillard, à la longue barbe grise et aux amples vêtements gris qui présentait beaucoup de similitudes avec Gandalf, dont le profil était plus noble et le regard tout aussi luisant. Il semblait être enchainé ici depuis une éternité et, pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir de l'écoulement du temps et, sans voix, elle baissa sa lampe lorsqu'il se redressa pour souffler d'un souffle rauque :

— L'on m'appelait Gandalf… Même si je suis conscient que l'ennemi qui, jadis, m'a enchainé ici, sévit aujourd'hui sous mon nom pour obtenir la confiance des hommes libres et parvenir à ses funestes fins…  
— Votre… Votre ennemi ?  
— Il est aussi le votre, certainement… Saroumane s'est allié à la cause de Morgoth, j'ai fait l'erreur de ne le voir que trop tard…

Elle cligna des yeux. Une fois, puis deux. Enfin, s'accrochant à sa lampe, elle s'approcha, pour demander dans un sourire nerveux :

— Vous voulez dire qu'il existe quelque part une personne qui se fait passer pour Gandalf mais qui est en réalité Saroumane, un prêtre de Morgoth ? Que veut-il ?

Encore elle entendit la chaine racler le sol lorsque le magicien bougea pour annoncer gravement :

— Il cherche, d'une manière ou d'une autre, des artefacts de pouvoir qui lui permettrait de rendre à son maitre endormi sa puissance de jadis. Son pouvoir ne doit pas être sous estimer mais, plus encore, sa force de persuasion et la manipulation sont les plus grandes de ses armes. Je n'ai nul doute qu'il est, dans l'ombre, au contrôle de pays entier actuellement et qu'il attend, patiemment, son heure…

« Ho… bordel de merde… Par pitié, dites moi que l'on capte dans ce pays de merde, j'ai un appel important à passer… » Fut la première pensée lucide qui traversa l'esprit de la belle rousse.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
Et merci aux reviewers du chapitre précédent.**

Dans la mesure où c'est pas forcément le genre de fic que l'on peut voir trainer sur ce fandom (les UA pour l'univers de Tolkien, c'est presque un sacrilège, je sais, mais je trouve que les personnages vont si bien dans ce genre d'histoire), je suis contente d'avoir des retours à son propos :)

Le prochain chapitre arrivera certainement en début de semaine prochaine (ou plus tôt, je ne sais pas encore)

 **Au prochain chapitre** : Kili s'infiltre pour retrouver Fili dans les geôles et lui poser quelques questions à propos de la réelle identité du gardien.


	16. Chapter 16

— Je le lui avais bien dit, à Dwalin…

Assis en tailleur sur le sol de sa cellule, travaillant le souffle et la méditation après avoir enchainé plusieurs heures de renforcement musculaire, d'étirement et d'assouplissement afin de mettre son temps d'immobilisation à profit pour faire travailler son corps en profondeur, Fili, très concentré, n'avait pas entendu la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir.

Surpris, il se leva pour faire face au lieutenant Goskoor, l'un de ceux qui avaient fermement contesté son arrivée directe au poste de lieutenant. Peut-être, justement, parce que l'arrivée de Fili avait empêché une promotion de Goskoor, du moins, c'était ce que Bofur répétait pour expliquer la raison pour laquelle ce quadragénaire ne portait pas Fili dans son cœur.

Il retint un soupir blasé. En deux jours qu'il était là, il s'était bien attendu à recevoir ce genre de visite et, sans rien exprimer, il ne dit rien face au lieutenant qui s'était adossé à la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le sondant d'un regard mauvais :

— Si peu de temps avant de foutre la merde…  
— Si peu de temps avant d'avoir des résultats, aussi…  
— Des résultats ? Lesquels ?

Vu la bassesse de la conversation qui venait, Fili préféra ne pas répondre et, lui tournant le dos, il termina de s'étirer, ravi de sentir l'ensemble de ses muscles répondre à la perfection à ses sollicitations. Toutefois, il se crispa lorsque, sans prévenir, l'autre marcha sur lui pour l'attraper violement à la nuque et le projeter en avant afin de le plaquer face contre le mur, pressant cruellement ce point si sensible à la jonction de la tempe et de la mâchoire.

— Un peu de respect, Roy… Maintenant que t'es déclassé, tu n'es plus en mesure de pavaner ainsi… Laisse-moi te donner une petite leçon d'humil-  
— Me touche pas !

Etourdi par la douleur, sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Fili avait joint les deux mains et, d'une puissance et d'une précision inouïe, il balança son coude en arrière, percutant l'abdomen de Goskoor qui, dans un râle de douleur, lâcha le blond en se pliant en deux. Fili fit volte face et, presque avec nonchalance, il termina d'un coup de pied juste sous l'arrête de la mâchoire qui projeta son adversaire au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Goskoor se réceptionna lourdement sur le dos, le souffle coupé, aux pieds de Kili qui arrivait à ce moment et qui analysa la scène d'un regard surpris. Simplement, le brun serra le poing et, d'une prise assurée, il frappa Goskoor, qui, étourdi, s'était redressé sans le voir, à la tempe. Assommé, le lieutenant s'écroula pour de bon et, sans s'occuper de lui, le fils de Daïn l'enjamba avant de marcher vers Fili.

Avisant son regard grave et sa démarche menaçante, le blond eut le reflexe de faire un pas en arrière, maintenant inquiet. Il tenta de se défendre lorsque le Sang-Dêchoirement, à son tour, lui crocheta la gorge, avec bien plus d'adresse et de force, pour le plaquer une nouvelle fois contre le mur de la cellule en se penchant sur lui, extrêmement sérieux, froid et agressif :

— Maintenant, Roy, tu vas me dire qui est le gardien de l'Arkenstone, tout de suite.

Il ponctua sa phrase en lui collant le canon de son arme à feu sous le menton et Fili se défendit d'une voix sèche :

— L'épervin aussi connaît son identité, pourquoi prends-tu le risque de venir jusqu'ici plutôt qu'aller lui parler à lui ?  
— L'épervin a disparu il y a deux heures. Et Thorin est sur le point de faire une grosse connerie, il faut absolument l'arrêter !

Acculé, il serra les lèvres et, réticent à parler, il se déroba, agressif :

— Pardonne-moi, mais je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, je ne suis pas franchement libre de mes mouvements en ce moment… Je ne sais pas qui est l'épervin et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'a Thorin en tête ni où il se trouve, donc si tu veux bien partager ta scien-  
— Qui est le gardien ?

Spontanément, Fili ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une respiration laborieuse lorsque, sans pitié, Kili le priva de son souffle d'une poigne d'airain, affolant son rythme cardiaque. Diantre, il était supposé passer un sale quart d'heure, pourquoi prenait-il autant de plaisir à se faire ainsi bousculer par son amant ? Kili le savait : s'il avait posé la question poliment, aucun doute que Fili aurait consenti à y répondre, mais là… Il ne put s'empêcher de résister à nouveau :

— Pourquoi cet acharnement soudain envers le gardien ?  
— Je dois le trouver, il est en danger et l'Arkenstone aussi…  
— Que se passe-t-il ?  
— C'est moi qui pose les questions !

Fili fut littéralement soulevé du sol par la poigne de Kili et il vit des étoiles lorsque l'autre intensifia sa prise. Ce mec était si bandant, par Mahal… il retint un sourire gourmant et, sans répondre, il préféra attaquer. Prenant appuie sur le mur derrière lui pour ceindre la taille de Kili de ses jambes, il usa d'une torsion effarante de souplesse pour inverser les places, mais c'était sans compter sur l'adresse de Kili qui répondit d'une prise agile afin de couper son élan et le jeter au sol. Fili s'arrangea pour l'entrainer dans sa chute, enroulant ses jambes autour de son bassin tout en dégainant une petite lame en céramique qui ne le quittait jamais et que ses abrutis de collègues n'avaient pas remarquée.

Il tomba sur le dos et, immédiatement, menaça Kili à la gorge lorsque celui-ci se réceptionna au dessus de lui avec souplesse, amortissant la chute en lâchant son arme et posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, à quelques centimètres du sien. Fili voulut pousser sa chance et inverser les positions pour dominer le brun, mais, sans prévenir, ce dernier se pencha pour embrasser brutalement ses lèvres avec fougue et passion, si bien que, finalement, il lâcha sa lame pour glisser sa main sur la nuque de Kili.  
Ce mec le rendait fou, vraiment.

Toutefois, bien trop rapidement, le brun se redressa, pressant :

— Je voudrais bien pousser l'interrogatoire puis te prendre à même le sol de cette cellule, lupin, mais il y a urgence.  
— Tu m'as manqué, toi aussi. Ca fait deux jours que je tourne en rond là-dedans et que je rêvais qu'une telle… _situation_ , se produise… Encore une fois, ton intervention surpasse mes fantasmes.  
— Je n'ai appris que ce matin que tu avais été enfermé ici par les tiens… Je t'aurais peut-être rendu visite plus tôt, sinon.

Maintenant plus doux, se remettant sur pied, Kili lui tendit sa main et Fili l'accepta. Une fois debout, il ne la lâcha pas et il écouta le brun lorsque celui-ci continua vivement :

— C'est très grave. Nous avons identifié le prêtre de Morgoth, il s'agit de Gandalf. Ou, du moins, celui qui se fait passer pour lui…  
— Pardon ?  
— Saroumane… Lorsqu'ils se sont battus à Orthanc, c'est Saroumane qui, en réalité, a vaincu Gandalf et il l'a enfermé là-bas… Il s'est ensuite fait passé pour lui et, le temps aidant, personne n'a été en mesure de le reconnaître lorsqu'il est revenu à Erebor…  
— Mais… Thorin est parti avec lui pour trouver l'Arkenstone !  
— Je sais ! Daïn est déjà en route mais cela fait des décennies que Saroumane prépare ce moment. Il a certainement eu le temps de piéger les galeries ! Tout ce qui lui manque, c'est l'invocation pour sortir la pierre, qui ne répondra qu'à Thorin, et seul le gardien peut lui donner l'autorisation ou bien l'en empêcher !  
— Donc ce n'est pas encore joué ! Si le gardien intervi-  
— C'est un piège ! Le gardien ignore qui est le prêtre de Morgoth et, quand il sentira que Thorin convoque l'Arkenstone, il rappliquera immédiatement. Ni Thorin, ni le gardien, ne se méfie de Gandalf mais il est essentiel que jamais Saroumane ne découvre l'identité du gardien ! S'il parvient à le mettre hors jeu en le neutralisant et vampirisant son pouvoir, il n'aura aucun mal ensuite à se faire passer lui-même pour le gardien et, au vu de la place qu'il a aujourd'hui à Erebor, il n'aura aucun souci à condamner Thorin pour l'évincer et retourner la ville contre lui, il a déjà commencé à préparé le terrain afin de le décrédibiliser en lui mettant tout le monde à dos, même Oropher !

Fili sentit, immédiatement, son cœur se comprimer d'effroi. Thorin ne lui avait pas caché que la seule chose qui lui permettait de faire face à un prêtre de Morgoth, c'était la présence et l'expérience de Gandalf… Il s'avérait en fait qu'il était totalement seul face à Saroumane qui avait déjà triomphé de Gandalf. Le vrai Gandalf.  
Thorïn n'avait pas la moindre chance et si le gardien s'était montré si prudent et si secret jusqu'à maintenant, c'était certainement qu'il estimait, lui aussi, ne pas être de taille face à un mage noir. Il devait aller le prévenir et l'aider, tout de suite.  
Sans hésiter, il se tourna vers Kili, déterminé :

— Où se trouve la pierre ?  
— Qui est le gardien ?

Il avait répondu du tac au tac et Fili serra les lèvres. Toutefois, face à Kili qui pulsait, littéralement, le danger, la force et la détermination, il se dit qu'il serait plus intéressant d'allier leurs forces et, sans le quitter des yeux, il concéda :

— Tu connais déjà le gardien… Et tu viens de me dire que ça fait deux heures qu'il a disparu… Je suppose qu'il a simplement foncé tête baissée dans le piège de Saroumane et qu'il va les rejoindre devant l'Arkenstone…

Un éclat de surprise brilla dans le regard de Kili qui se redressa et, immédiatement, il fit demi-tour. Sans un mot, Fili le suivit, mais le brun se tourna vers lui une dernière fois, glissant sa main tendrement sur sa nuque, très sérieux :

— Sort d'ici maintenant, lupin, et tu en subiras les conséquences…

Fili s'était immobilisé et il n'exprima aucune émotion, parfaitement conscient de ça. S'évader de sa cellule après avoir assommé un officier, quelque soit la raison, ne lui permettrait pas forcément de briller d'une très longue carrière au sein de la brigade lupine, à moins qu'il ne reste dans les geôles à vie... Surtout que, comme Kili, il était conscient, au fond de lui, que cela faisait des décennies que Saroumane avait préparé son terrain en distillant son poison au sein de l'agence, corrompant aussi bien le cœur doux de Balïn que celui, réputé d'airain, d'Oropher… Cela ne faisait aucun doute que Thorin, considéré comme un simple pion, serait évincé au moment où le mage noir aurait récupéré ce qu'il recherchait et personne ne penserait à se dresser contre lui.  
Toutefois, il n'était pas question qu'il reste là et, sans hésiter, il passa devant Kili :

— Ils m'ont déjà emprisonné pour avoir fait ce que je pensais être juste… Ca ne m'empêchera pas de recommencer.

Kili lui répondit d'un sourire amusé et, très naturellement, il enroula un bras autour de sa taille tout en marchant dans les couloirs jonchés des gardes de nuit qu'il avait déjà assommé à l'aller.

— Certes, toutefois, au lieu de pourrir en cellule, rejoint moi, la prochaine fois qu'ils te choppent…  
— Tu me proposes de changer de camps ?  
— Les lupins n'ont rien à t'apporter…  
— C'est pour Thorin que je me bats…  
— Et, par deux fois, l'on constate que les Sangs-Dêchoirements servent mieux ce combat que la brigade lupine qui, au contraire, l'entrave… Je te conseille de prendre mon offre au sérieux…  
— A choisir, je crois que je préfère rester ton ennemi… J'ai un peu de mal avec les relations plan-plan entre collègue de boulot…  
— Et mois donc… Mais j'aimerai bien, aussi, t'avoir tout à moi, rien de plan-plan, je t'assure… Donc à choisir-  
— Tu peux toujours devenir mon prisonnier…  
— Ou toi le mien…

Fili ne lui répondit pas et il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il constata que, au lieu de se diriger vers la sortie, très à son aise dans les locaux endormis de la brigade, Kili se dirigeait vers les sous-sols. Celui-ci sentit son trouble et il expliqua simplement :

— L'Arkenstone se trouve dans les mines désaffectés, elle sont juste sous nos pieds…

Le blond haussa un sourcil surpris et, s'excusant, il désigna un autre couloir du pouce :

— J'ai quelques armes à récupérer, j'en ai pour trois minutes…  
— J'espère que tu as tes sabres… Je suis curieux de les voir à l'œuvre…

A la remarque susurrée d'un ton peu ambigu, Fili lui répondit d'un clin d'œil moins ambigu encore. Toutefois, il ne fit que quelques pas avant de se figer lorsqu'il avisa, recroquevillé au sol, le corps sans vie d'un jeune garde de la brigade qui gisait dans une mare de sang. Effaré, il s'assura immédiatement du décès en prenant le pouls, puis, abandonnant totalement l'attitude mutine qu'il venait d'avoir, un sourd grondement menaçant monta dans sa gorge :

— Aceped… Certaines choses sont intolérables et je ne peux te-  
— J'apprécie que tu me parles sur ce ton, _mon cœur_ , mais ce n'est pas moi.

S'approchant à son tour, Kili s'accroupit à côté de Fili pour analyser le cadavre et assura ensuite en le regardant dans les yeux, plus sérieux :

— Ce n'est pas moi, crois-moi. Je n'ai tué personne en venant ici, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais sans très bonne raison. Prend le maximum d'arme au plus vite et ne trainons pas. Les Raa'z sont déjà dans le secteur.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
** La suite mercredi prochain.

 **Au prochain chapitre :** L'épervin révèlera son identité, certains l'ont peut-être déjà deviné ;) 


	17. Chapter 17

— Elle est fossilisée ?  
— Endormie dans son carcan de pierre depuis plusieurs siècles, oui, attendant celui qui la délivrera…

Avec déférence, celui qui se faisait passer pour Gandalf posa sa main sur le bloc de nacre opalin tiède qui semblait pulser doucement. En son cœur, le joyau d'Erebor se distinguait à peine.

— Nous ne sommes pas les premiers à venir ici…

Mal à l'aise, Thorin observa le petit sanctuaire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Plusieurs traces de passage étaient discernables et le bloc lui même semblait avoir essuyé quelques forçages. Explosifs ou outils d'orfèvres, beaucoup de méthodes avaient, en vain, été mises en œuvre pour déloger l'Arkenstone.

A son tour, Thorin s'approcha, sous le regard avide du mage qui, pressant, proposa d'une voix à peine maitrisée, suave et profondément charismatique :

— Appelez-là…  
— Comment ?  
— Laissez-parler votre instinct, monsieur Durïn. Votre destin est lié à cette pierre autant qu'à Erebor. Interagir avec elle est dans votre nature.

Attiré par la pierre qu'il sentait plus qu'il voyait, il fit un pas vers la stèle mais il se retint et, toujours sur ses gardes, il demanda :

— N'était-il pas question de venir ici pour confondre le prêtre de Morgoth ?  
— Je gage qu'il est embusqué, attendant que la pierre soit à sa portée. Il ne se montrera pas avant.  
— Et le gardien ?  
— Il est lié à l'Arkenstone lui aussi et, donc, à vous, dans une moindre mesure. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il sait qu'une intrusion a eu lieu dans le sanctuaire. S'il n'a rien à vous reprocher, il vous laissera prendre la pierre, sinon, nous ne tarderons pas à le rencontrer. Il sera certainement un allié de taille face à notre ennemi.

Thorin hocha la tête puis, doucement, il s'approcha de la stèle et, sans hésiter, il posa sa main sur la nacre. Il ressentit quelque chose, comme si la volonté de la pierre entrait en contact avec lui et, avec douceur, il l'appela. Son appel raisonna en lui, vibrant dans le plus profond de son être. Il la sentit pulser en réponse et, comme si elle fut soudainement faite de cire, la nacre chauffa jusqu'à devenir plus malléable.

— Elle répond ! Dans quelques minutes, la nacre sera entièrement fondue et l'Arkenstone sera à-  
— Main en l'air, tous les deux.

La voix, polaire, trancha la frénésie de Saroumane qui, à l'instar de Thorin, se tourna vers l'entrée de la petite salle.  
Thranduil s'y tenait, le regard plus tranchant que la glace, une aura dangereuse flottant autour de lui et, surtout, un flingue solidement tenu de ses deux mains pointé sur Thorin qu'il épingla des yeux en sifflant d'un ton mortel :

— Tu fais un pas en arrière, Durïn.  
— Thranduil ? Qu'est-ce que tu-  
— Recule.

L'ordre était bien trop sérieux pour que le brun se risque à résister et, respectueux, il montra ses paumes désarmées en reculant. Sans perdre de temps, Thranduil sortit une paire de menottes et, agilement, il entrava Thorin à l'une des grilles de fer forgé anciennes qui ornaient les murs de la petite salle. Il se tourna ensuite vers le vieillard qui, à son tour, montra ses mains en remarquant sur le ton de l'évidence :

— Thranduil… Je me demandais justement lequel de vous deux, entre toi ou ton père, avait abordé Thorin pour le coiffer au poteau et lui prendre l'Arkenstone au moment où la pierre serait convoquée…  
— Retourne-toi et pose les mains contre le mur, Gandalf.  
— Ce n'est pas le moment, Thranduil !

A l'exclamation sèche de Thorin qui cherchait à se débattre malgré son entrave, le blond ne répondit pas et se contenta de braquer son arme sur le mage qui, sagement, obéit en lui tournant le dos et continuant de sa voix profonde :

— Que ferais-tu avec une telle gemme ? Quoique, je ne sais même pas si la question se pose… Entre l'offrir à ton père pour retrouver son regard ou bien l'utiliser pour le surpasser, la réponse semble évidente… Toutefois, je te conseille de ne pas faire d'erreur, Thranduil, c'est un jeu dangereux auquel tu joues.  
— Thranduil, ne fais pas ça.

D'une voix plus grave, Thorin tenta d'interpeler le blond lorsque celui-ci, gardant on arme pointé sur le vieillard, s'approcha de la stèle, dans laquelle l'Arkenstone était maintenant nettement perceptible, accessible.

— Si tu t'empare de la pierre, Thranduil et que tu en prends la responsabilité envers Erebor, ton père n'aura d'autre choix que de reconnaître ta supériorité sur Thorin…

La voix de celui qui se faisait passer pour Gandalf avait soudainement changé, interpellant Thorin. Elle était maintenant plus douce, plus envoutante, comme si elle s'était faite murmure s'infiltrant jusque dans le cœur de Thranduil qui, baissant son arme pour se focaliser sur la pierre maintenant à porté de sa main, avoua dans un souffle :

— C'est ce dont je rêve depuis mon enfance et la raison pour laquelle, sans relâche, j'avais moi aussi recherché l'Arkenstone… Pour l'offrir à mon père ou, sinon, l'utiliser contre lui.  
— Thranduil…

Tentant de faire entendre sa voix, Thorin chercha ses mots, mais il se figea lorsque, avec un grand respect, le blond posa sa main sur la pierre, traversant sa stèle qui semblait faite d'air :

— Toutefois, j'ai compris qu'Oropher n'a rien à attendre de moi, et moi de lui encore moins… Cela fait un moment que j'ai accepté l'idée que cet homme n'est personne pour moi et que je ne lui dois rien… Je me fous de lui et de ce qu'il pense de moi, ce n'est pas pour prendre la pierre que je suis venu ici, mais pour la mettre hors de la porté de Thorin et, surtout, de celui qui l'utilise dans l'ombre pour s'emparer du pouvoir de l'Arkenstone et d'Erebor…

Sa voix s'était faite plus dure et Saroumane écarquilla les yeux lorsque, après une dernière caresse sur l'Arkenstone, Thranduil retira sa main pour la poser sur la stèle gazeuse. Immédiatement, la nacre, qui s'était faite si malléable, devint de glace, solide et inaltérable.  
Thorin retint son souffle, interloqué, et il ne comprit ce qu'il s'était passé qu'au moment où le vieux mage recomposa sa voix pour remarquer d'un ton rauque, fébrile et pressant :

— L'épervin ! Enfin, tu te dévoiles…

Sans lui répondre, Thranduil resta attentif à la manière dont la pierre fut, peu à peu, voilée à nouveau par la nacre qui se faisait plus opaque et dure de seconde en seconde et le plus vieux continua en se redressant, l'étudiant attentivement de son regard luisant :

— Finalement, je suis à peine surpris de te savoir, depuis le début, le gardien de l'Arkentsone… Quel jeu magistral tu auras mené jusqu'au bout au nez et la barbe de tous ceux qui s'étaient laissés dire que tu étais simplement entré à l'agence et que tu t'intéressais tant à l'Arkenstone par bravache contre ton père… Tu cherchais, en réalité, la meilleure manière de protég-  
— Ne bouges pas.

Sans vraiment l'écouter, Thranduil braqua son arme sur lui lorsque le mage fit mine de se détourner du mur. Celui eut un sursaut, comme une pulsion qu'il maitrisa de justesse avant de se reprendre, restant sagement immobile dos au blond pour continuer d'une voix envoutante et prévenante :

— Nous sommes venus ici pour t'aider, Thranduil. Notre ennemi sait qui tu es, tes jours sont comptés si tu t'obstines à nous tourner le dos… Laisse Thorin prendre la pierre pour la mettre en sécurité.  
— C'est ici qu'elle est en sécurité. Et elle ne sortira pas de son carcan tant que notre ennemi sera toujours en service.

Il écopa, sans le voir, d'un regard intense de Saroumane et, se détournant de la stèle, Thranduil ne montra aucune attention à Thorin lorsque celui-ci s'adressa à lui d'une voix douce pour insister :

— Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, Thranduil…  
— Ca, tu ne le sais pas toi-même, Durïn. Certes, si la pierre te reconnais, personne d'autre que toi ne pourrait en user, mais qui sait à qui cela profitera ?  
— Thranduil, crois-moi, si Thorin s'empare de la pierre maintenant et qu'il l'active, le prêtre de Morgoth ne sera plus en mesure de la menacer et cette histoire sera terminée. Nous devons faire vite !

Le blond se contenta d'envoyer un regard sec à celui qu'il prenait pour Gandalf en s'éloignant de la stèle et le mage, toujours face au mur, approfondit en reculant d'un pas :

— Cela fait des années que ça dure… Des années que tu ne connais pas le répit, que tu te sens traqué et menacé par des ennemis que ton père lui-même ne pourrait affronter…  
— Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, tous les deux. Vous n'aviez pas à venir ici sans la permission de l'Agence, quelque soit votre place dans la lignée de succession ou bien votre rôle dans l'Histoire de la Terre de Milieu.

Il avait parlé en avançant vers Thorin, qu'il jaugea d'un regard sévère et, derrière lui, se détournant du mur pour lui faire franchement face, Saroumane continua de sa voix si séduisante :

— Même si je gage que tu as pris cet appel comme une malédiction, je suppose que ce n'est pas pour rien que la pierre t'a appelé, toi, au vu de la virtuose avec laquelle tu l'as défendue.  
— J'ai été à bonne école…  
— Certes… Maintenant que j'y pense, il s'avère que ça coule de source… Qui d'autre que le fils d'Oropher en personne, descendant d'une race et d'une lignée aussi prestigieuse qu'oubliée, aurait pu mener à bien une telle mission malgré ce que semble penser ton père de toi ? Cela faisait quelques mois que j'avais déjà des doutes à ce propos, mais tu as su te couvrir habilement…

A quelques mètres de Thorin, dos à Saroumane, Thranduil se figea pour remarquer d'une voix plus froide encore, crispé :

— En quoi une telle information vous concernait, Gandalf ? Ce combat n'est pas le votre.  
— Ce combat est le mien, gardien… Je sais de quoi cette pierre est capable et je pourrai guider Thorin afin de l'aider à libérer toute la puissance et les secrets qu'elle renferme…  
— Non. Je ne laisserai pas Thorin prendre la pierre, il n'est pas prêt.  
— Mais toi, tu l'es, Thranduil… Tu es prêt à le guider et le conseiller… Tu es le gardien de l'Arkenstone, ce rôle t'appartient et tu as, de ce fait, ta place près du trône… Tant que tu aides Thorin à y accéder... Et puis… N'ai-je pas ta confiance ? Je suis déçu de constater que tu as préféré porter cette tâche si lourde seul plutôt que de demander mon aide à nouveau. Mais, dorénavant, tu n'es plus seul, remets-toi à moi et partage ton fardeau…

Les mots s'étaient faits de miel, susurrés d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place au doute, séduisants et apaisants. Pris sous le charme, Thranduil s'immobilisa, mais Thorin remarqua d'une voix suspicieuse :

— Gandalf, il était simplement question d'attirer et débusquer le prêtre de Morgoth en venant ici… Et d'écouter ce que le gardien avait à nous dire… C'est chose faite et, malgré tout le respect que je vous porte, je vous demanderai de ne pas remettre la volonté de Thranduil en question.

Quelque chose clochait, il le sentait. Gandalf, depuis le moment où il avait assuré avoir découvert le sanctuaire de l'Arkenstone, s'était montré très versatile dans ses réactions et ses discours, ajouté à ça son attitude face à Thranduil qui était plutôt alarmante. Quelque soit la raison, il le poussait à prendre la pierre, par tous les moyens et, rien que pour ça, la confiance que lui vouait le brun s'ébréchait un peu plus de minute en minute.  
Inquiété lui aussi par l'empressement du mage, comme si le charme s'était rompu aux mots de Thorin avec qui il partageait le ressentit, Thranduil, sur ses gardes, reprit doucement son revolver en main, maintenant braqué.  
L'ambiance se fit soudain plus lourde, plus froide, et personne ne bougea durant quelques secondes, avant que celui qui se faisait passer pour Gandalf ne fasse un pas vers Thranduil, amical :

— Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il risque de se passer, Thranduil… Fais-moi confiance et donne à Thorin l'autorisation de récupérer la pierre…  
— Non.

Comme étreint par une funeste prémonition, Thorin sentit son corps réagir face à un danger invisible qui se levait autour d'eux et, commençant à se débattre pour vérifier la solidité de son entrave, il souffla d'une voix grave, inquiet :

— Thranduil…

Planté face à lui, le blond semblait ressentir la même chose car il s'était intégralement figé, livide, et n'osait pas se tourner pour faire face au mage qui se redressait, prenant en taille, sa prestance et son aura se densifiaient en crépitant. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Thorin pour comprendre, enfin.

— Thranduil, part d'ici, tout de suite.

L'ordre du brun avait été chuchoté avec urgence mais l'ouïe fine du blond le perçut et son regard maintenant angoissé se leva pour croiser le sien, une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il n'y réponde en se propulsant vers la sortie de la salle. Mais le vieillard projeta sa main sur le mur et la herse d'acier qui fermait l'accès aux galeries s'abaissa à l'instant, les piégeant à l'intérieur du sanctuaire avec Saroumane, qui ne se soucia plus de se faire passer pour le gentil. Sa voix, si grave et si puissante, roula dans la salle lorsqu'il tonna en se grandissant :

— Cela fait des décennies que je prépare ce moment et que je fais en sorte d'imprégner ce lieu de ma magie à ton insu… Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu m'échapperas, épervin… Maintenant que Durin a activé la pierre, tout ce qu'il manque, c'est l'autorisation du Gardien et si tu refuses de la donner, alors c'est ton pouvoir que je prendrais… La pierre sera mienne et le pouvoir d'Erebor avec elle…

Face à la porte close, Thranduil ne perdit pas de temps et, sans hésiter, il prit la clé des menottes en main avant de se ruer sur Thorin qui ne pouvait se libérer seul. Il eut à peine le temps de glisser la clé dans la serrure que son regard épouvanté croisa celui de Thorin au moment où une volute d'ombre, comme une tentacule régit d'une volonté propre s'enroula autour de sa gorge et serra fort, puis, sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre, il fut propulsé en arrière avec une violence brute, soumis à une force qui le dépassait. Quatre autres volutes émanèrent de Saroumane et vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses poignets et chevilles, le clouant au sol et, immobilisé, privé de son souffle, il tenta de se débattre, sans succès.

— Toi, tu ne bouges pas.

Vers Thorin, qui avait réussi à récupérer la clé pour se libérer, Saroumane tendit le bras et, immédiatement, le fer des grilles qui ornait les murs se délia pour s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Le brun pesta et résista mais, encore entravé, il fut incapable de porter secours à Thranduil qui feula de rage lorsque, épinglé au sol et maitrisé de force par les ombres qui le tenaient, il ne put se soustraire à Saroumane qui approcha en dardant sur lui un regard brillant :

— Echec et mat, gardien. Le jeu se termine ici et maintenant et, encore une fois, il s'avère que tu n'es, finalement, pas à la hauteur.  
— Lâche-moi !

Grondant et se débattant sauvagement malgré les liens qui se resserraient un peu plus à chaque mouvement, drainant ses forces de manière surnaturelle, Thranduil ne s'avoua pas vaincu et, ivre de colère, le regard noir, il montra les dents à Saroumane lorsque ce dernier s'accroupit pour poser une main sur son épaule raide.  
Ce qu'il se produisit ensuite n'était pas visible à l'œil nu mais Thorin, qui assistait à la scène, grinça des dents lorsque, au contact, Thranduil s'arqua en poussant une exclamation de douleur. L'œil voilé de colère, il se débattit de plus belle et, intensifiant sa prise, Saroumane remarqua d'une voix rauque, aggravée par l'effort :

— Cela ne te sers à rien de résister… La douleur n'en sera que décuplée.  
— Ne me touche pas !

Feulant d'une voix ou se mêlait supplique et fureur, Thranduil cherchait à se dérober ou le repousser, mais les volutes d'ombre qui le tenaient fortifiaient leur prise à chaque seconde qui passait et, pis, elles semblaient s'infiltrer en lui, fourrageant au plus profond de son être pour y traquer la moindre parcelle le reliant à la pierre tandis que Saroumane, infiltrant sa volonté dans celle du plus jeune, dispersait son pouvoir en lui pour débusquer celui qui le liait à l'Arkenstone. Il fouillant aussi bien sa chaire, ses veines que son esprit, abusant de son organisme, souillant son âme qu'il pénétra de son pouvoir maudit, violant ses pensées et, acculé, Thranduil se démenait pour lutter sur tous les fronts et continuer de se dérober à lui, le repousser par sa colère brute, jetant toutes ses forces dans ce combat sur un terrain où il n'était pas maitre.  
Toutefois, la prise était trop forte et, pulsant en lui, il sentait la magie de Saroumane prendre possession de son sang, drainant sa force et sa volonté jusqu'à ce que, soudain vaincu, il s'immobilise, inerte et offert, le regard voilé d'une pellicule terne, satisfaisant le mage qui se montra plus acharné encore à s'emparer de toutes les bribes de magie que l'Arkenstone avait distillées pour communiquer avec lui.

Le blond n'eut absolument aucune réaction lorsque, ayant enfin parvenu à récupérer son arme, Thorin se libéra en tirant une salve de balle contre l'acier qui l'emprisonnait. Concentré sur Thranduil, Saroumane mit trop de temps à réagir et il fut à peine capable de parer lorsque, d'un coup de pied magistralement violent, le brun le sépara du gardien maintenant inconsciemment, en le propulsant au sol plusieurs mètres plus loin. Thorin enchaina immédiatement en le mettant en joue et il tira sans attendre mais, d'un geste de la main, Saroumane dévia les balles et, du sang coulant de son nez, il ordonna en criant vers la galerie :

— Qu'on me débarrasse de lui !

Comprenant la merde dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, extrêmement concentré, Thorin se déplaça immédiatement de manière à protéger le corps inanimé de Thranduil lorsque la grille qui fermait la salle se déverrouilla et il eut à peine le temps de se pencher pour récupérer l'arme du gardien que plusieurs Raa'z se dispersèrent dans le sanctuaire en le mettant en joue. Sage, il s'immobilisa et Saroumane en profita pour assurer d'une voix mielleuse :

— Soit raisonnable, Thorin… Nous pouvons toujours non entendre, toi et moi…  
— Je ne vois pas en quoi…  
— Il est dit que de grandes choses peuvent être accomplies si le roi et le gardien de l'Arkenstone œuvrent ensemble…

Se remettant sur pied, Saroumane porta la main devant lui pour observer la manière dont ses phalanges s'articulaient, puis, avec un sourire ravi, il s'approcha de la stèle en se parlant d'un ton bas :

— Il ne m'a pas tout donné, mais cela devrait suffire…

Sans rien ajouter, il posa sa main sur la nacre glacée et il eut une moue satisfaite lorsque la stèle sembla se ramollir à son contact, seul Thorin remarqua la manière dont Thranduil, malgré l'inconscience, crispa les doigts.

— Tu as déjà fait le plus gros du travaille, Durïn… Appeler et activer cette pierre était tout ce que tu avais à faire, finalement, et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait revenir vivre à Erebor… Faire en sorte qu'Oropher lui-même exige ton retour pour accélérer les choses et étouffer les soupçons ne fut pas très compliqué, il a vraiment un faible pour toi et à un gros désir d'affection à combler… C'était trop facile.

Thorin ne broncha pas et Saroumane, continuant de forcer ses mains dans la stèle comme si elle était faite de beurre, parla de sa voix si grave :

— Toutefois, je sais que tu peux faire bien plus encore… L'épervin est hors jeu et je suis le nouveau gardien, dorénavant… Je te propose donc une alliance, Thorin… Si tu me laisse user de la pierre, je t'offrirai le trône d'Erebor et bien plus encore… Tu n'as pas idée de ce que l'on pourrait faire si l'on s'allie, toi et moi… Du pouvoir que cela te procurerait et qui relègue les propositions d'Oropher à une bien moindre mesure…  
— Sinon ?

Faisant mine de considérer sérieusement la proposition susurrée d'une intonation de miel, il s'abaissa jusqu'à toucher, à son tour, l'épaule de Thranduil. Il le sentit trembler sous ses doigts, brulant et glacé en même temps et, baissant les yeux, il vit ceux, tristement voilés et ternes, fixant sans ciller un point devant lui, rendus brillants par les larmes, du jeune blond dont l'esprit semblait avoir déserté le corps.

— Sinon ? Je te laisserai deux options : soit je vous offre tous les deux à mes amis ici présents qui s'occuperons de vous faire taire et je ferai en sorte que l'Agence vous commémore comme héros sacrifiés d'Erebor. Vous vous seriez dressés face aux Raa'z qui convoitaient la gemme et, malheureusement, entre vous sauver la vie et mettre l'Arkenstone en sécurité, j'aurai eu un choix à faire... Je remettrai ensuite la pierre à ton neveu, ainsi que, en tant que gardien, mes conseils avisés que, je l'espère, il aura la sagacité d'écouter s'il ne veut pas finir comme son oncle…

Thorin lui répondit d'un regard noir, absolument pas ravi de voir que Fili était mentionné par leur ennemi, mais il ne répondit pas. Sous sa main, il sentit comment les tremblements de Thranduil se calmaient et il fut soulagé de voir, peu à peu, l'iris de l'œil redevenir plus opaque, plus claire. L'autre continua en tentant de fourrager, non sans difficultés, dans la stèle qui lui résistait de plus en plus :

— Soit je vous fais arrêter tous les deux pour trahison. Et, crois moi, de nous trois, ce sera ma parole qui sera écoutée. Cela fait des années que je monte l'agence et les Sangs-Dêchoirements l'un contre l'autre, des semaines que je prépare le terrain pour que, à la moindre étincelle, tout Erebor te tombe dessus et lynche Daïn tout en me reconnaissant digne d'assurer l'intérim lorsqu'il s'avèrera que c'est à moi que l'Arkenstone s'est ouverte… Après tout, beaucoup pensent déjà que je suis le gardien, et il se trouve maintenant que c'est le cas… Une fois à la tête d'Erebor, je serai enfin en condition pour-

Avec douceur, tout en écoutant Saroumane d'une oreille, le brun passa sa main le long de l'épaule de Thranduil lorsque celui-ci, vacillant, tenta de se redresser. Le blond lança un regard catastrophé même si encore nébuleux, autour de lui avant de croiser les yeux de Thorin, lui partageant sa douleur, sa peur mais, surtout, sa force et sa détermination. Surpris par le soudain mutisme de Saroumane, le brun se tourna vers le mage qui, les sourcils froncés, semblait éprouver des difficultés à se faire obéir de la stèle.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?  
— Le véritable gardien n'a pas besoin d'être à proximité du sanctuaire pour s'en faire obéir… Tu n'aurais pas dû bâcler ton travail, Gandalf…

Alors que la voix saccadée et éraillée de Thranduil résonnait dans la pièce, le mage jura et tenta de se dégager, mais la nacre autour de la pierre s'était considérablement durcie, paralysant son bras qui y resta pris. Dans un hurlement de rage, Saroumane se débattit en ordonna d'une voix furieuse :

— Maitrisez Durïn et amenez moi le gardien !

A bout de force, Thranduil resta au sol, concentré sur Saroumane qui usait de tout le pouvoir qu'il lui avait volé pour surpasser le peu qui lui restait et qu'il utilisait pour l'immobiliser le temps que Thorin, ses deux armes en main, ne tente désespérément de défendre leur vie face aux Raa'z qui obéirent à l'injonction sans attendre.  
Toutefois, en une fraction de seconde, le chaos sembla s'abattre dans le sanctuaire lorsque, de manière inattendue, Kili et Fili, surarmés, déboulèrent en tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait, prenant les Raa'z totalement par surprise.

— Thorin ! D'autres Raa'z sont ici ! Daïn et les Sangs-Dêchoirements s'occupent de couvrir notre retraite, nous ne pouvons pas rester là, c'est un cul de sac et nous risquons de nous retrouver pris au piège !

Fili s'était approché, couvert par Kili qui, avec méthode et efficacité, termina de réduire en charpie les derniers Raa'z avant de s'en prendre à Saroumane. Toutefois, au moment ou le brun braqua son arme sur lui, le mage parvint à se dégager de la stèle et il cria une simple syllabe gutturale, sa voix grave se répercutant dans la salle puis, dans un éclat, il disparut. Les balles de Kili firent exploser la roche qui se trouvait juste derrière.  
Moins d'une seconde suffit à Thorin pour jauger la situation puis, d'un ton qui ne tolérait pas de réplique, il ordonna aux plus jeunes :

— Escortez Thranduil à l'extérieur. Je vais révoquer la pierre puis je vous rejoins.

* * *

oOo  
 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver Vendredi/Samedi  
Ils ont tendance à rallonger significativement d'ailleurs, les chapitres suivants font au moins le double des premiers.

Et au prochain chapitre : Allez... après 16 chapitres, on commence enfin à rentrer dans le Thorin/Thranduil annoncé ;)

Au fait, je n'avais pas répondu à ta review, Alys Lestrades mais, pour ta question concernant Fili et Kill et leur lien de fraternité, c'est quelque chose qui sera évoqué plus tard dans la fic... ;)


	18. Chapter 18

— Je vais bien, Thorin. Je suis en sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas. Daïn m'a accepté chez lui, je te rejoindrai quand ce sera plus safe, mais, comme toi, ma tête a été mise à prix par l'Agence… Mieux vaut que je reste à couvert pour l'instant.

Assis sur le bord du grand lit de Kili, dans la chambre de ce dernier et, aussi, installé entre les jambes du brun placé derrière lui qui terminait de panser la blessure au bras qu'il s'était fait en combattant contre les Raa'z, Fili discutait au téléphone avec Thorin à qui il expliquait la situation. Son oncle était resté plus longtemps que prévu dans le sanctuaire pour s'assurer que jamais la pierre ne tomberait entre de mauvaise mains, grâce à l'intervention de Daïn qui, en s'occupant des Raa'z, lui avaient ôté une sacré épine du pied et offert un large champ de manœuvre.

— Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Thranduil, non. Il s'est séparé de nous dès qu'il l'a pu. Il voulait s'assurer d'entraver le plus possible les actions de Saroumane tant qu'il le pouvait.

Ecoutant la réponse de Thorin, il tourna sa tête sur le côté lorsque, ayant terminé son ouvrage, Kili dégagea sa crinière blonde et se pencha sur lui pour embrasser langoureusement sa nuque et ses épaules sans un mot, tout en laissant indolemment ses mains descendre le long de l'abdomen découvert. Fili ne réagit pas et, maitrisant sa voix, il continua d'un ton clair :

— Officiellement, la version qui est donnée est que tu as tenté de t'emparer de l'Arkenstone pour la partager avec les Raa'z et les Sangs-Dêchoirements, les ennemis d'Erebor et, depuis le début, tes alliés secrets avec qui tu conspires pour prendre le pouvoir. Mais Saroumane, qui se fait autant passer pour Gandalf que pour le gardien de la pierre, s'est dressé contre toi, Daïn et Thranduil. Il accuse ce dernier de trahison envers l'Agence en usant de la relation qu'il a avec Oropher comme motif de revanche, tout le monde y adhèr… Hem.

Ecorchant son dernier mot, il se racla la gorge lorsque, sans prévenir, continuant d'outrager ses épaules de baisers ardents, la main de Kili entreprit un massage entêtant beaucoup trop bas pour qu'il garde l'esprit clair et, attrapant le poignet du brun afin de l'immobiliser, il profita de la réponse de Thorin pour se recomposer un timbre de voix totalement normal :

— Ce sont les Sangs-Dêchoirements qui l'ont retrouvé. Il est quelque peu bousculé, mais il va bien. Gandalf, le vrai, sera bientôt en état de nous rejoindre et, avec un peu de chance, de faire basculer les choses en notre faveur.

Il n'ajouta rien et retint son souffle lorsque, d'une pression autoritaire, Kili se dégagea et lui attrapa l'épaule afin de le jeter sans douceur dos sur le lit tout en se plaçant entre ses jambes qu'il écarta brutalement en s'agenouillant face à lui. Sans se compromettre, Fili tenta de lutter tout en continuant la conversation d'un ton détaché :

— Je ne sais pas en ce qui concerne Oropher… Il ne s'est pas prononcé ou, alors, les Sangs-Dêchoirements l'ignorent, il-

Il ferma les yeux en serrant les lèvres, tentant de retenir un juron bien senti lorsque, sans prévenir, la bouche de Kili se posa entre ses jambes et sa prise sur le téléphone se fit plus sèche tandis que son autre main fusa pour se perdre dans la crinière sombre de son amant. Toutefois, sans trêve, il reprit, le souffle court mais la voix maitrisée :

— Il avait raison, finalement, à propos de tout ça… c'est lui et non _Gandalf_ que tu aurais dû écouter…

Il profita de la réplique de Thorin pour écarter le téléphone de son visage tout en basculant la tête en arrière, pris de vertiges alors que les lèvres de Kili entreprirent un rythme absolument étourdissant. Puis il se racla la gorge pour répondre avec bienveillance :

— Non, Thorin… Tu ne peux pas te reprocher ça, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Personne n'aurait pu prévoir une chose pareille… vois, même Oropher et le Gardien ont été leurrés… Et puis ce n'est pas comme si…

Par Mahal… Kili…  
Sentant qu'il commençait à perdre l'usage de la parole et la lucidité de ses pensées, malgré la conversation au sujet grave, il conclut précipitamment d'une voix hachée :

— Oui…Je vais faire ça et je te tiens informé… Promis… Oui, Thorin, moi aussi… A très vite…

A peine eut-il raccroché presqu'au nez de son oncle, il jeta le téléphone et s'abandonna totalement aux lèvres de son amant démentiel, le corps arqué, entièrement à la merci du plaisir qui lui était conféré. Toutefois, quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il sembla arriver à son paroxysme, le brun abandonna son jeu et glissa une main impérieuse entre ses cuisses ouvertes, l'amenant à tressaillir fortement, tout en venant embrasser sa gorge pour souffler d'un ton impérieux à son oreille un ordre qui le fit frémir d'un ardent plaisir anticipé.

oOo

Poussant un long soupir désabusé, Thorin coupa la conversation avec Fili. Rassuré, d'un côté, de savoir celui qu'il considérait comme son fils en sécurité, inquiet, de l'autre, par ce que l'avenir leur réservait.  
Il était revenu chez lui, appréciant cette brillante idée qu'il avait eu, sans vraiment l'anticiper ou le faire exprès, de ne pas partager son adresse actuelle avec les membres de l'Agence. Il avait ainsi un peu de répit pour remettre les choses au clair puis, certainement, il plierait bagage afin de rejoindre Daïn ou, peut-être, partir pour de bon de cette ville maudite malgré les récents espoirs qu'on lui avait fait miroiter. Quel con il avait été d'y avoir cru…

Assis en tailleur à même la moquette épaisse et onctueuse qu'il avait faite installer sur le sol après avoir constaté que lui et son neveu, à la mode d'Ered Luin qui s'était bien imprégnée en eux, n'utilisaient jamais aucun meuble, il se laissa tomber en arrière en soupirant à nouveau.  
La meilleure chose à faire serait, peut-être, d'entrer en contact avec Oropher et tout lui raconter. Avec un peu de chance, l'empereur n'avait pas été entièrement corrompu par le poison de Saroumane… Mais l'histoire avait montré que même les rois les plus lucides s'étaient laissés bernés par ce mage et les choses se présentaient assez mal. Comme Thranduil l'avait dit, Oropher n'était pas sans failles, et pas les moindres. Si cela faisait quelques années que Saroumane et sa langue vénéneuse s'évertuait à les combler à sa manière, l'on pouvait dire que l'empereur était, malheureusement, totalement acquis à sa cause sans même en être conscient.

Ses pensées, quittant Oropher, volèrent immédiatement vers Thranduil et une effroyable émotion très désagréable lui comprima la poitrine lorsqu'il le revit, gisant au sol, tremblant d'épuisement et le regard si vide. Même la mort n'aurait pas ôté autant de choses de ces yeux qui brillaient habituellement d'une multitude d'émotions aussi violentes que contradictoires…

Ce jeune blond avait du cran Thorin ne pouvait que le constater. Avoir servit la pierre autant d'années, supporter autant de rancœur et de brimade de la part de son père alors que, dans l'ombre, il opérait un travail que nul autre que lui n'aurait pu mener à bien, le choix de l'Arkenstone en était la preuve, démontrait cette force et ce dévouement dont il était capable. Thorïn ne l'en appréciait que davantage.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle un franc sourire aussi ravi que séduit barra ses lèvres lorsque, semblant faire écho à ses pensées, l'on toqua à sa porte.

A peine inquiété par l'idée qu'une personne soit parvenue à déjouer ses systèmes de sécurité et ait pu pénétrer dans l'immeuble malgré le digicode, au milieu de la nuit, il se leva et, sans vérifier, déverrouilla la porte pour l'ouvrir franchement. Face à lui, épuisé, mal en point et semblant avoir dépassé ses limites, Thranduil lui lança un regard éteint et justifia du bout des lèvres :

— Je… Ils ont mon adresse et me recherchent… Je ne savais pas où aller…

Sans un mot, Thorin effaça l'épaule et verrouilla derrière Thranduil qui fit quelques pas dans son appartement. Il sembla, soudain, soulagé de se retrouver pris dans ce cocon de sécurité et de confort qui émanait de l'habitation du brun et il s'immobilisa, respirant enfin. Ces dernières heures s'étaient certainement montrées éprouvantes pour lui et, d'une certaine manière, Thorin ressentit de la gratitude envers lui : Finalement, enfin, Thranduil le considérait, tout de même, assez digne de sa confiance au point de venir rechercher la sécurité chez lui alors qu'il était dans un tel état de faiblesse. Certes, peut-être n'avait-il nulle autre part où aller, mais un type comme lui préférerait certainement rester à la rue pour y crever plutôt qu'afficher ainsi sa vulnérabilité à n'importe qui. Et Thorin n'était pas, ou plus, n'importe qui, apparemment.  
Conscient de cela, prévenant, il s'approcha pour prendre sa veste en demandant gentiment :

— As-tu mangé ?  
— Je n'ai pas faim.  
— Une douche ?  
— J'ai surtout besoin de récupérer…

Le brun hocha la tête face à ce qui ressemblait plus à une supplique qu'autre chose et, simplement il fit un signe en direction de l'ancienne chambre de Fili. Sans que son neveu en soit vraiment conscient, il veillait à garder le lit toujours fait au cas où le blond, pour une raison ou pour une autre, avait besoin de venir passer quelques nuits chez lui et, chancelant légèrement, Thranduil s'y dirigea en jugulant un vertige. Le suivant du regard, Thorin ajouta :

— Je vais te trouver des vêtements propres…

C'était infime, mais Thranduil portait encore sur lui l'odeur de la peur, de la douleur et, surtout, cette puanteur aussi caractéristique qu'indéfinissable que laissait derrière elle la magie du sang. Le blond ne refusa pas la proposition et, une fois dans la chambre, il récupéra sans un mot le jogging gris, le T-shirt sombre et le pull noir de Fili que Thorin lui mit dans les bras en tentant une dernière fois :

— Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit…  
— Ca va aller…

Il allait prendre la poignée pour fermer la porte, mais Thorin, encore, s'assura en le regardant dans les yeux :

— Es-tu blessé ?  
— Je… je ne crois pas… Pas physiquement en tout cas… Pour le reste, je ne sais pas…

Ses derniers mots s'éteignirent dans un murmure et, sans insister, Thorin fit un pas en arrière avant de fermer la porte avec douceur. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et, certainement il serait à nouveau en forme, du moins, le brun l'espérait, mais il craignait tout de même les séquelles dues à une telle attaque.

Bien. Maintenant, ils étaient irrévocablement dans le même camp, voire, même, dans la même équipe, c'était le bon point de leur mésaventure.  
Incapable de dormir après tout ça, préférant s'occuper, il retourna dans sa grande pièce commune pour, à nouveau, s'y asseoir à même la moquette en récupérant son ordinateur.

Il ne tint pas plus de dix minutes sur les sites d'informations. C'était un scandale d'état qui venait d'exploser et, malgré l'heure, les flashs info et chaines en continu avaient de quoi parler. Thorin, assoiffé de pouvoir, aurait tenté de s'emparer de l'Arkenstone malgré les réticences de « Gandalf », avec l'aide des Sang-dêchoirements et des Raa'z qui se seraient alliés à eux…  
Tous les médias s'extasiaient d'avoir pu compter sur la clairvoyance de Gandalf et la force incorruptible de l'Agence pour empêcher ça. On se demandait bien qui les avait « payé », tiens…

Il ferma l'ordinateur et se laissa tomber en arrière, furieux envers lui-même d'avoir rendu possible une telle situation.  
Perdu dans ses idées noires, il sursauta lorsque son téléphone vibra et fronçant les sourcils, il se redressa lorsqu'il vit qu'un numéro inconnu était affiché. Il laissa passer quelques intonations avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille. Il sut immédiatement qui était son interlocuteur et, instinctivement, son corps entier se crispa :

— Oropher.  
— Durïn.

Un court silence ponctua la simple salutation d'Oropher qui reprit ensuite d'une voix sévère :

— Gandalf vient de m'expliquer la situation.

Le brun retint sa respiration et, prudemment, choisissant attentivement ses mots, il répondit :

— S'il vous a donné sa version, dois-je craindre ou bien espérer quelque chose de votre appel ?

Bien que si puissant, Oropher n'était pas sans failles, non. Mais soit Thorin l'avait surestimé, soit Saroumane le sous-estimait, quoiqu'il en soit, l'un des deux faisait une grosse bêtise en attendant quelque chose de lui. Même en sachant ça, le brun espérait sincèrement que la proposition du blond, qui concernait la protection de ses arrières, tenait toujours.

L'autre eut un silence et, encore, sa voix, plutôt froide, reprit :

— Que s'est-il passé, exactement ?  
— Demandez plutôt ce qu'il se passe… Tout ce que vous avez entendu jusqu'à maintenant sont des mensonges… Gandalf est l'ennemi embusqué que nous craignions.

L'autre eut un claquement de langue agacé et, impatient, il le reprit :

— Thorin… Cela fait peu de temps que vous êtes parmi nous, mais vous ne pouvez ignorer qu'il est le défenseur de la flamme d'-  
— Non. Gandalf, celui que vous admirez, a été défait par Saroumane il y a un siècle... Et Saroumane, au lieu de continuer ses méfaits dans l'ombre, a enfermé Gandalf et se fait passer pour lui auprès des hommes dont il abuse la confiance. Il est le prêtre de Morgoth que nous recherchions, il est allié avec les Raa'z, il est aussi puissant que nous le redoutions, peut-être plus et, cette nuit, il s'en est pris au véritable gardien lorsque celui-ci a tenté de s'interposer. Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. Le seul point positif, est que la pierre est maintenant hors de sa portée.  
— Saroumane ? Voyons, Thorin, votre version-  
— Demandez à Daïn, il tiendra le même discours… D'autant plus que Gandalf, le vrai, a été retrouvé, prisonnier à Orthanc… Oropher… Vous savez exactement pourquoi je suis revenu et je sais quel respect vous portez à Daïn… Pourquoi aurai-je tenté de prendre ainsi la pierre de force, qu'est-ce que cela m'aurait apporté ? Je vous demande, s'il vous plait, de réfléchir à ce que je vous dis…

Un silence lui répondit mais, comprenant que c'était beaucoup à digérer, Thorin se remit sur pied et, en silence, il marcha jusqu'à la chambre close de Fili.

— Si ce que vous dites est vrai, Durïn, c'est très grave. Mais comment vous croire ? C'est votre parole contre la sienne…  
— Repensez à toutes les mises en garde que vous m'avez dites… Elles s'avèrent toutes horriblement pertinentes… Sinon, je n'ai pas la moindre preuve, je le crains… Toutefois, nous allons rapatrier le « vrai » Gandalf ici. Nous espérons que son témoignage-  
— Vous êtes bien sot de croire que, si vous me dites bien la vérité, mettre un vieillard face à lui changera quelque chose… Il a main mise sur Erebor maintenant. Et vous êtes en disgrâce. Il nous faudra plus que ça…

« Nous »… Un soupir imperceptible franchit les lèvres de Thorin. Oropher était, bel et bien, aussi fort et clairvoyant que ce que l'on disait de lui. Sentant que sa confiance lui était acquise, il ouvrit discrètement la porte pour faire quelques pas vers le lit où reposait Thranduil. Allongé sur le flanc, ce dernier, profondément endormi, avait le visage serein et la respiration régulière. Si ce n'étaient les marques violacées qui marbraient la peau de sa gorge, rien dans son attitude abandonnée ne laissait présager la violence des événements de la soirée.  
Ainsi dénué d'expression, ses beaux traits de visage détendus et son regard d'ordinaire si violent caché par ses paupières closes, il semblait, maintenant, extrêmement jeune, innocent et pur. Une gravure, ne put s'empêcher de penser Thorin au moment où, reprenant, Oropher demanda à nouveau :

— Que s'est-il passé, exactement ?  
— Je me suis rendu au sanctuaire avec Saroumane et-  
— Avez vous convoqué la pierre ?  
— Oui mais le gardien est intervenu… Lui aussi a été leurré par Saroumane. C'était un piège, justement, pour le débusquer et le mettre hors jeu… Toutefois, l'intervention des Sang-Dêchoirement a empêché Saroumane de prendre la pierre et m'a permis de la révoquer.  
— Vous avez révoqué la pierre ? Ceci est un acte qui vous honore…

Laissant son regard effleurer la courbure délicate de l'épaule découverte du blond, joliment attachée à la nuque qui semblait ciselée dans du marbre blanc et sur laquelle Thorin se désespérait de poser ses lèvres, il haussa les épaules et ne dit rien lorsqu'Oropher ajouta d'une voix prudente, comme s'il pensait déjà connaître la réponse :

— Où est le gardien ? Est-il toujours en vie ?  
— Il est avec moi… Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne se remette pas facilement… Et maintenant que Saroumane connaît son identité, il n'aura plus de répit.  
— Venez, tous les trois. Vous, votre neveu et l'épervin serez en sécurité chez moi. Je fais venir une voiture. Où êtes-vous ?

Bien moins confiant que ce qu'il laissait paraître, ayant bien imprégné cette funeste leçon que Saroumane lui avait donnée, Thorin ne sauta pas immédiatement sur la proposition, sans pour autant montrer ses craintes :

— Je vous remercie, Oropher, mais nous ne serons que deux. Fili est déjà en sécurité chez Daïn.  
— Bien, qu'il y reste. J'organiserais une rencontre avec les Sangs-Dêchoirements dans la journée. Toutefois, le mieux serait que Ganda- Saroumane, ne sache rien de cela et continue de me considérer comme son allié. Ainsi, je parlerai contre vous au matin et resterai dans son conseil, mais je vous demanderai de faire profil bas de votre côté. Du moins, pendant un temps. Vous avez tenté de faire les choses à votre manière et avez échoué, toutefois, rien n'est perdu tant que vous me laissez faire, dorénavant…

Badass… Oropher était bien plus qu'un soutient, mais un pilier au vu du bourbier dans lequel il se trouvait et, s'asseyant délicatement sur le bord du lit, il passa une main sur la joue de Thranduil, endormi et il ne put s'empêcher de demander, résigné :

— Quelles sont vos conditions ? Je doute que vous fassiez ça par charité…  
— Toujours les mêmes… Cette histoire est l'occasion pour moi de vous montrer ma bonne foi et mes moyens… Bien entendu, je n'ai pas l'intention de disparaître une fois que vous serez sur le trône, où bien n'importe où qui vous plaira, j'espère que vous l'avez bien compris…  
— J'ai aussi compris que mon accession au trône ne dépend, dorénavant, que de vous. Si je veux rester à Erebor, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'accepter votre offre.  
— J'espère que l'idée vous enchante plus que ce que votre ton laisse entendre…

Glissant une longue mèche blonde et soyeuse entre ses doigts avant de la placer derrière une oreille légèrement effilée, signe de lointaines origines grandioses, Thorin ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard rivé sur Thranduil qui s'était pourtant montré assez clair vis à vis de ça. Etait-il pensable qu'il fasse une croix sur lui dans le simple but de nouer une alliance avec Oropher afin de monter sur le trône ?  
Surtout que, après tout, en tant que gardien, Thranduil était, au moins autant que son père, la seule personne capable de lui donner la légitimité, ou non, de régner en parlant au nom de l'Arkenstone. Finalement, ce n'était pas l'un ou l'autre qu'il devait avoir, mais les deux.  
Ca tombait vraiment mal… Il soupira et, suivant la courbe de la mâchoire d'un doigt léger, frôlant à peine la peau opaline et trop froide à son gout, il demanda d'un ton plus provocant, changeant de sujet :

— Vous ne me demandez pas l'identité du gardien ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse et, insistant, il demanda encore, d'une voix plus conciliante :

— La connaissez-vous déjà ?

Encore, la réponse tarda mais, finalement, Oropher consentit à reconnaître :

— Je suppose qu'il y a une bonne raison qui explique pourquoi Thranduil est, lui aussi, évoqué dans l'affaire… Qu'il vienne, il sera accueilli chez moi en ce titre qu'il a magistralement honoré à l'insu de tous, même de moi.  
— Je lui ferai part de votre proposition lorsqu'il se réveillera. Mais je ne le forcerai pas à revenir chez vous s'il ne le désire pas. Vous comprendrez qu'il pourrait émettre quelques… Réticences, à titre personnel.  
— Personnel ou non, le plus sage serait d'accepter mon offre… Aucun de vous deux n'êtes en sécurité et je crains que notre ennemi ait déployé les Raa'z pour vous faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Mettez un pied hors de votre cachette et vous êtes morts… Tentez de faire entendre votre voix, et plus personne ne vous écoutera jamais… Donnez-moi au moins la zone dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, que j'y renforce la sécurité.  
— J'aimerai d'abord être assuré de pouvoir vous faire confiance… J'ai déjà fait une erreur presque fatale face à Saroumane, je ne recommencerai pas.  
— Je comprend vos réticences, mais comment puis-je vous convaincre ?  
— Vous ne pouvez pas. Mais j'en parlerai demain avec votre fils, il vous connaît mieux que moi. Sa décision sera la mienne.

Sans rien ajouter, il raccrocha, rangea son téléphone et, sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, sa main remonta le long de la mâchoire pour descendre effleurer la nuque qu'il caressa du bout des doigts en retenant ce désire pulsant de se pencher sur lui pour prendre cette peau si fine entre ses lèvres. A la place, d'un murmure, il remarqua :

— Il t'a trouvé magistral…  
— J'ai entendu…

N'en doutant pas, Thorin retint un petit sourire amusé et il continua à voix basse :

— Que penses-tu de tout cela ?

L'autre eut un soupir paresseux et, attrapant sa main dont les doigts s'étaient déployés pour profaner la peau de sa gorge plus franchement, il roula pour se mettre sur le dos et lui lancer un regard encore un peu gazeux. Le voyant ainsi alanguis entre les oreillers sur lesquels s'éparpillaient ses longues mèches blondes donna un coup de chaud à Thorin, même s'il chassa immédiatement les pensées non appropriés qui menacèrent de parasiter son esprit et, plutôt, il l'écouta avec attention :

— Tu as raison de te défier, personne n'est sûr… Si Oropher est aussi lucide qu'il semble le prétendre, alors il n'insistera pas, règlera certains problèmes de son côté et ce sera à toi de le recontacter. Toutefois, s'il se montre pressant et persuasif, nous pourrons craindre qu'il est, effectivement, sous l'emprise de Saroumane, qui cherche à nous amadouer par son biais… Ce serait une catastrophe car cela signifie que, en réalité, Saroumane est le vrai maitre de son empire et, par conséquent, d'Erebor… Dans ce jeu, Oropher est la Dame, puissant et dangereux, mais nous devons absolument savoir de quelle couleur il est car s'il s'avère qu'il est assujetti à Saroumane et œuvre à sa cause, il devra être neutralisé... Pour finir, l'heure est très malvenue pour parler de ça. J'ai encore beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper, merci d'avoir presque tenu trente minutes avant de t'inviter dans ma chambre, mais j'aurai préféré que tu t'abstiennes…

Thranduil n'était apparemment pas le genre de personne qui se laissait déranger en pleine nuit sans montrer les dents. Heureusement pour Thorin, il était trop épuisé pour réellement le lui faire comprendre. Il n'insista pas et se leva pour sortir, mais Thranduil, toujours allongé sur le dos, au lieu de la lâcher, serra la main qu'il tenait pour l'inviter à se tourner à nouveau vers lui et le regarder dans les yeux malgré la pénombre de la pièce :

— _Ma décision sera la tienne_?

Thorin ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup à ajouter, de toute manière.  
Son choix était pris et c'était Thranduil. Il n'en doutait ni le cachait plus.

Ce dernier le comprit, sembla hésiter, voulu parler mais ne trouva pas les mots et, à la place, il le remercia d'une douce pression sur la main qu'il tenait.  
Son regard si puissant témoignait la gratitude qu'il ressentait pour ce choix et luisait dans la pénombre, soutenant celui du brun qui, encore une fois se laissa charmer par cette vision de Thranduil langoureusement avachit sur le matelas, sa main au poignet marbré tenant la sienne et ses belles lèvres légèrement entrouvertes captant irrémédiablement son attention. Thorin, cette fois-ci, ne chercha ni à étouffer, ni à chasser, l'envie qui lui prit les tripes et, avec douceur, il s'approcha à nouveau pour poser ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et se pencher sur le plus jeune qui lui renvoya un regard suspicieux en se pressant sur le matelas sans un mot.  
Il n'eut aucune hésitation, aucune retenue lorsque, s'abaissant, il combla la distance qui les séparait pour poser sa bouche sur celle de Thranduil.

Même si, soudain figé, le blond ne répondit pas au baiser qui sembla le prendre au dépourvu, il ne le repoussa pas non plus et, avec une certaine délicatesse, Thorin l'embrassa à nouveau, plus intense. Audacieux, il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes du plus jeune qui tressaillit, avant d'ouvrir la bouche plus franchement et, timidement, il lui rendit le baiser avec sensibilité. Il se laissa d'abord guider par le brun qui, ravi, fit attention à ne pas se montrer trop exigeant tout en s'imprégnant de son gout et de sa texture mais, bien vite, le blond, grisé, se redressa en s'accrochant à ses épaules pour se perdre dans l'étreinte sans pudeur ni retenue, s'avérant aussi passionné, impétueux et délicat dans ce genre d'échange que dans ses discutions. Une perle, vraiment. Refusant de se laisser submerger, Thorin lui répondit avec fougue tout en repoussant les couvertures afin de le rejoindre sur le lit et le couvrir de son corps en glissant avec délicatesse une main sur sa nuque, évitant soigneusement de brusquer cette zone qui souffrait encore des maléfices de Saroumane. Il l'embrassa de plus belle et, adorant la manière dont il le sentait réagir sous lui, un somptueux mélange de candeur, de force, de complexité, de retenue et d'impétuosité, il attrapa son t-Shirt pour le remonter afin de passer une main sur le ventre ferme à la peau douce qui se contracta sous sa main. Il ne savait pas si c'était une particularité de Thranduil ou si c'était dû à l'altercation contre Saroumane, mais il trouvait son corps encore trop froid pour que ce soit sain et, se pressant contre lui pour partager sa chaleur, il rompit le baiser dans un sourire conquis :

— Pas mal, pour un type qui se dit « non tactile » et qui se plaint que je l'importune en pleine nuit…  
— C'est de l'abus de faiblesse…  
— Je pourrais te reprocher la même chose…

Se séparant pour s'allonger à côté de lui, sentant que l'autre était trop faible pour vraiment profiter de ce genre de chose, Thorin remonta sa main pour la glisser sur sa nuque et l'inviter à s'approcher. Thranduil résista d'abord, mais il ne fut pas difficile à convaincre et, sans un mot, il vint se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux qui garda sa main posée sur sa hanche, aux anges. Ce n'était, finalement, pas pour rien qu'il avait irrémédiablement craqué sur ce connard… Maintenant que les barrières s'abaissaient et qu'il se laissait doucement apprivoiser, Thranduil se révélait être, au fond, véritablement fondant. Et en plus, il était le gardien de l'Arkenstone. Donc, lié à lui, le premier héritier, d'une certaine manière…  
Si le plus jeune ne s'était pas trouvé au delà de ses limites, dans un tel état de faiblesse et, aussi, si l'ambiance était plus propice à ça qu'au branle bas de combat, Thorin ne se serait pas gêné pour lui prendre un deuxième baiser, ni un troisième et bien plus si affinité et, ce, jusqu'à ce que l'aube ne les surprenne.  
Bientôt, se dit-il…

Ravi de le sentir contre lui, mais tout aussi frustré, il perdit son regard au plafond et, sentant que, épuisé, Thranduil sombrait à nouveau dans un sommeil lourd, enlaçant inconsciemment la taille de Thorin, il se retint de lui poser toutes les questions qui lui tournaient en tête.  
Pourquoi, en tant que gardien, s'était-il ainsi dérobé à lui dès le début, au lieu de lui expliquer la situation ? Comment la pierre était entrée en contact avec lui, quand et que voulait-elle ? Pourquoi a-t-il préféré entrer en contact avec les Sangs-Dêchoirements plutôt que compter sur l'agence ?

Et, surtout, à quel point ce rôle de gardien avait joué, et jouait encore, dans leur relation ?  
Il en avait bien d'autres qui allaient attendre une nouvelle discussion passionnante, mais il se rendait compte que, finalement, beaucoup étaient justifiées.  
Il était, surtout, notable que, malgré tous les efforts qu'il déployait depuis des années, Saroumane n'avait toujours pas la pierre, le gardien y avait veillé…

* * *

 **oOo  
Merci d'avoir lu !**

On reverra Fili et Kili au prochain chapitre.  
Il est pour l'instant très long, le prochain, donc j'hésite à le couper en deux ou bien le poster comme ça, c'est en court de réflexion, on verra bien mardi prochain


	19. Chapter 19

— Ho… Tu as donc passé la nuit avec Thranduil… Je vois.  
— Fili, ne commences pas.  
— Je n'ai rien dit !

Assis sur le sol, le téléphone posé devant lui en haut-parleur, Thorin s'occupait de vérifier et nettoyer tout son arsenal. Il attendait tranquillement que Thranduil se réveille pour réfléchir plus activement sur ce qui était le mieux à faire dorénavant.

— Où en êtes-vous avec Daïn ? A-t-il pris une décision ?  
— Non, Thorin… Cinq heures à peine se sont passées entre ton dernier appel et celui-là... Il n'est même pas six heures du matin, c'est tout juste si le soleil se lève-là… Je ne sais pas si tu sais ? Daïn dort encore, je pense… Comme toute sa maison, ils n'ont pas l'air aussi matinaux que toi…  
— Tu es donc bien tombé…  
— Très drôle…

Grimaçant, assis sur le lit aux draps froissés de Kili, Fili tressaillit à peine lorsqu'il sentit, sur son dos, la caresse mutine des doigts de son amant qu'il avait cru endormi. Conscient de l'heure indécente et préférant ne pas le déranger, il allait se lever, mais le brun lui attrapa le poignet et, sans un mot ni un mouvement superflu, il s'empara du téléphone qu'il porta à son oreille :

— Monsieur Durïn, qu'allez-vous faire, vous ? Daïn espère vous voir ici aujourd'hui, ou au moins vous parler, cela le rassurerait… L'épervin est bien avec vous ?

Abandonnant l'arme qu'il nettoyait, maintenant plus sérieux ayant reconnu la voix de son nouvel interlocuteur et préférant ne pas relever le fait que celui-ci se trouvait avec son neveu malgré l'heure indécente, Thorin récupéra le téléphone pour le poser machinalement contre sa joue :

— Si vous voulez tout savoir, Aceped, Oropher m'a fait une proposition cette nuit et c'était de cela que je voulais parler avec Fili… Seulement avec lui…  
— Il écoute, tu peux parler…

En plus, il passait directement au tutoiement… Thorin leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant, avec si peu, pourquoi Fili avait autant craqué sur cet impertinent avec qui, lui, parlait pour la première fois. Tout à fait le type de Fili… Dans un autre contexte, peut-être se serait-il montré moins conciliant, mais l'urgence de la situation primait sur l'insolence du fils de Daïn qui nécessitait peut-être correction… Il prit donc sur lui pour répondre le plus patiemment possible, oblitérant son exaspération :

— Pose ce téléphone, petit con, c'est à Fili que je veux parler.  
— Je viens de te poser des questions.  
— Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'y répondrai.  
— Au vu de la situation, je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent de faire confiance à Oropher. Rejoignez-nous, toi et l'épervin.

Sans l'écouter, Kili avait insisté d'une voix conciliante et Thorin lui répondit d'un ton supérieur, cassant :

— La confiance n'est pas l'unique atout que je recherche chez mes alliés. J'ai aussi besoin de clairvoyance et de compétence et, pour cela, je te prierai de rendre ce téléphone à Fili.  
— Je t'entends, Thorin… Tu peux nous dire.

Ca, c'était bien la voix de Fili… Et en plus, il prenait sa défense en marquant le _nous_ … Ils faisaient bien la paire ces deux-là… Bandes d'effrontés…

Encore un peu et il leur raccrocherait au nez. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il allait faire ça. Ca leur ferait les pattes, entre celui qui pensait pouvoir tout partager avec son nouveau meilleur ami, et l'autre qui… Pensait aussi pouvoir tout partager avec son nouveau meilleur ami… Non, il n'était pas jaloux, Fili pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de son affection, mais Thorin aimerait ne pas être écarter aussi aisément sans rien dire.  
Sèchement, il raccrocha, donc. Et il reprit son ouvrage avec attention.

oOo

— Il a raccroché ?

Haussant un sourcil, Kili regarda d'un air éberlué le téléphone de Fili -ou, plutôt, son ancien téléphone que Fili lui avait dérobé et qu'il utilisait maintenant que Dwalin lui avait confisqué le sien- qui marquait la tonalité de la fin de la conversation. Le blond lui reprit l'appareil avec un sourire supérieur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il n'est pas aussi tolérant que Daïn et il n'accepte pas vraiment ce genre de chose… Laisse moi parler la prochaine fois au lieu de faire le coq…  
— Je ne fais pas le coq, de une…

Le sourire de Fili s'approfondit et, négligemment, il repoussa le brun pour l'allonger sur le matelas en s'installant sur lui.

— Non, t'es juste toi, c'est ça le drame…  
— De deux, je ne crois pas qu'il soit pire que Daïn...  
— Laisse tomber… Ton père, c'est un bisounours à côté…

Ce fut au tour de Kili de lever les yeux au ciel et, passant distraitement sa main sur la taille nue du blond qui s'était alanguis sur lui pour finir la nuit, le visage blottit dans le creux de sa gorge, il pressa la hanche pour demander d'un ton inquisiteur :

— Tu ne m'as jamais dit… Quel est ton lien avec lui ?  
— Je… Il… C'est lui qui m'a élevé…

Etait-ce le moment de lui révéler son lien et, par extension, sa place dans la ligne de succession qui passait avant Daïn ? Fili n'en était pas certain et il préférait ne pas s'étaler sur le sujet. Kili le sentit mais, curieux, il insista :

— Tu n'as pas grandis avec tes parents ? Comment es-tu arrivé dans ses pattes ?  
— Il… Il connaissait ma mère. Je suis né à Erebor et quand elle a disparu, c'est à lui qu'on m'a envoyé.  
— Elle devait être spéciale…  
— Je ne l'ai pas connue…  
— Ca nous fait un point commun.

Constatant que Fili était plutôt réticent à parler, Kili n'insista pas et laissa sa main lui flatter paresseusement le flanc en changeant de sujet :

— Et sinon… Qu'est-ce que ça fait de passer de lupin exemplaire à paria de sa meute ?  
— Je n'étais pas si exemplaire que ça, tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir…  
— Effectivement, mais au vu de ta grande gueule et de ce que tu semblais promettre, je m'étais attendu à ce que tu tiennes plus longtemps que ça et que tu nous portes vraiment préjudice, avant de te retrouver enfermé, puis chassé… Pour finir dans mon lit...  
— De une, je vous ai tout de même bien embêté…  
— Tu parles, t'as à peine-  
— De deux, ce n'est pas chez toi, mais chez ton père, ça craint un peu de vivre chez ses parents à cet âge, d'ailleurs-  
— Ca reste mon territoire et non une zone neutre et, pour répondre à ton commentaire, c'est mal placé de la pars d'un gars qui téléphone à son père adoptif toutes les heures même de nuit et, sinon, le vivre ensemble, c'est le principe des _familles,_ tu sais… On ne se disperse p-  
— De trois, ça t'arrange plutôt bien, toi…  
— Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre toi non plus… Et, effectivement, avec l'attitude que tu as depuis le début, une telle conclusion te pendait au nez… Tu es peut-être l'officier le plus fulgurant de l'agence… A peine arrivée à la brigade, déjà à t'offrir à l'ennemi… J'aime ça.  
— C'est parce que ledit ennemi ne peut pas se passer de moi…

Provoquant, Fili se redressa pour surplomber Kili qui avait gardé sa main sur sa taille et qui eut une moue appréciative.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de nier… Même si je ferai remarquer que ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé…  
— Il a bien fallut que l'on soit deux pour le faire, pourtant…  
— Tu ne m'avais pas trop laissé le choix…

Au dessus de lui, Fili haussa un sourcil dubitatif, ce à quoi Kili répondit d'un sourire parfaitement naïf et innocent.  
Dieu qu'il adorait ses conversations… Plus encore lorsqu'elles glissaient sur ce genre de sujet et qu'elles amenaient cette lueur si particulière dans les yeux de Fili.

Se laissant séduire, Kili se redressa, gardant son amant à califourchon sur ses cuisses, pour s'emparer de sa nuque et embrasser sa bouche. Ce mec était un cadeau du ciel, vraiment. Il l'avait compris au moment où son regard était tombé sur lui, dans le casino, d'ailleurs, jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel désir de tuer quelqu'un côtoyer à un tel désir tout court pour cette même personne que ce jour-là.  
Laissant ses mains glisser avec application sur le corps du blond qui lui rendait ses baisers avec passion, il ne put se sortir de la tête ce jour, qu'il avait pensé son dernier, où Fili était venu lui sauver la vie avant de partager avec lui le moment le plus érotique qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Fili lui avait vraiment fait tourné la tête. Jamais il n'avait rencontré une personne avec autant de cran, d'assurance et de charme pour aussi peu de complexe. Le blond savait ce qu'il voulait et il n'hésitait pas à s'en emparer. Kili adorait ça.  
Maintenant franchement échauffé par ce souvenir en particulier, dont il se rappelait les moindres détails, couplé à cette bouche qu'il profanait de la sienne, de ces mains qui parcourait sa peau et de ce corps qui surplombait le sien, il pressa plus encore son amant contre lui, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules et laissant l'autre main descendre sensuellement le long de son dos. Fili rompit le baiser lorsque les doigts de son amant s'insérèrent en lui et, jugulant quelques longs frissons de plaisir qui l'amenèrent à tressaillir, il vint embrasser la nuque et les épaules de Kili en se mouvant contre lui sans retenir un lourd soupir rauque.

— Tu n'en as pas eu assez, encore ?  
— Je le croyais, mais quand je te vois comme ça, je me dis que je n'en aurai jamais assez…

Le brun se sépara à ce moment pour faire un signe de tête assez éloquent du côté de sa table de nuit et, comprenant le message, Fili lui répondit d'un sourire mutin, toujours installé sur lui, avant de se pencher vers le bord du lit et se saisir d'un préservatif qu'il lui mit sans attendre, en profitant pour la caresser avec sensualité. Il reprit ensuite le baiser, dans lequel se perdit une exclamation de plaisir lorsque, guidé par Kili qui avait plongé sa langue dans sa bouche, il s'empala sur le brun avec lenteur. Le baiser prit en passion et en fureur alors que Kili, assis sur le lit, laissa libre à son amant de choisir le rythme tandis que lui, ses sens ravis au delà de la raison, s'évertuait à profaner sa bouche, prendre son souffle et recueillir ses légers gémissements de plaisir qui s'intensifiaient à chaque nouveau mouvement.  
Il bougeait si bien… Kili l'adorait pour ça, aussi. Fili savait se faire plaisir et il n'hésitait pas s'affirmer furieusement pour s'en procurer un maximum, embrasant les sens de son amant qu'il entrainait dans son sillage. Lorsque celui-ci devint plus ardent que ce qu'il pouvait contenir, Fili s'extirpa du baiser dans l'espoir de reprendre son souffle et juguler sa passion, mais Kili enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et son dos, plongeant sa bouche sur sa gorge qu'il embrassa avec rage tout en imposant son propre rythme. Le blond poussa une exclamation de jouissance en se cambrant pour mieux le recevoir, toutefois, désirant plus, il le repoussa pour l'allonger dos sur le lit afin de modifier la position et jugulant un vertige exquis lorsque l'angle de pénétration changea. Il se remit à bouger sur Kili, attrapant ses poignets qu'il cloua sur le matelas sans cesser de se mouvoir, tout son corps intégralement parcouru par un ardent plaisir qu'il exprima sans honte, les yeux clos et la tête renversée en arrière. Le brun se reput de cette vue mais, lui aussi, désirait plus et, se mouvant en rythme avec Fili, il commença à lutter pour récupérer l'usage de ses bras dans l'idée d'inverser les positions, ce que son amant lui refusa.  
L'étreinte devint immédiatement plus furieuse, plus intense lorsque, usant de son poids pour maitriser Kili, gardant fermement ses poignet dans ses doigts crispés, Fili se pencha sur lui, laissant ses mouvements prendre plus d'ampleur alors que le plaisir se faisait plus violent. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut brutal, tant Kili continuait de se débattre pour libérer ses mains et prendre ce contrôle que lui dérobait son amant. Il parvint à défaire un bras, qu'il enroula immédiatement autour de la taille de Fili pour le renverser avec force et agilité, avant d'attraper une cuisse pour l'écarter sans douceur et le pénétrer à nouveau, plus intensément, tout en fondant sur sa bouche qu'il embrassa à en perdre haleine. En réponse, Fili l'enlaça tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et, ivre de plaisir, il s'abandonna dans ses bras, exprimant sa volupté dans des soupirs rauques au rythme avec les mouvements aussi puissants que profonds de son amant qui abandonna sa bouche pour dévorer sa gorge et ses épaules.  
Ainsi emmêlés, leurs corps vibrant à l'unisson, ils laissèrent venir la jouissance lorsque Kili intensifia le rythme en revenant embrasser sa bouche, adorant plus que de raison sentir les doigts de Fili griffer inconsciemment ses flancs et ses épaules sous la force de l'orgasme qui le prit. A son tour, il se libéra en lui, avant de s'immobiliser, assouvi et étourdi, au dessus de son amant qui, à bout de souffle, se laissa tomber sur le matelas, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes. S'allongeant sur lui sans vraiment craindre de l'écraser sous son poids, il vint, à nouveau, embrasser ses lèvres dans un baiser long et tendre. Fili répondit en posant mollement une main sur sa nuque avant de soupirer d'aise lorsque, rompant le baiser, Kili posa ses lèvres sur sa gorge pour l'embrasser paresseusement.

— C'était bien…  
— Je confirme…

A sa remarque satisfaite, Kili avait répondu sur le même ton entre deux baisers sur sa peau et le blond eut un sourire malicieux :

— Ca te suffit ? Ou bien t'en faut-il plus, encore ?  
— Ca dépend de toi…

Se redressant pour le surplomber, Kili avait répondu en descendant sa main le long de sa hanche et Fili répondit en remontant sa cuisse pour l'enrouler à nouveau autour de sa taille en lui lança un regard provoquant et emplie de défi…  
Kili ne lutta pas et, spontanément, leurs bouches se trouvèrent à nouveau mais, à ce moment le téléphone du brun vibra et, après une dernière caresse, il s'extirpa du baiser pour répondre à l'appel d'une voix neutre :

— Tauriel ? Où en êtes vous ?

Il laissa passer un silence, le temps qu'elle lui donne sa réponse et expose la situation, sa main posée sur le ventre de Fili qu'il caressait distraitement.

— Très bien, j'arrive. Le hâbleur est avec moi, je l'amène aussi, il saura se montrer utile.

Il raccrocha et, au regard intrigué de Fili qui s'était redressé, Kili annonça simplement en se levant :

— Gandalf est arrivé dans un petit aéroport privé à l'extérieur d'Erebor, nous allons le rapatrier ici. Arme-toi bien, surtout.

Obéissant sagement, le blond sortit du lit pour s'habiller, non sans demander sur le ton de la conversation :

— Le hâbleur ? C'est le nom que vous avez pour moi ? Franchement ?

Kili lui répondit d'un sourire insolent, même s'il se justifia :

— Ce n'est pas moi qui établi les codes sur les réseaux d'Erebor, tu sais… Mais je trouve celui-ci particulièrement adapté… En tout cas, depuis ton éclat au casino, tout le monde le connaît…  
— Et toi, tu me le donnes comme ça… C'est pas censé être secret ?

Bouclant la ceinture de son pantalon et attrapant sa tunique de combat, il se redressa lorsque Kili se colla à son dos en l'enlaçant tendrement pour susurrer contre son oreille :

— Après la nuit que nous venons de passer, entre les décisions que tu as prises de quitter la brigade et de me suivre ici, ou bien ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre, je pars du principe que tu n'es plus un lupin… Ni un ennemi.  
— Et si tu te trompes ?  
— J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas.  
— Sinon ?  
— Je te tuerai.  
— C'est radical…  
— A ton image.

* * *

 **oOo**

Merci d'avoir lu !

La chapitre était un peu différent, à la base, plus grand et avec une partie Thorin/ Thranduil aussi.  
j'ai décidé de la couper en deux et, pour combler cette partie, j'ai ajouté le Lemon en dernière minute, j'ai cru comprendre que certaines ne cracheraient pas dessus ;) 

La suite donc, en fin de semaine, concentrée uniquement sur Thorin et Thranduil dont la relation s'intensifie doucement mais surement.

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**


	20. Chapter 20

« Il s'agit, en effet, d'une proposition qui m'a été faite par Gandalf.  
— Vous voulez dire que vous seriez prêt à prendre vous-même place sur le trône d'Erebor ?  
— Non. Je veux dire que j'accepterai de prendre en charge l'intérim de l'agence suite à la récente démission de Balïn Cleastorn et, ce, à la seule condition que son frère, le directeur de la section lupine et, traditionnellement, le premier à recevoir ce rôle, reste sur sa décision de ne pas s'y souscrire.  
— Vous agissez donc à contrecoeur ? »

Face au journaliste carbonisé aux UV qui affichait son assurance dans un sourire blanchi, Oropher répondit d'un simple regard qui en disait long sur la bassesse qu'il pensait d'une telle conversation. Regard qui suffit à faire perdre contenance au présentateur du journal télévisé de la matinée qui fut incapable de s'interposer lorsque le blond, franchement agacé, conclu l'interview d'une voix polaire :

« Monsieur, si vous permettez… Il n'est pas question de moi et de mes états d'âmes… Si j'ai accepté de vous rejoindre ce matin, ce n'est pas pour perdre mon temps à répondre à ces questions sans importance mais pour mettre vos spectateurs au fait de ce qu'il se passe actuellement. Monsieur Balïn Cleastorn, qui assurait depuis plus de huit ans maintenant le rôle de premier grade de l'Agence a posé sa démission ce matin suite aux événements de la nuit.  
— Justement, parlant de ces événements, pensez-vous que-  
— Taisez-vous, je n'ai pas fini. »

Le journaliste ferma les lèvres sans ajouter une syllabe et Oropher, l'ignorant, se leva :

« L'on m'a donc proposé l'intérim en attendant que la situation se clarifie. Ma réponse officielle vous sera communiquée dans l'heure. En ce qui concerne les événements de la nuit, je vous remercie de ne pas aborder le sujet avec moi, ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu et je suppose que vos nombreux _experts_ avancerons je ne sais combien d'inepties à ce propos tout au long de la journée sans prendre en compte ce que j'aurai eu à dire... »

Sans ajouter un mot, il sortit de l'écran et Thorin, scotché face à l'émission, haussa un sourcil, à l'instar des nombreux téléspectateurs, certainement. Une telle sortie serait sans aucun doute autant discutée que toute la pagaille actuelle. D'abord Thorin qui tente de s'emparer de l'Arkenstone, puis Gandalf qui sauve le monde, puis Balin qui démissionne, suivit de Dwalin qui refuse publiquement de reconnaître Gandalf comme héro national et, pour finir, Oropher qui vient faire sa diva sur les plateaux télévisés… Mais à quoi jouait-il, par Mahal ? Et, surtout, dans quel camp ?

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant une porte claquer, suivit, rapidement, du bruit de la douche et, préférant bouger pour occuper ses pensées, il se leva pour rejoindre son coin cuisine. Machinalement, il retrouva au fond de son congel des viennoiseries qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'entreposer là dans un moment d'égarement et qu'il balança dans le four en tentant de réfléchir à la situation.  
C'était cata, surtout si Oropher était du côté de Saroumane. Thorin s'était un peu renseigné durant la nuit et avait appris que ce mage était vraiment très doué pour prendre possession de l'esprit des plus puissants. Toutefois, si Oropher s'était montré sincère et que, comme il l'avait dit, il s'occupait de remettre les choses dans l'ordre, il y avait encore une chance pour que ça s'arrange.  
Entre ça, le tout nouveau grand amour de Fili pour le fils adoptif de Daïn, la démission de Balïn, volontaire ou forcée, Thorin l'ignorait, annoncée quelques heures plus tôt, Thranduil un peu trop seul dans sa douche à son gout, la prise de position très controversée de Dwalin et la réelle identité du gardien qui avait de quoi le chambouler un peu, il se sentait crépiter.  
Sensation qui s'évapora lorsque Thranduil apparut devant lui, flottant légèrement dans les vêtements amples prêtés par Thorin.  
Lui qui était, d'ordinaire, toujours très bien apprêté, cintré dans des costumes de qualité, les cheveux lisses et coiffés, l'on pouvait dire que le contraste était brutal, très. Son air négligé donné par le sweat de Fili et par le simple slim sombre appartenant à Thorin que le blond avait piqué il ne savait pas où, était souligné par ses cheveux encore humides et emmêlés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et encadraient son visage à la moue grave. Toutefois, il gardait son attitude plutôt pimbêche que Thorin appréciait malgré tout et, très agréable, comme salutation, il remarqua en fronçant les sourcils :

— Ca sent le brulé…

Thorin lui répondit d'un simple clin d'œil en shootant dans le four pour en ouvrir la porte :

— T'inquiète pas, princesse, je gère…  
— Tu espères me faire manger un truc que tu as cuisiné toi-même ?

Récupérant les pains au chocolat et les croissants qui avaient, peut-être, pour certains, passés une minute, ou deux, de trop dans le four, Thorin rebondit sur la remarque sans tenter de se montrer aimable lui non plus :

— Je n'espère rien du tout… C'est pour moi que je fais ça. Si tu as faim, tu te débrouilles…  
— Dieu merci…

Toutefois, il ne repoussa pas la corbeille garnie et fumante que lui présenta Thorin en le regardant dans les yeux pour demander, plus sérieux :

— Comment te sens-tu ?

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre en piochant le premier petit pain de la corbeille et Thorin insista :

— Des nausées ? Epuisement ? Vertiges ?  
— Quoique je ressente, que pourrais-tu y faire ?

Semblant d'aussi bonne humeur que d'habitude, il avait répondu en détournant le regard et Thorin leva les yeux au ciel. Dévoiler son identité secrète, combattre un mage noir à ses côtés, passer la nuit dans ses bras après une trop brève étreinte pas vraiment ambiguë ne suffisait, apparemment, pas à Thranduil pour abaisser ses barrières… Bien… Le contraire l'aurait étonné et, à vrai dire, si le blond l'avait salué d'un « Bonjour chéri, j'espère que tu as bien dormi, en ce qui me concerne, tu m'as visité en rêves et ce fut fa-bu-leux. » il aurait été grandement déstabilisé et, peut-être, franchement apeuré.

Laissant Thranduil finir son déjeuné, il retourna dans la salle de bain pour y récupérer un coffret en bois avec lequel il revint sans un mot. Voyant la boite, le blond haussa un sourcil curieux mais, comprenant rapidement de quoi il s'agissait, il leva les yeux au ciel :

— Les remèdes de Numénor… Il n'y a qu'en Ered-Luïn que l'on y croit encore…  
— On n'y croit pas seulement… C'est une médecine que l'on pratique quasi quotidiennement et à laquelle tout le monde est plus ou moins formé à Belegost… Du moins, pour les soins communs… En ce qui concerne ton cas, je ne sais pas si mes compétences suffiront, mais le minimum que je connais pourrait te faire beaucoup de bien…  
— Quoi ? Tu comptes me purifier en me trouant la peau ?

A la remarque mesquine, Thorin répondit d'un sourire assuré en ouvrant sa boite pour en vérifier le contenu. Il lui restait une petite trentaine d'aiguilles métalliques de tailles diverses, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour une séance d'acupuncture et il répondit simplement :

— C'est l'idée, oui… Je suppose que l'attaque de Saroumane t'a fait beaucoup de mal, énergiquement parlant. Si on ne l'aide pas, ton corps ne sera pas capable de s'en remettre seul, crois-moi…  
— Il aura tout autant de mal à récupérer d'une séance de soins prodigués par toi que de ce qu'il s'est passé hier…

Le ton était plus taquin que réellement sincère et Thorin apprécia l'idée que Thranduil était presque capable de faire des blagues. Il ne releva pas et lui lança un regard plus sérieux :

— Tu as besoin de soins, Thranduil. Ce genre de soin en particulier, pas la médecine lourde et bourrine que vous affectionnez dans l'Est. Si tu ne veux pas que je sois celui qui te les donne, soit, je te trouverai quelqu'un d'autre, mais j'estime que c'est quelque chose qui doit être fait si tu ne veux pas souffrir de séquelles…

Provoquant, le blond lui rendit son regard, mais, finalement, il détoura les yeux en haussant les épaules pour répondre tout simplement :

— J'accepte.

Thorin retint un soupir de soulagement et ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel lorsque, repoussant les affaires posées sur la table pour s'y asseoir, le blond ajouta sèchement en pointant son indexe sur lui :

— Mais tu n'en profites pas.  
— Je suis désolé, mais si je veux faire les choses correctement, il me faudra poser les mains sur toi…  
— Tu sais ce que je veux dire…

Retirant son sweat pour garder son T-shirt trop large que Thorin lui retira non sans lui lancer un clin d'œil provoquant, il s'allongea sur le dos en le gratifiant d'un regard menaçant. Innocent, Thorin demanda en glissant sa main sur son avant-bras pour prendre le poignet abîmé et en jauger le pouls :

— Tu n'as pas aimé ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, hier soir ?  
— J'aimerai que tu me demandes l'autorisation, la prochaine fois.  
— La prochaine fois ?

Thranduil ne répondit pas et Thorin, maintenant concentré sur les pulsations, trop faibles, qu'il sentait à peine et de manière irrégulière, n'insista pas. Même s'il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter sournoisement lorsqu'il reposa le bras :

— Si tu te le demandes, saches que moi, j'ai beaucoup apprécié…  
— Je ne te l'ai pas demandé.  
— Mais tu voulais savoir.

Il reçut un regard impétueux comme toute réponse et, encore, ils gardèrent le silence. Thorin en profita pour diagnostiquer l'état global de l'organisme en y laissant courir ses mains à plat, s'attardant sur les zones qui l'interpelaient le plus et tentant de ne pas se montrer trop heureux d'explorer ainsi ce corps joliment ciselé, aux angles agréables et à la peau douce qui l'attirait plus que la décence l'autorisait.

— Décontracte toi.  
— Je suis décontracté.  
— Tu rigoles ? Il va falloir faire mieux que ça…

L'autre soupira et roula légèrement ses épaules en tâchant de relâcher la tension de son corps sans ajouter un mot et Thorin termina rapidement de faire le point.  
Comme attendu, l'énergie de Thranduil était au plus bas, ses organes en veille, complètement déréglés comme s'ils étaient en état de choc, et, surtout, l'intégralité de ses circuits vitaux était chamboulée à l'extrême. Certaines zones, comme la nuque, l'épaule et les poignets, celles qui avaient été directement en contact avec les maléfices de Saroumane, étaient anormalement chaudes, presque brulantes et, certainement, très douloureuses, Thorin y ressentait un véritable blocage et son épiderme était presque craquelé, comme nécrosé. Sans oublier la faiblesse de son pouls et la froideur du reste de sa peau…  
Si rien n'était fait, son état général se dégraderait très rapidement... Mais c'était un maitre qui lui faudrait pour le remettre d'aplomb... A son niveau, Thorin serait juste capable de le stabiliser quelques jours.

Comptant user de toutes les techniques auxquelles lui et Fili s'étaient formés en Ered-Luïn, il commença par faire le maximum simplement par apposition des paumes et des doigts sur les zones les plus sensibles et relancer ce qui pouvait l'être. Dix minutes à peine passèrent avant que Thranduil, impatient, ne commence à se plaindre :

— C'est comme ça que tu comptes réparer les dégâts d'un mage noir ? Tu as de l'espoir…  
— C'est comme ça que je vais rallonger ton espérance de vie, qui, je ne pense pas te l'apprendre, a été divisé par six après l'attaque de Saroumane et qui continue de se réduire d'heure en heure…  
— Attaque qui n'aurait pas eu lieu si certains avaient écouté les craintes d'autres…

A la remarque sèche de Thorin, Thranduil avait répondu plus sèchement encore et, intensifiant son action sur l'abdomen, le brun répliqua sans patience :

— Certains auraient écouté les craintes d'autres si d'autres s'étaient montrés un peu plus présents…  
— D'autres se sont montrés extrêmement présents et ont fait part tous les jours de leur réserve vis à vis des actions de certains… Mais certains n'en font qu'à leur tête…  
— Actions qui, au final, s'avéraient contrôlées par un ennemi commun dont d'autres ignoraient l'identité.  
— D'autres ignoraient l'identité, mais pas la présence ni l'influence et savaient que le champ d'action était trop limité pour agir librement…  
— Tu savais pourtant que j'étais dans ton camps… Depuis le début.  
— Tout comme je me doutais que tu avais déjà été abordé par notre ennemi par le biais d'Oropher et il s'avère que je n'avais pas tord…  
— J'aurais pu t'aider… Si tu m'avais tout dit, j'aurais été à la hauteur…

N'essayant pas de cacher le reproche dans sa voix, s'éloignant de Thranduil pour récupérer sa boite et en sortir ses aiguilles, il lui lança un simple regard lorsque le blond se redressa pour s'assoir sur la table et répondre farouchement :

— Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Il était hors de question de sortir la pierre ou d'entrer en contact avec toi en ce sens tant que notre ennemi ne s'était pas dévoilé et que j'ignorais qui tirait véritablement les ficelles, d'autant plus que je savais Oropher influencé… Si, par toi et Oropher, Saroumane avait pris possession de la régence de la ville et de l'artefact de pouvoir qu'est l'Arkenstone, ce serait devenu une situation sans issue.

Sentant venir le mélodrame, Thorin préféra désamorcer la bombe en assurant avec admiration :

— Je ne te reproche rien de ce côté-là, tu t'en es bien sorti…  
— Tu parles… Encore une fois, j'ai tou-  
— De nous deux, je suis celui qui a le plus merdé…

S'approchant, Thorin posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'inviter à se rallonger et Thranduil, le visage fermé, se laissa aller. Toutefois, lorsque le brun lui prit le poignet pour y planter la première aiguille, le plus jeune résista franchement, instinctivement, avec un sursaut inquiet. Habitué à ce genre de réaction Thorin insista gentiment :

— Ca ne fait pas mal, Thranduil, promis… Tu ne la sentiras à peine.  
— Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les aiguilles…

Peu désireux de le forcer, Thorin eut le reflexe d'écarter sa main sans faire de commentaire, mais le blond détourna simplement le visage en prenant une inspiration :

— Tu peux y aller.

Sans attendre, avec précision, il inséra sa première aiguille en silence et profita de la docilité de Thranduil malgré la manière dont il s'était intégralement crispé, pour enchainer avec les suivantes assez rapidement. Il ne se concentra que sur les points les plus importants pour l'instant, conscient que plusieurs séances seraient nécessaires pour venir à bout du traumatisme. Sage, Thranduil ne broncha pas lorsque, une fois toutes la petite dizaine d'aiguilles installée, Thorin recula d'un pas et, seulement, le blond demanda un peu sèchement :

— Et maintenant ? Je reste combien de temps comme ça ?  
— Pas plus de quarante minutes, ne t'inquiète pas…  
— Pardon ? Quarante minutes ? Et je dois rester allonger tout ce temps ?  
— Ca ne devrait pas te tuer…

Véritable drama-queen, Thranduil soupira lourdement, amusant Thorin, surtout lorsqu'il maugréa :

— Et je fais quoi, pendant quarante minutes ?  
— On peut discuter, si tu veux… Tu ne m'as toujours pas parlé de ton enfance…  
— Chaman et psy… t'es vraiment complet, comme garçon… Merci mais je décline, j'ai d'autre choix ?  
— Il y a bien autre chose que j'aimerai essayer.  
— C'est non.

L'injonction avait fusé et Thorin haussa un sourcil en s'approchant pour remarquer d'une voix étonnée :

— Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de te dire en quoi ça consiste…  
— Pardonne-moi de me méfier de tes idées… Elles ne sont pas toujours lumineuses…  
— Tu peux toujours me laisser une chance de me rattraper… Je me sens responsable de l'état dans lequel tu te trouves et j'aimerai l'arranger.  
— Ce n'est pas ce que tu essaies de faire en ce moment ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Thorin prit à nouveau le poignet du blond pour analyser le pouls et cacha une grimace lorsqu'il constata que la réaction à ses soins n'était pas encore assez franche. Il reposa le bras en avançant avec précaution :

— Tu es le gardien et, cette nuit, la pierre m'a bel et bien reconnu comme héritier d'Erebor. Cela veut dire que, d'une certaine manière, nous sommes liés, toi et moi…  
— Ho pitié… Moi qui pensais que tu étais déjà à fond, niveau drague…

Encore, la voix était plus taquine que sérieuse et, peu à peu, Thorin put remarquer comment le plus jeune respirait plus librement, apaisé et soulagé. Les blessures de la nuit étaient délicates à panser et bien au delà des compétences du brun, mais d'autres plaies, plus anciennes et plus profondes, réagissaient franchement à ses soins. Le blond le cachait très bien, mais une très lourde tension courait profondément dans son corps. Tension qui ne datait pas seulement des événements de la nuit mais qui semblait collée à lui depuis plusieurs années et à laquelle le brun s'attaqua sans en parler à Thranduil. Des cicatrices à l'âme, certainement dues à une enfance peu facile, dont Thorin se désespérait d'entendre l'histoire. Sans relever sa dernière remarque, il continua simplement :

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le lien que nous avons, c'est la magie que l'Arkenstone a distillée en nous, celle que j'ai utilisé pour appeler et révoquer la pierre et que toi tu utilises pour communiquer avec elle…  
— Et donc ?  
— Je crois que… J'ai compris, au contact de la pierre, comment user de cette magie et… Peut-être… pourrai-je l'utiliser pour…

L'idée était un peu délicate à formuler mais, semblant comprendre, un éclair passa dans le regard de Thranduil qui se redressa pour lui faire face, les sourcils froncés et le visage grave :

— Je te l'interdis.  
— J'aimerai simplement te partager ma propre magie et convoquer ce qu'il reste de la tienne pour la réactiver.  
— C'est non, Thorin. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il est… _entré_ en moi. Plus jamais. Personne.

Comprenant ses réticences, Thorin préféra ne pas insister et, à la place, il l'invita à se rallonger à nouveau.

— Soit. Je ne pense pas me tromper en assurant être le seul à pouvoir te proposer ce genre de chose…Donc, si jamais tu changes d'avis… N'hésites pas.  
— Aucune chance. Il reste combien de temps ?  
—Trente-cinq minutes.  
— Tu ne peux pas abréger ?  
— Non.

Thranduil était vraiment très doué dans l'art de la chiantise, Thorin devait lui reconnaître au moins ça. Le pire, c'était que ça lui semblait être parfaitement naturel, un vrai don. Mais le brun ne se reconnaissait aucun maitre de ce côté-là et, insistant, il croisa les bras sur son torse en s'adossant à la table pour demander en le regardant dans les yeux :

— Combien de temps as-tu vécu avec Oropher ?  
— Assez longtemps pour ne pas regretter la vie dans son manoir.  
— Et après ?  
— Après ? J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer une personne qui m'a incité à me retourner contre mon père, qui m'a secrètement aidé dans cette voie-là, qui m'a hébergé lorsque je n'avait nulle part où aller et qui m'a guidé en m'ouvrant les portes de l'agence en me promettant que je serai un jour capable de faire de l'ombre à Oropher… Voire même de causer sa perte… Tant que je suivais ses conseils.  
— Vraiment ? Qui est-ce ?

Il avait bien entendu la profonde amertume du ton, mais, tout de même ravi de le voir d'ouvrir à nouveau à lui, il se montra curieux et détourna les yeux lorsque l'autre cracha d'une voix polaire :

— Un homme que j'appelais Gandalf et qui avait toute ma confiance… Et qui, je ne m'en rend compte que maintenant, ne m'a abordé que pour me garder sous le coude en vu de m'utiliser contre Oropher, dans la mesure où, je n'ai aucun doute la dessus, l'empereur sera éliminé au moment où Saroumane en perdra l'usage… et, surtout, il voulait, à l'époque plus d'informations à son propos… Je lui ai tout dit sans me poser la moindre question… Quel con j'ai été…

Ha merde… L'annonce ne surprenait pas vraiment Thorin, finalement. Cela faisait plusieurs décennies que Saroumane préparait son jeu et une personne comme Thranduil était, effectivement, un pion de choix… Au vu de la relation, ou la non relation, entre le père et le fils, tous les motifs semblaient être bons pour que Thranduil en vienne à porter un jour la main sur son père. Les rumeurs qui couraient à ce propos à l'agence avaient, d'ailleurs, très certainement été diffusées par Saroumane dans cette optique et jamais le mage n'aurait été soupçonné d'être impliqué dans le parricide une fois que celui-ci serait advenu… Et dans lequel, Thorin n'en avait aucun doute, Thranduil n'aurait pas été impliqué, simplement victime des machinations de Saroumane incapable de faire entendre sa voix tant il aurait été le coupable idéal…

En y repensant, Thorin se souvint des discussions qu'il avait eues avec le mage à propos de Thranduil. A la lueur des dernières révélations, chacune des phrases qui lui avaient été dites, subtiles mais piquantes, trouvait tout leur sens, surtout si Saroumane avait remarqué l'attention que Thorin portait à Thranduil... Diviser pour mieux régner… Maintenant qu'il en était conscient, il était flagrant que Thranduil avait très savamment été isolé sans même qu'il en soit conscient et que le mage avait commencé à tisser autour de Thorin un carcan qui se serait solidifié avec le temps…

Ceci dit, Saroumane n'était pas le seul à voir Thranduil comme une pièce essentielle du jeu…  
Se plaçant derrière lui pour poser ses doigts sur les tempes et les masser délicatement, Thorin s'interdit ne serait-ce que de penser à déposer ses lèvres à la place de ses doigts.  
Sur le ton de la conversation, il changea légèrement le sujet, intéressé :

— Et à quel moment est intervenu l'Arkenstone ?

Thranduil poussa un discret soupir d'aise, commençant à ressentir les effets des aiguilles et du massage et, docilement, il répondit sans se faire prier :

— Il y a quelques années, je me suis senti « convoqué » et, répondant à l'appel, j'ai trouvé le sanctuaire…  
— Et ?  
— C'est tout.  
— C'est tout ?

Posant sa main sur l'abdomen du plus jeune pour continuer son travail, Thorin haussa un sourcil lorsque Thranduil répondit plus sèchement :

— Oui, c'est tout. Je me suis juste retrouvé planté devant la stèle, sans comprendre ce qui était attendu de moi… A l'époque, Daïn ne faisait pas autant parler de lui et était deuxième grade à l'agence, le trône n'était convoité par personne et la pierre n'était pas autant recherchée…  
— Qu'as-tu fais, alors ?  
— Rien.

Encore, il avait répondu plus sèchement, mais finalement, il détourna les yeux en reprenant, plus hésitant :

— Toutefois… J'avais vu là l'occasion de… Je veux dire… J'avoue avoir sincèrement penser faire venir Oropher au sanctuaire pour lui offrir la pierre. A l'époque, je croyais encore… du moins, j'espérais ou j'attendais… Bref. Je n'ai pas agis au début, je n'ai rien changé. Puis, quand les rumeurs sur l'Arkenstone ont commencé à enfler, quand Daïn a rompu avec l'agence et est entré en conflit, amenant Erebor aux portes d'une guerre civile, j'ai commencé à comprendre quel était mon rôle dans tout ça…  
— Tu as agis ?  
— D'une certaine manière… Même si je ne savais absolument pas comment. Puis je me suis dit que si j'avais été choisi, c'était pour une bonne raison et que mes actions étaient celles qu'attendait l'Arkenstone. Je me suis donc arrangé pour faire venir Daïn au sanctuaire afin de voir s'il était, ou non, le premier héritier de la pierre, comme il le scandait, mais il s'et avéré que c'était toi qu'elle attendait, Saroumane le avait depuis le début, je ne sais pas comment…

L'ignorant lui aussi, Thorin haussa les épaules avant de faire dévier la conversation vers ce qui l'intéressait le plus :

— Pourquoi étais-tu si réticent face à moi ?  
— De une, je savais que tu n'étais pas revenu par hasard et-  
— Comment ça ?  
— Tu t'es pointé comme une fleur au moment où Erebor cessait de parler de la monarchie au conditionnel et que l'on commençait à annoncer le retour de l'Arkenstone… Si ça ce n'est pas de l'opportunisme…

Thorin lui répondit d'un soupir lourd et le blond continua d'énumérer :

— Tu avais les faveurs d'Oropher, toute l'agence te faisait des courbettes, sans parler de ton arrogance et de ta suffisance…  
— J'aime ton objectivité.  
— Un jeune arriviste qui convoite le trône, pris dans la toile d'un prêtre de Morgoth qui, depuis des années, s'arrange pour placer ses pions exactement où il le veut quand il le veut afin de les regarder jouer pour lui sans avoir à les forcer…  
— J'ai compris l'idée, tu peux arrêter maintenant… C'est donc à cause de ton rôle de gardien que tu m'as fait si bon accueil ?  
— Tu veux rire ? C'est grâce à mon rôle de gardien, plutôt, que j'ai accepté de t'adresser la parole… Je ne savais pas ce qu'Oropher te trouvait, mais, après tout, si je ne voulais pas que tu fasses des conneries et détruise mon travail, il fallait bien que je me résolve à-  
— Ok, merci. Je vois où tu veux en venir… Et maintenant ?  
— Quoi maintenant ?  
— Maintenant, si je te demande l'autorisation de t'embrasser, que dirais-tu ?

Allongé sur la table, absolument pas désolé d'avoir déballé aussi franchement ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, Thranduil lui lança un regard sévère mais, sans un mot, il se redressa pour attraper sa nuque et poser un baiser aussi bref que léger sur ses lèvres. Il se sépara légèrement pour échanger un long regard avec lui, dont l'intensité dépassait tous les mots et, avant que Thorin ne puisse réagir, il s'était déjà rallongé sur la table en remarquant tout simplement :

— J'ai eu le temps de revoir le jugement que j'avais sur toi…  
— Celui que moi j'ai sur toi est resté le même depuis le début…

Thorin avait répondu d'une voix plus grave en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage pour s'abaisser sur lui jusqu'à ajouter d'un ton plus bas, frôlant presque ses lèvres :

— Un connard prétentieux qui se prend un peu trop au sérieux…  
— Dans ce cas, je te conseille de te poser de sérieuses questions quant à tes… Gouts…  
— Mes gouts n'ont pas l'air de te déplaire…  
— Peut-être que j'aime la même chose que toi… Les connards imbus d'eux-mêmes, c'est vrai que c'est vraiment craquant…

Acide ce petit gardien… Thorin apprécia sa verve et dû se faire violence pour ne pas plonger sur ses lèvres immédiatement. A la place, il emmêla ses doigts aux longues mèches pâles pour poser une main sur sa nuque et reconnaître volontiers :

— _Craquant_ … C'est bien le mot… Puis-je ?  
— Je t'en pris…

Thranduil avait répondu dans un souffle impérieux, sa main se logeant déjà contre la nuque de Thorin pour l'attirer à lui et qui, sans se faire prier, se pencha pour combler la distance. Doucement, il embrassa sa bouche entrouverte en plongeant un peu plus sa main dans ses cheveux tout en caressant sa gorge et ses épaules de son autre main.  
Il joua tendrement avec ses lèvres, prenant le temps de s'enivrer de son gout qu'il adora mais, même s'il était moins expérimenté, le blond refusa farouchement de se laisser dominer et de simplement suivre le rythme. Posant une main sur l'épaule du plus vieux qui était penché sur lui, il répondit franchement au baiser, tendre mais agressif à la fois, osant s'affirmer et exiger plus de la part du brun tout en se dérobant subtilement à lui, l'obligeant à son tour à s'affirmer. Un mélange détonnant qui ne laissa pas Thorin indifférent. Instinctivement, il rompit le baiser pour se redresser, entrainant Thranduil avec lui d'une pression sur la nuque en glissant une main sur sa cuisse pour l'inciter à se tourner vers lui. Au passage, il lui écarta les jambes afin d'y prendre place tout en clamant ses lèvres à nouveau. L'embrassant maintenant à pleine bouche avec une passion depuis trop longtemps refreinée enfin débridée, il laissa glisser sa main sur sa taille, évitant soigneusement les zones où se trouvaient les aiguilles, afin de l'attirer plus encore contre lui d'une pression autoritaire sur le bas du dos nu qu'il caressa ensuite sans pudeur.

— Je commence à me poser de sérieuses questions quant à votre méthode de soins, docteur Durïn…  
— Il s'agit pourtant d'un programme thérapeutique qui a fait ses preuves…

Avec adresse, il retira délicatement ses aiguilles puis, sans ménagement, il le repoussa pour l'allonger dos sur la table tout en restant entre ses jambes qu'il flatta d'une main curieuse, avant de se pencher sur lui pour embrasser son torse avec passion, trop heureux de le voir s'abandonner à ses caresses avec sensualité. Laissant indolemment trainer sa bouche sur la peau au parfum envoutant qu'il fit rouler entre ses dents, il remonta jusqu'à embrasser la gorge, et, enfin il toucha de ses lèvres et de sa langue cette jonction entre la nuque et l'épaule qui, depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur le blond pour la première fois, lui faisait tant envie et qui, au vu de la manière dont se tordit le plus jeune en détournant la tête pour l'inciter à approfondir de ce côté-là, n'était pas dénuée d'une certaine sensibilité aiguisée. Il prit son temps pour l'embrasser et s'en repaître, n'essayant même pas de juguler son appétit en agrippant ses longs cheveux blonds d'une main et sa hanche de l'autre, galvanisé par l'érotisme poignant qui imprégnait les soupirs voluptueux de Thranduil et qui lui montèrent à la tête. Se séparant tout en posant une main sur sa joue pour le tourner vers lui, il embrassa son visage, puis il fondit sur ses lèvres, qu'il dévora avec application avant de se séparer de lui en se rendant, seulement, compte que Thranduil n'avait pas perdu de temps pour ouvrir sa chemise afin de plaquer ses mains sur son torse. Il ne retint pas un soupir de plaisir en sentant les doigts curieux du blond parcourir sa peau sans pudeur et, crochetant sa nuque, il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de parler d'un ton désolé contre ses lèvres :

— D'un côté, je te proposerai bien d'approfondir et de terminer cette charmante conversation dans ma chambre, mais, de l'autre, j'ai peur que nous ayons du pain sur la planche et qu'il soit temps que nous agissions avant que Saroumane ne remporte la manche…  
— Et voici le moment où je découvre que tu as un sens des priorités…

Thorin se redressa en lui envoyant un clin d'œil, légèrement rassasié mais intensément frustré en même temps et, récupérant son téléphone pour y lire ses nombreux messages en attente, notamment de la part de Dwalin et Balïn, il assura avec nonchalance :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que partie remise, promis.  
— Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Il avait répondu d'une voix neutre, indéchiffrable et, textant rapidement un message à ses cousins, Thorin lui envoya un simple regard. Se rhabillant rapidement de ses vêtements trop grands, ses cheveux encore légèrement humides bien moins lisses et arrangés que d'habitude lui donnant un air sauvage, son visage plus ouvert que d'ordinaire, Thranduil était, un peu trop, l'archétype même du canon de beauté négligé type saut du lit que Thorin affectionnait particulièrement. Direct, il se tourna vers lui pour demander d'un ton de défi :

— Tu aimerais ?  
— Quoi ça ?

Thranduil savait exactement de quoi il parlait, mais semblait plutôt réticent à lui répondre, que ce soit affirmatif ou non et, tout en lisant la réponse immédiate qu'il reçut de Dwalin, il demanda d'un ton naïf :

— Veux-tu que je te fasse un dessin ou bien que je te montre en pratique ?

Amusé par la conversation, il remit son téléphone dans sa poche pour s'approcher de Thanduil, muet, afin de poser une main sur la cuisse du plus jeune qui était resté assis sur la table. Traçant paresseusement des arabesques du bout des doigts du genoux jusqu'à la hanche, il remonta son autre main le long de son bras jusqu'à caresser galamment la nuque qu'il embrassa une nouvelle fois de baisers intenses et affamés, se pressant contre le blond qui posa ses mains sur sa taille et sa nuque en réponse. Faisant rouler paresseusement la peau entre ses lèvres et ses dents, il laissa sa bouche remonter sur la gorge fine qu'il adorait, vers l'oreille effilée dont il mordit le lobe avant de souffler contre elle :

— J'ai envie de toi, Thranduil, tu n'as pas idée à quel point…  
— Mais tu as un sens des priorités…

La voix se voulait inexpressive, voire impérieuse, mais Thranduil ne put cacher de quelle manière elle s'était aggravée ni comment son souffle eut un accroc lorsque Thorin, d'attouchements curieux, vint flatter son entrejambe et, fermement, il lui prit le poignet pour l'écarter en ajoutant plus sèchement :

— Et ne fais pas l'erreur de me considérer comme acquis… Je ne le suis pas…  
— Je le sais… Et peut-être ne le seras-tu jamais, cela ne m'empêche pas te désirer plus encore… Surtout lorsque tes actes et ta disposition à te laisser faire, voire même à participer et prendre des initiatives, démentent aussi fortement tes mots…

Il avait soufflé d'un ton plus grave en posant un dernier baiser sur la tempe, puis sa joue, avant de revenir embrasser ses lèvres sans que Thranduil ne fasse mine de le repousser ou de s'investir dans le baiser. Se séparant finalement, laissant ses mains descendre le long de la taille pour la caresser distraitement, il changea de sujet pour annoncer d'un ton plus sérieux :

— Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard… Qu'as-tu décidé pour Oropher ?  
— Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le temps d'y réfléchir… Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre la moindre mesure en sa faveur…

Thorin s'y était attendu et il ne fit pas de commentaire, se contentant de passer une main sous le sweat du plus jeune tout en exposant gravement :

— Sinon, nous avons le choix de rejoindre Daïn… Mieux vaut qu'on ne traine pas trop ici, ce n'est pas le lieu idéal pour se faire surprendre, nous sommes trop isolés et exposés.  
— Daïn est surveillé, autant par les lupins que par les médias, je préfèrerai que l'Agence ne me retrouve pas et, surtout, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu t'affiches aux côtés de ton cousin maintenant.

L'idée était cohérente et, plongeant sa deuxième main sous le pull pour reprendre ses caresses à même la peau nue de la taille et du dos, le brun soupira en plongeant à nouveau son visage dans le creux de sa nuque, bien trop ravi de voir Thranduil se laisser faire pour éprouver l'envie de cesser ses attouchements. Remontant tranquillement ses doigts, il vint tourmenter les tétons en refreinant une soudaine envie de lui arracher les vêtements afin d'y poser ses lèvres et les prendre entre ses dents, plus encore lorsque, électrisé, Thranduil se tordit dans ses bras en poussant un soupir haché. Extrêmement frustré, il planta ses dents dans la peau très fine de sa gorge avant de soupirer d'une voix rauque :

— Nous devrions pourtant agir rapidement…  
— Ou bien attendre le retour du vrai Gandalf…

Thranduil, le souffle court et tressaillant en rythme avec les doigts agiles qui s'occupaient de cette partie si sensible et cette bouche qui continuait d'embrasser sa gorge, passa un bras sur son épaule pour l'enlacer, glissant l'autre sous sa tenue pour en malaxer le flanc.

— Le temps qu'il arrive, peut-être sera-t-il trop tard… Si l'opinion publique se retourne contre moi pour de bon, je n'aurai plus qu'à plier bagage.

Enivré par l'abandon dont Thranduil faisait preuve dans ses bras, Thorin se déconnecta de la conversation et il refit descendre une main le long de son flanc jusqu'à attraper une cuisse dont il s'empara distraitement. Le plus jeune résista instinctivement, mais le brun fondit sur ses lèvres à nouveau, sans cesser son massage électrisant sous le pull et Thranduil répondit en se laissant guider, enroulant sa jambe autour de la taille de Thorin qui, d'une pression, l'attira à lui pour presser leurs deux corps ensembles. Le blond poussa une exclamation voluptueuse qui se perdit contre les lèvres de son amant au moment où celui-ci commença à se mouvoir sensuellement entre ses cuisses, faisant monter la température d'un coup. Rompant le baiser, Thorin éloigna son visage pour faire face à Thranduil, refreinant son désir pour ne pas dépasser la limite qui, pourtant, approchait dangereusement, le voile quasi opaque qui recouvrait maintenant les yeux aux pupilles dilatées du plus jeune en était le signe. Par Mahal, ce qu'il avait envi… Retirer tous ces vêtements qui étaient de trop, dévorer ce corps de baiser ardents et de caresses voluptueuses, sentir ces mains sur sa peau, cette bouche contre la sienne, entendre cette voix exprimer le plaisir qu'il lui donnerait en prenant Thranduil encore et encore… C'était un désir qui le taraudait depuis les premiers mots échangés avec lui, mais, maintenant qu'il commençait à y gouter et, surtout, que ce petit con qui n'en était pas vraiment un répondait de la sorte et semblait désirer la même chose, y résister lui demandait beaucoup… Et puis que pouvait-il faire face à _ce_ regard ? Troublé par la volupté, certes, mais tellement dense et tellement poignant, portant, comme d'habitude, une multitude d'émotions violentes et contradictoires. Le plaisir, la surprise d'en ressentir autant, d'autres choses bien trop complexes pour que Thorin puisse les analyser, la gratitude envers lui et, aussi, une intelligence hors norme couplée à une détermination que le blond exprima en reprenant la conversation que Thorin avait déjà oublié :

— J'espère qu'il ne t'en faudra pas si peu pour te déstabiliser… Beaucoup de choses reposent sur toi. Si nous parvenons à leur ouvrir les yeux sur Saroumane et sur le choix de la pierre, ça pourra passer.  
— Si ça fait plus d'un siècle que Saroumane prépare son coup, ce ne sera pas si

simple, à moins qu'il n'ait fait une erreur en pensant Oropher acquis à sa cause…

A la mention de son père, Thranduil tiqua et le reprit plutôt sèchement, maintenant refroidi lorsque la réalité les rattrapa :

— Cela sous condition qu'Oropher soit, bel et bien, lucide sur les événements…

— De nous deux, tu es le plus apte à te rendre compte d'une telle chose.

Ils échangèrent un regard grave puis, poussant un lourd soupir, Thranduil le repoussa franchement tout en tendant la main la hanche de Thorin pour glisser deux doigts à sa ceinture et l'attirer à nouveau à lui une fois qu'il fut descendu de la table pour se remettre sur pied. Sans que le brun, qui appréciait trop ce genre d'initiative, ne l'en empêche, une fois plus proche de lui que ce que la décence autorisait, il faufila ses doigts dans sa poche pour lui prendre le téléphone en susurrant contre ses lèvres :

— Ok, je vais l'appeler… Effectivement une conversation avec lui m'éclairera mieux que tous les efforts qu'il pourra déployer pour te convaincre de sa bonne foi. Mais je ne fais ça que pour mesurer l'étendue des dégâts, rien d'autre… Il est hors de question que je lui demande de l'aide, que je lui donne la moindre information ou bien que je collabore avec lui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Intransigeant, il avait parlé d'un ton ferme et, posant une main sur sa taille qu'il caressa d'une main enjôleuse, Thorin tenta d'une voix curieuse :

— Même s'il s'avère qu'il n'est pas-  
— Même. Je te rappelle que ce sera soit l'un, soit l'autre, mais pas les deux en même temps. Si tu veux l'aide de mon père, je t'en pris, part donc le retrouver, mais ce sera sans moi.

Thorin ne résista pas lorsque, simplement, Thranduil chassa sa main et il demanda d'une voix taquine en glissant ses doigts sur sa nuque marquée de ses lèvres à la place :

— Est-ce le gardien qui parle ? Ou bien le fils honnis d'Oropher ?  
— Les deux sont liés… Que ce soit au nom de la pierre ou le mien, je refuse de laisser la moindre chance à cet homme.

* * *

oOo

Merci d'avoir lu !

Nouvelle confrontation Thranduil / Oropher au prochain chapitre ;)  
La suite mardi prochain !

Petit sondage, parce que je viens de finir d'écrire le chap 23 et que je suis en réflexion.  
Là où je suis, j'ai le choix entre conclure rapidement ou bien prolonger et approfondir l'intrigue, ce qui en ferai une fic assez longue, surtout si je garde des chapitres ce dette taille. 


	21. Chapter 21

— Je ne pensais pas que vous me rappelleriez aussi tôt, monsieur Durïn.  
— Non, ce n'est pas Thorïn.

Il y eut un silence et Thranduil, négligemment assis face au téléphone posé sur la table, en mode haut-parleur, dont l'attitude raide trahissait cette émotion violente et bridé qui émanait de lui à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait confronter à son père, lança un regard dur à Thorïn qui lui faisait face, prévenant toute tentative de prise de parole importune. Il resta de marbre lorsque son interlocuteur le salua d'une voix sans émotion :

— Thranduil.  
— Oropher. Je te conseille de faire très attention aux prochains mots que tu choisiras si tu veux en aligner plus de trois avant que je ne raccroche. Ma bonne volonté à ses limites et le seuil est déjà atteint.

Il n'ajouta rien. Aucune concession, aucune compromis. Extrêmement sexy…  
Le genre d'ultimatum qu'Oropher ne tolérait ni ne laissait passer sans affirmer d'une manière ou d'une autre que s'adresser à lui de la sorte était une erreur.  
Instinctivement, Thorin se tendit, toutefois, la réponse tarda à leur parvenir et, confiant, Thranduil s'avachit plus encore sur sa chaise. Si son père désirait, pour une raison où pour une autre, faire entendre sa voix auprès de Thorin, il lui faudrait accepter non seulement de ne pas rabaisser Thranduil mais, en plus, de faire profil bas face à lui. Le maitre du jeu avait donc changé… Oropher sembla le reconnaître car, gardant un ton neutre, il remarqua simplement :

— Je constate que l'Arkenstone n'est pas la seule chose que tu gardes jalousement…  
— J'ai une mission.

Ce fut comme si le blond s'attendit immédiatement à essuyer une remarque acide à propos de son incompétence vis à vis de ladite mission car, avant même qu'Oropher ne lui réponde, il porta la main sur le téléphone tactile pour en frôler la touche rouge. Toutefois, il s'immobilisa lorsque, plus rapide, Thorin posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'immobiliser et laisser parler leur interlocuteur qui affirma :

— Une mission que je peux t'aider à mener à bien.  
— Je ne crois pas, non.

Levant le regard, Thranduil croisa celui, blasé, de Thorin qui, d'un signe de tête, l'encouragea à faire mieux que ça. Il se ferma en réponse et tenta de récupérer sa main que le brun avait gardée dans la sienne et qu'il ne laissa pas filer.

— Thranduil, je sais que nous pouvons-  
— Non. Trouve autre chose.

Sèchement, il avait coupé la tentative d'Oropher de se faire entendre en étouffant mal son ton exaspéré et, à nouveau, un silence lui répondit, avant que le plus vieux ne parle franchement :

— Je ne suis pas influencé par Saroumane.  
— Arrête. Penses-tu que j'ai besoin de ça pour me faire ma propre opinion à ce sujet ?

Sauvage, mordant et pas le moins du monde prêt à céder la moindre chose à l'empereur de l'ombre qui, marche par marche, descendait de son piédestal pour s'adresser à son fils… Thorin se régalait de cette conversation, de la tension franche et forte qui pulsait dans la main qu'il tenait et que, spontanément, il porta à sa bouche pour en embrasser la paume, attirant un regard sévère de Thranduil que ne fit que l'allumer d'avantage. Provoquant, il garda ses lèvres sur la peau pâle qu'il piqua de baisers paresseux, descendant le long de la main qu'il tenait pour embrasser le poignet tout en posant les doigts de son autre main sur la manche du sweat qu'il retroussa pour caresser l'avant-bras ferme, encore marqué par les maléfices de Saroumane. Thranduil le laissa faire, portant son attention sur son père qui, encore une fois, tenta de se faire entendre :

— Donc, si tu es aussi clairvoyant que tu le penses, tu saurais que-  
— Tait-toi. Je viens de te dire que parler de ça avec moi ne servait à rien.  
— Que veux-tu, dans ce cas ?  
— Ton attention et ta subordination. A partir de maintenant, tu fais ce que je dis.

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté du fil et, sans lâcher la main qu'il tenait, Thorin se redressa lorsqu'Oropher reprit d'une voix maitrisée :

— Tant que-  
— Il n'y a pas de condition.

Quel connard… Ce rôle de chef tyrannique qui n'écoutait que lui et qui ne craignait pas de refouler ainsi l'Alpha lui allait si bien que Thorin se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de tomber irrémédiablement amoureux. Son attention revint sur le téléphone quand Oropher changea son angle d'attaque :

— Thorïn est avec toi ?  
— Je suis ton interlocuteur.

Subtilement, Oropher avait tenté de passer outre, mais Thranduil le rappela à l'ordre sèchement et, enfin, l'empereur dévoila ses crocs, parfaitement incapable de ployer l'échine. Qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps était déjà un miracle en soi :

— Tu joues contre plus gros que toi, Thranduil, ravales ta rancœur et-

Sans écouter davantage, de sa main libre, le jeune blond passa outre la vigilance de Thorin et, sans autre forme de procès, il raccrocha au nez de son père. Un silence pensif remplaça la tonalité du téléphone et Thorin haussa un sourcil, laissant son regard étudier le visage neutre de Thranduil qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Peu désireux de le déranger, sans un mot, il allait s'emparer de son téléphone pour appeler Fili, mais le plus jeune pressa sa main.

— J'attends qu'il me rappelle.  
— Je ne crois pas qu'Oropher ne s'abaisse à-

Comme pour lui donner faux avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, son téléphone se mit à sonner et un sourire parfaitement dément étira les lèvres fines de Thranduil. Ce genre de sourire au nom duquel Thorin pourrait faire de grosses bêtises, à commencer par passer outre la situation actuelle et allonger le gardien de l'Arkenstone sur la table pour se glisser entre ses jambes, encore, mais pour ne pas s'arrêter, cette fois-ci… Le blond laissa sonner le téléphone et, à l'interrogation tacite qu'il lu dans le regard de Thorin, il expliqua simplement :

— Tu l'as compris, cet homme ne s'abaisse jamais à rappeler un interlocuteur… Ca doit lui faire un mal de chien…  
— Tu es diabolique…  
— Je suis comme il m'a fait… A son image.  
— Je ne crois pas, non…

Thranduil lui répondit d'un regard hautain qui lui donna chaud mais, sans continuer la conversation, il décrocha pour écouter ce que son père, s'inclinant, avait à lui dire, sans pour autant changer de ton :

— Tu dois faire la part des choses, Thranduil. La situation est trop grave pour que tu-  
— Abrège, _papa.  
_ — Descend d'un ton.  
— Toi d'abord.  
— Je ne suis pas ton ennemi.  
— Ne perds pas ton temps avec ça. En fin de compte, j'ai bien compris qui tu étais pour moi : personne.  
— Ne fais pas de ça une affaire personnelle.  
— Cesse de me donner des ordres.

Ok, ok… Thorin acceptait de ne pas s'interposer, à la demande de Thranduil, mais, actuellement, il avait plus l'impression de voir un narcissique se battre avec son propre reflet pour savoir qui était le plus beau qu'un véritable dialogue constructif. D'une voix neutre, mais ferme, il intervint simplement :

— Ca suffit, tous les deux. Vous règlerez vos différents plus tard, Oropher, tu as raison, ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Toutefois, tant que tu n'acceptes pas les termes de Thranduil, je refuse ton aide.

Le blond lui envoya un regard tranchant et il n'eut aucun doute que, de l'autre côté, celui d'Oropher était similaire. Il retint un soupir et, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Thranduil, il demanda :

— Que fait-on ?  
— On joue sur le même terr-

Spontanément, Thranduil et Oropher venaient de parler et de se taire en même temps et, grinçant, Thranduil exigea :

— Je suis celui qui parle.  
— On t'écoute.

Thorin avait répondu vivement, priant pour qu'Oropher ne renchérisse pas à ça mais, à son plus grand soulagement, l'autre garda un silence mauvais.

— Saroumane a fait l'erreur de se croire tout puissant et intouchable. Il ignore encore que nous connaissons sa véritable identité, que Gandalf a été retrouvé et qu'il est actuellement en route pour Erebor. Toutefois, je sais qu'il se doute que tu nous as contacté, tout comme il est parfaitement probable qu'il sait exactement à quoi s'attendre. Il te connaît, il a distillé son poison en toi-  
— Je ne-  
— Cesse de m'interrompre.

Voilà… Thorin, malgré ses efforts pour garder la tête froide, avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se sentir tout aussi allumé par les mots, l'attitude et le danger qui émanait de Thranduil que s'il s'agissait de ses caresses et de ses baisers, peut-être même plus. Il n'y pouvait rien, mais il trouvait son aplomb et sa rage diablement sexy et attrayant. S'il gardait ce même caractère au lit, ça promettait un véritabl- Bref.

— Tu es son pantin, Oropher, que tu en sois conscient où non, il sait exactement ce que tu attends de Thorin, de quelle manière et, aussi, de quoi tu es capable pour garder main mise sur lui. Et il s'avère que tu es capable de tout, même de te taire face à moi…  
— Thranduil, ne sous-estime pas-  
— C'est donc sans le moindre pincement au cœur ni la moindre surprise que j'en viens à la déduction que l'aide que l'on aurait pu recevoir de ta part est empoisonnée et que-  
— Je sais faire la part des choses entre-  
— Et, en plus, tu te justifies… Tu tombes bien bas… navrant… Au revoir, _papa_ , son poison est coriace, mais peut-être parviendras-tu à ouvrir les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Feintant une franche déception, il parla sans toutefois exprimer la moindre émotion et, comme simple ponctuation, il raccrocha à nouveau au nez de son père. Décidément trop sexy, Thorin se sentit prêt à se lever pour lui attraper les hanches, se repaitre de cette agressivité qui émanait de lui avant de le- Coupant ses pensées, son téléphone sonna à nouveau, un appel de Daïn. Se détournant de Thranduil, il accepta l'appel qu'il mit sur haut-parleur et la voix de son cousin, pressante, tonna avant même qu'il puisse le saluer :

— Ne dit rien, notre appel est certainement sous écoute. Retrouvez-nous où tu sais au plus tôt, il faut qu'on parle, notre invité est arrivé.

Il raccrocha sans ajouter un mot et Thorin leva les yeux vers Thranduil :

— « _Où je sais » ?_  
— Le lieu où tu l'as rencontré la première fois, certainement…

Il avait répondu d'un ton distrait en gardant son attention sur le téléphone, le regard très grave et Thorin se pencha sur lui, intrigué :

— Thranduil ?

Ses yeux claires revinrent sur le brun, partageant avec lui une franche hésitation, voire même une crainte mêlé de fureur que le brun n'expliqua pas et, d'une voix crispée, il annonça:

— Je crois que…

Il se tut et Thorin fronça les sourcils, laissant au plus jeune le temps de se reprendre pour justifier en détournant le regard :

— Il… Il y a quelque chose que je dois vérifier… Quelque chose qui, à la lueur de la révélation sur la vraie identité de Gandalf, ne peut rester anodine.  
— De quoi parles-tu ?

Nerveusement, le blond pianota du bout des doigts sur la table, le regard baissé, puis, du bout des lèvres, il souffla gravement :

— De ce que je sais, ma mère est morte en couche, l'on m'a raconté que l'accouchement fut très long et difficile et que nous perdions la vie, tous les deux. Mon propre cœur se serait même arrêté quelques secondes…

Il fit une pause, mais enchaina en serrant le poing :

— Si j'ai survécu, c'est parce que, lorsque le travail a commencé et qu'il était flagrant que les choses se passaient mal, mon père avait fait appel aux meilleurs médecins de ce monde en urgence, et c'est _Gandalf_ qui est venu… Il n'était pas encore à Erebor à ce moment, mais s'y est installé à ma naissance…

Il se tut et Thorin, comprenant a gravité d'une telle information, ne répondit pas, même lorsque Thranduil reprit d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

— C'est un nécromancien qui a assisté ma naissance, qui m'aurait « ramené à la vie » lorsque mon cœur a cessé de battre tout en laissant mourir ma mère, et je doute que ce soit dénué de sens…

Un frisson terrible lui descendit entre ses omoplates, plus encore lorsque Thranduil se leva pour se diriger vers la petite armurerie de Thorin pour se déjouer de la sécurité comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple clenche bien huilée et s'emparer de vêtements de combat et d'armes en tout genre.

— Tu te rendras seul auprès de Daïn, Thorin, il y a quelque chose que je dois vérifier de mon côté…

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Le prochain chapitre suivra principalement Thranduil, en plus de la rencontre Thorin/Gandalf.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! 


	22. Chapter 22

— L'épervin n'est pas avec toi ?  
— Non, il a quelque chose à régler de son côté…  
— Tu l'as laissé seul ?  
— Même s'il est question de le protéger, il n'est pas le genre de personne que tu tiens en laisse…

Sans la moindre salutation, Daïn était venu à sa rencontre au moment où Thorin mit un pied dans l'ancien sanctuaire et ce dernier fut ravi d'apercevoir, en plus du fils de son cousin, Fili à ses côtés. Il prit instinctivement quelques secondes pour vérifier l'état de son neveu et s'assurer que tout allait aussi bien qu'il le lui avait promis au téléphone, avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui avait l'apparence d'un vieillard, soigneusement habillé de vêtements simples au regard profond et brillant, éprouvé par les âges, qui se trouvait aux côtés de Daïn.

— Gandalf, je suppose.  
— Thorin. J'ai bien connu votre grand-père…

Il lui répondit d'un regard en coin. Ce Gandalf-ci ne dégageait absolument pas la même aura que Saroumane. Moins majestueux, plus sobre, plus brouillon, moins classieux…  
Il n'en dit rien et lui fit franchement face :

— Avez-vous été mis au fait de la situation ?  
— Par plusieurs voix différentes… C'est très grave, vous le savez déjà, mais Saroumane peut encore être contré.  
— Vous avez pourtant échoué déjà une fois.

Le mage lui répondit d'un froncement de sourcils sévère mais Thorin assuma ses mots et reprit sur le même ton :

— Comment le neutraliser ?  
— Le neutraliser ne suffit pas, il faut aussi extraire son poison du cœur des habitants d'Erebor, ainsi que de leurs dirigeants et ce ne sera pas une mince affaire.  
— Certes, mais évincer Saroumane peut nous retirer une sacrée épine du pied…  
— Ou bien vous tirer une balle dedans si jamais vous faite ça aveuglément et que vous vous mettez le royaume à dos.  
— Soit, avez-vous la moindre idée pour y remédier ?

oOo

Le fond de l'air était frais, mais le ciel était d'un bleu limpide et le Soleil, pâle, dardait ses rayons sur la ville grouillante, comme à l'ordinaire. Il était difficile de deviner la gravité et les violences des événements qui s'étaient déroulés la nuit précédente, dans l'intimité du sanctuaire de l'Arkenstone. Thranduil frissonna simplement en y repensant et, ressentant, tout de même, une franche gratitude envers Thorin qui, mine de rien, avait réussi à lui retirer une sacrée tension négative du corps grâce à ses aiguilles – si ce n'étaient ses méthodes thérapeutiques particulières-, il marcha d'un pas vif vers la nécropole, le nez enfouie dans l'écharpe épaisse et douce qu'il avait prise à Thorin en plus du sweat qui cachait la légère armure de combat qu'il portait en dessous.

Malgré la nervosité qui le parcourait à l'idée de rencontrer les Raa'z par hasard ou, pire, Saroumane, il atteignit la nécropole sans encombre et se dirigea sans hésiter vers le caveau familial où reposait sa mère. Belle sépulture de marbre blanc, sans la moindre fioriture si ce n'étaient deux arbres tordus qui en surveillaient l'entrée.  
Thranduil n'avait jamais été autorisé à y pénétrer et, même lorsqu'il était parti de chez lui, il avait mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais s'approcher de la tombe. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas éprouvé l'envie mais, tout simplement, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne se sentait pas de faire face. Trop lourd, trop secret, trop douloureux…

Toutefois, cette fois-ci, une fois face aux arbres plusieurs fois centenaires, il prit son inspiration et passa la porte du grand mausolée. Un escalier de marbre clair descendait pour donner sur le caveau, éclairé grâce à la pâleur de la pierre et les nombreuses ouvertures. Marche après marche, Thranduil descendit en jetant de rapides coups d'œil sur les tombes alignées en contrebas avec de brefs textes et témoignages à propos de la vie passée des personnes qui y reposaient. Ses ancêtres… Il s'en détourna et se mit sur ses gardes lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'était pas seul dans le bâtiment.  
Toutefois, il sut qu'Oropher, qui lui faisait dos, armé et en tenu de combat lui aussi, était conscient de son arrivé et il n'eut aucune hésitation lorsqu'il pénétra au cœur du sanctuaire pour rejoindre la tombe la plus récente en silence. Son père ne fit pas mine d'être surpris, au contraire, d'une voix basse, il constata simplement sans le gratifier d'un regard :

— Je vois que la même idée nous traverse…  
— Je ne peux me l'ôter de l'esprit depuis que j'ai découvert la véritable identité de Gandalf…  
— Et moi donc…

Plus de tension, aucune provocation et pas la moindre colère entre les deux hommes qui, une fois qu'Oropher fut rejoint par Thranduil, firent face à la sépulture de marbre qu'un orfèvre de renom avait ciselé de manière à donner l'impression que la femme d'Oropher, belle comme le matin, reposait là, ses longues mains croisées sur sa poitrine, son visage aux traits somptueux figé à jamais dans une expression de douceur et ses yeux ouverts semblait, encore, pétiller d'intelligence et de charme. Voyant une telle représentation de sa mère, Thranduil se sentit ému malgré la situation et il souffla simplement :

— Elle était belle…  
— Ce manchot n'a pas été capable de retranscrire à quel point… Même toi portes plus de ressemblance avec elle que cette triste caillasse…

Etait-ce un compliment ? Thranduil fut incapable de l'interpréter, tant la voix était sèche, toutefois, c'était la première fois que son père le comparait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à celle qu'il aimait et il ne répondit pas.

— Que vas-tu faire, Gardien ?  
— T'adresser à moi sous le nom que tu m'as donné t'est si difficile ?  
— Je ne suis pas celui qui te l'a donné…

Sa réponse était soufflée d'une voix neutre et, de la tête, il désigna la sépulture de sa femme. Encore, Thranduil garda le silence, découvrant, au fond de lui, une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui était aussi belle que douloureuse.

Oropher n'ajouta rien lui non plus et, après un court instant, sans se concerter, ils s'approchèrent de la tombe jusqu'à poser leurs mains dessus. Joignant leurs forces, ils poussèrent le lourd couvercle de marbre sculpté de manière à ce que Thranduil puisse étudier le cercueil tandis qu'Oropher soutenait la pierre.

— Alors ?  
— Il n'y a pas de corps…

L'absence de réponse d'Oropher, couplée à la manière dont son regard flamboya et à la monstrueuse tension qui, d'un coup, fit vibrer son corps était bien plus menaçante qu'une tempête qui se préparait. Dans un respect mêlé de fureur, ils replacèrent la pierre du couvercle et, sans attendre, le plus vieux tourna les talons.

— Où vas-tu ?  
— La retrouver pour la ramener ici et, surtout, lui rendre justice.

Sans rien ajouter ni s'attarder avec son fils, il se dirigea vers les marches, mais il se figea lorsqu'une silhouette apparu dans l'ouverture :

— Le père et l'enfant rassemblés dans le tombeau de leurs ancêtres si prestigieux… L'image est poignante.

La voix, puissante et tonnante, de Saroumane sembla rouler dans le caveau et, devant Thranduil, Oropher se mit en garde, dégainant avec aisance le sabre accroché entre ses omoplates.

— Fou… C'était une erreur que de t'en prendre à la femme que je chérissais.

Le grondement sourd était réellement mortel et menaçant. Toutefois, peu inquiété, le mage descendit les marches en continuant sur le ton de la conversation, sa voix, toujours aussi grave, s'était enrobée de miel et de condescendance :

— Oropher… Jeune loup, ne considère pas comme une « erreur » le pouvoir que j'ai de la ramener à la vie, aussi fraîche, pétrie de chaire et lucide que le jour où tu l'as rencontrée… Si je l'ai retiré de son tombeau, c'est pour préparer sa résurrection…

Oropher se figea, à l'instar de Thranduil qui sentit un sourd sentiment d'effroi lui comprimer la poitrine, plus encore lorsque, s'approchant de son père dont la lame s'était baissée suite à ses mots trop beaux, Saroumane enchérit de cette voix au charme irrésistible :

— Je dis la vérité, Oropher… Je vais te la rendre, emplie de souffle, de chaleur et de vie… N'est-ce pas là ton plus grand désir ?  
— Contre quoi ?

Même s'il tâchait de la contrôler, sa voix débordait maintenant d'un espoir fou et, se sentant pris au piège, Thranduil fit un pas en arrière lorsque, passant à côté d'Oropher qui avait baissé sa garde, Saroumane assura dans un sourire victorieux :

— La vie qu'elle m'avait supplié de donner à son fils… Il me faut la récupérer pour la lui rendre… Je dois, pour cela, simplement terminer ce que j'ai commencé la nuit dernière…  
— Père, non !

Reculant toujours, Thranduil se retrouva pressé contre le mur de marbre, à la merci de Saroumane qui le fixait d'un regard avide et dont les tentacules d'ombre commençait à nouveau à se déployer autour de lui. Il serra les dents et, dans un geste fluide, il dégaina ses flingues pour tirer sans attendre. Les détonations percèrent le silence du caveau, mais, encore, Saroumane dévia les balles, juste avant de _repousser_ Thranduil d'une pulsion de magie brute. Le jeune blond fut projeté au sol et en perdit ses armes. Toutefois, avec la vivacité et la souplesse féline qui le caractérisait, il utilisa l'élan pour se relever dans un geste pétrie d'agilité tout en s'emparant de deux longs poignards empruntés à Thorin qui sifflèrent en tranchant l'air. L'un des deux fut projeté avec précision vers le mage, qui, à nouveau, l'évita par magie, tandis que Thranduil utilisa le deuxième pour se défendre face à ses maléfices. Mais l'acier traversa l'une des tentacules d'ombre comme si elle n'était faite que de vent et qui passa outre sa garde pour le frapper au visage, l'amenant à y ressentir une brutale explosion d'une douleur intense qui le paralysa entièrement. Laissant chuter ses lames, déboussolé par la souffrance, il tomba à genoux aux pieds de Saroumane qui se dressa au dessus de lui.

— Papa, s'il te plait !

N'ayant pas totalement récupéré de l'attaque précédente, se sachant totalement vulnérable face à Saroumane qui tendit la main vers lui avec un sourire victorieux, Thranduil, qui se releva en tremblant pour reculer en titubant, une main plaqué sur son visage irradiant de douleur, ne trouva pas d'autre solution que d'appeler l'aide d'Oropher d'une voix ébréchée qui se brisa lorsqu'il essaya une dernière fois dans un souffle éteint :

— Père, ne le laisse pas faire…  
— Pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de protéger celui dont la vie a pris celle de sa femme et qui, selon ma volonté, pourrait la lui rendre ?

La question de Saroumane dont les mots semblaient imprégnés d'un charme irrésistible, l'amena à serrer les dents tandis qu'il sentait, le long de sa main, plaquée contre la blessure de son visage, et de son avant-bras, un liquide chaud et épais couler à gros sillons. Encore, il recula d'un pas, la gorge serrée. Quelle chance avait-il, face à cette femme de qui Oropher lui reprochait sans cesse d'avoir pris la vie et face à l'espoir de la tenir à nouveau dans ses bras ? Il ne se le demanda même pas, l'immobilité de son géniteur n'avait pas besoin d'être illustrée de mots et, plutôt, il se débattit lorsque, à nouveau, une ombre toxique s'enroula autour de sa gorge et le priva de son souffle, drainant, immédiatement, son énergie et sa vitalité, bien plus facilement et rapidement que la veille.

Suffoquant, il chercha à lutter, à se dérober, mais la prise était bien trop forte, encore une fois, et le peu de vitalité qui lui restait sembla s'évaporer au contact des maléfices brulants de Saroumane qui immobilisèrent avec une force qui le dépassait ses chevilles et ses poignets, sous le regard indéchiffrable d'Oropher dont il chercha le soutient.

— Père…

Se sentant abandonné, il perdit sa pugnacité et allait s'offrir en cessant de résister, toutefois, se recroquevillant, son esprit eut un sursaut lorsque, au fond de lui, rassemblant les bribes qui restaient de son pouvoir de gardien pour le soustraire à Saroumane, il eut l'idée de l'utiliser. Conscient qu'il devait faire vite tant son ennemi s'acharnait, une nouvelle fois, à fouiller en lui, il ne perdit pas de temps et le déploya en ne formulant qu'une seule injonction. « Aide-moi ! ».

Quelque chose se passa alors. Ou, plutôt, énormément de choses se déroulèrent en même temps. Profitant de son action, Saroumane posa sa main à plat sur sa poitrine pour lui dérober ce pouvoir qu'il venait d'utiliser de toutes ses forces et qu'il lui arracha avec une violence inouïe, le privant de son souffle et laissant la douleur paralyser ses sens et submerger son esprit, au moment où, au fond de lui, Thranduil ressentit, durant une fraction de seconde qui lui sembla infinie, une connexion avec Thorin si forte que l'héritier d'Erebor, malgré la distance, l'utilisa pour faire déferler son propre pouvoir en lui et repousser le mage par sa propre puissance brute, s'interposant et sauvant la vie que Saroumane manqua de lui prendre à ce moment. Ce dernier fut projeté en arrière et Thranduil, vidé de ses forces, s'écroula au sol, le souffle court et l'esprit flanchant. La connexion qu'il venait de ressentir avec Thorin, l'héritier de la gemme dont il était le gardien, s'était rompue aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était établie, le laissant vulnérable, tremblant de douleur et sans défense, face à Saroumane qui se redressa, le regard flamboyant. Invoquant à nouveau sa magie du sang avec fureur, il marcha vers Thranduil, qui, vaincu, n'eut même pas la force de se remettre sur pied, déterminé à terminer ce qu'il avait si bien commencé, toutefois, il s'immobilisa lorsque la lame fine et légère mais mortellement effilée du sabre ancestrale d'Oropher se posa sur sa jugulaire :

— Tu ne feras pas un pas de plus vers mon fils.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

Ce qu'il se passe au prochain chapitre est un peu flou à annoncer, vous verrez bien ;)


	23. Chapter 23

— C'est par ici, ne trainons pas.

Garant sa voiture après un dérapage, Kili attrapa son arme pour sortir du véhicule encore fumant à la suite de Thorin, Fili et Gandalf. Sans attendre, tous armés et sur leurs gardes, ils se dirigèrent vers la nécropole et la sépulture qui se dressait en son sein.  
Toutefois, Thorin, qui était en tête du groupe, se figea lorsque, arrivant face au tombeau, Oropher en sortit, éprouvé et couvert de sang, et, dans ses bras, gisait Thranduil, inanimé. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et sa peau beaucoup trop pâle mais, le pire, son visage aux yeux clos reposait sans la moindre expression contre l'épaule, dont le vêtement était imbibé de sang, de son père qui le portait sans effort. Pétrifié, Thorin se figea, inquiet à l'idée d'être arrivé trop tard et Oropher s'immobilisa lorsque Gandalf vint vers lui, concerné :

— Où se trouve Saroumane ?  
— Il est parti...  
— Que s'est-il passé ?  
— Nous ne devrions pas en parler ici. Rejoignez-moi à ma demeure.

Sans ajouter un mot, il s'éloigna, gardant son fardeau inerte dans ses bras. D'un signe de tête, Thorin invita les trois autres à rejoindre la voiture de Kili et, de son côté, il accompagna Oropher qui, avec délicatesse, installait Thranduil sur la banquette arrière de sa propre voiture. Ce fut à ce moment que Thorin vit, sur la face gauche du visage ensanglanté du jeune blond qui, auparavant, reposait contre son père, une effroyable plaie, comme si la peau de la joue, nécrosée, s'était décomposée, rongeant l'épiderme et la chaire de la mâchoire jusqu'à l'œil clos. Effaré, il s'immobilisa, heurté par une douleur poignante qui lui prit les tripes et lui coupa le souffle, le prenant de court et paralysant son esprit. Il n'en comprit l'origine que lorsque celle-ci qui s'estompa à peine quand, se redressant, Oropher commenta simplement :

— Il est toujours en vie.  
— Pour combien de temps ?

N'osant se demander de quelle manière se soignait une telle blessure, s'il était possible d'en venir à bout, Thorin resta figé mais le plus vieux le reprit sèchement, sans la moindre compassion :

— Peu… Mais nous pouvons y remédier. Dépêchez-vous de vous installer, monsieur Durïn. Maintenant que Saroumane s'est emparé de l'intégralité de son pouvoir, vous êtes le suivant sur sa liste…  
— Le droit que j'ai sur cette pierre ne peut être vampiriser de cette manière…

Prenant place à l'arrière, à côté de Thranduil, évanouit, de qui il posa la tête sur sa cuisse avec une grande délicatesse en détournant les yeux pour ne pas voir comment ce si beau visage était détruit, Thorin ferma la porte au moment où Oropher démarrait pour partir à vive allure en haussant les épaules :

— Je gage qu'il possède d'autres moyens plus terrifiants encore… Que pensez-vous du vrai Gandalf, avez-vous eu le temps de le cerner ?  
— Pas vraiment… Mais il sait à qui nous avons à faire et est prêt à mettre son pouvoir à contribution pour nous débarrasser de lui…  
— Pouvons-nous compter sur lui ?  
— Encore trop tôt pour le dire… Mais j'espère qu'il sera au moins capable de s'occuper de… _ça._

Pensivement, d'une main douce, Thorin fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés, eux aussi gorgés de sang, avant de venir toucher la gorge qui présentait les mêmes signes inquiétant de nécrose, caressant la peau saine sans retenue, soulagé de sentir, même faiblement, le pouls pulser sous son pouce.

— Que s'est-il passé ?  
— Son poison m'a aveuglé… J'ai mis trop de temps avant de réagir…  
— Vous vous êtes battu contre lui ?

Thorin ne pouvait manquer le sang qui coulait de quelques entailles, ni les traces violacées ou nécrosés, similaires à celles que portait Thranduil, mais en plus léger, qui marbraient aussi une main et la nuque du plus vieux.  
Ce dernier fit rouler une épaule meurtrie, cachée par sa tenue de combat, en grimaçant :

— Il n'a pas volé sa réputation mais, heureusement pour moi, sa spécialité reste la manipulation et le contrôle des esprits plutôt que le combat rapproché, et certains de ses maléfices n'ont pas d'effets sur moi… Il s'est enfui lorsqu'il a compris que non seulement l'on jouait à arme égale sur ce terrain, tout les deux mais que, en plus, je prenais l'avantage…  
— Qu'a-t-il fait à Thranduil ?  
— Je l'ignore… La nécromancie et la magie du sang ne me sont pas des domaines familiers… Je constate simplement que Thranduil a survécu à des maléfices qui auraient dû le tuer, mais, malgré ça, Saroumane a reçu ce qu'il convoitait… L'identité du gardien a changé pour de bon… Notre épervin a perdu la manche.

Il avait parlé d'un ton sombre mais, captant le regard sévère que Thorin lui envoya via le retroviseur, Oropher ajouta tout simplement en grillant un feu rouge :

— Je suis conscient que Thranduil n'est pas le responsable de sa propre chute. Je me rend compte qu'il était livré à lui-même dans une guerre qui nous dépasse tous…

Il avait parlé d'une voix neutre, mais Thorin savait qu'annoncer une telle chose de sa part n'était pas anodine. Il ne répondit pas, laissant l'autre reprendre plus sèchement :

— J'aurai dû-  
— Tout ne repose pas sur vous non plus… Thranduil était seul parce qu'il l'avait choisi, et encore… Il avait aussi clairement laissé entendre quel était notre travail, le votre autant que le mien : Débusquer le prêtre de Morgoth et il comptait sur nous pour cela…  
— C'était une bataille d'influence qu'il menait contre Saroumane, sur un terrain que notre ennemi maitrise mieux que quiconque. Thranduil n'avait pas la moindre chance de…  
— Vraiment ? Je n'en suis pas si certain… Nous nous sommes tous les deux dressés face à Saroumane, pour lui… Et nous le ferons encore. Niveau influence, l'épervin est celui qui marque le point…

Oropher ne répondit pas et Thorin passa à un autre sujet :

— Est-il encore temps pour nous de changer les choses ?

Prenant la main froide de Thranduil dans la sienne, Thorin avait parlé en étudiant la plaie de son visage, grimaçant lorsqu'il lui sembla apercevoir l'os de la mâchoire et il ne vit pas le regard sec que lui envoya Oropher dans le rétroviseur :

— Même si ce n'était pas le cas, Durïn, que feriez-vous ?  
— Mon possible pour y remédier…  
— Bien. Parce que vous n'avez pas d'autre choix et beaucoup de choses reposent sur vous, dorénavant...

Il gara la voiture face à son manoir et ne montra qu'une quasi imperceptible réaction offusquée lorsque, arrivé à peine quelques secondes avant lui, Kili, toujours aussi insolent, lui envoya un clin d'œil provoquant en fermant la porte de sa voiture de sport.  
Il ne dit rien, se contentant de prendre à nouveau Thranduil dans ses bras avec une délicatesse que Thorin ne lui connaissait pas, avant de parler d'une voix implacable :

— Gandalf, c'est le moment de faire vos preuves… Je ne traiterai pas avec vous tant que mon fils est dans cet état…

Gandalf retint de justesse un éloquent soupir. Lui qui était passé par tant de choses ces derniers millénaires -un petit passage en cellule d'un peine un siècle n'était qu'un clignement de paupière pour lui- il ne pouvait que constater que personne n'avait perdu en arrogance durant cette brève parenthèse. Ceci dit, cela ne changeait pas des hommes d'autrefois, qu'il avait l'habitude de guider, finalement, et, sans un mot, il suivit le groupe à l'intérieur du manoir. Bien équipé, Oropher possédait une salle de soin dans laquelle il déposa Thranduil avant de s'effacer pour laisser place à Gandalf.

— Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ?  
— Bien entendu… Les blessures causées par la magie se soignent plus facilement et plus rapidement…

Il ne manqua pas le regard chargé de soulagement qu'échangèrent Oropher et Thorin à son affirmation et il préféra ne pas ajouter que, malgré son assurance, les plaies de Thranduil étaient, tout de même, plutôt extrêmes. Les blessures causées par la magie commune n'avaient pas de secret pour lui. Mais en ce qui concernait la nécromancie… Surtout aussi avancée… D'ailleurs, se dit-il en faisant passer une main au dessus du corps de Thranduil, un siècle plus tôt, Saroumane n'en était pas encore à ce niveau de destruction… Il balbutiait encore dans ses recherches morbides. Comment avait-il pu apprendre aussi vite ? Etait-il envisageable qu'il ne soit pas seul et qu'un nécromancien plus puissant et plus secret encore soit derrière tout ça ? La nécromancie, surtout à ce niveau, ne s'apprenait pas dans les grimoires, un maitre était nécessaire pour l'initiation…  
Quoique franchement inquiété par l'idée, il ne dit rien et fit un pas en arrière :

— Thorin, occupez-vous de retirer ses vêtements et de nettoyer ses plaies, celle du torse en particulier. En attendant, je vais m'occuper de vous, Oropher.

Le grand blond lui lança un regard sceptique, le dominant de sa taille et de son impassibilité lorsqu'il répondit simplement :

— Mon fils passe avant moi.  
— Je l'ai compris. Mais cela fait un siècle que je n'ai pas pratiqué. Vos blessures sont similaires, mais les siennes sont plus graves et ne tolèrerons pas l'erreur… Laissez-moi me faire la main sur vous en premier…

Immobile, Oropher sembla étudier l'idée, toutefois, rapidement, il acquiesça et retira son armure légère pour dévoiler un torse superbement bien ciselé, amenant Thorin à hausser un sourcil appréciateur en admettant que le potentiel génétique de Thranduil était tout de même de très haute volée. Oropher portait toutefois de très nombreuses cicatrices, très vieilles ou bien récentes, sans parler de ces marques de nécrose qu'il avait écopé de son dernier combat et sur lesquelles Gandalf se pencha immédiatement, une pâle lumière irradiant du bout de ses doigts.  
Se détournant, le brun se focalisa sur Thranduil, attrapant un scalpel et une paire de ciseaux pour découper le sweat de Fili et sa propre armure légère en suivant ses failles. Non pas qu'il avait toujours fantasmé à l'idée de déshabiller un jour Thranduil de cette manière mais, tout de même, faire ce genre de chose dans un autre contexte ne lui aurait pas déplu. Ses pensées se turent lorsque, le débarrassant de ses vêtements, il avisa une plaie similaire que celle de son visage, mais bien plus effroyable, sur le torse, là où Saroumane l'avait touché pour s'emparer de son pouvoir, se répandant sur ses côtes et ses flancs.

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Thranduil l'avait appelé à l'aide, lui ouvrant en grand l'accès à son corps et son esprit… Il tint un bref silence, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Ce corps qu'il avait investi au moment où leur ennemi s'en était pris à lui, amenant Thorin à ressentir en même temps que lui cette effroyable douleur, cette sensation immonde de la mort liquide qui se diluait dans ses veines pour s'abreuver de son sang, sa vitalité et son pouvoir, rongeant sa chaire et ses os. A la différence que, pour Thorin, ça n'avait à peine duré plus d'une seconde, et ce n'était pas son corps qui avait été visé, il n'en avait aucune séquelle. Thranduil, lui…

Attrapant une compresse et un savon stérilisant adapté à ce genre de soin, il se hâta de nettoyer les plaies surnaturelles, déjà purulentes et encore saignantes, usant du scalpel pour amputer avec une grande délicatesse les parties nécrosées qui semblaient s'agrandir de minute en minute, coupant la chaire en mettant ses états d'âme de côté. Ses aiguilles et la subtilité des remèdes du Nord étaient, pour le coup, largement dépassées... La tâche était minutieuse et, plutôt longue, il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'Oropher, maintenant habillé de vêtements légers et ses propres plaies pansées, vint à ses côtés pour déboutonner et retirer le pantalon de Thranduil, avant de s'occuper des chevilles et mollets qui portaient les mêmes blessures.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé et Thorin alla prendre soin du visage pour laisser Gandalf commencer des soins plus spécifiques sur le torse qu'il noya dans une lueur pâle et irradiant d'une douce chaleur. La nécrose s'était encore étendue le temps qu'il s'occupe du torse, couvrant maintenant l'œil et descendant vers la gorge. Thorin prit sur lui pour intervenir rapidement et, sans hésitation, il charcuta ce si beau visage duquel il s'était épris et que, le matin même, il avait couvert de baisers tout en promettant de reprendre et approfondir au plus tôt cette sensuelle discussion. Quel abruti… s'il avait su, il aurait gardé Thranduil avec lui, d'une manière où d'une autre. Toutefois, l'heure n'était pas aux regrets… Cette nécrose malsaine et purulente devait être stoppée avant que ses ravages ne deviennent irréversibles et, refoulant son dégout, les mains imbibées du sang de Thranduil, il s'occupa du plus gros avant de faire un pas en arrière, sceptique :

— Que puis-je faire pour l'œil ?

Gandalf jeta un regard sur le visage écorché, avant de grimacer :

— L'œil est perdu… Il faut empêcher à la nécrose d'atteindre le cerveau via le nerf, sinon, les systèmes nerveux et cognitif en pâtiront sévèrement…  
— Vous voulez dire que… Vous comptez lui retirer l'œil ?

Il ne répondit pas et, repoussant Thorin, qui se laissa faire, Gandalf abandonna le torse pour s'occuper du visage en soufflant simplement :

— Vous avez fait tout votre possible, tous les deux. Vous pouvez sortir, je dois terminer seul.

Oropher l'entendit mais ne fit pas mine de lui obéir en venant se poster de manière plutôt menaçante entre le visage de Thranduil et le magicien et ce fut Thorin qui le tira par la manche pour partir après un dernier signe de tête à Gandalf.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Au prochain chapitre, on souffle un peu et on se prépare pour la contre attaque ;)

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews !

La suite n'est pas encore écrite à partir de maintenant, donc je ne peux rien dire pour les délai de publication.  
Ceci dit, des chapitres de 5 pages, ça a le mérite de s'écrire très vite ;)


	24. Chapter 24

— Je ne resterai pas ici…  
— Vous n'avez pourtant nulle autre part où aller…  
— Cela m'importe.  
— Et vous ne trouverez pas meilleure sécurité qu'auprès de votre pè-  
— Il n'est pas mon père. Laissez-moi maintenant.

Grondant plus que parlant, Thranduil congédia Gandalf qui tentait de lui expliquer la situation sans que le blond ne cherche à l'entendre. Au moment où il s'était rendu compte qu'il se trouvait chez Oropher, dès son réveil, déboussolé par la douleur, la défiance envers cet inconnu qui s'était présenté comme celui de qui Saroumane avait usurpé l'identité et le refus total de rester une minute de plus dans ce manoir, le blond, à peine en possession de ses moyens physiques, avait commencé à rassembler de quoi s'habiller pour partir.  
Le magicien chercha une dernière fois ses mots mais, face à l'entêtement du plus jeune qui lui montrait les dents, il abdiqua et sortit de la pièce de soin où avait reposé Thranduil ces dernières heures. Il était resté évanoui toute la journée ainsi qu'une grande partie de la nuit et personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il se réveille aussi tôt. Les autres dormaient encore, profitant de la sécurité offerte par Oropher qui leur avait fourni gîte et couvert, et le manoir était intégralement silencieux.

Une fois seul, Thranduil s'assit sur le lit aux draps blancs, le visage fermé. Son corps entier lui faisait mal, mais la douleur pulsait de manière bien plus effroyable partout où les maléfices de Saroumane l'avaient touché et, sans un mot, il se leva pour s'approcher du miroir de la salle.  
Sans rien exprimer, il regarda, de son seul œil valide, comment sa joue était rongée, une immonde cicatrice, plaie béante et douloureuse, lui mangeait presque la moitié du visage, couvrant l'œil maintenant voilé d'une épaisse pellicule blanche. Avant de se faire chasser, Gandalf avait eu le temps de lui dire qu'il avait le pouvoir de rendre ses cicatrices invisibles. Cela n'allègerait pas la douleur, ni ne lui rendrait la validité de son œil et, aussi, cela lui demanderait un peu de temps. Temps que Thranduil n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner.  
Il n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir des journées précédentes, ou alors très flou, effacés par la violence des attaques de Saroumane qui les lui avait arraché en même temps que son lien avec la pierre.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait en ce moment chez son père, ce que cela signifiait, mais il ne voulait pas le savoir et, tâchant de rassembler autant de souvenirs qu'il le pouvait, il posa nonchalamment sa main sur sa joue pour en cacher l'odieuse balafre, grimaçant lorsque, ce faisant, il dévoila son poignet qui était dans le même état.

Il sursauta lorsque l'on toqua gentiment à sa porte et, sans qu'il ne donne son accord, comme à son habitude, Thorin pénétra dans la salle en refermant doucement derrière lui.  
Face au miroir, gardant sa main posée sur sa joue, Thranduil lança un long regard au nouvel arrivant, sans dire un mot, se contentant de le sonder gravement, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, ou bien, tout simplement, s'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.  
Il avait des bribes, bien entendu, même s'il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un long sommeil sans rêve qui avait gommé beaucoup de certitudes… Mais aucune de ces bribes ne concernaient Thorin et il se raidit significativement. Il e souvenait de son arrivée, de son orgueil et son empressement, ainsi que de sa présence lorsque Saroumane l'avait attaqué une première fois, dans le sanctuaire… Pas grand-chose de plus… C'était très déstabilisant.

De une, ce vieillard qui, à son tour, se faisait passer pour Gandalf, de deux, Oropher et, de trois… Que penser de la présence de Thorin dans le manoir ? A quel point tout cela lui était néfaste ? Et, surtout, comment interpréter cet apaisement qui le prit lorsque le brun vint à lui ? Soulagement assez profond pour qu'il se demande si la relation qu'il entretenait aujourd'hui avec Thorin était différente du souvenir ambigu que, pourtant, il pensait en avoir…

Après tout ce dernier, qui ne le laissait pas indifférent, lui rendait un regard plutôt intense, chargé de plusieurs choses indescriptibles mais très puissantes et s'invitait dans sa chambre en pleine nuit, comme s'il avait passé ces dernières heures à attendre son réveil et comme s'il était parfaitement à sa place à ses côtés… Par dessus tout, Thranduil ne ressentit aucune surprise à constater ces faits. Il eut plus de réserve lorsque le brun s'approcha plus que ce que la décence permettait pour se coller à son dos et fermer ses doigts sur ses poignets abîmés avec une grande délicatesse. Doucement, il l'invita à dévoiler son visage tout en posant son menton sur son l'épaule, et, toujours silencieux, Thranduil tourna la tête pour se dérober, quelque peu déboussolé, sans toutefois ressentir l'envie de fuir ou de le repousser.

Il apprécia de sentir les bras de Thorin sur lui, même si la situation le prenait vraiment au dépourvu tant il tentait de se situer malgré ses souvenirs nébuleux. Le brun, peu habitué à le voir si docile et si conciliant, ajouté à ça le rapide compte rendu que venait de lui faire Gandalf lorsqu'il était venu le trouver pour le prévenir du réveil du blond, ressentit le profond mal-être du plus jeune et, glissant un doigt dans ses cheveux pour en placer une mèche derrière l'oreille, sentant comment il se crispa sous le geste qu'il estimait pourtant anodin au vu de ce qu'ils avaient partagé avant sa rencontre avec Saroumane, il demanda d'une voix basse :

— As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?  
— Partir d'ici…  
— Il n'y a nulle autre part où aller…  
— Que risque-je de plus ?  
— La mort… Même s'il possède maintenant ton pouvoir, Saroumane n'aura jamais une pleine autorité sur la pierre tant que le véritable gardien est toujours en vie…

Thranduil fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il sentait bien, au fond de lui, que quelque chose était rompu et qu'il n'avait plus ce lien indéfinissable et fragile, que la pierre avait tissé avec lui ces dernières années. Il avait des images nettes de la crypte de ses aïeuls, des maléfices de Saroumane qui s'y déployaient, mais le reste était plutôt flou, mise à part la douleur poignante qui s'était emparée de lui et, peut-être, la présence d'Oropher. Sans agressivité, mais fermement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Thorin qu'il repoussa pour s'éloigner avant de lui faire face à nouveau, sur ses gardes. Saroumane l'avait donc bien dépossédé de son pouvoir de gardien, toutefois, il ne l'avait pas tué et il se trouvait maintenant avec l'arriviste d'Ered Luin, chez Oropher, de qui il avait toutes les faveurs.

A voir de quelle manière Thorin le regardait, le touchait, ou bien s'adressait à lui, tout simplement, Thranduil ne pouvait que constater qu'ils étaient maintenant loin de la rivalité qui avait gangrénée leur relation au début, toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte à quelle point ça avait changé et ne avait pas du tout comment réagir face à ça. Reculant d'un pas à nouveau, il assura :

— Je ne suis pas plus en sécurité ici… Oropher n'a pas plus de raisons de se dresser face à Saroumane que de le laisser s'en prendre à moi.  
— Tu te trompes… Ton père s'interposera… il vient de le faire, et recommencera jusqu'à ce que la menace soit écartée.

Le blond serra les lèvres. Rien n'avait changé, finalement. Thorin restait le pantin d'Oropher qui, certainement, continuait à l'aduler comme l'héritier parfait qu'il était. La paire que faisaient ces deux-là était insupportable… Encore, il recula d'un pas, mais Thorin suivit sa retraite, assuré :

— Et il n'est pas le seul… Crois-moi, Thranduil, si Saroumane te veux, il devra d'abord me passer dessus…

Il s'était encore approché, jusqu'à glisser une main ferme et douce sur la nuque du blond qui haussa un sourcil en se prétrifiant, pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il était en train de se passer… Toutefois, il bondit en arrière lorsque le plus vieux fit mine de l'embrasser et ils échangèrent un regard confus pour l'un, stupéfait pour l'autre. Regard qu'ils soutinrent un long moment, avant que Thorin, respectueux, ne fasse un pas en arrière, les sourcils froncés, pensant lire dans l'œil valide du blond, déboussolé, la source du problème :

— Tu ne te rappelles donc pas ?  
— De quoi ?

oOo

— Je vais retourner auprès de mon père. Mieux vaut que les Sangs-Dêchoirements se désolidarisent de Thorin et Oropher pour l'instant. Saroumane n'est pas un ennemi que l'on peut attaquer de front et, tant qu'il a l'opinion populaire pour lui, nous ne pourrons le vaincre. Daïn a perdu l'amour du peuple, pas Thorin et Oropher encore moins… Nous devons cacher notre lien avec vous pour l'instant, afin de permettre à Thorin de retomber sur ses pieds de ce côté-là…  
— Moi qui pensait pouvoir vivre à tes côtés le restant de mes jours à partir du moment où tu es venu me délivrer de cette horrible prison…

Alangui contre son amant dont un bras enlaçait distraitement ses épaules, à peine couverts par la légère couverture, dans la chambre monstrueusement grande du manoir d'Oropher, Fili venait de lancer sa boutade d'un ton léger afin de cacher la déception qui enroba sa voix. Au dehors, le Soleil se levait bientôt et Kili avait prévu de partir assez tôt pour passer inaperçu. Aucun doute que la demeure d'Oropher était surveillée, mieux valait ne pas enfoncer Thorin d'avantage en faisant savoir que les Sangs-Dêchoirements étaient désormais totalement acquis à sa cause. Ces derniers étaient encore trop mal perçus pour que cela soit anodin.

— Je t'emmènerai bien avec moi, tu le sais…  
— Je me doute bien… Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, j'ai compris… Mais il te faudra plus que ça pour pouvoir me garder constamment à tes côtés…  
— Ca, lupin, permet-moi d'en douter…  
— En quel honneur ?  
— Je ne te trouve pas très difficile à convaincre… Au contraire…

Il avait parlé d'un ton plus bas, en baissant son visage pour frôler les lèvres du blond des siennes et ce dernier répliqua sur le même ton :

— Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été victime d'une tentative de persuasion de ta part à un moment où à un autre… Tout ce que j'ai fait avec toi, c'était ma propre initiative…  
— Doutes-tu de ma faculté à t'imposer ma volonté si jamais je me mets à désirer plus que ce que tu me proposes ?

Effectivement, la question pouvait se poser, ou pas… Fermant son bras sur ses épaules pour le faire tourner vers lui, Kili vint caresser son visage de son autre main et retint un sourire exigeant lorsque le blond, mutin, demanda contre ses lèvres :

— Que veux-tu de plus ?  
— Qui voudrai-je de moins, veux-tu dire…

La remarque soufflée d'une voix assurée ôta le sourire de Fili qui répondit dans un murmure en l'enlaça à son tour :

— Thorin… Ne te monte pas la tête… Il ne se trouve pas entre nous deux…  
— Pourtant, lorsque je partirai, toi tu resteras ici, avec lui… Que dois-je faire pour que tu éprouves l'envie de me suivre ?

Là, c'était un peu plus compliqué… Parce que, contrairement à ce que croyait Kili, Fili n'était pas un simple lieutenant Lupin qui avait les faveurs du premier héritier d'Erebor. Son destin à lui était tout aussi exigeant que celui de Thorin et, plus que ce qu'il était certain de ressentir pour Kili, il avait, lui aussi, une place à tenir qui dictaient beaucoup de ses décisions et choix de vie.  
Il posa un bref baiser contre les lèvres du brun avant de souffler gentiment :

— Cela ne dépend pas que de Thorin… Ni de toi… Mais je suis persuadé que, si nous parvenons à lui donner ce trône et rétablir l'image de Daïn, alors plus rien ne t'empêchera de me prendre comme compagnon sans avoir le cacher ou faire de compromis… Si c'est là ce que tu désires…  
— Je le veux et, si c'est ça, crois-moi, le jour où Thorin deviendra roi, je ne te laisserai plus de répit jusqu'à ce que tu sois mien… Intégralement…  
— J'en serai ravi… En attendant, contente-toi de me faire douter…

Sa dernière injonction était pétrie de défi et, dans un sourire amusé, Kili y répondit en se penchant plus franchement sur lui, dardant sa langue pour la faufiler entre les lèvres entrouvertes du blond qui l'accueillit en ouvrant franchement la mâchoire, se pressant contre lui dans un soupir ravi et enroulant déjà ses jambes autours des hanches de son amant, bien décidé à profiter des derniers instants avant l'aube et, surtout, avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour une période indéterminée.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Certains dirons que, effectivement, c'est pas la grande joie d'être avec Thorin sous ma plume en ce moment et que ses compagnons finissent tous amnésiques...  
Mais on va dire que les choses ne sont absolument pas les mêmes entre Shari (dont le prochain chapitre devrait arriver bientôt, d'ailleurs) et la Gemme d'Erebor, donc deux manières de traiter le même problème ;)

Bref, merci aux reviewers et (normalement) on retrouvera une confrontation Oropher/ Thranduil un peu différente des précédentes au prochain chapitre et une révélation (pas si révélatrice vu que tout le monde connait l'histoire originale de Tolkien...). Cela sous condition que je me tienne bien à ce que j'avais décidé initialement pour cette fic, ce qui n'est pas très sûr...

Et pour l'histoire, j'ai terminé mon école d'illustration il y a un mois et, pour fêter ça, j'ai enfin sauter le pas et démarché pour entrer dans une formation d'écriture créative. J'apprendrai peut-être, enfin, à formuler des phrases correctement et trouver des intrigues pas trop capillotractées :3 ( et aussi, écrire un livre qui soit potentiellement publiable )


	25. Chapter 25

— Je suis donc votre prisonnier ?  
— Non, Thranduil, je t'ai déjà dit que-  
— Et moi, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas vous entendre.

Tournant le dos à Oropher, Thranduil fit face à Thorin qui était resté en retrait et qui hésitait à sortir pour laisser plus d'intimité aux deux autres, mais le blond s'approcha de lui pour parler d'une voix basse sans, toutefois, se préoccuper de savoir si oui ou non, son père l'entendait :

— Je veux bien rester mais à condition de ne le croiser à aucun moment… S'il essaie à nouveau de m'adresser la parole, je pars.

Ca n'était pas une affirmation à prendre à la légère et Thorin, louant le silence d'Oropher qui eut la bonne idée de s'écraser, répondit en posant gentiment sa main sur son bras qu'il pressa tendrement :

— Il fera selon ta volonté. Ta sécurité est sa priorité.  
— Je m'en fous.

Neutre, il passa à côté du brun qui échangea un simple regard avec Oropher et qui laissa ses doigts glisser du blond lorsque celui-ci s'éloigna pour sortir de la salle.  
Un petit silence suivit sa dernière remarque, puis Thorin expliqua en désignant la porte d'un signe de tête :

— Il commence à retrouver ses souvenirs, ce n'est toujours pas en votre faveur…  
— Je me doute bien… Il n'est pas si facile à apprivoiser…

Encore, Oropher continuait de parler de Thranduil de cette voix atone qu'il avait toujours utilisée lorsqu'il était question de lui, mais Thorin entendit le regret qui se teintait d'un respect nouveau et grandissant à chaque nouvelle évocation de son fils. Une bonne chose, mais, tandis qu'Oropher commençait franchement à lui tendre la main, ce dernier le fuyait avec un acharnement quasi furieux…  
Il haussa les épaules en acquiesçant sur le ton de la conversation :

— A qui le dites-vous… Heureusement qu'il en vaut la peine…

Il récolta un regard sec, le premier de ce genre de la part d'Oropher. Celui d'un père protecteur qui jauge de manière menaçante le prétendant assidu qui vient chercher sa promise le soir du bal… Plutôt intimidant, même si ça ne dura pas plus d'une seconde avant que le grand blond ne continue sur le même ton :

— Vous semblez pourtant vous en sortir à merveille, avec lui… Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi… _Confiant_ , envers qui que ce soit et, ce, malgré les… _circonstances_ …  
— J'y ai simplement mis un peu plus de cœur que ce que vous avez fait ces vingt dernières années, ce ne fut pas si compliqué…

Il ne cacha pas le reproche qui fit vibrer sa voix et ne ressentit pas le besoin d'en dire plus à ce sujet. Il avait entendu le compliment caché derrière la constatation inexpressive et était quelque peu touché de voir qu'Oropher, de une, connaissait assez bien Thranduil pour apercevoir ce genre de chose, malgré tout, de deux, qu'il avait presque l'air de le jalouser sur ce point.  
Il appréciait cet homme, certes, et le respectait, mais, tout de même, tout ce qui concernait son attitude envers Thranduil lui restait en travers de la gorge et il ne le cachait pas. Au moins, Oropher avait le mérite de se rendre compte de deux ou trois petites choses de ce côté-là, jusqu'à se remettre en question, et Thorin espérait que le plus vieux admette qu'il lui faudrait bien plus que ça pour retrouver, peut-être, un jour, l'affection brisée de son fils.  
Oropher haussa les épaules en se détournant pour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil de la pièce en remarquant simplement :

— Soit, mais vous n'êtes pas le premier à essayer…

Thorin, le suivant du regard, haussa un sourcil curieux. Il se doutait bien qu'un type comme Thranduil avait certainement fait chavirer bien des esprits, toutefois, il était surpris de voir qu'Oropher était conscient de cela et il fit un pas vers lui, intrigué :

— Qu'en savez-vous ?

L'autre soupira et, distraitement, il gratta le cuir de son accoudoir d'un long doigt à l'ongle solide:

— Ne croyez pas que cette place que j'ai aujourd'hui s'est faite simplement par le fil de mes sabres, monsieur Durïn… sachez que l'arme la plus efficace d'un souverain est l'observation de ses sujets…

Encore une leçon… Thorin commençait à y prendre gout, surtout si le sujet était abordé sous l'angle de Thranduil et, attentif, il vint s'asseoir face à Oropher en remarquant d'un ton narquois :

— Depuis mon arrivé, à aucun moment je n'ai pu constaté que vous ayez une quelconque estime pour lui… Je ne pensais pas qu'il ait été digne de votre attention…  
— Il est de l'Agence et ne me porte pas dans son cœur… Il est l'un des officiers les plus hauts-gradés et les plus influents… J'ai toujours eu un œil sur lui en ce titre, à l'instar de toutes les autres personnes qui partagent son grade et son ambition...

Essayait-il de se montrer détaché ou bien l'était-il réellement ? Thorin ne parvint pas à le définir mais il retint un soupir. La carapace de cet homme était extrêmement épaisse et Oropher ne commettrait jamais l' _erreur_ de dévoiler la moindre parcelle de ses sentiments… Thorin en connaissait un autre comme ça… Pinçant, il demanda à nouveau en se regardant les ongles :

— Vous connaissez donc les histoires de cœur de tous les gradés de l'Agence ?

Il reçu un regard sec en réponse et, piégé, Oropher se contenta de pincer les lèvres lorsque le brun souffla d'un ton légèrement victorieux :

— Seulement _lui,_ donc…

Encore, Oropher ne répondit pas et Thorin se tourna plus franchement vers lui :

— Cette observation attentive et purement professionnelle concerne donc aussi cet aspect de la vie privée de votre fils ?  
— Pas seulement l'observation…

Il avait répondu d'un ton plus détaché encore qui ne leurra pas Thorin et le brun fronça les sourcils en demandant d'une voix incisive :

— Vous êtes déjà intervenu ?

Il écopa d'un simple regard neutre et le plus grand haussa les épaules pour répondre sur le ton de l'évidence :

— Même si je l'ai renié, il est mon fils. Certains et certaines ont tenté de passer par lui pour mieux m'atteindre ou pour se hisser à son rang, et ce, même lorsque Thranduil était encore à mes côtés, sans même qu'il le sache. Savoir ses gouts et ses occupations ne m'était guère utile, mais il était indispensable que je connaisse ses unions au cas où cela se retournerait contre moi. Mais, comme je viens de vous le dire, beaucoup ont essayé, pour beaucoup de raisons et de façons différentes, personne n'a jamais réussi à capter son regard, avant vous, et ceux qui ont tenté d'insister d'une manière ou d'une autre s'en sont mordus les doigts.  
— Donc, vous êtes bien intervenu pour le chaperonner…  
— Comme je l'ai fait pour vous et tout autant, si ce n'est plus, pour votre neveu. Erebor regorge de personnes prêtes à tout et très douées dans… certains domaines… Ne vous êtes donc jamais étonnés de n'avoir été abordé à aucun moment, d'une manière ou d'une autre, par des gens dont vous n'étiez pas capables de cerner les pensées ? De n'avoir jamais vu aucun vautour tournoyer autour de ce si prometteur et vulnérable jeune lieutenant de l'agence qui, même si vous avez caché le lien qui vous lie et sa place dans la lignée de succession, reste de manière un peu trop flagrante, votre plus grand point faible ?

Maintenant impatient et agacé par les tentatives de Thorin à lui faire dire que, au fond, il n'était pas si indifférent au sort de son fils depuis plus longtemps qu'il tâchait de le montrer, Oropher l'avait coupé sèchement en plantant son regard clair dans le sien, provoquant.  
Le brun eut une hésitation, ne s'étant absolument pas attendu à ce genre de déclaration et, aussitôt, une multitude de questions lui tournèrent en tête, surtout concernant ces vautours qui auraient tournoyés autour de Fili, mais il les mit de côté pour s'adosser à son siège en soufflant d'une voix ravie :

— Donc, d'une certaine manière, nous avons votre bénédiction…  
— Cela m'étonne que vous vous préoccupez d'une telle chose… Que vous l'ayez ou non, je doute que vous la preniez en compte, ma bénédiction… Votre neveu semble, lui aussi, n'avoir aucun soucis de la bienséance en ce qui concerne ses choix…

Il avait répondu d'une voix ennuyée et peu concernée. Secouant la tête, Thorin haussa les épaules :

— Si jamais vous vous étiez opposé, ça aurait été plus compliqué pour moi de m'affirmer que si vous aviez été n'importe quel père un peu coulant et dépassé…

Il ne dit rien et releva simplement qu'Oropher, pour une fois, n'avait pas tiqué à l'évocation du mot « Père », au contraire, un pli amer ourla ses lèvres, un regret, qui disparût très vite et, désirant changer de sujet, il se redressa :

— Saroumane commence à passer à l'offensive… Les Raa'z sont avec lui, mais pas les Pyrothanes… Smaug aurait contacté les Sang-Dêchoirements après que ceux-ci aient « Officiellement » annoncé s'être désolidarisés de toi…  
— Il est plutôt prompt à la détente, celui-là… Que leur veut-il ?  
— Une alliance, encore. Smaug ne s'intéresse pas à grand chose d'autre que sa propre richesse et la meilleure manière de la faire proliférer. Il a un don pour sentir le sens du vent et, d'une certaine manière, qu'il se rapproche de Daïn peut être un bon présage…

Il avait, encore, parlé d'un ton ennuyé et Thorin le sonda attentivement :

— Smaug n'a pas l'air de vous inquiéter plus que ça…  
— Disons simplement que, aussi dangereux qu'il soit, qu'il n'est pas très surprenant… Ses actions sont trop facilement prédictibles et, même s'il est important de le garder à l'œil, il n'est pas celui qui me prendra au dépourvu.  
— Parce que certains dans cette ville en sont capables ?

Il écopa d'un regard intransigeant, celui d'un homme qui se sait tout puissant mais qui, plus dangereux encore, connaît ses limites et ses failles, assez pour ne pas les laisser le prendre à revers. Il haussa les épaules en répondant sèchement :

— Saroumane s'est joué de moi pendant vingt ans. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour continuer à le sous-estimer. Lui, et qui que ce soit qu'il sert en secret.  
— Ils seraient plusieurs ?  
— Je le soupçonne, et Gandalf partage mon avis, de ne pas avoir appris seul ce qu'il sait en nécromancie et d'avoir quelqu'un derrière lui. C'est le seul motif qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi il est aller aussi loin aussi vite.  
— Et vous ne savez pas de qui il s'agit ?

L'autre grimaça et détourna le regard, menaçant :

— Non. Et c'est ce qui le rend aussi dangereux. Autant, par ses traces, nous avions conscience de la présence d'un prêtre de Morgoth parmi nous, autant, il nous a fallu débusquer Saroumane pour commencer à réfléchir à l'hypothèse d'une force supérieure qui se cache derrière tout ça…

oOo

— Je vais y aller.  
— Tu es sûr de toi, Kili ? La dernière fois que tu as répondu à l'invitation de Smaug, ça a tourné au vinaigre, si je me souviens bien…

Dubitative, Tauriel lança un regard consterné à Kili qui se balançait sur sa chaise en haussant négligemment une épaule :

— Justement, je saurai à quoi m'attendre, cette fois-ci.  
— Je t'accompagne.  
— Non Tauriel. T'es pas censée être sur le terrain. Du moins, pas celui-là. Occupe toi de nous défendre au tribunal, personne d'autre que toi ne peux le faire à ta place.

La rousse soupira et lança un regard impérieux à Daïn. Celui-ci, détaché de la conversation, leva les yeux au ciel et, pour la satisfaire, annonça d'une voix trainante :

— Je le ferai accompagner.

Elle poussa un soupir excédé face à si peu d'intérêt pour la sécurité de son fils que Daïn fier comme il était, estimait que Kili pouvait s'en occuper seul et elle n'insista pas. Que ce stupide crétin aille donc se faire tuer pour de bon…  
Elle demanda simplement en se tournant vers les deux idiots qu'elle considérait comme sa seule famille :

— Quand aura lieu la rencontre ? Que je commande les fleurs funéraires à temps…  
— Dans deux jours. Et calme ta joie, tout ira bien…

Quelle arrogance. Quel con. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle éprouve autant d'affection pour un type aussi peu prudent qui prenait tout pour un jeu et à qui elle devait constamment veiller sur les arrières sans recevoir la moindre gratitude ?  
Elle soupira encore et, plutôt que d'argumenter, elle se baissa sur son sac pour en sortir sèchement la raison pour laquelle elle était venu chez Daïn à une heure aussi indécente et, surtout, la raison pour laquelle, initialement, elle avait été engagée par les Sangs-Dêchoirements : une liasse de documents officiels signés et tamponnés par les autorités d'Erebor que Kili regarda passer en haussant un sourcil, surtout lorsque Daïn se jeta sur les papiers :

— Enfin ! Je me désespérais de remettre la main dessus ! Où les as-tu trouvé ?  
— Comme tu l'avais soupçonné : Balïn les avait caché après que les magistrats aient essayé de les détruire pour de bon… Jusqu'à maintenant, malgré mes efforts répétés, il refusait de le reconnaître et encore moins de me les fournir… Au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le sanctuaire avec Saroumane, il a convenu que la place de ces documents était avec leur véritable propriétaire… Il ne m'a pas tout donné, c'est Thorin qui a reçu le reste, mais ça suffira.  
— De quoi s'agit-il ?

Intrigué, Kili cessa de se balancer pour retomber sèchement sur les quatre pieds de la chaise et il reçu deux regards plutôt graves qui le déstabilisèrent. Plus encore lorsque, simplement, Tauriel, sans même lui répondre, récupéra ses propres affaires, se leva pour déposer un bref baisé sur la joue de Daïn et salua Kili d'un seul signe de main en assurant d'une voix neutre :

— Je vous laisse, à plus tard.

Surpris, Kili la regarda partir, avant de se tourner vers Daïn lorsqu'il reprit les papiers pour les étudier attentivement, avant de lui lancer un long regard lourdement chargé d'une manière que le brun ne put définir. Il fut plus dérouté encore lorsque son père adoptif lui envoya un sourire aussi victorieux qu'assuré :

— Je suppose, Kili, que tu n'as pas perdu espoir que je te parle un jour de ta mère et des conditions de ta naissance…

Kili ne répondit pas, tout simplement parce qu'il était persuadé que Daïn n'avait absolument rien à lui dire à ce sujet… Prudent, il demanda en lui lança un regard défiant :

— Les conditions de ma naissance ? Tu m'as ramassé dans la rue… Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier…

C'était d'ailleurs l'un de ses plus vieux souvenirs : un jour pluvieux où, à peine âgé de sept ans, Kili, presqu'atteint d'une pneumonie, s'était fait prendre en vol à l'étalage et aurait bien passé un très sale quart d'heure si Daïn n'était pas intervenu. L'enfant n'avait, suite à cette rencontre, jamais manqué ni de confort, ni de sécurité et encore moins de nourriture et aucunement d'affection… Il savait ce qu'il devait à Daïn et, tous les jours, il s'était démené pour s'assurer que, jamais, son père adoptif ne regrette de l'avoir pris sous son aile. L'autre haussa les épaules et reposa les papiers sur la table en avançant avec précaution :

— Certes… je t'ai bien ramassé dans la rue, comme tu dis. Mais ce ne fut pas par hasard et je t'ai hardiment cherché avant de te trouver enfin… Nous pas pendant quelques semaines ou quelques mois, mais quelques années…

Kili haussa un sourcil, désemparé et pris de court, plus encore lorsque Daïn se leva en continuant de cette voix aussi désolée qu'emplie de satisfaction :

— Vois-tu, Kili, les années qui suivirent ta naissance furent pleines de bouleversements… Les antimonarchistes étaient plus virulents que jamais, cela faisait déjà quelques temps que Thorin avait eu la bonne idée de fuir, ce qui lui sauva la vie, mais ta mère, elle… Elle y croyait encore et recherchait déjà la gemme, elle avait refusé d'abandonner l'idée de restaurer ce que son grand-père avait perdu…

Estomaqué d'entendre parler de sa génitrice, dont il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir et avait perdu tout espoir de la retrouver un jour et, aussi, du sous-entendu quant à sa filiation qu'il ne cerna pas, Kili le regarda de ses yeux ronds, sans comprendre, et Daïn détourna le regard :

— Elle garda votre naissance secrète, à ton frère et toi… Mais cela ne suffit pas… Après que ses ennemis eurent passé à l'acte, seul son corps fut retrouvé et ses enfants furent, tout simplement, portés disparus… Personne ne prit la peine de vous chercher et l'on considéra que vous étiez irrémédiablement perdus... Quelque part au fond d'un lac ou bien dans des lieux innommables... Moi, je n'ai jamais lâché l'affaire, même si cela me prit plusieurs années et que mes recherches m'emmenèrent dans des endroits dont j'aurai aimé ne jamais connaitre l'existence… et je sais que, Thorin, de son côté, a mené sa propre croisade même si j'ignor-  
— De quoi parles-tu ?

Presque agressif, Kili s'était levé sans même s'en rendre compte et Daïn lui envoya un long regard limpide, avant de déclaré d'une voix clair en poussant les papiers vers lui :

— A ce jour, Kili, le premier héritier du trône d'Erebor après Thorin, ce n'est pas moi, mais toi… Tu es le dernier fils de Dis encore en vie, fils de Thraïn et, donc, le neveu de Thorin…

Face au visage décomposé de son fils adoptif qui en perdit ses mots, Daïn se redressa pour articuler gentiment :

— Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler tant que je n'avais pas les preuves pour appuyer ta filiation, Kili… Je ne voulais pas te faire l'affront de te promettre une chose qui ne t'aurait jamais été accordée sans certification officielle… Pour les valider, un simple test ADN avec Thorin suffira pour prouver que vous êtes bien du même sang et que tu es bien le fils de Dis.

Il n'entendit pas les derniers mots de Daïn. Une chute. Ce fut la sensation qui l'étreignait. Une chute vertigineuse qui emballait son cœur et le privait de son souffle. C'était juste… trop… Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais eu ni ascendance, ni mère, ni frère… Voilà que, en quelques minutes, la première lui tombait dessus, que la deuxième était décédée et il refusait de penser au sort du troisième… Et puis que penser de Daïn qui, finalement, n'avait pas agit envers lui par charité mais par… _Devoir du sang_ , par affection envers sa cousine brusquement assassinée et qu'il avait fait bien plus pour lui que ce que Kill avait naïvement pensé jusqu'à maintenant ? Daïn était, en réalité, un grand-oncle et non un inconnu ! Un grand-oncle qui poussait l'élégance jusqu'à se battre jusqu'au bout afin de prouver que la place de l'enfant qu'il avait adopté se trouvait avant la sienne dans la ligne de succession... Ce fait aurait, tout simplement, pu être caché sans que Kill ou personne d'autre ne cherche à le revendiquer... La sensation que l'idée souleva en lui était extrêmement étrange mais, d'une certaine manière, agréablement chaleureuse.

Aussi, il savait qui étaient les antimonarchistes. Cette vieille famille qui avait pris une grande partie du pouvoir à Erebor, qui n'avait aucune valeur pour les descendants royaux des anciennes lignées dont ils étaient, dans l'ombre, responsables des extinctions et pour qui s'en prendre à des vieillards, des personnes isolées ou des enfants n'avait jamais été une barrière éthique... Daïn rencontrait, encore aujourd'hui, beaucoup de problèmes avec eux et, de ce côté-là, Oropher s'était montré un allié quasi indispensable… Surtout maintenant que Thorin était revenu…

Planté face à la table, il fut incapable de reprendre l'usage de sa voix lorsque, estimant en avoir assez dit, Daïn lui laissa les papiers, son acte de naissance et quelques documents qu'il ne comprit pas mais qui portaient la signature de Thraïn et le sceau royal d'Erebor.  
Encore, il se sentit sombrer et, presque inconscient, il se rassit sur la chaise sans entendre son père qui sortit de la salle en annonçant simplement :

— Lorsque cela sera possible, je demanderai une entrevue officielle avec avec Thorin et la presse pour discuter de cela et assurer dès maintenant la position qui est la tienne, à ses côtés, en tant que neveu et premier héritier… Lorsqu'Erebor aura son roi, il ne lui manquera plus que son prince à célébrer…

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Au prochain chapitre, on retrouve Thorin et Thranduil mais, aussi, l'action devrait reprendre de plus belle !

J'espère que ça continu de vous plaire :)


	26. Chapter 26

— Il faudrait vraiment que sa majesté apprenne à faire plus attention à ses affaires…  
— Très drôle… aide moi à chercher mon téléphone, au lieu de faire ta maligne…

Soupirant, Tauriel, assise sur le sofa, toute belle et apprêtée pour la nuit, attrapa le coussin le plus proche pour le soulever et vérifier en dessous, sans succès. Face à elle, Kili faisait le tour de ses placards pour fouiller toutes les poches de toutes ses vestes et la rousse ne retint pas un rire narquois :

— C'est pas vrai, mais tu as combien de vestes comme ça ? Ce sont toutes les mêmes, j'ai, d'ailleurs, toujours cru que tu n'en avais qu'une…  
— Toutes les mêmes, tu rigoles ? Aucune n'a la même coupe, la même nuance ou la même matière…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en consultant sa montre, puis elle soupira à nouveau :

— On y va ? Notre fenêtre n'est déjà pas très large, si en plus on perd du temps pour des broutilles… Je suis certaine que, comme d'habitude, ton téléphone est, tout simplement, dans ta voiture…  
— Certes… Attends juste encore 5 sec-  
— Je t'en pris… Mais ne me dit surtout pas que tu ne sais pas quoi te mettre…

Il lui renvoya un regard surpris, une veste dans chaque main, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la raison de son exaspération et, très naïvement, il demanda simplement :

— J'hésite simplement entre-

Il ne reçut rien d'autre en réponse que la première veste à porté de la main de Tauriel, que la rousse lui balança à la figure avant de se lever :

— Personne ne verra aucune différence, croit-moi… Allez, on a un casino à infiltrer avant que Saroumane et Oropher ne se pointent…  
— Daïn pense vraiment qu'Oropher a besoin de protection ?  
— Il n'a pas tord… Saroumane sait où se trouvent Thorin et Thranduil, il n'est pas assez stupide et naïf pour croire qu'Oropher joue dans son camp… Et maintenant qu'Oropher est à la tête de l'Agence, il devient un véritable obstacle pour les prêtres de Morgoth… Un obstacle qu'ils devront détruire s'ils veulent continuer à avancer et, pour l'instant, l'Empereur est la meilleure protection dont Erebor bénéficie…  
— Certes… Mais si Oropher est en danger, je ne vois pas en quoi nous lui viendrons en aide, au contraire… S'il possède des ennemis assez puissants pour le mettre à terre, nous n'aurons pas la moindre chance…

Descendant devant lui pour rejoindre le premier étage, Tauriel leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un nouveau soupir :

— Cesse de geindre, un peu. Saroumane tente de l'isoler et nous sommes surtout là pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se trouve face à une vraie communauté et non seulement contre un ensemble de personnes isolées et vulnérables. Oropher n'est pas seul, personne d'entre nous ne l'est, et c'est le message que doivent comprendre nos ennemis…  
— Je ne pensais pas qu'Oropher accepterait de rencontrer Saroumane et Smaug en même temps, il joue lui aussi un jeu très dangereux…

Elle haussa les épaules en rétorquant simplement :

— Toi-même a rencontré Smaug plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines, et tu n'as pas encore réussi à le cerner. Oropher espère bien lire en lui et la présence de Saroumane lui permettra de mieux définir le camp des Pyrothanes… Aucun doute que Saroumane a la même chose en tête… Tiens, regarde-là… t'es incorrigible…

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se pencha pour ramasser le téléphone du brun qui était simplement posé sur une table basse et qu'elle tendit à Kili en retenant un sourire narquois. Le brun se défendit simplement d'un marmonnement sombre :

— J'étais persuadé de l'avoir laissé dans ma poche…  
— C'est ça, tu m'en diras tant… Tu as tes armes, au moins ?  
— Oui oui… On peut y aller…

Tapant rapidement un texto, il lui avait répondu distraitement et elle s'approcha en lui lançant une œillade peu discrète :

— Tu ne peux pas tenir trois minutes sans l'assaillir de messages ?  
— Qui ça ?

Rangeant son téléphone, Kili lui envoya un regard innocent, auquel elle répondit de manière plus innocente encore :

— Tu sais bien de qui je parle… Ce type dont tu es raide dingue… Le hâbleur…  
— Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…  
— Je suis certaine que personne avant lui ne t'a jamais fait tourner la tête de cette manière…

A sa remarque mutine, il lui répondit d'un simple regard désabusé en lui ouvrant la portière de sa voiture et, s'installant, elle énuméra dans un sourire amusé :

— Tu es distrait… T'es scotché à ton téléphone… Tu ne regardes plus personne… Et… J'ai vu que tu te renseignais pour trouver un appart assez grand pour deux au centre ville…  
— C'est tout ?

L'air détaché, il fit démarrer le bolide et elle haussa une épaule :

— Te connaissant, c'est déjà une révolution en soit… Plus encore, tu ne parles jamais de lui alors que, habituellement, tu nous bassines à longueur de temps avec tes conquêtes… Tu as peur qu'il ne nous plaise pas ? Tu sais bien qu'on le considère déjà comme faisant parti de la famille…  
— « On » ?  
— Tout le monde a remarqué, Kili… Surtout que tu l'as déjà ramené ici… Et, dans la mesure où on ne pensait pas te voir en couple un jour, je peux t'assurer que ça jase…  
— Je ne suis pas en couple…  
— Franchement ? Tu penses avoir qui comme ça… C'est quoi le problème ? Tu as peur qu'avec la révélation sur tes origines, il n'ait pas sa place dans ton futur ?  
— Il a sa place dans mon futur, révélation ou pas… C'est pas ça qui me le retirera…

Il avait répondu sombrement en grillant en feu et, remarquant le sourire en coin de la belle rousse, il aboya presque :

— Quoi ?  
— Rien. T'es juste trop… Mignon… Quand tu parles de lui, même un minimum…  
— Arrête ça…

Il avait répondu en soupirant mais, chantonnant, elle continua, de le taquiner :

— Le prince Kili est amoureux… D'un lupin en plus… Son ennemi pour qui il a succombé et avec qui il pense se mettre en ménage… C'est tellement chou…

— Andouille…

oOo

— Peut-être devrai-je vous accompagner…  
— Non. En tant que prétendant au trône, vous n'avez plus le droit au moindre faux pas, monsieur Durïn. Votre rôle pour le moment est de faire bonne figure face à la presse et de prendre votre statut de deuxième grade au sérieux, c'est très formateur et vous permettra d'asseoir votre autorité au gouvernement d'Erebor… Cela sera suffisant.  
— Pendant que vous, vous partez sur le terrain…

S'habillant rapidement d'une veste luxueuse, Oropher lui rendit un regard impassible :

— J'ai accepté de prendre le premier grade à l'agence en attendant que la situation se débloque et que vous soyez prêt à recevoir ce titre… C'est en ce nom que j'ai été convié par les Pyrothanes, tout comme Saroumane est resté dans son rôle de quatrième grade avisé et un peu effacé, sous le nom de Gandalf, rien n'a changé, finalement, malgré la révélation sur l'identité de Saroumane qui, officiellement, est restée secrète… Même si cela vous rebrousse le poil, monsieur Durin, je pense que c'est une bonne chose. La stabilité d'Erebor devrait être votre priorité, même si cela sous-entend une certaine collaboration avec un prêtre de Morgoth au quotidien… Les ennemis que vous ne pouvez défaire aujourd'hui, mettez les en confort et gardez les à l'œil coute que coute…  
— Vous avez vraiment des drôles d'idées…

A côté de lui, Gandalf échangea un regard avec Oropher et répondit à sa place :

— Parce que nous savons que s'en prendre tout de suite à Saroumane pourrait s'avérer fatale. Oropher a pu constater qu'il n'était pas aisé à dominer, tout comme le détruire ne règlerait peut-être pas notre problème. Il a raison : gardons le à l'œil pour l'instant.  
— C'est votre plan ?  
— Bien sur que non… Mais tant que Saroumane ignore ma présence ici et que vous et Oropher continuez de faire croire que vous êtes persuadés d'avoir affaire à _moi_ lorsque vous lui faites face, il se pensera en sécurité et commettra des erreurs plus facilement…  
Thorin haussa les épaules, peu convaincu, et il regarda ses ongles en demandant simplement :

— Et s'il tente à nouveau de prendre l'Arkenstone ? Il possède le pouvoir de Thranduil, dorénavant…  
— Il ne pourra pas… Pas maintenant que vous l'avez révoqué… Le gardien n'a pas le pouvoir d'appeler la pierre, seul ses héritiers le peuvent… Toutefois, il a maintenant le pouvoir de vous la refuser si vous faites à nouveau mine de la convoiter…  
— Donc… Moi je reste ici et je me contente de gérer les problèmes d'intendance à l'Agence et de faire des déclarations tout sourire devant les caméras ?  
— Vous avez bien compris le principe, j'espère que c'est à votre hauteur car ce sera aussi ce qui sera attendu de vous lorsque vous siégerez sur le trône…  
— Je ne serai pas _ce_ genre de monarque…

Oropher et Gandalf échangèrent un simple regard entendu et, sans rien ajouter de plus, le grand blond tourna les talons pour sortir de sa demeure.  
Thorin le regarda partir en soupirant et Gandalf s'approcha de lui :

— Je sais que cela vous pèse, mais soyez patient… Oropher a raison, montrez-vous détaché, assurez vous de la stabilité d'Erebor en premier, c'est votre rôle en tant que deuxième grade et soyez constamment prêt à tout… Vous et votre neveu gagnerez à vous faire apprécier du peuple dès maintenant afin que votre accession au trône soit attendue et désirée et non subie…

Encore, Thorin soupira. La situation était pourtant simple : depuis l'attaque de Saroumane envers Thranduil et les spéculations médiatiques qui avaient suivies, deux semaines plus tôt, contre toute attente, absolument rien n'avait changé… Parce qu'Oropher était intervenu.  
Il avait accepté de prendre le titre de premier grade en se jouant de Saroumane qui avait cru, au début, l'avoir dans son camp et pouvoir le pousser à lui livrer Thorin. Le prêtre de Morgoth avait, toutefois, rapidement découvert qu'il avait été joué à son tour et qu'Oropher, qu'il croyait être son pantin ou son allié était, en réalité, son plus grand ennemi.  
Sans mal, Oropher avait rétabli le nom de Thorin, lui avait rendu sa place à l'Agence et, même, l'avait promu deuxième grade, idem pour Fili qui avait retrouvé son insigne de lieutenant et sa petite équipe au sein de la brigade lupine… Il avait changé la version officielle des faits en donnant le beau rôle à Thorin sans que Saroumane ne puisse le contrer, et il était maintenant difficile pour le prêtre de Morgoth de retrouver son champ d'action au sein de l'agence. Oropher s'était bien appliqué à l'isoler et de le défaire de ses soutiens, officiels ou potentiels et, maintenant, comme il l'affirmait, il l'avait à l'œil…  
La tension n'avait jamais été aussi lourde et, pourtant, personne n'en savait rien.

La bataille d'influence entre le prêtre de Morgoth et l'épervin qui s'était déroulée avant ces évènements n'avait, finalement, pas changé de beaucoup, excepté que les cartes, du moins, certaines, étaient dévoilées et que l'on jouait dorénavant en terrain découvert… Saroumane et Oropher étaient maintenant en guerre ouverte, une guerre de mots, d'influences et de stratégies médiatiques que Thorin, dépassé, ne comprenait pas, lui qui était plutôt du genre à foncer tête baissée.

Oropher, lui, comme attendu, gérait son rôle de premier grade avec un brio sévère, supervisait les conseils sans s'attarder en futilité et tirait le meilleur, voir plus, de chaque agent sans vraiment faire preuve ni de pitié, ni de compassion. On pouvait dire que, entre la douce autorité paternaliste de Balïn et la dure exigence sans faille d'Oropher, c'était le jour et la nuit, à l'Agence. Tout le monde filait droit et les mots comme « Retard », « Incompétence » ou « Approximation » avaient disparu des vocabulaires… Et, ce, en seulement quelques jours…

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu**

Thranduil sera au prochain chapitre, Fili aussi


	27. Chapter 27

— Ce n'est ni pas défaut, ni par intérêt et encore moins par pitié que je propose une telle chose… Ce n'est pas en tant que troisième grade que tu t'es montré le plus efficace ces dernières années… J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi à mes côtés dans cette guerre…  
— Je n'ai pas l'intention de me justifier…  
— Prend au moins le temps de réfléchir, s'il te plait… Tu es l'épervin, celui qui s'est joué du prêtre de Morgoth et de tous avec une constance et une efficacité hors pair.  
— Je suis aussi celui qui a perdu… Vous êtes le mieux placé pour le savoir…

Assis face à son père, Thranduil ne faisait pas mine de s'intéresser au verre qui lui avait été servi et Oropher se redressa en le jaugea d'un regard froid :

— Thranduil, nous devons mettre Saroumane à bas et confondre celui qu'il sert.  
— J'estime avoir fait ma part…

Il écopa d'un regard sec qu'il soutint sans mal de son œil valide, mais Oropher ne se laissa pas abattre et il insista encore, franc et impérieux :

— Non, tu n'as pas encore fait ta part… L'Arkenstone est plus vulnérable que jamais, ton ennemi possède un pouvoir que tu n'as plus, mais, tant que tu vis, ton rôle doit être joué. Tu es le gardien de l'Ark-  
— J'étais.  
— Tu l'es.

Encore, le père et le fils échangèrent un regard dur sans que l'un ou l'autre ne cherche à se dérober. Sèchement, face à Thranduil qui lui tenait tête comme peu d'autres avant lui, Oropher pianota de ses longs doigts sur le bois de la table devant laquelle ils étaient assis puis, sans prévenir, il se leva sans faire le moindre bruit. De sa démarche souple, il contourna la table pour rejoindre le plus jeune qui était resté assis à sa place et qui le regarda approcher d'un œil méfiant. Toutefois, il ne dit rien lorsque l'autre s'adossa à la table face à lui et il se contenta de se raidir lorsqu'Oropher leva sa main.  
Dans le silence de la pièce, le sursaut qu'eut Thranduil fut nettement perceptible quand les doigts pâles se posèrent sur la mâchoire marbrée de cette immonde cicatrice qui se résorbait à peine, frôlant la plaie nécrosée de la joue avant de descendre jusqu'à glisser sous le menton qu'ils soutinrent un instant. Encore, ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, différent et chargé de choses que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fut capable de traduire ou d'exprimer.  
Figé, Thranduil ne broncha pas, plus encore lorsque, finalement, Oropher se leva pour sortir de la salle en clôturant simplement :

— Je me suis trompé à ton propos. Tu as déjà suffisamment fait pour me forcer à le reconnaître. Je ne te demanderai plus rien, tu as donné et éprouvé plus que nécessaire. Mais, pour terrasser nos ennemis, nous devrons fournir plus que notre maximum et outrepasser nos limites. Chacun d'entre nous.

Encore, Thranduil resta silencieux et il suivit son père du regard lorsque celui-ci quitta la salle sans ajouter un mot. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, il poussa un soupir lourd et, se retenant de poser ses propres doigts là où ceux d'Oropher l'avaient touché, laissant une drôle de chaleur sur sa peau, il se leva à son tour.

Il ne ressentait plus vraiment l'envie de perdre les forces qui lui restaient dans ce combat. Pour une Gemme qui n'avait rien à lui apporter, une ville qui l'ennuyait et une raison qui ne l'intéressait pas. Sans oublier que travailler avec Oropher lui demandait plus que ce qu'il pouvait bien endurer…  
Avisant l'heure tardive, il se laissa porter vers la chambre qu'il occupait en ce moment, mais il changea d'avis et se dirigea vers un autre étage pour pénétrer sans frapper dans le bureau qui avait été alloué à Thorin. Ce dernier, sous l'invitation d'Oropher, avait accepté lui aussi de venir vivre au manoir avec son neveu le temps que les choses se calment.

Monté en grade au sein de l'agence, Thorin avait maintenant plus de responsabilités et de travail, ce qui l'amenait, souvent, à veiller tard. Ce soir encore, assit face à son bureau concentré sur son ordinateur, le brun semblait plongé dans ses dossiers et il leva simplement les yeux lorsque Thranduil entra en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Ils échangèrent un simple regard, avant que le brun ne se redresse en repoussant son ordinateur :

— Tu viens de parler avec Oropher ?  
— Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça.  
— Pourquoi es-tu venu alors ?  
— Ai-je besoin de me justifier ?

Distraitement, le blond s'assit face à Thorin qui lui répondit d'un sourire en coin en s'adossant à sa chaise :

— Surtout pas… J'aime quand tu passes me voir à l'improviste sans raison…  
— « A l'improviste » et « Sans raison » ?

Le sourire en coin de Thorin s'agrandit. Vraiment, plus les jours passaient, et plus il se sentait fondre… Ce type était dans le genre imprévisible, pas toujours accessible ou facile à vivre, mais, parfois, il démontrait avec une facilité déconcertante l'évidence-même de la raison pour laquelle Thorin avait craqué sur lui aussi rapidement. Pourquoi il avait craqué sur lui, tout simplement.

Il ferma son ordinateur sans le quitter des yeux, commentant d'une voix légère :

— Ta cicatrice semble se résorber de plus en plus rapidement…

Thranduil haussa les épaules. Il ne se regardait plus dans les miroirs, mais, effectivement, la douleur commençait doucement à s'affaiblir. Que ce soit celle de son visage, de son torse ou ailleurs.

— Gandalf s'acharne dessus tous les jours…

C'était éprouvant, Thorin l'entendit dans sa voix et, à son tour, comme Oropher venait de le faire, il se leva pour venir face au jeune blond. Avec douceur, il glissa ses doigts sur sa nuque et, d'une pression, il l'invita à se lever pour lui faire face, posant délicatement son autre main sur la joue saine pour prendre son visage en coupe et souffler en s'approchant :

— Si je puis faire la moindre chose pour toi, dis-le moi…  
— Pas comme tu le penses.

Avec douceur, il ferma ses doigts sur les poignets du brun qui serra les lèvres, avant d'insister gentiment :

— Nous l'avons déjà fait une fois… Quand tu m'as _appelé_ … Nous pouvons le refaire. Je peux user de la voix de l'Arkenstone pour convoquer à nouveau le pouvoir du Gardien en toi. Tu es celui que l'Arkenstone t'a choisi, c'est un fait que Saroumane ne pourra effacer…  
— C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis toujours une menace pour lui et condamné à rester enfermé ici…

Thranduil se contenta de détourner les yeux mais une caresse galante sur sa joue attira à nouveau son attention sur Thorin et, simplement ils échangèrent un regard. Toutefois, le blond se raidit et, sans un mot, il se sépara lorsque le plus vieux fit mine de se pencher sur lui pour embrasser ses lèvres. Il allait s'éloigner, mais Thorin le retint d'une pression sur son bras, l'invitant à s'immobiliser et il s'approcha à nouveau du plus jeune en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules pour s'assurer de le garder près de lui :

— Ne me fuis pas, Thranduil.  
— Je ne fuis pas.  
— Cela fait deux semaines que ça s'est passé, tu ne m'as pas donné l'autorisation de te toucher depuis… Je sais pourtant que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui te rebutait… Que crains-tu ?  
— Pas toi.  
— Quoi alors ? Est-ce toujours la douleur qui te paralyse ?

Simplement, Thranduil hocha la tête. Même si la souffrance n'était plus aussi intense que le premier jour, c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne laissait jamais Thorin le toucher, nulle part. Même avec l'acharnement de Gandalf, son épiderme nécrosé le mettait au supplice jour et nuit, n'arrangeant ni sa patience, ni son caractère.  
Jusqu'ici, le brun l'avait compris et n'insistait pas, il se contentait de le regarder de loin en se souvenant du gout de ses lèvres, de la douceur de sa peau et de tout ce qu'il avait ressentit lors de leur unique étreinte trop brève qui avait précédé l'attaque.

Toutefois, il ne résista pas lorsque, à nouveau, Thorin posa les mains sur lui en constatant d'une voix assurée :

— Ces plaies ne sont pas naturelles… Elles sont moins « physiques » que « mentales ». Tu peux les résorber.  
— Ce n'est pas aussi facile que-  
— Je peux t'y aider.

Il avait soufflé sa proposition en posant franchement sa paume sur la joue blessée et Thranduil se figea. Contre la peau nécrosée, la main était anormalement chaude, irradiante et semblant pulser d'une force qu'il ne comprit pas. Surprit, il bondit en arrière pour lui lancer un regard farouche auquel le brun répondit avec aplomb :

— Toi et moi sommes liés par la magie de l'Arkenstone. Tu as le pouvoir de libérer la mienne et la protéger comme tu le fais avec l'Arkenstone. De mon côté, je peux user de la mienne pour convoquer la tienne et la gouverner. Je peux lui donner l'ordre de reprendre le contrôle en toi et chasser les résidus de nécromancie qu'a laissé Saroumane derrière lui… Je peux te rendre ton pouvoir de gardien… Je le peux seulement si tu le veux.  
— Au vu de la situation actuelle, cela m'exposerait à pire que ce que Saroumane m'a déjà fait vivre…

Sans rien ajouter, il se sépara pour s'éloigner et, sans que Thorin ne le retienne, il sortit de la salle.

oOo

— Les gens parlent ?  
— Non. Non non non, nous disions simplement que-  
— En fait, c'est pas contre vous, lieutenant, mais-

Face à Bombur et Bofur qui s'embourbaient en se triturant les doigts, Fili retint un soupir et, gentiment, il demanda avec douceur :

— Soyez clairs, s'il vous plait… Que disent nos collègues à mon propos ? Dites moi exactement ce que vous entendez, je dois le savoir.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard penaud puis Bofur haussa les épaules :

— Ils ont vu les caméras de surveillance, lieutenant… Vous… Hem… Avec le Sang-Dêchoirements… Vous seriez… hem... _ami…  
—_ Utilise les mots que tu as entendu, je veux les connaître.  
— Ce… Ce n'est pas très gracieux…

Il leur renvoya un simple regard ennuyé, pas vraiment touché. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'habitude de se faire des ennemis à la langue bien pendu et que des rumeurs peu propres couraient régulièrement à son propos au sujet, de une, de son orientation sexuelle, de deux, du choix de ses compagnons. Le problème ici, c'était que cela venait de ses collègues, ceux qui étaient censés assurer ses arrières en mission et avec qui il travaillait tous les jours et qui avaient une manière assez musclée de régler leurs différents.  
Que ça jase à son propos était une chose, que l'on commence à lui reprocher sa relation avec Kili et surtout, honte à lui d'avoir laissé faire ça, qu'il y ait des preuves visuelles avec les vidéos de surveillances prises le jour où son amant était venu le chercher en cellule.  
Son implication aux côtés de Thorin était déjà controversée au sein de la brigade lupine, heureusement que Dwalin et Oropher avaient rétabli son nom et ses actes, mais le poison de Saroumane était aussi à l'œuvre ici… Fili sentant que l'on tentait de l'isoler et de lui mettre la brigade à dos et ce n'était pas bon.  
A son tour, Bombur prit la parole pour essayer de sortir Bofur de la vase en avançant d'une voix hésitante :

— Ils disent que… Hem… vous auriez… Peut-être… Des… Relations… Peu catholiques… Avec-  
— C'est bon, j'ai compris le principe. Vous pouvez disposer et je vous remercie pour votre… Franchise.

Ils filèrent sans demander leur reste. Des braves gars, très gentils et efficaces à leur manière, mais, parfois, ils étaient très peu dégourdis… Fili s'étira avant de se lever.  
Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne en qui il avait confiance au sein de la brigade lupine, même si certains sortaient du lot. Le lieutenant Sacquet était de ceux à qui il pouvait se confier sans crainte et il décida de lui rendre visite pour lui demander son avis sur le sujet. S'il était possible de nier et de rétablir les choses ou s'il fallait mieux faire profil bas et ne pas prêter d'attention à ces bruits de couloir le concernant.  
Toutefois, il se rendit compte de la gravité de sa situation lorsque, sortant de son bureau pour rejoindre celui de Bilbo, il fut la cible de regards mauvais qui suivaient ses pas.  
Jusqu'à maintenant, il était peu apprécié par beaucoup de ses égaux et inférieurs hiérarchiques car considéré comme arriviste, arrogant, trop jeune pour son grade et étranger. Il fallait dire qu'être le type qui sortait de nulle part prenant un grade convoité dès son arrivée, c'était une situation qui l'avait obligé à sortir les crocs et montrer très rapidement de quoi il était capable pour faire comprendre qu'il méritait la place qu'il avait. Grace à ses premiers éclats survenus assez tôt, il avait gagné le respect de certains, la rancœur d'autres… D'autres trop heureux d'avoir quelque chose à lui reprocher…  
Mais, maintenant, si ses collègues commençaient à prendre conscience de son alliance avec un sang-Dêchoirement, un ennemi et, pire, s'ils soupçonnaient sa relation avec lui, les choses n'allaient pas tarder à tourner au vinaigre…  
La brigade lupine n'était pas réputée pour être très tolérante envers ce genre d'écart.

Chose qui s'avéra plutôt tangible lorsque Fili fut contraint de s'immobiliser lorsque, face à lui, le lieutenant Goskoor et plusieurs membres de son équipe se placèrent dans le couloir de manière à lui barrer le passage.  
Il hésita à la conduite à tenir, mais, finalement, il se redressa et resta discrètement sur la défensive lorsqu'il remarqua que les lupins face à lui ne semblaient pas encore trop agressifs. Ceci dit, ils seraient fous de tenter quoi que ce soit au sein même des locaux…  
Simplement, dressé face à lui, Goskoor le toisa méchamment pour demander sèchement :

— Où vas-tu ?  
— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires…  
— T'es dans mon aile, gamin.

Fili tiqua, mais, à un contre cinq, il jugea plus sage, pour l'instant, de faire profil pas et de ne pas rebondir sur la remarque provocante. Prenant sur lui, il choisit de montrer le contrepied total de ce qu'il était attendu dans ce genre de situation et, provocant à son tour, dans un autre genre, il se contraignit au calme, chassant toute tension dans son corps pour hausser les épaules nonchalamment et il annonça sur le ton de la conversation :

— Excuse moi, Goskoor. Je ne fais que passer.

Rien de plus qu'un air franchement désolé qui prit ces gros durs au dépourvu.  
Peu pratique de dégueuler sa colère sur une personne qui l'absorbait sans offrir la moindre résistance… Ce n'était pas à la brigade lupine que l'on rencontrait ce genre de situation, ne put que constater Fili lorsque les agents face à lui échangèrent un bref regard confus. Bien. La suite, il la connaissait et, pourtant, il ne fit pas mine de se défendre ou de résister lorsque Goskoor marcha sur lui pour l'attraper au col et le plaquer contre le mur derrière lui :

— Tu n'as plus de quoi faire le malin, gamin… Tes heures ici sont comptées et je doute que tu survives à ton prochain faux pas…  
— Mon _prochain_ faux pas ?  
— Tu sais de quoi je parle.  
— Il faudra pourtant que tu m'expliques… Parce que si tu parles de mon alliance avec le sang-Dêchoirement qui m'a aidé à sauver la vie de Thorin et de l'Epervin pendant que l'intégralité de cette unité se tournait les pouces, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est qualifiable de faux pas…

Dans le doute, il préféra prendre les devant et, plutôt que nier ou cacher quoi que ce soit, il attaqua lui-même le sujet sans détour, ce qui eut le mérite de désarçonner son assaillant. L'autre fronça les sourcils, furieux de ne pas avoir de répartit cinglante à lui lancer, et il souffla d'une voix mauvaise :

— Je sais que ce n'est pas qu'une alliance…  
— Certes… Tu te doutes bien que pour avoir un type pareil dans la poche, se prélasser derrière son bureau à lorgner sur la vie intime de ses collègues les plus efficaces ne suffit pas…  
— Donc, tu avoues bien que-  
— Que moi je suis efficace et pas toi ? C'est pourtant flagrant…  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?  
— Tu veux un dessin ?

Il reçut un regard mauvais mais, finalement, l'autre le lâcha pour reculer d'un pas, menaçant :

— Tu es un agent de la brigade lupine, même si j'estime que tu ne mérites ni ce titre, ni ton grade, que tu déshonores… Tu es à la bonne de monsieur Cleastorn et de monsieur Durin, mais fais attention car, ici, ça ne veut rien dire… Si tu veux vraiment faire parti de la meute et ne pas rester un marginal indéfiniment, il te faudra faire mieux que ça… Et, surtout, fermer ta gueule et ployer l'échine si tu ne veux pas qu'on te le fasse à ta place…

Une bonne remise au point, ça ne faisait jamais de mal. Le blond ne répondit pas et les regarda vider le couloir en silence, conscient que les choses n'étaient pas allées plus loin que ça simplement parce qu'ils étaient en plein dans les bureaux de la brigade et que Goskoor avait déjà eu son rappel à l'ordre vis à vis du fait qu'il ait tenté de s'en prendre à Fili lorsqu'il était en cellule. Toutefois, le blond jugea que, effectivement, il serait peut-être temps de rentrer un peu dans le rang s'il voulait rester à la brigade. Contrairement aux postes précédents qu'il avait déjà eus à l'Ouest, avant de venir ici, il se trouvait non pas parmi un simple amas de gens bien entrainés, armés et au sens de la camaraderie plus ou moins présente.  
La brigade lupine était une meute, avec son fonctionnement, sa hiérarchie et ses codes qui, comme venait gentiment de lui rappeler Goskoor, ne tolérait pas les marginaux. Si Fili désirait continuer à travailler ici, et il le voulait, il lui faudrait trouver une place dans cette hiérarchie déjà bien établie qui acceptait mal de laisser une place à des nouveaux qui ne daignaient pas commencer par le bas pour gravir les échelons. Et, il n'avait aucune doute sur ce fait : si Goskoor l'avait aussi mauvaise face à lui, c'était simplement parce que, sciemment, Fili se positionnait pour se placer au dessus de lui, et, sans surprise, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Il haussa les épaules et, considérant que, finalement, Bilbo n'avait pas plus à lui apporter, il allait faire demi-tour mais son téléphone vibra à ce moment pour un SMS de la part de Kili.

« J'ai besoin que tu viennes »

Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant rapidement. L'après-midi ne tirait même pas à sa fin, le brun ne lui avait pas parlé d'une mission ou d'une situation particulière à ce moment et, spontanément, il se dirigea vers la sortie, hésitant à appeler Bofur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »  
« Je te raconterai, retrouve-moi dans l'impasse des traiteurs. Viens seul. »  
« Armé ? »  
« Pas de danger, mais prends ton badge. »

Etrange. Kili était plus loquace habituellement… Pas encore inquiet, mais commençant à ressentir une drôle d'impression, il récupéra sa veste, prévint Bombur de son absence et sortit pour rejoindre l'impasse des traiteurs qui se trouvait à à peine deux rues de la brigade.

Il ne comprit qu'il avait fait l'erreur de sa vie que lorsque, au moment où il pénétra dans la ruelle isolée, il se prit un premier coup monstrueusement puissant dans l'abdomen qui le plia en deux. Le second, au visage, suffit à l'étourdir sans qu'il ne voit le troisième venir, ultra violent, à la nuque, qui le projeta au sol, à la limite de l'inconscience.

— KO en trois coups… Tu fatigues, Azog…  
— J'apprécie de taper sur celui-là en particulier, c'est toujours un plaisir que j'aime faire durer... Et puis j'ai un compte à régler avec lui…

Etourdi, du sang coulant abondamment de son nez, Fili tenta de se redresser, à peine en possession de ses moyens paralysés par la douleur et la puissance des coups. Mais un pied chaussé d'une lourde chaussure cloutée se posa entre ses omoplates et l'écrasa au sol sans qu'il ne soit capable de se défendre et, la cage thoracique enfoncée sous le poids de son agresseur, respirer lui devint pénible.  
Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il ne broncha pas et tenta de garder l'esprit aussi clair que possible lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau des voix. Sans en être certain, il discerna au moins trois personnes autour de lui. L'une, silencieuse se tenait en retrait, deux autres, dont Azog, entamèrent une discussion sans détour :

— Vous avez mon argent ?  
— Oui, tout le compte est là-dedans… Je ne pensais pas que l'isoler serait si facile… Je vous mets un petit bonus pour votre efficacité.  
— Il suffit de déterminer qui est la personne pour laquelle il se montrerait capable d'accourir au moindre signe. Par chance, il s'agit de quelqu'un que je connais bien, considérant ce lupin… Et de se procurer discrètement le téléphone de cette personne pour une rapide manip qui permet de dupliquer la carte… Le reste, comme vous pouvez le constater, est d'une facilitée enfantine…  
— Et je suppose qu'il serait déplacé de vous demander comment vous opérez cette fameuse opération pour dupliquer la carte ou bien, tout simplement, l'identité de cette personne à qui vous avez subtilisez le téléphone ?  
— Effectivement. Secret professionnel… A moins que vous ne soyez prêt à mettre le double. Toutefois, je suis curieux à ce propos. C'est la première fois que l'on me paie si cher pour attraper un simple lupin, qui, au vu de ses… _relations_ , n'est pas si simple qu'il n'y paraît et que vous ne semblez pas soupçonner.  
— Si je vous paie si cher, c'est aussi pour ne pas avoir à répondre à ce genre de question. J'ai un client pour lui. Un client qui est prêt à mettre au moins sept fois cette somme que j'ai investie pour le capturer.

Fili prit une brève respiration lorsque le pied qui le plaquait au sol se souleva, lui libérant le torse écrasé, toutefois, il fut projeté pour de bon dans l'inconscience lorsque la chaussure cloutée le percuta à la tempe avec une violence inouïe.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu**

J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire.  
Je ne sais pas encore très bien ce qu'il se passe au prochain chapitre.

Ce sera la surprise pour moi aussi ;)  
(en vrai, je sais ce qu'il se passe après dans l'histoire, mais à voir ce que je râle au prochain)

 **Merci pour les reviews !**


	28. Chapter 28

D'une toux rauque, Fili se débarrassa d'un caillot de sang qui était resté coincé dans sa gorge, avant de se redresser en chancelant afin de s'agenouiller. Etourdi, il mit un certain temps avant de se situer et de comprendre ce qu'il foutait à même le sol, ses poignets entravés derrière son dos, le corps endolori et une vilaine migraine lui martelant le crâne. Toutefois, lorsqu'il parvint à recomposer ses derniers souvenirs, il se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable de rester amnésique. Sentant une certaine panique poindre en lui, à propos de ses prochaines heures qui risquaient bien d'être les dernières, il se força au calme pour étudier la situation. La pièce où il se trouvait était complètement hermétique, ne possédant pas la moindre ouverture qui lui permettrait de déterminer l'heure d'une manière ou d'une autre, sa seule source de lumière étant un néon pâle et désagréable. Il n'avait donc aucune idée du temps qu'il venait de passer inconscient, mais, vu la puissance des coups qu'il s'était pris, cela faisait certainement un bon moment. Ce qui était mauvais, car si cela faisait quelques heures qu'il était porté disparu, ce qui était certainement le cas, et que, à l'heure actuelle, Thorin, aidé d'Oropher voire même des Sang-Dêchoirement, osa-t-il espérer en pensant à Kili, ne l'avaient pas encore retrouvé, cela voulait dire qu'il était sacrément bien caché.  
Il déglutit. Si Azog était son ravisseur, cela signifiait que Saroumane était derrière tout ça… Avait-il l'intention de lui faire subir la même chose qu'il avait faite à Thranduil ? Après tout, Fili était le premier héritier après Thorin, Saroumane le savait et, si ses maléfices n'inquiétaient pas –trop- Thorin, qu'en était-il pour Fili ? Le mage avait-il le pouvoir de vampiriser son statut pour ensuite se débarrasser de Thorin d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Toutefois, même s'ils s'étaient montrés aux côtés de Saroumane plusieurs fois, et même initiés à la nécromancie, les Raa'z se déclaraient, encore aujourd'hui, plutôt indépendants et assujettis à personne. Leurs services allaient, comme toujours, au plus offrant. Donc si, pour une fois, Saroumane n'était pas dans le coup, Fili avait peur de se demander qui donc était prêt à investir autant pour l'avoir lui, et pourquoi ? Croire que Saroumane était leur seul ennemi était une erreur…  
Le blond ne voulait pas s'alarmer, mais il n'était pas très optimiste quant à son futur proche, quel qu'il soit et ne pas savoir ne l'aidait pas à relativiser.

oOo

« En filature cette nuit. Pas d'appel ou de msg ».

Thorin survola à peine le dernier message de Fili du regard lorsque son téléphone vibra, trop habitué à recevoir ce genre de SMS pour s'en alarmer.  
Assis face à son ordinateur, il s'occupait des derniers dossiers à remplir pour la gestion d'Erebor, mais aucun sujet n'était assez pertinent pour lui retirer Thranduil de l'esprit.  
Le gout de ses baisers, la douceur de sa peau, le magnétisme de son regard… et, surtout, la frustration de le côtoyer tous les jours sans profiter de tout cela. Connaissant, même un minimum, Thranduil et son caractère si difficile à contrôler et à amadouer, Thorin estimait qu'il était plus judicieux d'attendre simplement que le blond revienne à lui, mais il commençait sérieusement à se demander si, finalement, il n'était pas préférable d'aller le chercher.

Toutefois, il réprima un fin sourire ravi lorsque, sans toquer, l'objet de ses pensées pénétra dans la pièce. En soupirant, Thranduil vint s'asseoir face au brun, ne semblant pas de meilleure humeur que d'habitude. Son beau visage était nettement moins saccagé. L'immonde cicatrice avait pratiquement disparue, ne laissant qu'une tâche brune que Gandalf, optimiste, estimait pouvoir faire disparaître avant la fin de la semaine. Ne restait que son œil, toujours voilé d'une pellicule blanchâtre qui, elle, mettrait plus de temps à se résorber.

Amusé par la flagrante mauvaise humeur du plus jeune, Thorin s'adossa à sa chaise en demandant d'un ton narquois :

— Que se passe-t-il, encore ?

Le « Encore » avait été méchamment appuyé et il reçut un regard sombre en échange, qu'il soutint sans peine. Alors, l'autre détourna simplement les yeux et haussa les épaules :

— Rien. Je m'ennuie, c'est tout.

Même si Thranduil avait accepté de rester au manoir d'Oropher par soucis de sécurité, il n'était pas difficile de voir à quel point vivre-là l'agaçait. Dans la mesure où le jeune blond tenait à ne jamais se trouver dans la même salle que son père, c'était Thorin qui faisait les frais de son mécontentement. Mais le brun, peu impressionné par ce type de personnalité, ne se laissait pas submerger. Il leva les yeux au ciel, sans répondre et, à nouveau, Thranduil soupira, avant de se demander d'un ton distrait :

— Que fais-tu ?  
— Des mises à jours de certaines réformes…  
— Certaines réformes…

D'un ton ennuyé, Thranduil avait répété ses mots en se levant pour contourner le bureau et s'approcher de Thorin. Il jeta un œil critique à son ordinateur et fit la moue :

— Taxes et habitation ? Laisse Monsieur Nourna s'en occuper, je me souviens avoir lu un rapport intéressant de sa part sur ce sujet…  
— Monsieur Nourna ?  
— Un quatrième grade un peu effacé qui a vécu plus de temps que toi à Erebor et qui semble plus doué en sciences sociales que certains héritiers prodigieux…

Il avait répondu d'un ton pinçant en lui lançant un petit sourire mesquin auquel Thorin répondit d'un haussement de sourcil :

— Ce n'est pourtant pas lui le futur roi.

Il avait répondu d'un ton piquant lui aussi, provoquant Thranduil qui resta impassible :

— Sa majesté devrai déjà savoir que diriger, c'est déléguer…  
— Arrête avec ce genre de conseil, on dirait ton père…

Spontanément, Thorin, restant assis, avait répondu en posant une main sur sa hanche pour l'attirer contre lui et le blond se figea, sans pour autant chercher à se dégager. Au contraire, il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, allant jusqu'à poser une main sur son épaule en remarquant d'un ton narquois :

— Ne commence pas…  
— Sinon ?  
— Sinon, je te ferais remarquer que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi à propos d'Erebor, de l'Agence ou même de ce genre de travail qui ne me prendrait à peine une heure là où toi tu patines toute une après-midi…

Thorin se contenta de lui sourire :

— Je sais.

D'une pression ferme, il lui fit perdre l'équilibre pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, enlaçant sa taille pour prévenir toute tentative de fuite. Galamment, il déposa un petit baiser dans le creux de son oreille avant d'y souffler d'un ton charmé :

— C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés.  
— Ne comptes pas sur moi pour faire ton travail à ta place…  
— Alors ne cherches pas à me faire dire que tu es meilleur que moi dans ce domaine…

Même si plutôt raide, Thranduil ne chercha pas à se défaire e cette position intime. Il vint même enlacer ses épaules d'un bras assuré pour maintenir son équilibre en remarquant d'une voix taquine :

— Ce n'est pas parce que je suis meilleur que toi que j'ai forcément envie de perdre mon temps avec ça.  
— Tu viens pourtant de m'apprendre que « Diriger, c'est déléguer ».  
— Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres.  
— Tu es un citoyen d'Erebor… Je suis ton roi.

Poussant sa chance, Thorin avait parlé en faufilant tout naturellement sa main sous la chemise qu'il entrouvrit adroitement pour flatter le flanc délicat de Thranduil qui accepta la caresse sans pour autant lui laisser l'opportunité de mener la conversation :

— Tu n'est pas encore roi, de une. Si tu continues comme ça, peut-être ne le seras-tu jamais... De deux, je ne suis pas un citoyen d'Erebor, puisque je suis originaire de Mirkwood et que les lois d'immigration de cette ville sont stupides et très complexes…

Thorin eut un sourire face à la flagrante mauvaise foi du blond et, avec prudence, il plaça son visage dans le creux de sa gorge, se désespérant de poser ses lèvres sur cette peau qui l'avait toujours appelée. Mutin, il remarqua simplement :

— Tu pourrais te marier avec un natif d'Erebor… Cela décomplexifierait grandement tes problèmes d'immigration…  
— Je préfère garder ma nationalité maternelle… Mirkwood, même si je n'y ai jamais vécu, est mon pays.  
— Tu n'as pas l'intention d'y retourner, je l'espère…  
— Tant que tu ne m'en donnes pas de bonnes raisons…  
— Admets-tu que ton départ, ou non, d'Erebor dépend de moi ?  
— Ne te montes pas la tête trop vite non plus…  
— Qu'entends-tu par « Trop vite » ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie deux fois et je ne pense pas me tromper en assurant que tu as déjà partagé avec moi plus qu'avec quiconque… Que te faut-il de plus ?

A la question mutine du brun, qui semblait déjà se douter de la réponse et qui avait posé son menton sur l'épaule droite pour le regarder dans les yeux, Thranduil lui répondit d'un regard froid. Regard qui dénotait franchement avec la manière dont il leva la main pour frôler la gorge de Thorin du dos de ses longs doigts dans une caresse légère que le brun ressentit intensément, même lorsque la main fut ensuite éloignée pour cajoler la nuque. Le blond posa ensuite sa paume contre la joue à la courte barbe bien entretenue et il constata simplement, d'une voix sans expression particulière :

— J'ai déjà assez.  
— Pas moi.

La main qui découvrait la taille du plus jeune glissa à nouveau pour se poser sur sa cuisse qu'elle pressa gentiment dans une invitation sans équivoque et Thranduil continua en caressa sa pommette du pouce :

— Tu n'es pas homme à être facilement rassasié, ni évident à satisfaire… Je doute que tu en ais assez un jour.  
— Je pourrais en dire de même pour toi malgré ce que tu en dis... Cela doit dépendre du domaine, certainement…  
— Certainement…

Thranduil avait répété son dernier mot dans un souffle, remontant sa main pour emmêler ses doigts dans la crinière sombre tout en approchant son visage pour poser ses lèvres sous sa mâchoire. Sans se presser, il embrassa voluptueusement sa gorge, appuyant plusieurs baisers longs et intenses tout en caressant sa joue du pouce, et il ne fit pas mine de se tendre lorsque la main que Thorin avait posée sur sa cuisse se glissa un peu plus à l'intérieur, s'approchant de l'aine.  
Appréciant fortement de le tenir ainsi sans craindre de le voir partir, et, surtout, sensible à ses lèvres qui outrageaient sa peau, Thorin tâcha de rester sage et de profiter, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer d'une voix neutre :

— Hier encore, tu me rejetais dès que je faisais mine de t'approcher… Que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui ? Quelque chose à fêter ?  
— J'ai simplement reconsidéré la question…

Il avait parlé d'une voix plus grave contre sa gorge, laissant son souffle s'échouer sur sa peau, amenant le brun à frissonner d'un plaisir exacerbé. Spontanément, il remonta sa main pour crocheter sa nuque et demander sur le même ton :

— Comment ça ?

Répondant à sa pression douce, Thranduil se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux et, gentiment, il prit sa main pour la faire glisser sur sa joue abîmée :

— Je craignais que ton touché ne réveille celui de Saroumane… Il se trouve que tu l'apaises au contraire…  
— En doutais-tu réellement ?  
— Tu ne comprends pas…  
— Comment le pourrais-je ? Je n'ai pas vécu ce que tu as vécu…

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Celui de Thranduil, trop rare mais extrêmement efficace contre Thorin, fit littéralement fondre ce dernier qui, gardant sa main sur sa joue, approcha son visage pour embrasser ses lèvres, enfin.  
Depuis quelques semaines qu'il attendait ça, depuis leur premier et dernier baiser, le plus vieux profita de le sentir répondre, même timidement, pour le presser contre lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser passionnément. Lorsque Thranduil, échauffé, lui rendit le baiser avec passion, ouvrant franchement la mâchoire tout en glissant une main curieuse sous la chemise du brun, la température monta d'un coup.

Ivre de son gout, de son parfum, du poids de son corps assis sur ses cuisses et pressé contre le sien et de la légèreté de ses cheveux qu'il avait agrippé à pleine main, Thorin mena le baiser en se régalant de l'impétuosité que Thranduil gardait même dans ce contexte, lui rappelant la dernière fois qu'ils avaient partagé ce genre de chose, dans son appartement.  
Un basculement avait eu lieu depuis, mais Thorin, qui était intervenu face à Saroumane au moment où le mage avait arraché de Thranduil son lien avec l'Arkenstone, était persuadé que ce n'était pas irrémédiable. Des bribes du pouvoir de gardien était simplement en veille, tapis quelque part au fond du blond. Celui qui avait été reconnu comme premier héritier savait qu'il avait le pouvoir de le convoquer à nouveau et de lui rendre sa force.  
Spontanément, sans rompre le baiser qui l'étourdissait chaque seconde un peu plus, il tenta discrètement de porter son pouvoir à la rencontre du blond. Il fut à peine surpris de rencontrer immédiatement une franche résistance. Même, Thranduil le _repoussa_ franchement et, pour se venger, lui mordit la lèvre sèchement avant de soupirer :

— Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher….  
— Si tu l'as senti aussi tôt, c'est que tu n'es pas si démuni que ça…  
— N'utilise pas ça comme un argument pour aller plus loin.  
— Comme tu voudras… On peut toujours aller plus loin sur un autre sujet à la place…  
— Tu es désespérant…  
— Ne le dis pas sur ce ton là, je vais entendre le contraire.  
— Tait-toi un peu.

Plus brusque, le blond embrassa ses lèvres, se pressant franchement contre Thorin lorsque celui-ci inséra à nouveau sa main sous sa chemise. Il se crispa immédiatement quand les doigts vinrent sur l'abdomen, mais, avec une grande délicatesse, le brun vint effleurer la cicatrice laissée par les maléfices de Saroumane sans que Thranduil n'en ressente plus de douleur et, peu à peu, il se laissa franchement aller dans l'étreinte.  
Toutefois, le baiser fut brutalement rompu lorsque, sans toquer, Oropher pénétra dans la salle et s'immobilisa à l'entrée, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à y trouver Thranduil avec Thorin, encore moins dans cette position. La scène se figea un court instant, mais, la surprise passée, Oropher se contenta d'un regard désapprobateur à l'encontre de ses deux protégés et, provoquant, Thranduil ne prit même pas la peine de se séparer de Thorin, se contenta d'enrouler un bras possessif autour de ses épaules sans quitter son père du regard.  
Le plus vieux fit mine de ne pas le voir et il s'avança en remarquant d'une voix grave :

— Votre neveu n'est pas encore rentré.  
— J'ai reçu un message de sa part, il ne rentrera pas ce soir.  
— Quel genre de message ?

S'asseyant sur la chaise face au bureau, Oropher n'avait pas semblé entendre l'impatience qui fit vibrer la voix de Thorin qui, retenant un soupir frustré, attrapa son téléphone tandis que Thranduil se levait, sans s'éloigner de lui. Le brun lança son portable au plus vieux qui parcourut rapidement le message des yeux avant de grimacer. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Thorin pour sentir une lourde chape d'inquiétude l'étreindre et, se redressant, il demanda d'une voix crispée :

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Reposant le téléphone après avoir tenté, sans succès, de joindre le neveu de Thorin, Oropher se leva en exposant simplement d'une voix froide :

— Fili est sorti de la brigade sans se justifier en début d'après-midi. Il n'a pas été revu depuis.  
— Pas été revu par qui ?  
— Sa propre équipe.

Cette fois-ci, Thorin sentit une véritable sensation de chute et ce fut Thranduil qui demanda immédiatement :

— Et les Sangs-Dêchoirements ? Peut-être devrions-nous les contacter…  
— Je doute fort que Fili ait menti à Thorin à ce propos… Surtout que Daïn n'est pas joignable en ce moment. J'ai essayé de faire retrouver Kili, mais il serait en mission lui aussi. Et aucun ordre de filature n'a été donné ces derniers jours à l'équipe de Fili, j'avais fait en sorte qu'aucune de ses missions ne le tienne trop exposé et isolé…  
— Dans ce cas, pourquoi Fili serait-il sorti et m'aurait-il menti ? Et comment savoir où il se trouve maintenant ?

Sautant sur ses pieds, Thorin semblait déjà prêt à retourner tout Erebor et Oropher sortit son propre téléphone en se détournant :

— Je ne sais pas encore, mais, où qu'il soit et quelles que soient ses raisons, nous devrions faire au plus vite. Erebor est peut-être l'endroit le plus dangereux pour le deuxième héritier de son propre trône…

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu**

Petite chute de régime en ce moment pour cette fic, mais c'est la période où je suis archi blindée.  
Ca ira mieux dans quelques semaines :)

 **Merci pour les réviews !  
** Ce sont les dernières publiées qui m'ont amenée à réouvrir le fichier Word pour le chap 28 ;)

Prochainement, on retrouvera surtout Fili

Ps : Après avoir vu Avengers, j'ai pleins d'idées pour écrire sur eux, j'aimerai juste attendre d'avoir plus de temps.


	29. Chapter 29

— Kili, l'Alpha a cherché à te joindre.  
— Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment…

D'une voix qui se voulait détendue, Kili avait répondu à Tauriel sans la regarder et elle insista en chuchotant :

— Ce serait au sujet du Hâbleur.

Il serra les lèvres en réponse, laissant son regard courir autour de la salle bondée d'hommes qui ne lui étaient pas forcément sympathiques et il souffla entre ses lèvres :

— C'est urgent ?  
— Je ne sais pas, mais Oropher en personne s'implique et il te recherche toi… Il n'a pas précisé la raison.

Encore, il grimaça, mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Jouant avec un jeton de casino qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts, il concéda finalement d'une voix basse :

— Nous avons bientôt terminé ici… Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous recherchons à monter les Raa'z contre les Pyrothanes et Smaug nous reçoit aujourd'hui…  
— Tu sais qu'il ne peut être notre allié. Il est dangereux, imprévisible et cruel…  
— Certes, mais sans le mettre de notre côté, nous pouvons au moins le retourner contre Saroumane. Smaug n'a encore aucune allégeance, évitons qu'il se ligue avec notre ennemi…Mais si jamais il aperçoit que nous sommes en contact avec Oropher et ses alliés, tout notre travail aura été vain… Je dois absolument le convaincre de se ranger avec nous contre Saroumane, mais il n'acceptera rien s'il pense que nous soutenons Thorin… Il voit son retour d'un très mauvais œil pour ses affaires et déteste Oropher un peu plus chaque jour qui passe…

Il ne laissait rien paraître, mais elle perça _cette_ intonation inquiète dans sa voix. Celle qui apparaissait dès que la sécurité de Fili était menacée. Kili n'était pas aussi indifférent et dévoué à sa mission qu'il tentait d'affirmer et elle trouva ça presque mignon. Dans un sens. Elle soupira et hocha la tête :

— Bien. S'il a laissé un message ou n'importe quoi qui puisse nous renseigner sur la situation, je vais tâcher de le trouver.  
— Merci, Tauriel.  
— Encore des messes-basses ? Je pourrais bientôt légitimement penser à une conspiration…

Aucun des deux ne montra la moindre émotion lorsque l'ombre menaçante de Smaug les couvrit et, même, très à l'aise, Tauriel changea son attitude pour se montrer plus voluptueuse et séduisante, même si légèrement furieuse :

— Pardon, Smaug… Mais nous avons un événement important à préparer et je regrette que Kili n'y porte pas autant d'attention que moi…

Elle avait coulé vers lui un regard désapprobateur qu'il supporta dans un sourire taquin :

— J'en suis navré, ma douce, j'y accorde beaucoup d'importance, tu le sais, mais, comme j'étais justement en train de te le dire, il y a d'autres priorités et ce n'est pas le moment pour que tu viennes me prendre la tête avec ça.

Elle haussa un sourcil offusqué et, d'un ton neutre, Smaug demanda :

— Vous allez vous marier ?  
— Supposément. Même si je commence à en douter au vu de son implication…

Tauriel avait craché sa dernière phrase d'une voix pincée avant de tourner les talons et les deux autres la regardèrent partir sans rien ajouter. Puis Smaug se tourna vers Kili, ennuyé :

— Toutes mes condoléances, jeune homme. Si jeune et déjà consacré à une seule personne _…  
_ — Je me suis consacré uniquement à cette personne au moment où mes yeux se sont posés dessus pour la première fois… Je ne le regrette pas.  
— Le pire, c'est que vous semblez y croire…

D'une voix trainante, peu intéressé par la conversation, Smaug se détourna et Kili le suivit sans rien ajouter. En silence, ils rejoignirent un salon privé du nouveau casino de Smaug qui s'installa sur un fauteuil en commençant directement :

— Vous savez, Sang-Dêchoirement, j'ai un peu du mal à vous cerner… Il me semble que vous étiez impliqués dans cet incident flou au sanctuaire de l'Arkenstone…  
— Certes, nous y étions.  
— Suite à cela, vous aviez laissé entendre que votre soutient allait au Loup Blanc…  
— Nous avions effectivement annoncé notre support à Thorin au lendemain de l'événement… Il s'agissait d'une erreur de jugement de notre part.  
— Dîtes m'en plus…

Face à lui, Kili serra les lèvres puis, sous l'invitation de Smaug, il prit place face à lui en commençant d'un ton prudent :

— Vous savez déjà que la véritable identité de Gandalf a été dévoilée cette nuit-là…  
— Comment être sûr de ces accusations portées par l'Alpha et le Loup Blanc ? Peut-être s'agit-il d'un moyen de déstabiliser l'Agence afin de mieux en prendre le contrôle. Par ailleurs, cela s'est révélé efficace pour l'Alpha, le voilà maintenant à la tête du gouvernement et son poulain se trouve juste derrière lui. C'est à peine s'il a toujours besoin de l'Arkenstone pour le poser sur le trône et, ainsi, diriger la ville avec sa voix…

Kili répondit d'un hochement de tête entendu avant de répondre dans un sourire serein :

— Effectivement… Mais j'étais présent au sanctuaire. Je ne peux assurer l'identité de… _Gandalf_ avec certitude, toutefois, je suis certain de ne pas me tromper lorsque je dis que nous avons bel et bien affaire à un prêtre de Morgoth.

Smaug haussa un sourcil et, sans l'interrompre, il s'adossa à son fauteuil, lui faisant signe de continuer tout en attrapant une bouteille d'un alcool odorant à la robe ambrée qu'il présenta au plus jeune. Celui-ci accepta le verre qui lui fut servit en ajoutant calmement :

— Avisant la réelle identité d'un homme que nous pensions notre allié, Daïn décida immédiatement de se rallier à Thorin et lui apporter son soutient.  
— Mais…  
— Mais disons que nos… Opinions divergent. Et les ambitions de Thorin et Daïn sont incompatibles l'une avec l'autre…  
— Daïn n'a toujours pas abandonné sa prétention au trône malgré la présence de l'héritier légitime dans la ville ?  
— Héritier légitime ou non, Daïn est celui qui mérite ce trône. Cela fait des années qu'il se bat pour Erebor. Thorin vient tout juste d'arriver et il complote déjà pour évincer son cousin.

Kili s'était redressé pour parler d'une voix mortellement sérieuse. Il se reprit pour parler à nouveau d'une voix posée :

— Toutefois, si je suis ici, Smaug, ce n'est pas forcément pour faire de vous un allié, mais pour m'assurer que vous ne vous lèverez pas contre la mauvaise personne pour donner votre appuie à un ennemi de cette ville…  
— C'est à dire ?

Kili lui rendit son regard, extrêmement sérieux, et il répondit du tac au tac :

— Je vais être direct : je sais que le prêtre de Morgoth, celui même qui se fait passer pour Gandalf, vous a déjà abordé dans l'idée de faire de vous son allié le plus puissant. Et je suis venu vous mettre en garde : il compte vous utiliser, pas seulement pour votre argent et votre poids stratégique au sein de la ville. Mais pour maitriser le pouvoir ancestral qui est en vous afin d'obtenir ce qu'il veut… Et, croyez-moi, cela ne vous plaira pas. Je l'ai vu en œuvre. J'ai vu de quelle manière il s'est attaqué au gardien… Vous ne voulez pas ça…

Smaug se contenta d'hausser un sourcil tout en faisant distraitement tourner le liquide dans son verre et, d'une voix détachée, il demanda dans un sourire espiègle :

— Je vous remercierai bien de vos mises en garde, si seulement je n'étais pas persuadé que vous avez en tête quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec mon bien-être et ma sécurité…

Sans se cacher, Kili répondit à son sourire, à l'aise, et il but une gorgée avant d'acquiescer :

— Effectivement, de une, je ne suis pas fou et mon père non plus : Être votre ennemi, surtout si vous vous liez avec le prêtre, n'est pas dans notre intérêt. De deux, vous le savez car c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici : Nous nous sommes désolidarisés de Thorin et d'Oropher. Nous n'approuvons pas la présence d'un prêtre de Morgoth au sein de l'Agence et sommes encore prêt à coopérer avec eux si cela nous permet d'éradiquer cette menace. Toutefois, nous ne supportons pas l'arrivée d'un opportuniste sur le trône, qu'il soit en tête de la ligne de succession ne fait pas forcément de lui un bon roi. Il n'a aucune expérience et Daïn a déjà mainte fois prouvé sa loyauté et sa valeur.  
— L'inexpérience que vous lui reprochez a déjà été contrée : Oropher n'a plus rien à prouvé de ce côté-là et il s'assure de faire du louveteau le roi que Daïn ne sera jamais…

Il avait parlé d'une voix trainante en se leva et, le suivant des yeux, Kili demanda d'un ton déboussolé :

— Vous acceptez cela ?

L'autre, dos à lui, eut une grimace qu'il ne vit pas, avant de se tourner vers Kili pour planter son regard mordoré dans le sien, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres :

— Non… Mais c'est l'état des choses actuellement…  
— Si vous nous aidez à contrer le prêtre de M-  
— Ce n'est pas vous qui posez les conditions, Sang-Dêchoirement, même si je ne suis pas fâché que l'on arrive, enfin, à l'objet de votre venue ici.  
— Mes conditions sont dans vos intérêts, Pyrothane…  
— Que savez-vous de mes intérêts ?  
— Vous ne cherchez pas à les taire… Daïn sait ce que vous appréciez, il s'en souviendra lorsqu'il sera assis sur un trône libéré de l'ombre de Morgoth.  
— Est-ce un marché ?  
— Une proposition.

Smaug eut un sourire tranquille et il revint face au jeune brun pour se pencher sur lui, menaçant :

— Comment être certain que vous ne cherchez pas en réalité à m'amadouer pour mieux m'utiliser dans votre petite lutte contre le sorcier ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'une fois la menace écartée, vous ne vous lierez pas à nouveau avec l'Alpha et le Loup Blanc pour m'évincer, moi ? Car, après tout, une fois le prêtre de Morgoth détruit, entre les Raa'z ou moi, je ne saurai dire quelle épine sera la plus douloureuse… Que ce soit pour Thorin ou pour Daïn…  
— Je viens de vous dire que Daïn ne joue pas pour Thorin.  
— Est-ce la vérité ?

Face aux pupilles mordorées qui luisaient étrangement, Kili garda les lèvres closes tout en affirmant fermement d'un signe de tête. L'autre se redressa en haussant les épaules, puis il s'éloigna, se resservit un verre et retourna s'asseoir dans son canapé. Sans quitter Kili du regard, il annonça tout simplement, comme s'il décrivait la météo :

— Très bien, assez parlé de Thorin, Daïn ou Oropher…

Piégé par les pupilles qui étaient ancrée dans les siennes, Kili fronça un sourcil, plus encore lorsque Smaug ajouta en le sondant attentivement :

— Parlons de vous, Kili. De votre place dans tout ça, la raison pour laquelle Daïn a fait de vous son enfant adoptif…  
— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de pertinent dans ce sujet…

Sans montrer son malaise, il tâcha de rester nonchalant et détaché. Daïn lui avait assuré n'avoir parlé à personne de sa véritable filiation, toutefois, Smaug était suffisamment avisé et pertinent pour déduire certaines choses et Kili ne doutait pas que le Pyrothane ait déjà mené des recherches à son sujet. A lui de ne pas le conforter dans ses déductions.

— Effectivement… Un orphelin, enfant des rues parmi tant d'autres… Ramassé et éduqué par celui qui fut, durant de longues années, l'unique prétendant au trône d'Erebor après la mort de Thraïn et la fuite d'une grande partie de la famille royale hors de la ville… Rien à ire à ce sujet…

Il avait donc bien fait ses recherches… Et correctement, en plus… Inquiet, Kili se contenta pourtant d'hausser les épaules en buvant une nouvelle gorgée :

— Il s'est prit d'affection pour moi. Il est devenu mon père aux yeux de la loi, mais je ne suis pas son héritier. Il s'agit là d'une affaire intime qui ne concerne que nous, monsieur, rien qui ne mérite d'être dit.  
— Ce n'est pas de Daïn que vous êtes l'héritier, non… Je le sais bien…

Kili détourna les yeux et, à son plus grand soulagement, ou pas, Smaug n'insista pas, au contraire, il posa son verre et se leva, plus froid :

— Si tout ce que vous me dites est vrai, Kili, je suppose que, plus que la réussite de votre père adoptif, c'est, vous aussi, le trône que vous convoitez…

Smaug ne semblait pas imaginer que les hommes puissent avoir d'autres desseins que la postérité et le pouvoir, ce fut la raison pour laquelle Kili ne tenta même pas de réfuter la remarque. Il se leva à son tour lorsque Smaug lui fit signe de le suivre en continuant ses analyses :

— Vous savez, jeune homme, je crois que je vous préfère à votre père… Lui est mou, prudent et favorise la parole aux actes…  
— Méfiez-vous de la prochaine proposition que vous pensez me faire… J'aime mon père et ne me liguerais jamais contre lui…  
— Vraiment ? Même si cela vous offre le trône dans un futur bien plus proche que ce que vous imaginiez ?  
— Je n'imagine pas être le prochain-  
— Vous pouvez mentir à qui vous voulez, Kili, mais pas à moi, pas à ce sujet… Et vous devez me croire si je vous dit que je peux faire de vous le prochain roi d'Erebor.

Smaug s'arrêta face à une vitrine, parmi tant d'autres dans ce casino ultra luxueux. A l'intérieur, sur un coussin, reposait une couronne d'or massif plaquée d'ébonites et, fier, Smaug annonça en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kili :

— La couronne de Thror… Il me fallut des années de marchandage et une sacrée fortune pour mettre la main dessus… Toutefois, cela en valait la peine… Personne n'est plus heureux que moi de la chute des rois de ce royaume… La famille royale n'est plus, même si nous voyons aujourd'hui surgir à nouveau des reliquats fadasses qui n'ont pour eux que le nom d'une famille brisée… Toutefois, certains sortent du lot et méritent que l'on leur porte un peu plus d'attention…

Les yeux rivés sur la couronne, percutant à cet instant ce que signifiait réellement sa deuxième place dans la ligne de succession et la proximité du trône d'Erebor dans un futur proche, Kili ne réagit même pas lorsque Smaug lui pressa affectueusement l'épaule :

— L'on peut trouver des descendants de Thror, le dernier grand roi, qui sont nés à Erebor, y ont grandi dans les rues avant d'en connaître les guerres intestinales les plus profondes… Des descendants qui connaissent chaque enjeu, chaque problématique de la ville et de ses relations internationales car ils y sont mêlés depuis leur plus jeune âge… Les enfants de Dis…

Kili détourna les yeux et, sans répondre, il suivit à nouveau Smaug lorsque celui-ci s'éloigna en ajoutant avec une grimace :

— A ce jour, un seul des deux petits-fils de Thraïn aurait été trouvé, officiellement… Barbotant dans le sang de sa mère, en proie aux pires charognards qui tournoyaient autour en attendant de fondre sur lui…

Kili, toujours muet, détourna les yeux lorsque Smaug se tourna vers lui, l'air désolé :

— Un enfant dont le seul crime fut de porter un nom dorénavant honnis… Ce même nom que partage son oncle et premier héritier du trône… Et, heureusement, ce dernier sut prendre les mesures nécessaires pour sauver l'enfant…

Aux derniers mots de Smaug, Kili fronça les sourcils avant de lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur qui, posant la main sur la porte à côté de laquelle il s'était arrêtée, eut un sourire joueur :

— Thorin est entré dans la partie de manière remarquable et, encore aujourd'hui, il n'a pas dévoilé toutes ses cartes… Dont la plus importante : le fils ainé de Dis, premier héritier après Thorin, qu'il garde jalousement, et secrètement, auprès de lui… Heureusement, me doutant de votre venue ici, Kili, j'ai passé une petite commande en vitesse pour vous offrir un beau cadeau en gage de ma bonne volonté. Car, je pense que nous pourrions faire de belles choses, vous et moi...

A peine la porte fut ouverte et son regard croisa celui, éprouvé, de Fili, toujours entravé au sol, son visage tuméfié couvert de sang séché, gage de la puissance des coups qu'il s'était pris, Kili comprit qu'il avait perdu. Tout perdu. Plus encore lorsque, mielleuse, la voix de Smaug chuchota à son oreille, à peine inaudible :

— Si tout ce que tu m'a dit jusqu'à présent est vrai, Kili, si Thorin est bien ton ennemi au même titre que le prêtre de Morgoth, alors voici mon cadeau, pour toi : Tues ton rival le plus sérieux… Ton frère ainé qui a grandi sans se soucier de son cadet agonisant dans la bourbe et qui revient prendre ce que toi, tu mérites alors qu'il n'a jamais vécu dans cette ville… Tues-le, et le trône sera à toi… Erebor sera à toi… Je me chargerai du reste.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Le plus gros de mes examens est passé et, si je n'ai pas de rattrapage, j'aurai tout validé avant la fin de la semaine prochaine (si je n'ai pas de rattrapage...)  
Je vais donc pouvoir me consacrer un peu plus à l'aboutissement de cette fic.

J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours!

Un grooos merci aux reviewers !


	30. Chapter 30

— Je ne le tuerai pas.

Spontanément, les mots étaient sortis sans que Kili ne cherche à les retenir et, instinctivement, il fit un pas en avant pour pénétrer dans la salle et, surtout, se placer entre Smaug et son prisonnier.

— Il est pourtant un parasite de taille… Celui-là même qui s'est foutu de nous il y a quelques semaines, lorsqu'il nous a pris le nom du gardien, et que tu n'avais pas réussi à tuer malgré tous tes efforts… Je te croyais plus endurci que cela, Kili, j'espère ne pas être déçu.

Le brun serra les lèvres avant de se tourner vers Fili qui, bâillonné, suivait l'échange d'un regard méfiant. Réfléchissant rapidement, il fit à nouveau face à Smaug, présentant l'attitude désinvolte qu'il était pourtant très loin de ressentir :

— Je pense en avoir un meilleur usage…  
— Si tu espères l'utiliser contre Thorin, je te conseille de te montrer très prudent, Sang Dêchoirement ou pas, si l'Alpha se déchaine contre toi, tu n'y survivrais pas et tout ce que j'aurai investi sera vain…

Kili fit la moue en se détournant de Smaug pour s'approcher de Fili, l'esprit en ébullition. Comptant su sa capacité à improviser même en situation critique, il posa ses doigts sur l'épaule raide de son amant secret qu'il flatta d'une pression discrète en assurant d'une voix plus ferme :

— En effet, l'utiliser contre Thorin alors qu'Oropher est garant de sa sécurité n'est pas sage… Mais je ne pense pas être mauvais en marchandage, surtout si je possède des éléments de si grande valeur dans les mains…  
— Dans ce combat, crois-moi, tu ne trouveras rien de plus précieux.  
— Une opinion que je partage… Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je refuse de porter la main dessus, il y aurait plus à perdre à le tuer qu'à le garder…  
— Ou pas… Surtout que le garder ne sera pas gratuit… Je doute d'ailleurs que tu ais conscience du prix exact d'une telle _marchandise_ … Le premier héritier après Thorin, arrière petit-fils de Thror, le roi fou… Beaucoup seraient prêts à investir des sommes dont tu n'as pas idée et que jamais tu n'auras rassemblées en une vie simplement pour le voir mourir…  
— Mais ce n'est pas d'argent dont vous avez besoin…  
— Non… Du moins, pas seulement...

Toujours proche de Fili, Kili sentit un frisson inquiet descendre le long de son échine, lorsque la voix caverneuse de Smaug roula dans un murmure enjôleur, toutefois, il resta calme et, même, un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres :

— Si c'était le trône, que vous vouliez, avec une telle prise entre les mains, vous n'auriez pas pris la peine de me laisser venir à vous…  
— Ne cherches pas à comprendre mes motivations, Kili, contente toi de faire ce que je te demande.

Il fit un signe de tête éloquent à la ceinture de Kili où y était gainé un flingue et le brun se contenta de baisser les yeux pour croiser ceux de Fili, tâchant de lui partager une assurance qu'il ne possédait pas. Le blond dut certainement lire dans son regard qu'il n'était pas si maitre que ça de la situation car, vivement, il détourna les yeux en tentant, à nouveau, de tirer sur ses liens pour s'en défaire. Sans laisser paraître sa nervosité, Kili revint vers Smaug avant de faire à nouveau face au blond en le jaugeant d'un œil critique :

— Vous me laissez le tuer… Ce n'est pas sans contrepartie, j'imagine…  
— Je te l'ai dit, c'est mon cadeau pour toi. Pour te prouver à quel point je suis prêt à investir en toi…  
— Et si je décide de le garder en vie ?  
— Fait attention, Kili, à ne pas te montrer trop gourmand. C'est sa mort que je t'offre, pas sa vie…

Le brun fit la moue, ne semblant pas comprendre :

— La vie de celui que Thorin, votre ennemi, considère comme son fils a donc plus de valeur à vos yeux que sa mort ?  
— Ho oui…

La manière dont la réponse gronda, résonnant dans le torse puissant du Pyrothane qui avait dardé un regard profondément cruel sur le blond suffit à faire comprendre à Kili que son amant irait au devant de grands tourments s'il restait entre les griffes de Smaug plus longtemps et il se raidit. Fili sembla en déduire la même chose car son regard se durcit significativement, provocant et furieux. Très sexy, ne put s'empêcher de relever Kili dans un éclair de lucidité. Le voyant ainsi amoché, entravé et acculé, il en aurait perdu la tête dans un autre contexte, et, aussi, s'il n'y avait pas cette alarme qui, entre autre, lui martelait dans le crâne que ce type si effroyablement canon, sensuel et _caliente_ pour qui il avait totalement craqué partageait en réalité le même sang que lui. Toutefois, il passa très rapidement à autre chose et il serra les poings discrètement :

— C'est en vie que je le veux.

L'autre eut une grimace désolée et, à son tour, il approcha de Fili pour passer un doigt langoureux sur sa joue. Il ne vit pas comment Kili se hérissa derrière lui, prêt à bondir, mais il s'amusa de la fureur qui fit vibrer le regard que le blond avait dardé sur lui et, affectueusement, il laissa ses doigts passer dans ses cheveux, attrapant une mèche qu'il enroula autour de son doigt :

— Ca, ce n'est pas gratuit… Surtout que tu n'es pas le seul à le convoiter vivant… Beaucoup m'ont déjà fait des propositions sur lesquelles tu n'aurais les moyens de surenchérir… Toutefois, je reconnais bien là la parole d'un roi… Jamais satisfait, exigeant toujours plus que ce que l'on propose sans contrepartie… J'aime ça.

Il entendit la rigueur dans la voix : Smaug ne serait pas facile à faire céder… Toutefois, Kili resta d'aplomb et, encore, il insista, parfaitement conscient de ce que risquait le premier héritier de Thorin si jamais il ne l'éloignait pas immédiatement du Pyrothane et de ses potentiels « Acheteurs » :

— Je ne veux pas seulement qu'il reste en vie. Je le veux. Tout de suite.  
— Tu n'en aurais aucun usage. Pourquoi perdre du temps ? Tant qu'il reste en vie, jamais tu ne seras roi…

Kili allait instinctivement répliquer et insister, toutefois, il se reprit lorsqu'il constata le regard intrigué, mais hautement perspicace, de Smaug. S'il continuait ainsi, il se compromettrait pour de bon et tous les efforts opérés ces derniers jours pour monter Smaug contre Saroumane risqueraient de se montrer vains, ou pire. Toutefois, il lui était dorénavant absolument impossible d'imaginer quitter cette pièce en y laissant Fili derrière lui et il serra les lèvres, déchiré. Laissant à nouveau son regard glisser sur son amant, inquiet par le silence que gardait Smaug en l'étudiant attentivement, il se demanda combien le Pyrothane savait à leur propos, et à quel point il jouait avec lui. Etait-il englué dans une partie qui le dépassait et sur laquelle il avait, finalement, de très nombreux coups de retard ou bien était-il victime d'un très mauvais jeu du sort ? Au vu de la manière dont Smaug avait amené les choses et le mal qu'il avait pris pour récupérer Fili vivant, le brun trouvait improbable qu'il ait conscience du lien véritable entre ceux qu'il semblait considérer comme des frères ennemis. Si ça avait été le cas, si Smaug avait utilisé sa prise d'une autre manière, Kili était parfaitement conscient que les choses auraient été dramatiques… Mieux valait sauver les meubles de ce côté-là et ne rien apprendre de compromettant à celui qui avait dorénavant dans les mains de quoi le briser jusqu'à ne laisser que des miettes.  
Fili leva les yeux à ce moment, pour croiser son regard, mais, vivement, Kili détourna le sien en pinçant les lèvres.  
Une autre chose était certaine : si Smaug s'alliait avec Saroumane, ils iraient au devant de gros ennuis, même Oropher ne le cachait pas et il craignait le Pyrothane à ce titre. Kili ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la confiance de Smaug maintenant.

— Je commence à me demander, Kili, à quel point tu es sérieux… Ce n'est pas d'état d'âme dont ce trône à besoin… Et il n'y aura qu'un seul roi. Si tu veux que ce soit toi, il te faudra faire mieux que ça…  
— De ça, je suis bien conscient.

Sombrement, il avait répondu en dégainant doucement. Gardant une attitude nonchalante, il vérifia la sécurité avant de pointer son flingue sur Fili, toujours agenouillé au sol et dont le regard braqué sur lui vibrait maintenant d'une fureur poignante. Badass, mas l'heure n'était pas aux yeux doux. Il assura sa prise sur son arme et, bien moins à l'aise qu'il ne le laissait paraître, il pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué :

— Je le tue, et ensuite ? Je suppose que retourner sagement auprès de mon père ne fait pas parti du deal…  
— Ton père n'a plus rien à t'apporter…  
— Alors que toi…

Provoquant, il avait appuyé le tutoiement en faisant un pas vers Fili qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu, même lors de leur première rencontre, lorsqu'il l'avait proprement tabassé sur les toits du casino avant de le menacer de mort. Puissant, ravagé et extrêmement intense. Désolé sans pouvoir l'exprimer, Kili fit un nouveau pas vers lui, sans baisser son flingue, écoutant les paroles de Smaug qui étaient pour lui comme un bourdonnement de fond tellement son esprit était en ébullition, à la recherche d'une issue.

— Alors que moi, j'ai tout à offrir au futur roi d'Erebor… S'il se souvient de la personne qui lui a ouvert la voix au trône…

Donc, c'était ce que voulait Smaug… Erebor, tout simplement. Et comment obtenir la ville sans avoir à marchander avec l'Agence, Oropher ou autre ? En contrôlant son roi légitime… Une fois allié à Kili, débarrassé de Fili, Smaug n'aurait qu'à attendre que Saroumane, Oropher et Thorin s'entretuent, achever les restes puis assurer l'ascension de son protégé apparemment facilement influençable qu'il dirigerait dans l'ombre… Classique.  
Que Kili soit le meurtrier de Fili ne serait, dans ce contexte, pas dénué de conséquences… Une caméra était certainement planquée dans la salle, enregistrant un document qui, dans les mains de Smaug, serait une véritable arme qui aurait le pouvoir de mettre Kili à genoux s'il décidait de se dérober après avoir accepté son aide.

Un meurtre fratricide révélé quelques années après le couronnement du jeune roi, un scandale d'état, une nouvelle attaque contre ce qui restait de la famille royale pour finir avec une place à prendre sur le trône dorénavant vacant pour le reptile qui patientait dans l'ombre. Contrairement à beaucoup, Smaug jouait sur la durée et non sur le moment présent… Il était, finalement, tout aussi dangereux que Saroumane, d'une certaine manière…

Toutefois, Kili n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et, dans cette partie, il comptait bien être joueur plutôt que pion. Abaissant son arme, il se détourna de Fili pour remarquer plus fermement :

— C'est une proposition de taille, il me faudrai-  
— Je ne la ferai qu'une seule fois.  
— Et si je refuse ?

L'autre haussa les épaules :

— Je serai déçu, car il s'agit d'un cadeau de taille que je te fais. Mais je saurai rentabiliser mon investissement…

Il n'eut même pas à faire un signe en direction de Fili pour que Kili comprenne et il serra le poing sur son arme. Se retourner contre Smaug et l'abattre sur le champ serait facile, fut la pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'il étudiait discrètement la garde du plus grand. La salle, elle-même, comportait plusieurs issues, même s'il ne savait pas où menaient les deux autres portes. Toutefois, il se doutait bien qu'il lui serait impossible de sortir du bâtiment sans se faire tuer par les autres Pyrothanes qui le gardait, surtout au vu de l'état de Fili qui n'irait pas bien loin avant de s'écrouler.  
Il fit agilement tourner le flingue autour de son doigt, demandant d'un ton calculateur :

— Tu me proposes un lupin dont personne ne connaît le nom, héritier disparu qui n'a même pas grandi à Erebor. Moi, je veux celui qui se joue de l'Agence depuis un siècle, qui s'est emparé du pouvoir du gardien et qui a profané de nombreuse fois la famille royale par la magie de la mort… Tant qu'il sévira dans cette ville, je ne veux pas du trône.  
— Encore une fois, Kili, je te conseille de faire attention à ce que tu demandes, parce que-  
— Si toi, tu n'es pas capable de me donner Saroumane, alors laisse moi m'en occuper… Nous avons dans les mains un appât de choix… Autant utiliser sa mort à bon escient, plutôt que la gaspiller aussi stupidement…

Un éclat passa dans le regard reptilien du plus grand qui sonda Kili, avant d'hausser les épaules en changeant soudain son discours, plus conciliant :

— Tu désires t'en prendre au nouveau gardien… Ne serait-il pas plus sage d'en faire ton allié ?  
— Je ne-  
— Si tu utilises correctement le cadeau que je te fais, l'Arkenstone sera dans tes mains plus vite que tu ne le penses… Si tu offres le premier héritier après Thorin, mort ou vif, à Saroumane, non seulement il saura te remercier mais, en plus, lui saura quoi en faire…

Kili, en silence, fit mine de réfléchir à l'hypothèse, entendant dans son dos comment Fili se débattait pour se défaire de ses liens.  
Serrant les lèvres, il resta immobile lorsque Smaug s'approcha de lui, insistant :

— Réfléchis-y, Kili… A nous trois, de grandes choses seront faites… Débarrassons-nous simplement de nos ennemis…

Il retint une grimace, réfléchissant rapidement à ce qui pouvait être fait pour sortir Fili de là. Toutefois, il avait beau argumenter, Smaug ne semblait absolument pas prêt à lui concéder la moindre chose. Soit il tuait Fili et s'alliait à Smaug, soit il repartait en le laissant à son sort, mais l'homme reptilien avec qui il marchandait ne lui cèderait rien d'autre et, pire, il commençait lui même à pousser ses propres pions, piégeant Kili qui n'aurait bientôt même plus la possibilité de s'extraire lui-même de cette situation. D'ailleurs, il semblait peut probable que, au vu de la tournure de la conversation, Kili puisse s'en sortir sans y laisser des plumes. Smaug ne le laisserait pas retourner auprès de Daïn après avoir clairement dévoilé son véritable objectif. Si Kili ne s'alliait pas à lui aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucun doute qu'il rejoindrait son frère illico sans avoir la moindre chance de se défendre. Sombre, il rangea son arme :

— Tu as donc choisi de rejoindre Saroumane…  
— Je me fous de Saroumane, mais son projet favorise le mien…  
— Il veut faire de toi sa marionnette.  
— Aucune chance…  
— Peut-être que, en ce moment-même, tu agis exactement comme il le souhaite. Contrôler les gens à distance, c'est son truc…

Un nouvel éclat passa dans le regard de Smaug, mauvais et imprédictible, et, soudain, il montra les dents :

— Et mon truc à moi, c'est de parvenir à mes fins, toujours.

Kili, avant même que Smaug n'ait terminé sa phrase, vit son corps se tendre de manière alarmante et il bondit à temps pour attraper le bras du plus grand qui, d'un geste effarant de rapidité, avait dégainé pour mettre Fili en joue. La détonation retentit à cet instant mais, déviée par l'action de Kili, la balle fit exploser le sol à quelques centimètres de Fili. Smaug, sans perdre un instant, enchaina d'une prise puissante sur le jeune brun qu'il mit à terre sans que Kili n'ait le temps de se défendre, submergé par cet ennemi d'un acabit qu'il n'avait encore jamais combattu et, jeté au sol, il se releva immédiatement de manière à se placer entre Fili et Smaug qui pointa son arme sur lui :

— Tu es doué et possèdes beaucoup d'aplomb, petit… Mais les cartes se dévoilent enfin… Au final, cela m'importe peu : l'un de vous deux est de trop et tu sembles aussi coriace que ce que l'on dit de toi, j'avais espéré te voir plus… Conciliant malgré tout. Je te laisse donc le choix, je n'ai besoin de la vie que d'un seul héritier, et la mort d'un autre à offrir à plus offrant, à toi de me dire lequel je garde pour moi, lequel je donne au Nécromancien…

Kili ne broncha pas et Smaug haussa une épaule, l'air déçu :

— Très bien, dans ce cas, on part sur le blond… Il n'a pas l'air commode lui non plus, mais je ne doute pas qu'il fera l'affaire si on le dresse correctement…  
— Oui, il fera l'affaire : cela fait quelques décennies qu'Erebor attend d'avoir une telle personne sur son trône… Mais n'espère pas en faire ton pantin, cela causera ta perte. T'en prendre à lui n'était pas l'idée du siècle, Smaug…

Dangereux et mortellement bas, le grondement qui roula dans le dos de Smaug suffit à rendre à Kili la respiration qu'il avait coupée et même Fili se redressa lorsque face à leur ennemi qui avait froncé les sourcils, Thorin fit quelques pas dans la salle en gardant son arme pointée sur Smaug qui recula sans exprimer quoique ce soit, son arme à lui pointée sur les neveux du brun.  
Comme s'il les maitrisait par la pensée, les alarmes du bâtiment retentirent à ce moment et, entrant avec Thorin, Thranduil, gardant lui aussi Smaug en joue, se déplaça de manière à s'approcher de Fili à côté de qui il s'abaissa pour s'attaquer à ses liens en apostrophant Kili :

— Ramène Fili dehors, on s'occupe du reste.  
— Accompagne les, Thranduil, tu n'es pas en état de-  
— Ferme ta gueule, Durïn, sans moi, tu n'as aucune chance de ressortir vivant.  
— Il n'a pas tord…

Smaug avait sifflé sa réponse en se jetant sur Thorin. Le brun tira à ce moment mais, plus rapide, son adversaire fut sur lui en se jouant de ses balles comme si elles n'étaient faites que de vent et, à main nue, il s'attaqua au brun sans lui laisser de répit.

Kili eut une brève hésitation, prêt à se jeter lui aussi dans la bagarre, mais, interpellé à nouveau par Thranduil, il tourna les talons pour récupérer Fili qui, enfin libéré, se leva en chancelant, épuisé.

— Tu peux marcher ?

Le blond lui répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif et, lui collant une arme dans les mains, Kili ne perdit pas de temps pour sortir de la salle en gardant une main posée sur sa taille.

— Oropher s'occupe de nettoyer le bâtiment, retrouve ses hommes, ils vous escorteront.

Dégainant deux longues lames recourbées, Thranduil avait pris soin d'assurer une voie libre pour les neveux de Thorin avant de se tourner vers les deux combattants. Il haussa un sourcil appréciatif lorsque, abandonnant lui aussi son arme à feu, Thorin parvint à se jouer de la défense de son ennemi pour lui fracasser la mâchoire d'un coup bien placé, toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps d'admirer la contre-attaque de Smaug, à peine déstabilisé, car plusieurs Pyrothanes entrèrent dans la salle à ce moment.  
Se détournant du combat, il fit chanter ses lames afin de s'assurer que Thorin ne se retrouve pas trop submergé et, surtout, qu'il ne reçoive pas tout le crédit pour cette intervention.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Le prochain chapitre aura un peu d'action & love pour Thorin et Thranduil ;)

Merci aux reviewers !

Ps : J'ai tout validé pour mon diplôme !


	31. Chapter 31

— Thorin, sur ta gauche !

Avant même que Thranduil ne finisse sa phrase, Thorin s'était déjà retourné pour tirer deux balles dans la poitrine du soldat qui tenta de le prendre à revers. Le blond vint à ce moment pour faucher les deux autres qui s'étaient approchés à leur tour dans l'espoir d'immobiliser Thorin. La chute des corps sonna sourdement dans le calme soudain de la salle d'où s'élevaient seulement des gémissements d'agonie.

Récupérant un poignard tandis que le brun rechargeait ses armes, Thranduil commenta simplement :

— Ils n'ont pas reçu l'ordre de nous tuer.  
— Smaug estime certainement que nous avons plus de valeur vivants que morts. Il préfère perdre ses hommes par dizaine plutôt que de détruire un potentiel investissement.  
— Nous devrions le retrouver et le mettre hors jeu maintenant.

A la remarque formelle de Thranduil, Thorin acquiesça, parfaitement d'accord, mais Oropher arriva à cet instant, entouré de ses hommes et il annonça d'une voix dure :

— Non. Smaug a déjà pris la fuite, il n'est pas notre priorité, nous devons-  
— Il vient de s'en prendre à Fili ! Qui sait ce qu'il lui aurait-  
— Fili est maintenant en sécurité chez les Sang-déchoirements, il n'est plus un facteur à prendre en compte dans cette situation.  
— Quoi alors ? On laisse ce criminel s'en tirer si facilement ?

L'idée semblait parfaitement inenvisageable pour Thorin qui vérifiait déjà la sécurité de ses armes et Oropher insista fermement :

— Oui. J'ai l'intuition qu'il nous sera plus utile vivant et libre… Laissez-moi le trouver seul, je pense avoir une proposition à lui faire.  
— Faire une proposition à l'homme qui vient d'enlever et séquestrer mon fils ?

Braqué, Thorin lui envoya un regard noir et Thranduil s'approcha de lui pour signifier son soutient. Il eut la conviction que c'était plus pour le principe de contredire son père que par réelle compassion pour Fili mais, tout de même, le brun apprécia l'idée.  
Toutefois, peu intimidé, Oropher concéda sans patience :

— Une proposition à celui qui a les moyens de vous apporter beaucoup plus que ce que vous ne le pensez, Thorin. Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à faire la moindre concession envers vos ennemis dès maintenant, le seul conseil que je puisse dorénavant vous donner est de plier bagage et de retourner en Ered-Luìn.

Sauvage… Ca avait le mérite d'être dit avec tact et délicatesse… Thorin commença à cerner le principe, mais, encore, Oropher ajouta en marchant vers lui :

— En tant que futur roi, il est plus intéressant d'avoir un sujet comme Smaug dans la poche plutôt que de couper maintenant la tête des Pyrothanes. Savez-vous qui prendrait sa place s'il tombe ? Espérez-vous vraiment que la chute de Smaug marquera le glas de cette _famille_ et ne l'enjoindra pas, au contraire, à se lever contre vous ou Erebor ? Êtes-vous si naïf et si aveugle ?

Le mot « Stupide » n'avait pas été dit à voix haute, mais Thorin l'entendit tout de même et il s'en vexa, toutefois, ce fut Thranduil qui répondit à sa place :

— Entre celui qui désire nouer une alliance avec un type coupable des pires méfaits et un autre qui désire débarrasser Erebor d'une telle plaie, la dernière question pourrait t'être retournée, _papa_ …

Il fut, à ce moment, difficile de dire lequel des deux regards, entre celui du fils ou du père, irradiait le plus d'animosité, de ressentit et de colère bridée. Toutefois, la voix du plus vieux était parfaitement froide lorsqu'il répondit simplement en tournant les talons :

— Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Thranduil. Tout comme je ne me justifierai pas davantage. Je vais vous faire escorter jusqu'au manoir, tout les deux. Reposez-vous et tenez-vous à l'écart, vous avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Je m'occupe de Smaug personnellement, ayez confiance, il ne sera plus une menace très longtemps…

Thorin allait répliquer, mais Oropher sortit à ce moment et la moitié de ses hommes restèrent sur place, les encadrant de manière ouvertement menaçante pour les forcer à prendre l'autre direction. Désemparé mais déterminé à suivre le plus vieux malgré tout, Thorin se mit en garde pour se soustraire de son escorte forcée, mais Thranduil se colla à lui pour glisser à son oreille :

— Ne résiste pas. C'est sa manière de faire. Ca a toujours été sa manière de faire. Il ne connaît pas la discussion…

Le blond semblait plus résigné qu'autre chose et, face aux soldats qui n'avaient pas hésité à braquer leurs armes sur eux, Thorin consentit à obtempérer en silence et à sortir du bâtiment. Bouillonnant, il garda les lèvres closes durant tout le trajet en voiture qui les ramenait directement au manoir, entourés de plusieurs gardes qui, certainement, rapporteraient le moindre de leurs faits et paroles à Oropher.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois isolés dans l'aile, très protégée, mise à disposition de Thorin, qu'il demanda au blond d'une voix furieuse :

— Dans quel camps joue-t-il, au final ?  
— Le notre, à sa façon.  
— Il est donc capable de s'en prendre à nous si jamais nous n'allons pas dans son sens ?

Thranduil haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le grand canapé de la pièce en portant son regard vers la vitre ouvragée, apercevant le parc caché dans la pénombre de la nuit. Ennuyé, il commenta d'un ton bas :

— Disons simplement qu'il ne conçoit pas que nous puissions résister à ce genre de petite démonstration de force… Il a toujours agit en solo et ça lui a toujours réussi. Si jamais ses alliés commencent à prendre des initiatives qu'il n'approuve pas, il se contente de les « escorter » gentiment hors des zones critiques le temps qu'il règle le problème comme il l'entend…

Encore, le regard de Thorin bouillonna et il manqua de récupérer immédiatement ses armes pour y retourner. Mais, conscient qu'il avait, initialement, permis à Oropher de prendre les choses en mains et, surtout, que le plus vieux était le mieux placé pour régler efficacement le problème de Smaug, il préféra rejoindre Thranduil sur le canapé en demandant d'une voix neutre :

— As-tu déjà essayé de lui résister ?

Thorin venait radicalement de changer de sujet dans le genre demi-volte renversée et Thranduil se tourna soudain vers lui pour lui lancer un regard déstabilisé, comme s'il se demandait franchement d'où sortait cette question ou, alors, si Thorin ne venait pas de faire en sorte d'amener la conversation simplement pour aborder ce sujet particulier qu'il avait déjà essayé de creuser plusieurs fois auparavant.  
Il ne soutint pas longtemps le regard du brun et se détourna à nouveau pour regarder la vitre en haussant les épaules :

— Peut-être seras-tu le premier à le faire… Jusqu'ici, il a toujours obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait de tout le monde…

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix ou, plutôt, il manquait quelque chose. Atone et inexpressive, elle était la même que si le blond venait de commenter le temps et Thorin soupira en glissant le dos de ses doigts sur son bras :

— Thranduil… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me parler ?  
— Pas de ça.  
— Tu ne veux pas que je sache ?

Glissant sur la légère tunique de combat sombre que Thranduil n'avait pas encore ôtée, les doigts de Thorin remontèrent le long de l'épaule pour rejoindre la courbe de la mâchoire qu'ils cajolèrent gentiment et le blond soupira :

— Il n'y a rien à savoir.  
— De ce que j'ai vu, jusqu'à maintenant, de tous les gens qui lui ont adressé la parole, tu es le seul qui ose se dresser face à lui et lui tenir tête… Même moi suis, pour l'instant, sagement resté dans son sillon… Je me demande simplement quel est le prix à payer pour cela et j'ai la conviction que tu es le seul à le connaître…

Insistant, il se pencha sur lui et ses doigts quittèrent la joue pour descendre le long de la gorge. Thranduil tourna à ce moment son regard vers lui et Thorin le soutint avec assurance. Sans ajouter un mot, il s'empara de la fermeture éclaire qu'il fit descendre très doucement, dévoilant sous le vêtement ce magnifique torse imberbe, toujours marqué de zébrures violacées qui rappelaient ses funestes blessures. Le blond le laissa faire, comme s'il ne savait pas à quel point Thorin était sérieux, dans la discussion ou dans ses actes. Immobile, il se contenta de vriller son regard à celui, bleu, du plus vieux qui, profitant de son inertie, lui retira totalement la tunique qu'il laissa choir au sol en continuant sur le ton de la conversation :

— Je dois lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas juste un pion sur l'échiquier… Je veux être celui qui bouge les pièces moi aussi…  
— « Toi aussi » ?

Docile, Thranduil se laissa guider par Thorin lorsque celui-ci, remontant gentiment sa main sur son épaule, l'invita à s'allonger dans le canapé tout en s'installant au dessus de lui pour le surplomber en justifiant simplement, appréciant la vue plus que de raison :

— Même Oropher l'a reconnu… Tu as joué une partie de maitre ces dernières années… Ces informations que tu as distillées autour de toi, ces personnes que tu as contactées au bon moment… Tu es aussi le premier à avoir annoncé la présence d'un prêtre de Morgoth…  
— J'essayais simplement de survivre.

Thorin haussa un sourcil pas vraiment convaincu par cette apparente modestie et, simplement, il se redressa pour retirer sa propre tunique, dévoilant à Thranduil un torse solide et musculeux. Le blond eut un coup de chaud et dû se faire violence pour ne pas porter immédiatement ses doigts sur la peau qui irradiait d'une chaleur attrayante. Peu habitué à devoir faire face à un désir de son corps plus puissant que sa propre volonté, il resta immobile lorsque les mains de Thorin, moins prudes, se posèrent franchement sur lui. Il sentit son souffle s'emballer sans qu'il ne soit capable de le maitriser et une chaleur surprenante se répandit en lui mais, trop fier pour se laisser aller si facilement, il maitrisa un vertige et fit mine de s'intéresser à la conversation que Thorin reprit d'une voix neutre :

— Je me demande, d'ailleurs… C'est une question qui me tourne souvent en tête, même si tu avais nié cette hypothèse lorsque j'en avais initialement fait la remarque mais… Etait-ce toi qui avait donné l'identité du gardien à Smaug ? Lorsqu'il avait utilisé cette information pour s'en prendre aux Sang-Dêchoirements et aux Raa'z ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux lorsque la bouche de Thorin rejoignit ses mains sur la peau pour l'embrasser paresseusement, remontant le long de son abdomen. Il tressaillit à peine lorsque les lèvres vinrent gouter sa gorge, puis le souffle de Thorin échoua dans le creux de son oreille :

— Pourquoi poser cette question… Cela ne peut être que toi… Jusqu'alors, personne d'autre ne connaissait l'identité du gardien, n'est-ce pas ?

Encore, Thranduil garda le silence et, indolemment, Thorin embrassa ses épaules en reconnaissant :

— Tu savais comment Smaug utiliserait cette information et que ton identité serait, alors, découverte… Tu savais aussi que, par cette simple action, l'alliance de ces trois familles deviendrait impossible, qu'ils s'entredéchireraient car c'était trop tôt pour eux, leur « amitié » était trop fragile pour survivre à la révélation sur l'identité du gardien… Ainsi, tu as réduit à néant la plus grosse menace qui planait sur la faction Alvarienne avant même que les plus hauts gradés ne soient conscients que l'Alliance entre Smaug, Raa'z et Sang-Dêchoirement avait le potentiel de renverser le gouvernement actuel… Mais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et, neutre, Thranduil compléta :

— Mais je ne savais pas que Fili serait impliqué…  
— Et qu'il doublerait Raa'z et Sang-Déchoirement, formant une alliance improbable avec ces derniers par la même occasion…

Les lèvres avaient repris leur exploration, continuant avec les épaules et la gorge, que Thorin affectionnait tant. Thranduil ne répondit pas, il se contenta de pousser un soupir ravi, posant, finalement, ses mains sur les flancs du brun qu'il caressa langoureusement. Mais Thorin, insérant un genou entre ses cuisses pour l'inviter à les écarter et prendre place entre elle, posa son avant-bras sur la poitrine du blond pour le maintenir contre le canapé alors qu'il se redressa pour remarquer d'une voix dangereusement plus grave, plus sérieuse et plus tranchante :

— C'est l'intervention de Fili qui a fait tourner les chose en notre faveur… C'est donc considérant ce fait que je sais que ce n'est pas pour aider la section Alvarienne que tu as fait tout ça. Au contraire.

Le ton venait de changer. Dur et grondant, il amena la température de la pièce à baisser soudainement de quelques degrés. Pris au piège par la position d'apparence intime, mais démontrant finalement une garde sans faille de la part de Thorin, Thranduil ne broncha pas lorsque le brun martela d'un chuchotement acéré en plantant ses yeux dans les siens :

— Ces événements se sont déroulés la semaine même où je suis revenu à Erebor…

Coincé sous le corps de Thorin dont la prise ne lui permettait même pas de se débattre, Thranduil n'eut aucun mal à comprendre l'insinuation et, plutôt que de réfuter la déduction qu'en avait fait le plus grand, il serra les lèvres et lui envoya un regard dur, le mettant au défi de contester ses choix. Un silence s'écoula et, plus dangereux, presque menaçant, Thorin se baissa sur Thranduil pour le regarder dans les yeux en parlant d'une voix basse :

— Le jour de mon arrivée, tu es allé trouver Smaug. Quatre jours plus tard, l'alliance dangereuse des deux plus grandes familles d'Erebor était brisée, Smaug savait que tu étais le gardien, Daïn connaissait la localisation de la pierre et tu étais son dernier allié et les Raa'z n'avaient plus de soutient. Diviser pour mieux régner, n'est-ce pas ? Les leçons de ton père ne sont apparemment pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd…

Pas encore inquiet mais réceptif à l'aura dangereuse de Thorin, Thranduil porta sa main sur l'avant-bras puissant qui l'immobilisait et il eut le réflexe de plier un genou pour le remonter le long de la taille du plus grand qui reprit de cette voix sourde en se pressant contre lui :

— Si tu étais allé au bout de ton idée… Si jamais tu avais continué et appâté Smaug en lui offrant Oropher, son plus grand rival, celui dont toi, le seul, connaît les failles… si jamais tu avais fait savoir à Daïn et Azog que tu étais celui qui avait le pouvoir de leur offrir la pierre et que tu avais posé tes conditions… Des conditions qui, sans aucun doute, concernaient ma disparition et celle du premier héritier après moi… Tu aurais tout gagné… La chute d'Oropher, celle de la faction Alvarienne et l'allégeance des trois plus grandes familles qui, grâce à toi, auraient obtenu pouvoir et richesse au delà de leurs espérances…

Encore, Thranduil ne prit même pas la peine de réfuter et, même, il concéda d'une voix très sérieuse :

— La faction Alvarienne est corrompue, il est temps de la mettre à terre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

La prise sur son torse s'alourdit, allant jusqu'à compromettre son souffle et Thorin gronda d'un ton bas :

— Penses-tu qu'amener Smaug et Azog aussi haut aurait été mieu- Ho… Je vois… Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu gardais les Raa'z sous la main… Un conflit auto-destructeur serait si vite arrivé… Daïn, le premier héritier après Fili et moi, aurait eut le champs libre pour s'asseoir sur le trône tout en sauvant la ville de deux menaces qui tenaient tête à a section Alvarienne…

Fouillant dans le regard de Thranduil, Thorin sembla y lire les réponses à ses questions et il commenta simplement :

— Pourquoi as-tu changé tes plans, finalement ? Etait-ce la pression du prêtre de Morgoth qui t'inquiétait ?  
— Justement. C'était la présence du prêtre de Morgoth qui m'a poussé à agir de manière aussi drastique… Je savais qu'il était tapi quelque part, qu'il chuchotait à l'oreille d'Oropher et que tu étais sa cible… Je te considérais comme un dommage collatéral, un pion à évincer, que le prêtre avait simplement fait venir à Erebor pour appeler la pierre avant de se débarrasser de toi ou de t'utiliser d'une autre manière… Je n'avais pas si tord quant à ses plans…  
— Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Thranduil pinça les lèvres et sa main qui tenait l'avant-bras se contracta légèrement, avant de se déployer pour le caresser, appréciant la fermeté des muscles qui roulèrent sous sa peau.

— Tu te doutes, non ?  
— Non. Il va falloir que tu me le dises…

Sa voix était toujours aussi grave, mais Thranduil crut entendre une note taquine et il le fusilla du regard. Toutefois, le brun était vraiment sérieux et pas prêt à faire des concessions, alors le plus jeune admit du bout des lèvres, continuant de caresser le bras qui le tenait impitoyablement :

— Ces plans n'auraient jamais permis que, à un moment où à un autre, je te laisse me toucher comme tu le fais parfois…  
— Parce que tu en avais envie ? Que je te touche ainsi ?

Encore, ce mélange aussi taquin qu'intimidant dans cette voix si basse et Thranduil jugula un frisson lorsque, de son autre main, Thorin vint pétrir sa cuisse, descendant sans aucune pudeur pour découvrir le galbe de sa fesse avant de glisser à l'intérieur de la jambe, griffant le tissu qui recouvrait la peau extrêmement fine à cet endroit. Thranduil ne put contenir un accro dans son souffle mais, doucement, il répondit d'une voix neutre qui contrastait fortement avec le magnétisme de son regard :

— Je te l'ai déjà dit : « J'ai eu le temps de revoir le jugement que j'avais sur toi »…  
— Est-il seulement question de jugement ?

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, le plus vieux se pencha franchement sur lui pour parler à nouveau dans le creux de son oreille sans cesser de malaxer la cuisse qu'il écarta pour mieux se placer entre ses jambes et approcher son bassin de celui du plus jeune :

— Tu étais prêt à mettre la faction Alvarienne à terre, à utiliser Smaug pour détruire ton père et Daïn pour prendre le pouvoir… Je n'étais pour toi qu'un « dommage collatéral »… Un « pion » que tu avais finalement accepté de rencontrer hors du bureau et à qui tu as commencé à partager des informations que nul autre que toi ne possédait… Un « pion » à qui tu as donné l'autorisation de te toucher et te parler comme aucun autre ne l'avait jamais fait avant moi… Une simple nuisance chez qui tu t'es réfugié lorsque tu as perdu la manche et à qui tu as demandé l'aide lorsque Saroumane manqua de te mettre échec et mat... Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Thranduil garda les lèvres closes et Thorin se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux et demander de cette voix indéchiffrable, portant sa main à son visage pour le caresser gentiment :

— Tu ne me le diras pas ?

La prise sur sa poitrine s'allégea et Thranduil lui renvoya un intense regard chargé de doutes mais, aussi, de certitudes. Thorin ne broncha pas lorsque, sans prévenir, le blond repoussa son bras avec douceur pour poser sa main sur sa nuque. Encore, ils échangèrent un long regard en silence puis, lentement, le plus jeune entrouvrit sa bouche et affermit sa prise sur sa nuque tandis qu'il approchait son visage jusqu'à happer les lèvres de Thorin dans un baiser tendre. Le plus vieux y répondit en glissant sa main dans son dos, qu'il caressa avec passion, avant de se pencher à nouveau pour allonger le plus jeune sur le canapé et le surplomber. A aucun moment le baiser ne se rompit, au contraire, il prit en fougue et en intensité alors que Thorin pressait son corps contre celui de Thranduil qui laissa ses doigts parcourir le dos aux muscles bien dessinés. Finalement, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le formuler à voix haute, Thorin l'avait bien comprit : Thranduil, qui, jusqu'alors, avait mené toutes ses batailles seul, avait, enfin, trouvé quelqu'un sur qui compter. Entre autre.  
Charmé par ce type qui, finalement, s'avérait aussi dangereux que ses pires ennemis, même s'il était conscient que ce n'était pas sur ça qu'il était supposé craquer, Thorin appréciait être celui qui avait bouleversé ses plans radicaux. Le plus jeune ne le cachait même pas. Récupérant sa langue qui était très occupée à découvrir la bouche de Thranduil de fond en comble, il se redressa pour souffler contre ses lèvres :

— Même si tu ne veux pas me le dire, laisse moi te donner raison… Laisse moi te faire comprendre que miser sur moi était la bonne décision… Et, surtout, que l'Arkenstone t'a choisi, toi, non seulement pour tes aptitudes mais, aussi, parce que, quoiqu'il arrive, c'est toi que le premier héritier d'Erebor aurait choisi.

Quelque peu étourdi par le baiser, Thranduil ne sembla pas comprendre immédiatement de quoi il était question, mais un rougissement extrêmement léger réchauffa ses joues lorsque, sans rien ajouter, Thorin se leva et lui tendit sa main pour l'inviter à le suivre, ajoutant un éloquent signe du regard en direction de la porte close de sa chambre à coucher.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

J'espère que ceux qui sont en vacances profitent bien et que ceux qui sont au travail n'en souffrent pas trop.  
J'hésite, pour le prochain chapitre, à continuer celui-là ou bien revenir du côté de Fili et Kill, eux aussi ont deux ou trois choses à se dire...  
Peut-être les deux ;)  
On verra bien.

Bisous à tous et merci beaucoup pour les reviews !


	32. Chapter 32

Kili n'avait pas décroché un mot. Pas un seul. Depuis le moment où il avait fait sortir Fili de l'antre de Smaug pour le balancer dans sa voiture racée. Enfermé dans un silence effroyablement pesant et limite agressif, il regardait la route droit devant lui, la mâchoire contractée, livide et les mains tellement serrées sur le volant que les jointures étaient maintenant blanches.  
Ayant toujours démontré une profonde confiance envers son amant, Fili n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre inquiétude à ses côtés. Jamais il ne s'était senti en danger, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait essayé de prendre la parole pour demander une explication sur la situation, lui qui n'avait pas entendu l'intégralité de l'échange entre Kili et Smaug. De ce fait, il ignorait encore la raison pour laquelle le Pyrothane avait pris la peine de l'enlever pour appâter Kili. Au moment où il avait voulu parler malgré l'aura ténébreuse de Kili, ce dernier lui avait envoyé un regard tellement noir et tellement furieux que le blond, sagement, pour la première fois de sa vie, décida que ce n'était pas un problème de s'écraser face à quelqu'un sous l'injonction d'un seul regard.  
Kili crépitait de colère, littéralement et, Fili, tout de même impressionné, préféra garder un silence intrigué et se contenta de ressasser intégralement tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où il avait retrouvé connaissance chez Smaug et l'intervention de Thorin et Thranduil.

Il pensait avoir cerné, un minimum, le problème de Kili : Qu'il ait appris la parenté entre Thorin et Fili et, par ce fait, la place de Fili dans la lignée de succession, de la bouche de Smaug et non de celle de son amant, ça n'avait aucune chance de lui faire plaisir. Au contraire, sa colère était parfaitement légitime et le blond sentait bien qu'elle lui était retournée personnellement. Mal à l'aise, il serra les dents, prêt à faire front lorsque l'ouragan s'abattrait sur lui. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder, au vu de la tension qui parcourait le corps du brun.  
Lorsque la voiture dérapa sur les graviers face à la grande demeure de Daïn, Fili sortit en soupirant, incapable de trouver les bons mots pour le calmer, mais Kill prit la parole avant lui :

— Suis-moi.

Glacial. Tellement glacial que Fili, face à ces deux petits mots, sentit un frisson descendre le long de ses omoplates. Il obtempéra sagement et, derrière Kili, il eut la surprise d'être mené dans une partie à l'écart du séjour où la _famille_ vivait la plupart du temps, de l'autre côté des appartements de Kili et descendant au sous-sol.

— Les geôles ? Tu comptes m'enfermer à nouv-  
— Rentre.

Sans douceur pour Fili qui s'était immobilisé lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il était question, Kili lui attrapa l'épaule pour le jeter dans une pièce sans ouverture, fermée d'une grille solide que Kili verrouilla sèchement, le visage sombre.  
Soudain furieux à son tour, Fili n'attendit même pas que le brun ait tourné les talons pour donner un premier coup de poings bien ajusté mais extrêmement douloureux dans le vieux verrou qui tressauta en grinçant sinistrement et il interpella le Sang-Dêchoirement d'une voix mortelle :

— A quoi joues-tu, par Mahal ? Kili !

Il enchaina immédiatement avec un deuxième coup qui lui éclata les phalanges mais qui eut le mérite de sacrément fragiliser la serrure. Toutefois, il se figea lorsque, vivement, Kili attrapa un barreau d'une main, la gorge du blond de l'autre et il serra en le fusillant du regard :

— Je pourrai te retourner la question, Lieutenant Roy ou, devrai-je dire, Fili Durïn…

La tension dans le corps de Kili était palpable, mais Fili ne se laissa pas impressionner et il posa sa main abimée sur l'avant-bras vibrant du brun pour cracher à son tour d'une voix extrêmement basse et menaçante :

— Lâche-moi. Je ne le dirai pas deux fois.

Aucun des deux n'était dans le jeu, cette fois-ci et, comme Kili se contenta d'affermir sa prise, Fili répondit en serrant la sienne, plantant ses ongles dans la chaire.

— Kili.

Un grondement menaçant roula dans sa poitrine mais, vulnérable face au brun qui avait le dessus, il consentit à se forcer au calme lorsque l'autre s'approcha de la grille pour siffler d'une voix blanche :

— A aucun moment Thorin ne s'est montré franc envers Daïn… Depuis le début, il l'utilise, le trompe et se joue de nous…  
— Ce n'est pas ce que-  
— TU ES SON PREMIER HERITIER ! Tu es le fils ainé de Dis, celui qui montera sur le trône après Thorin.  
— Je sais que j'aurai dû te le dire, mais je ne pouvais pa-  
— Tu ne pouvais pas parce que Thorin savait qu'il aurait perdu le soutient de Daïn au moment où mon père aurait apprit une chose pareille !

Cette fois-ci, il serra la gorge de toutes ses forces et Fili eut le reflexe de se débattre, mais, déjà affaibli par les sévices d'Azog, puis de Smaug, il sentit un vertige le prendre, juste avant que le brun ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait et il le lâcha en grimaçant. A bout de souffle, le blond tituba jusqu'à poser un genoux au sol, sa main plaquée contre sa jugulaire en feu et Kili en profita pour déverrouiller la porte et pénétrer dans la cellule, le toisant d'un regard polaire.

— Ce n'est rien d'autre que de la trahison de votre part… Vous n'aviez pas à nous cacher une telle information, ne serait-ce que par respect pour Daïn qui se croyait le premier héritier après Thorin…

Fili fronça les sourcils et voulut se lever mais, plus rapide, Kili se pencha sur lui pour l'attraper au col et le plaquer violement contre le mur derrière lui :

— Tout ce qu'il fait, son aide, son implication et même sa résignation à laisser son nom trainer dans la boue pour préserver l'image de Thorin… Il le fait car il est persuadé que c'est son rôle, sa place, en tant que deuxième héritier… Et toi… Toi tu le vois faire, tu vois comment il se fourvoie si salement en t'effaçant pour lui permettre de se croire champs libre… Je suppose que vous riez bien de nous, entre vous… Les pauvres tâches qui imaginent se hisser un jour à la place du trône mais qui, en réalité, ne l'aborderont jamais car ils ne servent que de tremplin pour les deux fabuleux premiers héritiers !  
— Arrête, Kili, ce n'est pas-  
— Pas ce que je crois ? Alors quoi ?!

Plus furieux encore, il le pressa contre le mur, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Gémissement qui percuta le brun comme une lame glacée et, se rendant compte que l'homme qu'il tenait ainsi aujourd'hui, son frère qui n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui révéler son identité, était le même que celui qu'il étreignait hier, un sentiment d'effroi contribua à alimenter sa colère. Il avait mal, il se sentait salit, humilié et seul. Terriblement seul. De toutes les émotions, c'était la fureur qui possédait son corps et, ravalant ses larmes avant même qu'elles ne fassent briller ses yeux ou flancher sa voix, il souleva presque le blond du sol par la force de ses bras et de sa colère et vint susurrer en vrillant son regard noir dans le sien :

— Je pense savoir exactement ce qu'a Thorin en tête… je vois exactement comment il compte t'utiliser dans le futur à venir et sais-tu pourquoi, champion ? Parce qu'il n'est pas le seul à jouer ce jeu là… Il n'est pas le seul à posséder une carte à ne dévoiler qu'au moment où il sera sur le trône…

Essayant à peine de se débattre, Fili lui envoya un regard perdu et, plus froid que la glace, Kili mit son visage à hauteur du sien pour chuchoter contre ses lèvres :

— Je le sais, car Dis avait deux enfants. Toi tu es le premier. Moi je suis le deuxième. Et l'on m'a promis un trône.

Fili ne sut dire si c'était grâce à la rudesse du mur derrière lui ou bien par une force qui le dépassait, mais, lorsque Kili le lâcha, il chancela mais, de justesse, resta sur ses jambes, face au brun qui fit un pas en arrière, le regard broyé par un flot de sentiments trop violents et contradictoires pour être analysés. Ils ne surent dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi accrochés l'un au regard de l'autre, comprenant, tous les deux, quel gouffre les séparait dorénavant alors que, enfin, ils retrouvaient leur frère perdu. Un gouffre dans lequel ils avaient, tous les deux, l'impression de sombrer surtout lorsque, d'une voix sourde, Kili exposa en plissant les yeux pour interdire à ses larmes d'y prendre place :

— Si Daïn apprend une telle chose, il ne pardonnera jamais à Thorin de l'avoir utilisé de la sorte en l'appâtant grâce au titre que toi tu portes… Peut-être te tuera-t-il de ses propre mains… Peut-être te renverra-t-il à Smaug…  
— Kili…  
— Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que tu as fait ? Ce que tu me fais ?

Dans le fond, Fili avait peur de cerner le problème, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur de comprimer plus encore lorsque Kili fit un deuxième pas en arrière en exposant d'une voix vrillée par la douleur, la colère et l'amertume :

— Daïn est mon père, ma raison de vivre, de me battre et de croire… Je lui dois tout… Absolument tout… Cela fait des années qu'il me prépare pour ce rôle que toi, tu tiens… Des années qu'il me donne tout ce qu'il a… Je lui dois tout… Mais s'il me demande de te tuer pour que je puisse prendre ta place, alors… Alors je devrai me rendre à l'évidence…

Incapable d'en dire plus, il fit un deuxième pas en arrière et, toujours appuyé contre le mur, Fili sentit son esprit vaciller, cherchant en vain une fin heureuse à cette situation… Plus encore lorsque l'autre tourna les talons et verrouilla la grille sans rien ajouter, la mort dans l'âme.

Alors, seulement, il se laissa glisser contre le mur pour s'asseoir au sol, prenant sa tête dans ses mains, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était juste trop. Trop intense, trop inattendu, trop violent. Trop triste et trop beau à la fois. Lui qui avait toujours su que Dis avait eu deux enfants, Thorin ayant recherché Kili activement avant de se résoudre à faire le deuil, il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir la chance de le rencontrer un jour. Encore moins de cette manière. Surtout pas de cette manière.  
Kili était son frère. Le deuxième héritier de Thorin, que Daïn avait élevé comme le premier. Et son amant. Du moins, ex-amant, mieux valait se rendre à l'évidence dès maintenant : les choses allaient légèrement se compliquer entre eux à l'avenir. Vraisemblablement, il n'était plus trop question de se trouver un appart au centre ville pour y emménager en amoureux.

* * *

oOo

Parce qu'on n'allait pas laisser Kill et Fili s'expliquer tout seul dans leur coin... ;)  
Parce qu'ils ne se sont pas tout dit et qu'ils faut bien faire durer le suspens, le prochain chapitre ne les concernera pas du tout et contiendra même un truc qui commence par "L" et finit par "emon" entre deux types qui n'ont pas fini de se tourner autour.


	33. Chapter 33

Thranduil retint un premier sursaut lorsque la porte claqua doucement derrière lui, mais pas le deuxième lorsque, presqu'immédiatement après, les bras nus de Thorin se fermèrent sur lui et que la bouche avide se pressait déjà contre la sienne. Sa tête tournait délicieusement, la chaleur du brun se propageait en lui et, sous ses doigts, les muscles saillants du dos puissant roulaient sans trêve, ravissant ses sens et ébouillantant son sang. Il sentait sur sa taille et ses hanches les mains de Thorin qui parcouraient sa peau et, dans son dos, la porte close contre laquelle le brun venait de le repousser pour intensifier le baiser, remontant ses mains pour prendre son visage en coupe et s'abreuver à ses lèvres. Etourdi, il retint un soupir frustré lorsque l'autre s'éloigna et que la voix grave souffla contre ses lèvres :

— Détend-toi…  
— Je suis détendu…

Un léger rire taquin lui répondit simplement et il ne résista pas lorsque, sans rien ajouter, Thorin prit sa main pour l'entrainer avec lui sur le grand lit de la chambre qu'Oropher lui avait confié le temps que la situation à Erebor se stabilise. Le brun s'y assit et, naturellement, sans aucune pudeur, il attrapa les hanches de Thranduil qu'il fit venir à lui pour l'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses non sans l'épargner d'un regard qui aurait suffit à faire fondre la Lune. A nouveau, il attrapa son visage en coupe pour le baisser vers lui et déposer un langoureux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il le rompit pour susurrer d'une voix charmée :

— Tu n'imagines pas, Thranduil, à quel point j'ai envie de toi, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu… Tout en toi me fait tourner la tête…  
— J'ai pourtant été odieux avec toi…  
— Pas la peine de parler au passé… c'est encore souvent le cas…

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à la boutade, il glissa une main sur sa nuque pour presser à nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble avec une faim enfin débridée. Enroulant l'autre bras autour de ses épaules, il se laissa tomber en arrière, entrainant Thranduil pour le garder au dessus de lui, reprenant immédiatement le baiser et ses caresses. Paresseusement, il fit glisser ses mains sur la taille de Thranduil, avant d'attraper gentiment ses hanches pour le guider contre lui et imprégner une douce friction entre leur bassin. Thranduil, se laissant faire, n'essaya pas de retenir ses mouvements, au contraire, il rechercha à son tour la meilleure manière de se faire plaisir sans pudeur et Thorin crut voir des étoiles, à le sentir ainsi onduler contre lui avec une adresse qui le laissa sans voix. Ce mec, vraiment… Il cachait bien son jeu…  
Toutefois, les légères réticences qu'il sentit sous ses doigts audacieux malgré les soupirs soudains plus chargés d'érotisme qui échouèrent contre ses lèvres lui rappelèrent que le type sur qui il avait irrémédiablement craqué n'avait, de son côté, jamais laisser personne d'autre que lui le toucher ainsi. Une vague de désir brut mêlé de gratitude le submergea à ce moment et, de moins en moins lucide sur tout ce qui n'était pas ce corps délicieux qui vibrait contre le sien, il se redressa pour inverser les positions, prenant l'autre par surprise.

Thranduil ne sembla pas apprécier que sa latitude de mouvement soit ainsi restreinte sans son avis et que, pire, Thorin le privait de ses initiatives pour prendre le contrôle à son tour. Sans sommation, il tenta de reprendre l'avantage pour imposer sa volonté à celle de son amant, sans, toutefois, chercher à rompre le baiser qui pris en agressivité. Peu partageur ou conciliant, le brun lui résista et il se plaça immédiatement entre les jambes de Thranduil qu'il écarta d'une poigne autoritaire pour joindre à nouveau son bassin au sien et bouger contre lui, délaissant ses lèvres pour descendre embrasser sa gorge et la courbe si sensuelle de ses épaules. Cette zone, qui l'attirait effroyablement depuis le premier jour où ses yeux étaient tombés sur Thranduil, fut savamment dévorée de baisers furieux qui suffirent à calmer la frustration du blond. Attrapant la peau du bout des dents pour la faire rouler contre sa langue, suçotant l'os de la clavicule et embrassant l'épaule sans cesser cette friction étourdissante contre son bassin et ses caresses enivrées, Thorin laissa parler sa passion sans chercher à la refreiner à aucun moment. Tout son esprit était uniquement obnubilé par ce gout qui explosait dans son palais et cette chaleur qui se diffusait dans ses paumes en échos au bourdonnement du sang chargé de passion qui pulsait dans son corps. Ce fut lorsque ses doigts, comme régis de leur propre volonté, descendirent plus bas pour déboucler la ceinture et attraper le pantalon afin de le faire glisser sur les hanches sans patience qu'il ressentit, à nouveau, une très légère appréhension dans l'attitude retenue de son amant. Frustré d'un côté, mais ravi de voir que tout ne lui était pas acquis si facilement, il abandonna la gorge marquée de ses soins pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se redresser pour chuchoter gentiment :

— Arrête-moi si tu trouves que ça va trop loin…  
— Je te trouve pourtant encore assez sage… Pour l'instant…

A la réponse mutine qui cachait admirablement bien sa nervosité, il eut un sourire amusé et il reformula :

— Je veux dire… Arrête moi tant que je suis sage, justement, si tu ne veux pas aller jusqu'au bout ce soir… Si tu attends le dernier moment, ce sera très désagréable pour moi…

Allongé sous lui, Thranduil lui lança l'un de ses regards si puissant et si chargé en émotions indéfinissables, ce genre de regard qui, à lui seul, avait le pouvoir d'étourdir Thorin. Il s'y perdit quelques instant, sans éprouver, étrangement, le besoin de parler ou de faire quoique ce soit qui impliquait découverte buccale, salivation ou friction indécente, tant il fut saisi par ces yeux qui régissaient actuellement son cœur. Toutefois, lorsqu'il rompit le contact visuel pour poser son regard sur le corps allongé sous lui, son désir le rattrapa de plein fouet pour le submerger. Bien entendu, comme tout le monde, certainement, il trouvait Thranduil beau à se damner. Ce genre de corps puissant et dangereusement bien entrainé, mais effilé, sensuel à l'extrême et tout en finesse, comme ciselé dans du marbre blanc, dont il ne serait jamais lassé de tenir entre ses bras et de couvrir de baiser. Un corps qui avait accroché son regard dès le premier jour et qui, aujourd'hui, se trouvait alanguis sous le sien et répondait à son désir en vibrant langoureusement contre lui. C'était à en perdre la raison, vraiment.  
Si encore il n'y avait que le corps… Eut-il la lucidité de se dire en remontant ses yeux maintenant gorgés d'un brasier passionné qui happa le regard si fort de Thranduil, prenant le plus jeune au dépourvu. Ce troisième grade, le fils honnis d'Oropher et gardien de l'Arkenstone ne pouvait que retenir l'attention du futur roi d'Erebor et ce, malgré son caractère si farouche, aiguisé et mordant. Ou avec, plutôt, car c'était une personnalité qui ne le laissait pas indifférent, au contraire.  
Ce tranchant mélange acéré d'impétuosité, d'obstination, de férocité et d'orgueil, Thorin l'avait, dès le premier jour, vu comme une provocation, un appel au défi qu'il s'était empressé de relever sans réfléchir à un seul instant, au point de s'être montrer prêt à le choisir, lui, au détriment d'Oropher et tout ce que cela impliquait. Il savait que rien n'était encore gagné avec lui, et que, si jamais l'idée folle de prendre ce type là, parmi tant d'autres, comme consort, venait à être exprimée, il aurait beaucoup de concessions à faire pour le garder indéfiniment à ses côtés. Mais se retrouver entre ses cuisses était déjà une sacrée avancé en soit, ce que Thorin prenait comme un privilège. Percevant l'affirmation dans l'absence de réponse, il entreprit de continuer son ouvrage et, d'un geste qui ne portait pas la moindre hésitation, il termina de le déshabiller avant de se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements.  
Il revint sur Thranduil qui répondit en enroulant ses longues jambes nues autour de sa taille et glissant ses mains curieuses dans son dos et, enfin, il se permit d'ouvrir les vannes de son désir. Une main impétueuse vint découvrir l'aine d'attouchements précis tandis que la bouche se posait sur le corps arqué par le plaisir pour attraper sans sommation un téton entre ses dents gourmandes afin de le faire rouler contre sa langue. Electrisé par l'exclamation étouffée du plus jeune, il intensifia brusquement ses actions. Sa main au niveau de l'entrejambe entreprit de le caresser avec fougue tandis que ses dents, ses lèvres et sa langue déployèrent toute leur science et leur avidité, régalant Thorin peut-être autant que Thranduil. Il sentait trembler sous lui ce corps si réceptif qui commençant doucement à ondoyer pour juguler le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, enflammant ses sens.

Sans se le cacher, Thorin s'était de nombreuses fois imaginé comment se comporterait Thranduil au lit, ou, plutôt, dans _son_ lit à lui, tant il lui était impossible de l'imaginer dans d'autres bras que les siens. Il s'était fait de lui l'image d'un amant complexe, difficile à satisfaire et peu conciliant. Peut-être même frustrant car trop modéré et trop fier pour accepter certaines choses. Les brèves étreintes qu'ils avaient déjà partagé l'avait conforté sur certains points, mais totalement surpris sur d'autre. Car Thranduil était, certes, délicat et impétueux mais, aussi, de manière surprenante, extrêmement bouillant et érotique lorsqu'il consentait à abaisser ses barrières, même un minimum. Un combo détonnant, Thorin ne l'en appréciait que d'avantage. Délaissant son torse, il se redressa pour mêler au plaisir charnelle celui qui lui était offert visuellement, admirant ce si beau visage d'ordinaire si fier, aujourd'hui embellit par la passion, déjà comblé mais en attente de plus.  
Abandonné dans ses bras, Thranduil s'offrait à lui de la plus sublime des manières, réceptif et confiant, il n'était pas non plus passif, intimidé ou éteint, au contraire, il participait avec chaleur et sensualité, partageant son désir et sa fièvre en imposant son propre rythme sans pudeur. Même, peu à peu, malgré son manque d'expérience, il n'hésitait pas à diriger les mains de Thorin, à lui proposer son propre rythme et, même, à lui refuser certaines initiatives. Le brun n'était, en fin de compte, pas le seul à se placer en meneur.  
Pire, Thorin n'était pas le seul à estimer qu'un seul des deux avait le pouvoir de diriger, et que le deuxième était seulement prié de se laisser faire et de suivre en profitant sagement.

Le plus vieux ressentit soudain le besoin impérieux d'abandonner ses jeux pour le retourner et le prendre sur le champ, afin de clarifier les choses. Le priver de toute initiative pour ne le réduire qu'à un amas chaud de sens et de perceptions violentes dont il serait le seul maitre. User de son expérience et de son habileté pour prendre le contrôle de l'étreinte intégralement et sans concession et rappeler que, sur ce terrain, il restait un maitre incontesté.  
Mais Thranduil, malgré son apparent abandon, n'était pas ce genre d'amant. Celui à qui l'on pouvait imposer son rythme, sa position et son plaisir, dénigrant ses propres initiatives ou désirs en s'assurant simplement que, de son côté, lui aussi avait son compte. Il était, au contraire, celui à qui l'on cédait tout, celui à qui l'on ne prenait rien afin de mieux recevoir ce qu'il avait à donner.

Ce fut une certitude qu'il lut dans le regard si poignant qu'il échangea avec Thranduil lorsque celui-ci, semblant percevoir dans le sien ce désir brut, prêt à les ravager tous les deux, se montra soudain bien moins conciliant. Bien plus… sauvage et farouche. Non, il ne laisserait pas Thorin faire de lui tout ce qu'il désirait, ni ne deviendrait gentiment le simple réceptacle de son plaisir. Malgré son inexpérience, il n'était pas dans son attention de se livrer intégralement à son amant sans concession et encore moins de lui laisser totale autorité et souveraineté sur lui. De plus, ce n'était que parce qu'il était novice dans ce domaine qu'il acceptait, ce soir, de laisser à Thorin la plupart des initiatives, mais ce n'était que partie remise, ce dernier fait était une évidence.  
Thorin avait beau être fils de roi et promis à un futur éclatant, Thranduil, lui, était enfant d'empereur, et il ne ploierait devant personne ni ne laisserait quiconque le dominer intégralement, qu'importe la situation.  
Si bien que, lorsqu'il sentit la très brève hésitation de Thorin, quand ses doigts chauds se crispèrent sur ses hanches, comme s'ils n'attendaient qu'un ordre de la raison avant de s'abandonner à la passion, Thranduil menaça d'une voix sourde en se redressant pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes :

— Si c'est ainsi que tu me veux, prince, il te faudra me gagner.  
— Présomptueux… J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu m'es déjà acquis…  
— Des mots doux et de belles attentions ne suffisent pas à une conquête totale… Je te l'ai dit : je ne te serai jamais acquis.  
— Pourtant, c'est ainsi que je te veux…

A la promesse provocante de Thranduil, Thorin avait répondu d'un ton plus provocant encore en se penchant sur lui pour le repousser sur le matelas en insistant d'une voix profonde et envoutante contre son oreille :

— Je te veux sans défense et sans opposition… Je veux écraser ta rébellion et ton insurrection… Punir toute forme de désobéissance, révolte et protestation pour devenir brièvement mais incontestablement ce maître que tu refuses… Car c'est ainsi que je te veux… Je veux te sentir mien et mien seul le temps d'une nuit, sans compromis… Et, crois-moi, j'aurai ce que je veux. Toujours.  
— Essaies seulement, Durïn, et tu seras vite confronté à tes propres limites… Je serai celui qui t'apprendras le sens du mot « compromis »…

Pas la moindre colère ou appréhension sans cette réponse grave. Ca n'était pas un « Non » ferme et intangible mais, au contraire, un appel au défi provocant et dangereux qui suffit à retourner les sens de Thorin. Son sang bouillonna soudainement, comme s'il était prêt à entrer en guerre pour assurer le contraire, mais il comprima son désir de relever la provocation immédiatement : Aucun doute que, s'il se laissait aller sans réfléchir, Thranduil n'aurait aucun mal à lui trouver une faille et confirmer ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Il fit alors sagement mine de capituler et de juguler son désir lorsqu'il imposa le calme à sa main et que, sans détacher son regard de celui du blond, il porta au visage de ce dernier pour le caresser galamment.  
Jouant le jeu de l'amant concerné et dévoyé, il ne fit pas l'effort de cacher son ennui amusé lorsqu'il pétrit ses gestes et ses baisers de tendresse, lenteur et d'affection exagérée, coulant sa bouche contre la peau dans un simulacre de volupté aussi indolente que dégoulinante. Déconcerté, Thranduil leva les yeux au ciel et, cachant son désappointement, il le laissa faire en parcourant doucement son dos de ses doigts fins en soupirant d'ennui.  
Aucun des deux ne tint plus de quelques minutes ainsi et, au moment où Thranduil tenta une nouvelle fois d'échanger les positions avec pugnacité, profitant de l'accalmie pour chercher une brèche, Thorin le plaqua férocement contre le matelas d'une poigne puissante, usant de son poids pour l'immobiliser tout en pourtant ses doigts à sa bouche pâle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé exigé de cette manière une telle chose à ce type dès le premier soir, exiger quoique ce soit, d'ailleurs, dans ce contexte, mais, même si, d'un côté, Thranduil était, certes, un amant fier et peu facile à dominer, difficilement passif ou obéissant, Thorin était, pour sa part, largement dominant et impérieux au lit, c'était ainsi qu'il se faisait plaisir : en prenant le contrôle et asservissant son partenaire. Plus celui-ci avait du répondant, des résistances et du piquant et plus il prenait son pied lorsqu'enfin venait la capitulation face au plaisir monstrueux qu'il se savait capable d'offrir.

Il était totalement improbable que le blond n'ait pas deviné cette facette de ses goûts malgré son inexpérience dans le domaine et, apparemment, ça ne l'avait pas fait fuir ou rebuté, au contraire. Il s'était laissé séduire bien trop facilement pour que ce ne soit pas, aussi, une réponse à un défi lancé : Thranduil serait celui qui materait le prince d'Erebor, celui qui lui imposerait, pour la première fois, des limites et des restrictions.  
Sauf qu'aucun des deux n'avaient l'air vraiment prêt à faire des concessions.

Lorsque les doigts de Thorin vinrent galamment caresser ses lèvres avec une douceur qui contrastait brutalement avec la puissance de son regard, Thranduil n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qui était attendu de lui, mais se montra trop fier pour obéir immédiatement à l'ordre tacite.  
Non pas pour l'acte en lui-même mais, surtout, pour le principe de ne rien lui céder à la moindre sommation. Encore, ils s'affrontèrent du regard sans qu'aucun mot n'ait à être prononcé et, finalement, le blond, rentrant une nouvelle fois dans le jeu mutin et affectueux de Thorin qui faisait mine de le charmer par la délicatesse de ses gestes et de son attitude, comme un homme de manade tâcherait d'apprivoiser un impétueux cheval sauvage, Thranduil s'amusa à se montrer conquis et il abdiqua tranquillement. Non sans une discrète hésitation, il attrapa la main du plus grand en entrouvrant ses lèvres pour glisser ses doigts dans sa bouche.  
Le contact de cette langue aguichante sur sa peau, conjuguée à la vue de cet impétueux prince blond concentré sur son plaisir afin de mieux préparer la suite lui donna un vertige et Thorin eut soudain l'envie d'embrasser sa peau et ses lèvres, le caresser, le prendre et lui susurrer des mots doux en même temps. Lui faire l'amour avec toute la douceur et l'attention qu'il méritait, certainement, dans une étreinte lente et sensuelle qui les étourdirait peut-être un instant, sans toutefois combler le moindre de leurs appétits.  
Alors il n'en fit rien et se contenta d'approcher son visage du sien pour embrasser les mains qui tenaient la sienne, du poignet aux phalanges. Lorsqu'il estima ses doigts suffisamment lubrifiés, il la retira pour la glisser immédiatement entre les cuisses du plus jeune que, sans prévenir, il plaqua à nouveau contre le matelas d'une main ferme au moment où il le pénétrait d'un doigt pour commencer à le préparer.  
Il se douta bien que, encore une fois, ce n'était pas l'acte, le problème, mais la forme, lorsque Thranduil se débattit pour se défaire de la prise qui le clouait contre le lit tout en roulant des hanches pour intensifier l'étrange chaleur que les doigts propageaient en lui. Aussi furieux que comblé, le blond gronda en attrapant fermement le poignet à la peau hâlée qui le maintenait sur le matelas :

— Lâche-moi.  
— Seulement si tu changes de ton, Greenleaf.

A vrai dire, Thorin ressentit un surprenant plaisir exceptionnellement puissant enfler en lui lorsque le blond, aussi contrarié d'être ainsi soumis à sa force brute que d'en tirer une curieuse jouissance qui le prenait au dépourvu, chercha à se soustraire à lui sans pour autant le fuir ou le repousser. Simplement se dérober pour mieux reprendre le dessus et lui interdire formellement, à nouveau, de le dominer d'une quelconque manière. Mais puisque Thranduil refusait de le reconnaître comme celui qui gouvernait l'étreinte, Thorin estimait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'imposer pour s'emparer lui-même de ce rôle que cet exaspérant blond ne voulait pas lui donner.  
Comme ivre de plaisir, il intensifia son emprise, se penchant sur lui pour l'immobiliser de son poids tout en amplifiant l'action de ses doigts et, étourdi par la volupté, il s'empara des lèvres de Thranduil qui appréciait peu sa contrainte.  
Ce baiser fut le plus furieux, intense et embrasé qu'ils n'avaient jamais partagé ensemble, que Thorin n'avait jamais partagé avec qui que ce soit. Dominé physiquement, le blond n'en était pas moins totalement féroce et indompté et ce fut avec fougue qu'il embrassa ses lèvres en réponse durant un long moment, soupirant au rythme des doigts qui le préparaient, agressif et ne cédant rien, puis le mordant sans pitié lorsque Thorin retira ses doigts pour le pénétrer, enfin, avec une délicatesse qui contrastait fortement avec son attitude.

Incapable de se passer de cette délicieuse agressivité qui lui faisait complètement tourner la tête, le brun réajusta sa prise de manière à lui attraper les poignets qu'il appuya sur le matelas, au dessus de la tête de Thranduil, qui ne sut s'il devait s'indigner de ce traitement ou bien souffrir de l'intrusion du brun qui prenait possession de lui. Totalement privé de ses mouvements, assailli par une multitude de sensations aussi puissantes que contradictoires, douleur, plaisir, inquiétude, passion… le blond ne put qu'enrouler furieusement ses jambes autours de la taille du plus grand qui ne perdit pas de temps pour imposer son pas en se délectant de la situation autant que du brasier qui rugit en lui alors qu'il assouvissait son désir si longtemps contenu.  
Sous lui, son jeune amant se tordait et s'arquait en gémissant d'une voix aussi grave que sublime. Bien que soumis par la force de Thorin qui déchainait sur lui sa possessivité, sa passion, sa volonté et son appétit enfin débridés, Thranduil n'était ni conquis, ni asservi et encore moins docile. Son regard noyé pourfendait celui, absolument comblé, du plus vieux qui était incapable de détourner les yeux, conscient que, s'il ne l'avait pas encore franchi, il approchait très dangereusement de la limite.

Thranduil lui donnait pourtant bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré recevoir de lui, il le savait. Pourtant, il se montra incapable de ne pas continuer ainsi, de s'interdire d'intensifier sa prise sur ses poignets pourtant abîmés par les maléfices de Saroumane tout en amplifiant son rythme sans même se soucier de savoir s'il était prêt pour cela.  
Une alarme sonnait en lui, martelant que Thranduil n'était pas à abuser de cette manière, qu'il le regretterait sans aucun doute dans un futur très proche, s'il survivait à un futur proche. Mais c'était si bon. Même dans ses fantasmes, tous concernant le blond depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui, il ne s'était jamais autorisé à se montrer si exigeant et dominateur. D'ailleurs, avec personne, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait tiré ce genre de plaisir, brutal et piquant, celui de prendre possession de l'autre de cette manière peu subtile. D'ordinaire, il préparait le terrain pour faire en sorte que ses amants le supplient de les prendre et n'aient plus le moindre esprit d'initiative dans ses bras, ce que Thranduil n'aurait jamais fait et ne ferait jamais, pas même dans ses rêves les moins chastes.  
Ceci dit, il n'avait jamais eu personne comme Thranduil non plus.

Aucun de ses amants ne s'était jamais abandonné dans ses bras sans la moindre condition tout en remettant furieusement son autorité en cause et s'affirmant aussi sauvagement face à lui, au point qu'il s'inquiète d'avoir dépasser une quelconque limite. Au point que chaque mouvement, chaque seconde qui passait, il se demandait qui prendrait le dessus à la suivante et s'il ne deviendrait pas lui-même victime d'une tempête trop puissante pour être jugulée sans y laisser des plumes.  
Le regard pourtant chargé de plaisir et d'adoration qui était agrippé au sien était clair à ce sujet : c'était à un jeu dangereux qu'il se livrait.  
Un danger qui se répandait sous sa peau comme un puissant et délectable venin électrique et qui faisait battre son cœur avec ardeur.  
Faire l'amour avec Thranduil était dangereux, ça, il l'avait comprit dès le premier baiser échangé avec lui. Mais ça l'était plus encore si l'on le privait de ses actes, qu'il se trouvait entravé et livré à la merci d'un amant aussi ardent qu'intransigeant. Un danger exquis qui interpellait ses quelques sens encore endormis, ceux qui s'éveillaient d'ordinaire seulement à la guerre et non au lit. Ces même sens qui vagissaient lorsque le danger devenait synonyme de mort imminente… Et c'était tellement bon qu'il se sentait presque suffoquer…  
Thranduil avait beau apprécier ce qu'il se passait, il était claire que la domination du brun n'était que tolérée et qu'au moindre écart, abus ou signe de faiblesse, ce jeu prendrait une toute autre tournure que Thorin ne voulait surtout pas connaître.  
Il l'avait déjà vu combattre, il avait déjà éprouvé sa force… Il était donc parfaitement conscient que, s'il le voulait, le fils d'Oropher avait le potentiel de le déchiqueter à mains nues… Pourtant, il ne le faisait pas et n'essayait même plus de reprendre le dessus. Il s'assurait juste que Thorin soit extrêmement conscient que, malgré son ascendant sur le plus jeune, il n'était pas le maitre incontesté et que tout ce qu'il se passait actuellement ne se passait que parce que Thranduil le voulait bien. Tout comme il était clair que, s'il lui en laissait l'occasion, le blond ne se priverait pas de chercher à nouveau la maitrise de l'étreinte pour tenter d'écraser l'orgueil et l'impudence du plus vieux à son tour.

C'était si bon, mais pas encore assez pour Thorin, peu sage de nature, qui, se sentant défié par cet homme qui lui résistait tout en lui cédant ses caprices en même temps, prit les deux poignets dans une seule main pour s'emparer fermement du menton de Thranduil de l'autre. Plantant son regard dans le sien, il regarda comment la pupille se voila lorsque, intense, il rompit son rythme, le modifiant pour favoriser la lenteur et la profondeur à l'ardeur. Se sentant à bout, étourdi et comblé au delà des mots, il admira le visage qu'il tenait d'une poigne avide, aussi fier et éprouvé qu'il était baigné dans l'extase et la jouissance. D'une voix rauque, il remarqua, approfondissant son rythme plus encore :

— C'est comme ça que tu aimes… Thranduil…

Il reçut un regard déstabilisé en réponse et, s'enfonçant toujours plus en lui, dans une lenteur éprouvante, il justifia sans lâcher son visage, incapable de laisser à Thranduil cette fierté qui, pourtant, l'avait fait fondre au premier abord :

— Ressentir ma force… Te retrouver tellement dominé que tout ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est apprécier et te laisser aller sans avoir à justifier quoique ce soit…

Sans aucune surprise, le regard de Thranduil se trouva soudain mêler autant d'une fureur bafouée que d'un plaisir qui s'intensifia plus encore lorsque Thorin changea à nouveau de rythme sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Désirant lui donner tord et clarifier les choses, le blond recommença à se débattre tout en veillant à s'accorder aux mouvements du plus vieux qui intensifia sa prise sur le menton et les poignets pour le garder plaquer contre le matelas et le prendre avec plus de passion encore, les étourdissant tous les deux. Thranduil était, certes, plus agile et plus souple, mais Thorin était, tout simplement, bien plus fort et avait l'avantage de la position, qu'il usa pour garder le contrôle, fier de démontrer à son amant qu'il était bel et bien le souverain de l'étreinte pour cette nuit-là.  
Alors Thranduil s'immobilisa, presque, seul son corps ondoyait en réponse au rythme du brun qu'il accueillait en lui avec un nouveau soupir de délice à chaque fois plus profond, ses épaules plaqués sur le matelas par la force brute et le poids de son amant. Toutefois, trop fier pour laisser passer une telle chose, il se contenta de lancer un bref regard à Thorin, qui sut, à cet instant, avoir trouvé la limite de la bienséance que lui avait, jusqu'ici, accordé le fils d'Oropher.  
S'il faisait un pas de plus dans cette direction, les choses ne se passeraient plus si bien… Thranduil n'avait même pas besoin de le dire à voix haute, toute la tension contenue de son corps et la puissance de son regard le mettaient en garde à ce propos. Si Thorin ne le lâchait pas et ne lui rendait pas un minimum de liberté d'action dans les prochaines secondes, tout cela cesserait immédiatement et le jeu n'en serait plus un.

Peut-être sa lucidité s'était réellement évaporée sous la puissance des émotions et sensations soulevées par ce corps qu'il imprégnait du sien, ou peut-être en avait-il réellement envie, de se promener allègrement sur cette limite en faisant très attention de ne pas la franchir, néanmoins, Thorin ne se posa pas la moindre question lorsque, déplaçant la main qui tenait le visage de manière à la poser sur la gorge palpitante qu'il pressa avec une affection teinté de menaces, il vint mordre la nuque avec avidité avant de souffler contre son oreille :

— Moi j'aime ça… Prendre possession de tes sens… Sentir tes résistances et les bafouer tout en voyant de quelle manière tu laisses le plaisir te submerger sans lui résister… T'imposer mon désir tout en saturant le tien… Abuser et outrager ton corps encore et encore et savoir que tu ne me repousseras pas, car jamais personne avant moi ne s'est ainsi imposé à toi de cette manière… Jamais personne ne le fera, parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir te tenir tête de cette manière… Et je sais que tu aimes ça comme ça toi aussi…

En réponse, Thranduil parvint à dégager une main qui fusa vers l'épaule de Thorin qu'il agrippa pour l'attirer à lui, le griffant au passage. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent leur donna l'impression d'entrer en combustion et, finalement, le prince d'Erebor lâcha son amant pour s'appuyer sur le lit et le prendre avec plus d'ardeur alors qu'il sentait la jouissance enfler en lui, la tête bourdonnante et le sang en ébullition. L'orgasme prit d'abord Thranduil, qui entraina Thorin dans son sillon.  
Il s'assouvit en lui, surprit, à nouveau, de ressentir en plus de la passion un étrange plaisir coupable et fulgurant, celui de se savoir victorieux et conquérant sur cet homme convoité et difficilement accessible, au point de venir en lui. Un plaisir qui le régala et qui se diffusa dans ses veines, se noyant dans cet ouragan des sens qui, doucement, laissait l'accalmi prendre le pas sur le chaos.  
S'immobilisant au dessus de Thranduil, il échangea avec lui un long regard satisfait et ravi, récupérant son souffle et ses pensées puis, avec un naturel qui le surprit, il s'allongea sur le plus jeune, conscient qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à supporter le poids de son corps un bref instant. Le temps d'une étreinte aussi douce que tendre, contrepied total de l'attitude qu'il venait d'avoir pendant l'acte, qu'il lui offrit en plongeant son visage dans le creux de sa gorge. Il passa un bras sous la crinière blonde pour soutenir la tête de Thranduil qui s'appuya sur lui et laissa l'autre main caresser doucement les flancs encore essoufflés, avec une dévotion et une prévenance qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti pour personne.  
Il n'était pas d'un naturel à chercher l'affection après la passion, et il ne pensait pas se tromper en estimant qu'il en allait de même pour Thranduil, pourtant, ainsi pressé contre lui, ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes, les bras du blond fermés sur sa taille et son menton posé contre l'épaule blanche marquée de ses lèvres, il eut la conviction que là était sa place. Toutefois, l'étreinte fut brève car, inquiet de ne pas l'écraser, il roula sur le côté pour s'installer sur le dos, incapable néanmoins de retirer ses doigts qui continuèrent de caresser sereinement toute peau à sa portée.

— Tu es un barbare, Thorin.  
— Et toi, tu es exceptionnel…

Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt, mais rien de mieux qu'un mot doux susurré avec ferveur en le regardant avec amour pour désamorcer la bombe. Ou pas.  
Se redressant, Thranduil s'accouda contre lui pour le surplomber, la sévérité de son regard jurait étrangement avec cette lueur aussi satisfaite que radieuse qui dansait au fond de ses pupilles et, immobile, Thorin ne broncha pas lorsque le plus jeune montra les dents :

— Ca se passe toujours comme ça ?  
— Tu ne savais pas ? Personne n'a donc eu le temps de te parler des abeilles et des fleu-

Sans chercher à comprendre le sens de la question, il lui avait répondu d'un ton aussi taquin que condescendant et l'autre se braqua :

— Je veux dire… Avec toi ?  
— Non… Je te l'ai déjà dit : Toi, tu sors du lot. Tu as aimé ?

La question ne se posait pas. Parce que, de une, jamais le blond ne lui répondrait à l'affirmative, juste pour le principe, de deux, si ça ne lui avait pas plu ou, pire, s'il avait quelque chose à reprocher à Thorin, ça aurait été déjà exprimé de manière plus ou moins délicate. Ils échangèrent un regard et, mutin, le brun se permis de lui envoyer un petit clin qui amena Thranduil à lever les yeux au ciel:

— Tu es épuisant… Tu sais ça ?

Thorin haussa un sourcil entendu. A vrai dire, il s'épuisait tout seul en permanence mais, pour le coup, il sentait une douce torpeur alourdir son corps, mais il contesta :

— Pas plus que toi… Tu m'as exténué…

Thranduil ne répondit pas mais Thorin entendit sans mal le mesquin « Bien fait » qu'il pensa un peu trop fort. Toutefois, avant qu'il ne rétorque quoique ce soit, le blond enchaina :

— Tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas le défi que tu recherchais dans une relation, or, j'ai l'impression que tu vis ça comme un champs de bataille… A moins que tu n'en fasses une affaire personnelle contre moi…

Tient tient… Thranduil n'était, d'ordinaire, pas si facile à faire parler, quelque soit le sujet et il se braquait si facilement que lui soutirer plusieurs phrases à la suite dans une conversation relevait du génie… Donc Thorin fut ravi de constater que ce genre de chose suffisait à lui délier la langue, même si, comme d'habitude, c'était pour des reproches et, sans cesser ses caresses sur le flanc, il opina sur le ton de l'évidence :

— Effectivement… C'est toi qui me fais cet effet là… J'aime te confronter et, de plus, j'ai la sensation que te brider est la meilleure manière de... _Exploiter_ ton potentiel...

Il lui envoya un nouveau clin d'œil et enchaina avant que Thranduil ne fasse par de son indignation:

— Mais chiale pas, je suis certain que tu n'es pas ce genre de mec à qui l'on susurre des mots doux pendant une heure tout en le cajolant et lui assurant qu'il est la huitième merveille du monde…  
— De toute manière, même si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas que tu sois _ce genre de mec_ à te répandre de la sorte… Ou alors, tu aurais choisi quelqu'un d'autre que moi…  
— Donc tu n'aimerais pas que l'on te susurre des mots doux et que l'on te cajole avec douceur et amabilité… J'avais un doute au début, mais dorénavant, cela me semble assez clair…

Au dessus de lui, Thranduil haussa un sourcil, avant de répondre d'une voix provocante :

— La seule chose que j'aimerai, si jamais tu commençais te répandre en mièvrerie face à moi et d'agir envers moi en mélangeant tendresse et langueur, c'est de me savoir celui qui a fait de toi une larve…  
— Donc, tu aimerais… Seulement si c'est moi…

Levant quelques doigts pour caresser le creux du biceps bien dessiné, Thorin lui envoya un sourire taquin auquel Thranduil répondit d'un regard blasé en assurant d'une voix plus basse, assurée :

— Un jour, je t'entendrai me dire que je suis la huitième merveille du monde, Thorin Durïn, tandis que tu embrasseras mon corps avec _douceur_ et _amabilité_ …  
— Si tu ne t'endors pas avant…

Ils partagèrent un sourire amusé et machinalement, il enroula son bras autour des épaules de son amant. Gentiment, il l'attira contre lui en soupirant d'aise et ajoutant tranquillement :

— Si tu me dis que tu ne me quitteras pas tant que tu n'as pas entendu ça, alors sois certain que jamais je ne le dirai…  
— Serait-ce encore l'une de tes promesses déguisées ? Simplement dire que tu ne comptes pas te chercher une autre personne que moi t'est trop difficile ?  
— Parce que tu es imperméable aux mièvreries… Et si tu aurais voulu entendre ce genre de chose, tu aurais choisi un autre que moi et tu m'aurais repoussé à ma première tentative…  
— Ce que j'avais fait…

Calé contre lui, son attitude sereine et apaisée jurant étrangement avec le petit volcan en furie qu'il venait d'être, Thranduil lui parlait sur le ton de la conversation et Thorin, qui avait craint devoir essuyer quelques preuves de susceptibilité après ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir, adora cette faculté qu'il lui découvrait, celle de passer aussi facilement du magma en fusion à la braise couvante. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié s'attarder avec ses amants précédents, certes, mais, étrangement, ou pas, cette perspective de nombreuses discussions après l'amour avec Thranduil le ravit et il insista :

— Tentative de flirt évidente, je parle, pas de mes multiples et vaines tentatives d'approche cordiale dans le cadre professionnel…  
— _Tentatives d'approche cordiale_ … Nous ne devons pas avoir la même définition du terme.  
— Part sur ce sujet et je te ferai savoir que toi, tu es ma définition même tu terme « Mauvaise foi ».  
— Si tu estimes que moi, je suis de mauvaise foi, alors je ne saurai que dire à propos de ton orgueil aveugle…

Il avait répondu du tac au tac, amusant franchement Thorin qui affermit sa prise sur ses épaules en retenant un rire conquis :

— Dit ce que tu veux, Thranduil… J'aime quand tu me parles…

La répartie inattendue eut le mérite de moucher le blond qui ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir quoi ajouter et il soupira simplement contre son torse :

— Quelle grande gueule tu as, Thorin Durïn…

Allongé sur le dos, Thorin ne réprima pas un sourire charmé et il susurra en fixant le plafond :

— Ne le dis pas sur ce ton, 3ème grade Greenleaf.  
— Sinon ?  
— Sinon cela confortera mes soupçons comme quoi c'est justement pour cette grande gueule que tu as succombé à moi…  
— Je dois vraiment me justifier ? Ou bien as-tu seulement envie de m'entendre dire que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent ? Au cas où tu ne l'avais pas encore compris…  
— Si tu pouvais illustrer tes actes avec tes mots, j'apprécierai.

Thorin avait toujours estimé qu'il n'était pas un grand romantique et il appréciait peu de s'épandre en lyrisme, surtout pas pour séduire. Mais il avait toujours eu le mérite de dire franchement les choses et de ne rien cacher de ses sentiments. Alors il commençait à se demander si Thranduil n'était pas pire que lui de ce côté-là et, curieux il le taquinait sans vraiment y croire. Le blond certifia ses doutes lorsque, évinçant la demande, il exigea à son tour :

— Toi d'abord… Tu m'as toujours tourné autour malgré mes efforts pour te faire renvoyer d'où tu venais…  
— Justement… A la faction Alvarienne, dans le cadre du travail, tu me faisais constamment comprendre que tu ne voulais pas m'y voir… Toutefois, quand j'ai commencé à flirter avec toi, tu m'as laissé faire… Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'avais pas compris l'idée, j'estime avoir été assez clair dès le début et tu ne sembles pas être le dernier des manchots de ce côté-là, finalement. Tu sais très bien quel effet tu faits sur les types comme moi malgré les airs innocents que tu te donnes… Donc si ça ce n'était pas une porte grande ouverte, je ne vois pas ce que c'est…  
— De une, j'ai rencontré peu de type comme toi, voire jamais. De deux, je ne pouvais croire que tu étais sérieux… J'estimais que tu prenais ça comme un jeu, voire une arme pour-  
— _Mauvaise foi_ … Tu savais très bien que j'étais sérieux… Pourtant, à aucun moment tu ne m'as repoussé comme tu le faisais dès que je tentais de faire avancer les dossiers sur l'Arkenstone ou le prête de Morgoth… Alors dis-le.  
— Que je dise quoi ?  
— Que c'est pour ma grande gueule, mon orgueil et mon obstination que tu as succombé… Parce que tu attendais quelqu'un comme moi pour que tu puisses enfin t'abandonner et te perdre tout en sachant pertinemment que tu serais rattrapé et soutenu. Parce que seul face au monde entier, tu n'aurais pu tenir encore très longtemps…

Thranduil lui répondit par le silence. Foutue fierté…

C'était une évidence pour Thorin. C'était, justement, parce que Thranduil l'avait choisi, lui, comme amant, voire même, osait-il le croire, comme compagnon, qu'il pouvait se permettre de rester lui-même sans avoir à modifier son attitude ou dompter ses désirs ou ses paroles. Il le savait parce que c'était dans ses bras à lui que Thranduil s'était laissé tomber, dans tous les sens du terme. Si jamais Thranduil s'en était remis à une autre personne ou, tout simplement, s'il l'avait repoussé, Thorin n'aurait jamais vu cette légère fissure en lui, cette faille que seule une personne comme l'orgueilleux prince d'Erebor avait le pouvoir de combler. Que le blond s'en soit remis à Thorin, et à personne d'autre, ce n'était pas anodin. Car choisir un type comme celui-ci quand on était un type comme Thranduil, ça n'était pas anodin. L'on pourrait penser, au contraire, que, comme Oropher, le fils se suffisait à lui même, se servait sans vergogne s'il était question de plaisir charnel et dédaignait tout rapport affectif avec qui que ce soit car peu intéressé par les autres. Egoïste, en somme.  
Mais Thranduil, de tous, avait choisi Thorin. Le seul qui pouvait lui tenir tête et même le surplomber. Le seul qui se tenait entre lui et l'attention de son propre père. Le seul qui lui faisait de l'ombre à l'agence et le seul dont le rôle, en tant qu'héritier, supplantait celui de Gardien dans la hiérarchie d'Erebor.

Thranduil aurait pu avoir n'importe qui, il aurait pu dompter n'importe qui et asservir n'importe qui. Il avait pourtant pris le seul contre qui il devrait batailler sans cesse pour affirmer sa volonté et ses choix, voire, même, pour restreindre ceux de l'autre et s'y opposer, malgré l'affection mutuelle qui grimpait de manière exponentielle entre eux.  
Thranduil s'était laissé séduire par le seul qui était assez fort et fou pour le dominer sans lui laisser la moindre chance, celui qui ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de faire la moindre concession mais qui, paradoxalement, était prêt à tout pour le garder près de lui. Le seul qui avait la prétention de le soumettre au lit. Et d'y survivre.

Donc, de ce fait, Thorin savait que, quoi qu'il fasse, Thranduil apprécierait ses initiatives et sa manière d'être car c'était aussi ce qu'il voulait de lui, sinon, cela aurait fait un moment qu'il se serait baladé de bras en bras de pauvres types ou filles incapables de lui refuser quoique ce soit à cause de cette gueule si belle et ce regard si puissant.  
Si même Thorin se sentait prêt à tout pour ces yeux-là, il n'avait aucun doute que Thranduil avait, plus ou moins sciemment, brisé bien des cœurs avant de capturer le sien.

Même si, techniquement, il avait largement dominé le fils d'Oropher durant l'acte, Thorin, lucide, était parfaitement conscient qu'une telle étreinte n'avait été possible seulement parce que Thranduil l'avait bien voulu et que, en réalité, le blond était resté l'incontestable maitre de leurs ébats… Sans même avoir fait mine de diriger ou bien de contrôler, il était celui qui avait permis à Thorin de prendre physiquement l'avantage, tout en lui imposant un cadre à ne pas dépasser, il l'avait rappelé subtilement à l'ordre lorsque le brun avait tout de même tenté de déborder puis, tout simplement, s'était totalement abandonné à Thorin quand il était devenu clair que ce dernier acceptait de ne pas outrepasser les limites données.  
A aucun moment, aucun, il ne l'avait reconnu comme son souverain, son maitre et encore moins son alpha.

Et, pourtant, jamais Thorin n'avait pris autant de plaisir dans les bras d'un autre car il s'était, enfin, trouvé un égal.

En plus de tout ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à maintenant et des révélations diverses qu'il s'était pris à la figure à propos du jeune blond, entre son lien avec Oropher ou bien celui avec la pierre, il n'avait absolument plus aucun doute sur la raison pour laquelle il avait craqué si furieusement sur lui, ni pourquoi Thranduil ne s'était jamais montré insensible à ses avances, auxquelles il avait cédé avec très peu de réticences, finalement. Après ce qu'ils venaient de partager, il avait la conviction que leur caractère, personnalité, attentes et volonté s'emboitaient parfaitement ensemble. Rien qu'au lit, comme en conversation, c'était comme une danse, une bataille, sauvage et bestiale, dans laquelle ils trouvaient tous les deux leur compte.

Il avait très bien compris que la tolérance de Thranduil avait une frontière à ne surtout pas entamer mais, finalement, il avait bien vu, ce soir, que la marge était belle avant qu'il ne s'y confronte. Et ce serait plus puissant encore lorsque Thranduil commencerait à véritablement connaître son corps, ses gouts, et ses désirs ainsi que ceux de Thorin…  
Ce dernier n'aurait, alors, plus aucun scrupule à se laisser totalement mener ou bien le confronter franchement, pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir et cette simple idée lui donna un coup de chaud.

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, avant que Thranduil ne grimace en se redressant, ses longs cheveux lisses chatouillant le flancs du brun :

— J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche, je crois…

Effectivement, entre les combats du début de soirée et ce somptueux final, Thorin trouva l'idée très bonne et il se redressa à son tour lorsque le blond descendit du lit pour se rendre dans la salle d'eau adjacente. Il le suivit des yeux en portant, sans même le cacher, une attention particulière à la manière dont les délicats muscles courbés de cette splendide chute de rein dévoilaient, à la lueur de la pénombre, deux fossettes marquées en bas du dos. Thorin les adora immédiatement et, se détournant lorsque ses yeux accrochèrent quelques cicatrices anciennes qui tranchaient sur la peau pâle du dos, il se promit que ces creux appétissants porteraient la marque de ses baisers avant l'aurore.

— Je t'accompagne.

Récupérant son téléphone pour vérifier ses messages et répondre à un bref SMS de Kili, peu loquace, qui assurait simplement que Fili était en sécurité et qu'il comptait rester chez les Sang-Dêchoirement encore un moment, le brun se dirigea ensuite vers l'habitacle de la douche que Thranduil avait déjà allumée. Lui qui se pensait déjà rassasié, la simple vue du plus jeune en tenue d'Adam, la gorge et les épaules marquées de ses soins et offert à l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps comme ciselé par un orfèvre de génie, il sentit tout son sang virer au Sud et, cédant à la tentation, il le rejoignit en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. A peine surpris de le sentir arriver dans son dos, Thranduil résista pour la forme mais, lorsque le plus vieux l'attrapa par les hanches pour le plaquer sans sommation face contre la vitre, sous l'eau tiède qui tombait sur leurs deux corps intimement enlacés, il fut, encore une fois, confronté à cette puissance brute qui dominait largement la sienne. Toutefois, malgré la position qui laissait pleine maitrise à Thorin, le blond se montra extrêmement réceptif et s'abandonna avec délice, ravi de laisser celui qui le protégeait du monde entier démontrer avec fougue et impétuosité que lui succomber avait été le bon choix.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Prochain chapitre, on retrouve Kill !  
(je crois que celui-ci est le plus long Lemon que je n'ai jamais écrit...)


	34. Chapter 34

— Kili, tu m'expliques ce que fait le lieutenant Roy dans nos cellules ?

Allongé sur le dos, dans le canapé, morose et absolument pas d'humeur à discuter, Kili jonglait distraitement avec la clé de la geôle de Fili et il n'eut aucun regard pour Tauriel qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle sentit immédiatement que l'heure n'était pas à l'humour, mais tenta tout de même dans un sourire :

— Ho… J'en connais un qui a du faire une grosse bêtise… Que se passe t-il ? L'as-tu surpris dans les bras d'un autre que toi ?  
— En quelque sorte…

La voix, polaire, aurait fait fuir n'importe qui, de même que l'absence totale d'attention de la part du brun, mais Tauriel s'autorisa une nouvelle tentative :

— C'est comme ça que tu gères tes problèmes de couple ? Ceci dit, te connaissant, c'est plutôt pas mal… De une, déjà, tu as un couple, chapeau, de deux, je suppose que tu en aurais tué d'autres pour moins que ça, il doit être vraiment spécial…

Il poussa un soupir. Un soupir si lourd et si chargé de détresse qu'elle en eut la parole coupée et eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de se reprendre pour demander bien plus sérieusement, les sourcils froncés :

— Que se passe-t-il, Kili ? Ton petit-ami vient de passer une nuit entière à lâcher ses nerfs sur la serrure de la cellule, je doute qu'elle ne vive encore longtemps à ce rythme… Si ses phalanges ne lâchent pas avant… Tu as à peine daigné le visiter au moins une fois ce matin pour lui donner de quoi ne pas mourir de faim et, vu ta gueule, tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit… Vu la sienne, ces derniers jours ne furent pas jojo pour lui. J'espère avoir raison de douter que ce soit toi qui l'aies mis dans cet état…  
— Il n'est pas mon petit-ami.

Se redressant, Kili évita tout contact visuel avec la rousse qui, pourtant, sans l'écouter, se pencha sur lui pour insister, perspicace :

— Que s'est-il passé chez Smaug, Kili ?

Encore, il soupira et elle détourna le regard, pinçant les lèvres, se sentant tristement impuissante. Toutefois, elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, le visage ravagé :

— Puis-je te faire confiance, Tauriel ?

Désarçonnée par la question incongrue, elle qui estimait que la réponse coulait de source, elle ne put qu'affirmer d'un hochement de tête et, encore, il insista :

— Je veux dire… Si je dois faire face à Daïn et me dresser contre lui… Aurais-je ton soutien ?

De plus en plus déstabilisée, elle eut simplement le réflexe de se lever pour rejoindre la porte qu'elle ferma à double tour, simple réflexe de gosse, quand ils échafaudaient tous les deux des plans à faire blanchir les cheveux de Daïn, puis elle revint pour s'asseoir près de lui, conciliante :

— Est-ce au sujet de ton petit-ami ?

Il détourna les yeux avant de soupirer, encore, pour souffler du bout des lèvres :

— Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami. Fili est mon frère ainé.

La révélation sonna comme un coup de tonnerre puisque, en tant qu'avocate, elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce que cela signifiait et, pétrifiée, elle lui lança un long regard vibrant, avant de demander sur le même ton :

— Cela fait combien de temps, Kili, que tu sais une chose pareille ?  
— Je l'ai appris de la bouche de Smaug, hier soir.

Elle retint un imperceptible soupir soulagé. Au vu du flagrant attachement de Kili pour Fili, elle avait craint, une fraction de seconde, que son frère de cœur n'ait, en réalité, joué un double jeu tout ce temps. Toutefois, malgré cela, c'était plutôt grave et elle serra les lèvres avant de demander d'une petite voix :

— Daïn sait ?  
— Pas encore. Il rentre vers midi. Tout comme nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous avant que Thorin ou, pire, Oropher, ne se demandent pourquoi Fili tarde tant à les retrouver…  
— Comptes-tu lui dire ?

Encore, elle avait parlé en pesant ses mots et, à nouveau, il se détourna en serrant les poings.

— Ne pas lui dire maintenant alors que je le sais risque de ne pas lui plaire du tout… je lui dois au moins ça.  
— A juste titre… C'est pour toi qu'il a fourni tous ces efforts ces dernières années… Je conçois qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre que le premier fils de Dis est en vie, mais j'ai peur qu'il prenne très mal le fait que Thorin lui ait caché une telle chose…  
— Daïn lui a bien caché ma filiation à moi alors que je suis son neveu…  
— Parce qu'il n'avait aucune preuve.  
— Thorin ou bien Oropher auraient pu les lui fournir s'il avait demandé ! S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu demander un rapport ADN dès la venue de Thorin et tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé !

Braqué, il projeta sa colère sur Tauriel qui accusa le coup en se redressant :

— C'est par soucis de sécurité que Daïn ne dévoile pas encore ton identité. En aucun cas il s'agit de se jouer de Thorin. Or, que Thorin ait caché à son propre cousin l'existence de son premier héritier tout en comptant sur lui pour accéder au trône tout en sachant que Daïn est persuadé de venir juste après lui, ce n'est pas innocent !  
— Peut-être que, lui aussi, il a préservé l'identité de Fili pour le protéger… Au vu de ce que j'ai compris face à Smaug et ses sous-entendus, la vie du premier héritier de Thorin est largement menacée de dangers de toutes sortes… Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il a été traité et ce que Smaug attendait de moi… Peut-être que Thorin saura s'expliquer face à Daïn…

Il avait parlé sombrement en lui tournant le dos, cherchant à trouver une excuse qui puisse faciliter la situation et, gentiment, elle posa une main douce sur son épaule :

— Que dit Fili à ce sujet ?  
— Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive plus à le regarder dans les yeux… Je…

Il serra les lèvres. C'était juste trop dur. Le savoir enfermé à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, encore blessé à cause des mauvais traitement de Smaug et des coups d'Azog sans qu'il n'ait le courage de le soigner car incapable de le toucher, dorénavant, et incertain de son sort, ça lui coutait beaucoup.  
Il avait retrouvé son frère, oui, mais il avait perdu un amant, un compagnon, celui qu'il avait sincèrement considéré comme son présent et son futur, et il était incapable de se réjouir tant cette idée lui faisait mal. Le simple fait de confronter Fili en étant conscient de leur lien, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, depuis ce jour où son propre frère ainé avait profité des entraves de son cadet pour amorcer l'histoire la plus passionnée et la plus forte qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé vivre avec quelqu'un, ça lui retournait le cœur.  
Si seulement c'était à refaire, s'il avait su qui était ce lupin à la belle gueule qui s'était emparé de l'enveloppe de Smaug, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, sur le toit du casino, il aurait balancé son arme au sol et aurait plongé dans ses bras sans aucune arrière pensée.  
C'était ce qu'il se forçait à croire alors que, pourtant, il se sentait incapable de regretter la moindre de ses actions, la moindre caresse, le moindre mot doux, ni la moindre de leurs nuits… Au contraire, il s'efforçait difficilement de faire taire cette voix en lui qui, insidieusement, se régalait encore que les choses se soient passées ainsi et qui regrettait simplement avoir découvert ce délicat détail.  
Encore, il soupira et exposa d'une voix éteinte, mais profondément déterminée :

— Lorsque Daïn reviendra, je lui dirai tout. Mais s'il fait mine de s'en prendre à Fili, je m'interposerai.  
— Fili est pourtant la seule chose qui se dresse entre toi et la promesse que tu te tiennes un jour sur le trône après Thorin.  
— De une, je ne veux pas du trône s'il me coute _ce_ prix-là. De deux, neveu perdu ou pas, Thorin me tuera s'il apprend que j'ai fait le moindre mal à son fils…

Sans le vouloir, il s'écorcha la gorge sur le dernier mot, surpris de ressentir une nouvelle et amère jalousie envers Fili : lui avait grandi auprès de Thorin qui le considérait comme son fils prodige. Non pas qu'il crachait sur la paternité de Daïn qu'il aimait comme son propre père, mais, tout de même, sa vie aurait pu être bien différente s'il avait grandi en Ered-Luìn et, lui aussi, aurait pu devenir lieutenant lupin plus ou moins exemplaire, à l'instar de Fili, si Thorin s'était un peu plus bougé pour le retrouver.  
Il soupira encore et se prit la tête sans les mains en grommelant une phrase inaudible, le cœur déchiré par il ne savait combien d'émotions aussi contradictoires que douloureuses.  
Avec affection, Tauriel se pencha sur lui pour essayer gentiment :

— Tu devrais aller parler à Fili, Kili. Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire…  
— Je ne peux pas.

Son visage caché par ses mains, la réponse qui parvint à la rousse était étouffée mais elle insista en posant une main sur son épaule :

— Pourquoi ? Je sais ce que tu ressentais pour lui, je sais aussi que votre situation, à tout les deux, est complexe et que beaucoup de facteurs sont à prendre en compte dans votre relation, mais, malgré tout, il est ton frère… Toi, cela ne fait que quelques semaines que tu as appris l'existence de ta famille et que tu pensais ton ainé perdu, lui, cela fait des années qu'il pleure ta disparition… Ce sera la même chose pour Thorin… Vous vous êtes retrouvé, tous les deux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle avait voulu prendre le problème d'un autre angle, trouver la beauté qui résidait, tout de même, dans leur situation, mais elle fronça les sourcils lorsque, à nouveau, il lui lança un regard défait et vrillé par la douleur :

— Je crois que c'est ça le problème, Tauriel… Il est mon frère, certes, mais tu ne peux évoquer mes sentiments pour lui au passé. Car je l'aime toujours, pas de manière chaste, et je sens que cet amour est gravé au fer rouge dans chaque parcelle de mon corps et de mon âme…

oOo

— Je suppose qu'il va bientôt rentrer, et que Smaug sera, très vite, invité à notre table…  
— Je ne laisserai pas ce monstre s'approcher à nouveau de Fili…

Allongé dans le lit aux draps défaits, Thorin avait enlacé Thranduil, qui était avachi sur lui et qui caressait distraitement la barbe soignée de son amant d'une main douce. Ils s'étaient réveillés avec les premières lueurs de l'aube, après une courte nuit qu'ils avaient passés l'un dans les bras de l'autre et, tranquillement, avec un naturel aussi agréable que surprenant, ils avaient commencé à discuter de tout et de rien, avant que le sujet Oropher n'arrive sur le tapis.  
Le blond ne répondit pas à la menace du plus vieux qui ne le concernait pas et, plutôt, il se pressa contre Thorin en demandant pensivement, ses doigts glissèrent pour caresser pensivement l'épaule droite :

— Finalement, quelle réponse lui as-tu donné ?

Comme Thorin ne sembla pas cerner immédiatement de quoi il parlait, Thranduil se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux, une lueur indéchiffrable dansant dans les siens :

— A sa proposition de faire de toi son unique héritier…

Thorin serra les lèvres, le jaugeant du regard, avant de répondre prudemment :

— J'ai l'intuition que si l'on attend encore un peu et que tu acceptes de t'ouvrir, même un minimum, à lui, cette proposition deviendra caduc pour moi…  
— De une, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, j'ai été officiellement renié. Oropher n'a pas d'enfant aux yeux de la loi. De deux, ça ne te pose pas le moindre problème ? J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il s'agit vraiment… Autant pour toi que pour Erebor…  
— Si, j'ai très bien compris… Disons simplement que je préfère être son gendre plutôt que son fils… Tous les avantages, avec quelques bonus en plus…

Il venait de parler d'une voix tellement sérieuse que Thranduil, au dessus de lui, en fut quelque peu déstabilisé mais, simplement, le blond haussa les épaules, détournant la conversation :

— C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais une demande en mariage de manière détournée…  
— Et je suppose que tu vas encore glisser sur le sujet comme si tu ne l'avais pas entendu…

Pas vraiment à l'aise, Thranduil lui lança un regard méfiant, avant de justifier sans malice :

— Moi, je t'avais dit que c'était soit lui, soit moi, mais pas les deux… Et là, j'ai comme l'intuition que tu me laisses le choix entre revenir vers lui ou bien, si tu deviens son héritier, cela fera de moi le gendre de mon propre père… Thorin… Tu sais pourtant qu'il est la personne que je cherche le plus à éviter sur cette terre…  
— C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es arrivé si haut gradé à la section Alvarienne, au point de participer aux mêmes conseils que lui… Je n'ajouterai rien à propos du fait que tu vives actuellement chez lui…  
— J'ai fait ça car j'avais la responsabilité de l'Arkenstone et que c''était bien plus facile pour moi d'avoir tout le monde à l'œil dans les hautes sphères… Et ne change pas de sujet ! Si je répète que c'est soit lui, soit moi, que diras-tu cette fois-ci ?

Thorin soupira avant de l'enlacer à nouveau pour le presser contre lui en assurant d'une voix grave :

— Je répondrai que je choisirai celui qui ne me demande pas de choisir entre deux choses essentielles mais incompatibles et qui comprendra que, dans la vie, il faut faire des concessions pour avancer.  
— Connard. S'il y a bien une personne qui ne connaît pas le sens de ce mot, c'est bien toi.  
— C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Coincé contre le corps du brun qui, d'humeur taquine, avait affermi sa prise, Thranduil haussa un sourcil et tenta de se débattre en assenant à son tour, légèrement confus de voir une conversation d'apparence sérieuse virer en une douce chamaillerie sur l'oreiller. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça, tellement le concept lui était étranger, et il se défendit comme il le put :

— Arrête ça ! Si tu crois pouvoir remporter toutes nos discussions de cette manière, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !  
— Comme toi lorsque tu dis que tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec Oropher…  
— T'es pas mon psy !  
— Pire, je suis ton rival, ton prince, ton compagnon d'arme -compagnon tout court, j'aimerai dire-, ton amant et l'héritier de la pierre que tu protèges… Je suis la personne la mieux placée pour te parler de ce genre de chose sur n'importe quel ton et pour écouter ce que tu aurais à dire à ce propos.  
— Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je te parle de ma relation avec Oropher ? Depuis que tu as appris notre lien, tu ramènes ce sujet sur le tapis à la moindre occasion…

Maintenant plus docile, Thranduil s'était confortablement callé dans les bras de Thorin qui, en réponse, le caressa avec douceur en haussant les épaules :

— Je suis curieux car je n'arrive pas à me faire une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous…

Il ne rajouta rien, mais il gardait, toujours, en tête l'éclat d'Oropher, le jour où Thranduil avait craqué en plein conseil et l'avait appelé « Père » d'une voix emplie de tant de détresse, de douleur, d'espoir et d'excuses pour ne recevoir, en face, qu'une réaction aussi démesurée en rancœur, déception et résignation.  
Il se souvint aussi que, ce jour-là, c'était la première fois qu'il avait tenu Thranduil dans ses bras, pour le sentir si tremblant, fragile et abandonné contre lui alors que, depuis le début, il n'avait perçu en ce type que colère, ambition et égoïsme. A ce souvenir, il eut le réflexe de remonter sa main dans ses cheveux tout en déposant un bref baiser réconfortant sur le front de son amant silencieux, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Ce jour là, il avait eu une certitude qui n'avait fait que se confirmer au fil des jours qui passaient : La place de Thranduil était dans ses bras, quelque soit la raison, car personne ne saurait, comme lui, cerner aussi bien la complexité et la profondeur de ce jeune homme aux émotions si puissantes.

oOo

— C'est lui.  
— Un sang-Dêchoirement ?  
— Plus ou moins… Le genre de gars qui sent le vent tourner et qui n'accorde d'allégeance qu'à celui qui paie le mieux.  
— Ou bien à celui qui tape le plus fort, apparemment…  
— J'avais plus d'argent à lui donner…

Haussant les épaules, Azog souleva la main sans le moindre effort. De sa poigne, il tenait le col d'un trentenaire au visage bien amoché et ensanglanté qui n'avait pas l'air très serein alors que ses pieds furent décollés du sol sans qu'il n'ait la force de se débattre. Lustrant sa barbe d'un air pensif, Saroumane lui tourna autour, parlant de sa voix si grave :

— Qu'a-t-il à nous apprendre ?  
— Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez savoir…  
— Tout, bien entendu. S'il s'agit bien d'un sang-Dêchoirement, je veux tout entendre…

Il s'arrêta face au pauvre homme qui suffoquait sous la puissance de la prise d'Azog qui le secoua distraitement en remarquant :

— Il n'est pas si loquace que ça, je suis un peu déçu… C'est pourtant lui qui m'a fourni le Hâbleur…  
— Prise que tu aurais dû me remettre immédiatement…  
— Smaug payait mieux… Et c'était une commande "privée"…

A la remontrance dangereuse de Saroumane, Azog avait répondu d'une voix nonchalante et, sous ses doigts, l'autre commençait à se tordre en cherchant un air qui ne venait pas.

— Tu as dis que cet homme avait une chose très intéressante à nous apprendre. Est-ce au sujet du Hâbleur, justement ?  
— Le Hâbleur, oui, mais pas seulement…  
— Qui d'autre ? Le Loup Blanc ? L'Epervin ?

Azog secoua négativement la tête et, avec douceur, relâcha la gorge du pauvre homme qui semblait prêt à perdre connaissance. Il s'écroula à ses pieds tandis que l'albinos révéla dans un drôle de sourire :

— L'As de Pique…  
— Le fils de Daïn ? En quoi ce garnement serait-il concerné ?  
— Parce qu'il paraitrait que ce garnement en question vaut un peu plus que ce que Daïn veut bien laisser paraître… Dis lui, toi.

Calmement, il shoota dans les flancs de l'homme qui se relevait difficilement et qui geignit avant de souffler d'une voix rauque :

— Je… Je ne sais pas, monsieur… Je ne sais rien…

Le Raa'z grimaça et il crispa le point en coulant vers sa victime un regard dédaigneux :

— Tu continues de protéger ton prince… Tu es pourtant le premier à l'avoir trahi… Allons… Vu le prix que je t'ai donné pour le Hâbleur, tu me dois bien ça… Dis au moins par l'intermédiaire de quel numéro tu l'as attiré à nous… Si tu cherches à couvrir l'As de Pique, je suis navré de te le dire, mais c'est trop tard… Ces informations que tu as sur lui, si tu nous ne les donnes pas de vive voix maintenant, _lui_ les arrachera à ton cadavre…

Il avait fait un signe de tête vers Saroumane qui patientait en fronçant les sourcils et l'autre déglutit. La peur parasitait son attitude et tirait ses traits, mais, au fond de son regard, une lueur pugnace continuait de briller. Lueur qui s'éteignit lorsqu'il baissa la tête en soufflant finalement d'une voix rauque :

— L'As de Pique… C'est avec le numéro de l'As de Pique que j'ai attiré le Hâbleur…

Saroumane haussa un sourcil noir et il s'approcha en demandant d'un ton intrigué :

— Que ferait le Hâbleur avec l'As de Pique ? Il me semble pourtant que les Sang-Dêchoirement n'ont plus affaire avec le Loup Blanc ? L'Alpha serait derrière tout ça ?

L'homme au sol avait gardé son regard rivé sur le goudron sale de la rue sombre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et Azog grimaça :

— Ni l'Alpha, ni le Loup Blanc n'ont rien à voir avec ça. Il serait probable que le Hâbleur et l'As de Pique entretiennent… Comment dire cela de manière poétique ? Une relation d'un genre encore jamais observée entre un Loup alpha de l'Agence et un Chien encore plus alpha des rues…

Très fier de son lyrisme, Azog lança un sourire terrifiant à l'homme au sol qui se recroquevilla et Saroumane eut un sursaut :

— Le fils du Loup Blanc et celui de Pied d'Acier sont ensembles ? Mais… Depuis quand ?

En réponse, Azog shoota à nouveau sa victime qui retint un cri de douleur avant d'annoncer en serrant les dents :

— Depuis le début… Cela fait des semaines que ça dure…  
— Daïn et Thorin le savent aussi ?

L'homme acquiesça en gardant son regard rivé au sol et Saroumane, qui s'était penché sur lui, se redressa :

— Ils se sont bien foutus de nous… Ils seraient restés alliés en secret… Foutu Daïn, ce sanglier cache bien son jeu…  
— Ce n'est pas tout.

Ravi comme s'il s'apprêtait à présenter le clou du spectacle, Azog se détourna de sa victime pour annoncer lui-même en se redressant :

— Il y a un nouveau bruit qui court… Un bruit que Smaug aurait entendu avant nous, mais il aurait mal utilisé l'information… Ce qui lui valu la mise à sac de son repère par l'Alpha en personne…

Il fit une pause, se voulant théâtrale, mais Saroumane lui fit signe de continuer et il annonça en susurrant :

— Le deuxième fils de Dis a bien été retrouvé il y a plus d'une décennie. Il est en vie. Chez les Sang-Dêchoirement…

La mâchoire du prêtre de Morgoth se décrocha, puis il se reprit pour reprendre d'une voix grave :

— L'As de Pique ?  
— L'As de Pique.

Il y eut encore un silence, avant que Saroumane ne demande à nouveau, d'un ton calculateur :

— Quelle est la nature de la relation entre le Hâbleur et l'As de Pique, dis-tu ?  
— Le genre qui n'est pas toléré quand ça se passe entre deux personnes du même sang, voire même du même sexe, surtout pas aussi près du trône…  
— Cela veut dire que, chacun de leur côté, Daïn et Thorin ignorent tous les deux où se trouve le fils de Dis qu'ils n'ont pas avec eux… Sinon, ils se seraient opposés…  
— Pour l'instant… Avec l'accident chez Smaug, je suppose que ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours, ou d'heures, avant qu'ils ne sachent…  
— Cela ne nous laisse peu de temps pour tourner ça à notre avantage… Mes préparatifs sont bientôt prêts, de toute manière. Azog, il me faut l'un des deux fils de Dis en vie et le corps du deuxième, peux-tu te charger de ça ? Il faut faire très vite, avant que nos ennemis ne découvrent l'avantage non négligeable que représente la possession des deux derniers descendants de Durïn dans cette guerre…  
— Une préférence ?

Saroumane eut une hésitation, avant de réfléchir en caressant sa barbe:

— Je ne saurai dire... Le plus influençable des deux devrait certainement être l'As de Pique, je suppose… Si on lui donne les bons mots... De toute manière, j'ai déjà rencontré le Hâbleur, c'est une vraie tête brulée, peut-être pire que son oncle et il est, de plus, sous la protection de l'Alpha. Je ne tirerai rien de celui-là tant qu'il sera en vie… Qu'en penses-tu ?  
— Je connais l'As de Pique, tout comme j'ai plusieurs fois eu le plaisir de taper sur le Hâbleur… Toutefois, je ne saurai dire lequel est le plus docile… Le blond, peut-être… Lui a le mérite d'avoir des principes et de savoir quand abdiquer. Le brun est sauvage et agressif.

Saroumane lui envoya un regard neutre, avant qu'une lueur intéressée ne vienne luire dans ses sombres pupilles:

— Je me demande… Si tu me les ramènes tous les deux en vie… S'ils ont bien une relation, je pourrai jouer de cela… Le sang et l'influence du premier seront toujours plus intéressants pour la suite, autant ne pas le gâcher et le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible pour en avoir l'usage… Je compterai certainement sur toi pour dompter ses réticences, le cadet nous sera utile en ce sens…

Distraitement, il avait parlé en se détournant et s'éloignant, sans s'occuper de la lueur aussi satisfaite que cruelle qui illumina le regard d'Azog à ses derniers mots. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin pour ajouter simplement :

— Ramène moi le corps de ce Sang-Dêchoirement, je pourrai certainement en tirer quelque chose…

Un coup de feu étouffé suivit immédiatement du bruit de la chute d'un corps ponctua son ordre et il reprit sa route. Toutefois, la voix impatiente d'Azog l'interpela :

— Et pour la pierre ? Est-ce pour bientôt ?  
— La vie de l'Epervin est toujours un obstacle. Ce rôle de Gardien est ancestral et très complexe, autant lié à la pierre qu'à la personne élue… J'ai beau posséder le pouvoir, je n'en ai pas la pleine utilité tant que l'Epervin est en vie. Le Loup Blanc lui-même interfère, sans même le savoir, je suppose.  
— Je suis navré, cela fait des jours que mes hommes cherchent à les descendre par tous les moyens… Mais l'Alpha… Nous ne pouvons rien contre eux. Tant que le Loup Blanc et l'Epervin sont sous sa protection, nous sommes inoffensifs… Le père protège son fils et le prince aussi jalousement qu'une lionne…

A l'évocation d'Oropher, Saroumane grimaça, mais il se reprit et assura en serrant le poing :

— Ce sera bientôt réglé, je me charge personnellement de l'Epervin et, surtout, de l'Alpha. Isolé, le Loup Blanc ne sera pas une menace très longtemps, tu pourras te charger de lui. La pierre sera bientôt à toi, Raa'z.

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Prochain chapitre : Saroumane dévoile ses dernières cartes**


	35. Chapter 35

Ce fut à force de patience, d'usure et de subtilité que Fili, enfin, parvint à crocheter la serrure de la porte qui fermait les geôles. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il avait réussi, avec discrétion, à ouvrir celle de sa cellule mais il avait préféré attendre le moment opportun avant d'en sortir. Et il avait eu raison car la deuxième porte lui avait donné du fil à retorde et, dans le silence de la nuit, il dû redoubler de vigilance pour ne pas être entendu. Sans émettre le moindre son suspect, il clencha la porte et, avisant une fenêtre en hauteur, il favorisa une sortie toute en discrétion par ici plutôt que de tenter sa chance du côté de la pote principale, certainement surveillée, même à cette heure.

Déjouant le système de sécurité, il se réceptionna en silence sur le gazon du bâtiment des Sangs-Dêchoirement où il était captif depuis la veille. Il ne put s'empêcher de shooter dans un bégonia innocent histoire de marquer le coup puis, sans demander son reste, délesté de son téléphone ou de ses armes, il se glissa dans les ombres pour rejoindre le manoir d'Oropher.

Il ne vit pas, derrière lui, les deux silhouettes massives des Raa'z en embuscade dans la zone qui se détachèrent pour le prendre en chasse.

oOo

— Et si je te demande de le tuer ?

La voix, grondante et menaçante de Daïn amena Kili à baisser les yeux et, pâle, le jeune homme serra les lèvres, sans répondre.

— Kili. Je t'ai adopté et éduqué pour faire de toi un prince et le futur roi d'Erebor… Je me suis battu pendant des décennies pour que ce titre te revienne de droit et tu étais à mes côtés dans cette lutte… Ce type ne sors de nulle part, nous a trompé et s'est joué de toi… Il est ton rival…  
— Il est mon frère.  
— Qui t'a abusé et trahi…  
— Il ne savait pas lui non plus…

Daïn eut une exclamation méprisante et, nerveux, il se leva pour rejoindre la fenêtre :

— Dire que je faisais confiance à Thorin…

Kili ne répondit par et, amer, Daïn se tourna vers celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Pâle, le regard troublé, celui-ci était avachi dans son fauteuil habituel, face au bureau de son père, mais les ongles d'une main crispée étaient plantés dans l'accoudoir tandis que l'autre main soutenait son visage grave aux traits tirés. Daïn ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu dans cet état et, furieux, il revint vers lui pour capter son regard :

— Tu devrais le tuer pour ce qu'il t'a fait…  
— Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il m'a fait, papa…

Le plus vieux soupira, lança un nouveau regard nerveux à la fenêtre, avant de contourner le bureau pour s'asseoir face à son fils.

— Si je te demande de le tuer, Kili, que ferais-tu ?  
— Que ferais-tu, toi, si je te dis que je refuse ?

La voix était provocante mais Daïn ne releva pas et il insista :

— Tu sais ce que le laisser vivre signifie ? Notre prétention au trône… Notre investissement dans cette ville… Fili est le premier héritier de Thorin, cela veut dire que lorsque celui-ci aura le trône, tout notre combat aura été vain, nous serons complètement effacés…

Kili ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de déglutir en dérobant son regard et Daïn continua :

— Lorsque Thorin est revenu, j'ai accepté de le rencontrer et de lui assurer mon soutien… J'ai donc consenti à retirer ma prétention au trône, pour lui… Je l'ai fait car je savais que c'était juste. Mais, aussi, car j'espérais qu'il te prendrait avec lui pour-  
— Si tu lui avais dis qui je suis, peut-être qu'il aurait agit différemment envers nous…  
— Tu sais pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit, ne commences pas à reporter la faute sur moi, Kili !

Le pointant du doigt, Daïn, appréciant peu le blâme du plus jeune, s'était redressé et il martela à nouveau :

— Nous ne pouvons révéler ton identité tant que les menaces du prêtre de Morgoth ou la trop grande implication d'Oropher pèsent encore sur Thorin. Si j'ai confiance en ce dernier, j'ai peur de ce qu'une telle révélation puisse engendrer si mal gérée.  
— Je suis le neveu de Thorin, il a le droit de le savoir !  
— Depuis quand cela t'importe ?

La question était virulente et Kili serra ses lèvres en le fusillant du regard. Voilà qu'il écopait d'une crise de jalousie de son père, maintenant… Celui-ci avait certainement, à raison, peur que Kili se détourne de lui pour rechercher auprès de Thorin tout ce qu'il avait à lui apporter.  
Lucide, le plus jeune se contenta de grincer des dents avant de soupirer simplement :

— Cela m'importe parce qu'il est mon oncle, _papa_.

Il avait appuyé sur le dernier mot avec insistance, espérant lui faire comprendre que Daïn restait, et resterait, sa figure paternelle préférée et irremplaçable, mais l'autre ne sembla pas l'entendre et il serra les poings en regardant ailleurs :

— Je ne suis pas assez fou pour te demander la tête de ton frère… Tout comme, par respect pour Dis, je ne me permettrai pas d'exiger sa mise à mort, ni ne permettrai jamais que le moindre mal lui soit fait. Mais je ne peux laisser passer une telle chose de la part de Thorin…  
— A quoi penses-tu ?

Kili venait de parler d'une voix neutre, encore trop troublé par tout ce qu'impliquait la révélation de leur filiation pour avoir les idées vraiment claires à propos de son frère et Daïn haussa une épaule :

— Nous allons exiger son exil. J'ai encore assez de voix dans cette ville pour demander à ce qu'il retourne d'où il vienne. Si j'aide Thorin à monter sur le trône, je n'accepterai que toi à ses côtés. Et ne commences pas à me faire ces yeux là, Kili ! Si tu veux un jour prétendre au titre de suzerain, ne plus jamais le revoir est un prix qu'il te faudra payer !

En réponse à l'exclamation muette du jeune homme qui avait dardé sur lui un regard affecté, Daïn s'était montré impitoyable et Kili détourna les yeux.  
La mâchoire crispée, il choisi de ne rien dire et, à la place, il se leva, sans un mot. Daïn ne chercha pas à le retenir et il le regarda sortir de la salle d'un regard grave et désolé.

Sans y réfléchir, le brun laissa automatiquement ses pas le guider vers l'aile réservée aux cellules, incapable de remettre ses idées en ordre. Il avait beau se raisonner et voir les choses à la manière de Daïn, il ne parvenait pas à se sentir prêt à se séparer de Fili. Ce prix là était peut-être le seul qu'il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à payer, qu'importe le gain.  
Il se sentait prêt à prendre le blond par la main pour lui proposer de partir avec lui loin de toutes ces machinations pour un titre trop nébuleux pour être attractif et des conditions trop contraignantes pour être envisageables.  
Il savait bien que jamais Fili n'accepterait de se séparer de Thorin, tout comme lui ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer trahir ainsi Daïn. Mais, là, tout de suite, il se sentait lâche et épuisé. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était revenir quelques jours en arrière, avec Fili dans ses bras et l'ignorance de ce lien si beau et si cruel à la fois qui lui avait permis d'entretenir avec lui une relation qu'il aurait voulu voir durer toute sa vie.  
Il se sentait sale à l'idée de voir les choses ainsi et de continuer à désirer son propre frère mais, le pire, c'était que, au fond de lui, il espérait sincèrement que Fili éprouve la même chose.  
Il grimaça en se disant que ces vingt-quatre heures passées en cellule avaient irrémédiablement brisé la moindre affection que Fili aurait pu avoir pour lui, mais cette pensée le fuit à l'instant même où, arrivant face aux geôles, il remarqua que le verrou n'était pas tirer. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'un sincère sourire aussi amusé que charmé ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres et, plantant une main dans la poche, il ne vérifia même pas si Fili était toujours présent dans l'aile.  
Il n'aurait tout de même pas craqué si follement sur un type incapable de se sortir de geôle en si peu de temps, n'est-ce pas ? Et si Fili était bien son frère, ils avaient certainement deux trois petits trucs en commun…

Son estime pour Fili se para d'un désir immédiat pour une traque intense et sans pitié qui alluma en lui un brasier qui n'avait rien de chaste, à l'idée de prendre son amant comme proie le temps d'une nuit. Il était même certain, à voir les traces laissées à l'extérieur qu'il releva d'un œil expert, que le blond ressentait ce même appel du jeu interdit mais excitant. Peut-être même l'attendait-il pour le narguer…

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lancer l'alerte à l'évasion au sein des Sangs-Dêchoirements, préférant régler seul le problème.  
Toutefois, il ne lui fallut qu'une petite dizaine de minute de marche dans les rues vides et sombres de la capitale avant de comprendre que le jeu était, en réalité, d'une toute autre teneur. Ses sens affutés rugirent avec violence, lui martelant qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans la partie et que, comme Fili, Kili était, lui aussi, une proie.

Son attitude changea du tout au tout et, dégainant immédiatement, il se fondit dans l'obscurité, cherchant à déceler la source du danger qui faisait pulser son instinct.  
Il avisa sans mal les silhouettes qui le suivaient. Ombres silencieuses qui avaient bien trop d'expérience dans le sujet pour ne pas inquiéter le brun. Retenant un juron, son attention revint sur Fili et, cette fois-ci, il ressentit les affres d'une peur sinueuse enfler en lui à l'idée que le blond ne soit, encore, en danger. Il le savait désarmé et isolé, son seul repère était la demeure d'Oropher qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville.

Kili grimaça et, le plus discrètement possible, il faussa compagnie aux deux présences qu'il sentait approcher. Elle ne semblaient pas être les seules embusquées dans la ville qui, cette nuit là, irradiait d'un silence opaque et attentif. Se coulant le long des ruelles les plus insalubres et empruntant des galeries connues de lui seul, il rejoignit le centre-ville sans accroc, relevant au moins une dizaine d'ennemis différents, tous à l'affut et postés silencieusement en des points stratégiques. Il ne lui fut pas difficile de reconnaître les faces cabossées et ténébreuses des Raa'z et il comprit que le danger était réel.  
Inspiré, il rejoignit un immeuble dans lequel il n'avait encore jamais pénétré, mais il lui fut facile de déjouer le digicode et d'y entrer sans faire sonner la moindre alarme. Par précaution, il posa son propre système de surveillance sur la porte qu'il condamna au mieux avant d'emprunter les escaliers en silence.  
La porte de l'appartement était close, mais, à nouveau, cela ne posa aucun souci à Kili qui se déjoua de la sécurité avec dextérité et, son arme à la main, il pénétra dans la première pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité, à pas feutrés.  
Cela faisait quelques jours que le résident n'y avait pas mis les pieds, en apparence, et Kili fut surpris de l'agencement du lieu qui ne comptait que très peu d'ameublement.  
Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'y prêter une trop longue attention car une silhouette sombre se jeta sur lui dans un silence confondant.  
Il chercha à se débattre, mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour le bâillonner tandis que le corps de son assaillant se pressait contre son dos pour le maitriser d'une clé habile. Sans douceur, il fut trainé dans la pièce voisine dont les volets étaient fermés et fut plaqué contre le mur sans qu'il ne parvienne à reprendre le dessus.  
Toutefois, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son agresseur et il se laissa faire avant même que la voix de Fili ne chuchota à son oreille :

— Kili ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
— Tu as besoin d'un coup de main, j'ai l'impression…  
— Je me passerai très bien du tien, j'ai amèrement regretté la dernière fois que tu m'a donné un coup de main…

La voix était froide et, se séparant, Fili fit un signe de tête vers les volets clos pour changer de sujet d'un ton encore plus glacial :

— Ils savent que je suis là…  
— Tu t'es mis tout seul dans la gueule du loup…

D'une voix condescendante, Kili s'approcha des volets pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose malgré l'obscurité et Fili croisa les bras pour se défendre d'une voix sombre :

— C'est mon appart… Je ne savais pas où aller d'autre en attendant que la situation se calme…  
— Tu aurais dû revenir à la maison…  
— Très drôle…

Fili lui avait répondu d'un voix grinçante et Kili lui envoya un simple regard, avant de détourner les yeux pour demander d'un ton neutre :

— Tu es blessé ?  
— Je crois que tu es au courant, mais j'ai pris assez cher, ces derniers jours et, dans la mesure où je me suis retrouvé séquestré, je n'ai pas pu soigner mes-  
— Je parle de ça.

Du regard, il désigna la balafre toute récente qui lui déchirait l'épaule, imbibant sa chemise officielle d'un sang neuf. Fili secoua la tête en détournant les yeux :

— Ils attaquent à l'arme blanche pour ne pas faire de bruit… J'ai réussi à les semer en passant par les toits…  
— C'est vrai que tu es un spécialiste du parkours…  
— Pour le coup, je pense que c'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie, je me doute bien de ce qu'ils veulent… Ils m'ont déjà eu une fois pour me vendre à Smaug et…

Il n'ajouta rien, mais Kili comprit que jamais il n'aurait de remerciement pour son intervention chez les Pyrothanes. Il ne le blâma pas et il se détourna de la fenêtre pour approcher le blond. Malgré la pénombre, il parvint à capter son regard et, sincère, il souffla avec aplomb :

— Je suis désolé…  
— De quoi ? On est deux à s'être caché notre véritable identité…

Fili était braqué, il le sentit à sa voix sèche qui n'appelait pas à la réplique. Il devina, donc, qu'il n'aurait pas, non plus, d'excuse par apport à ce petit détail que son amant avait omis de lui émettre et il insista, désireux de rompre la glace :

— Pour avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait… Je ne voulais pas… T'infliger ça…  
— Qui sait… si les rôles avaient été échangés, peut-être aurai-je fait la même… Ou pas.

Lugubre, le blond lui tourna le dos pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit et Kili le suivit du regard, sans savoir quoi ajouter. Il se contenta de se tourner vers les fenêtres et il changea de sujet :

— Quelles genre de protections bénéficie cette zone ? J'ai cru voir une MID à l'entrée, mais je ne connais pas cette version… Comment savoir s'ils sont dans le bâtiment ou non ?  
— C'est un logiciel que j'ai amélioré. C'est un détecteur thermique couplé au classique détecteur de mouvement, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu arrivais…  
— Tu as d'autres systèmes ?

Fili haussa une épaule avant de faire un bref inventaire de ses moyens de défense d'une voix atone, peu désireux de s'épancher face à Kili qui prit sur lui pour ne pas s'en montrer heurté. Dans la mesure où Fili se montrait si peu loquace, Kili avait du mal à cerner la situation et il poussa un nouveau soupir avant de demander :

— Thorïn est au courant ?  
— Oui.  
— Mais…  
— Mais quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, Kili eut simplement envie de l'attraper par les épaules pour le secouer comme un prunier. Il se retint et demanda d'un ton aussi neutre que possible :

— Mais il n'est pas encore là… Je suppose qu'il est parti au moment où il a su que _son_ neveu était dans une mauvaise posture…  
— Ferme ta gueule un peu… La situation est plus complexe que ce que tu penses…

Kili vit rouge face à l'insolence du ton et des propos, mais son téléphone vibra à ce moment pour signifier un appel de Daïn. Il allait répondre mais, vivement, Fili fut sur lui, emprisonnant son poignet dans une poigne ferme et le défiant d'un regard grave :

— Ne le mêle pas à ça.  
— Sinon quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait un moment déjà que toi et ton oncle l'avez laissé sur le carreau…

Dans sa main, le téléphone continuait de vibrer, mais la prise du blond s'intensifia :

— Ne tourne pas les choses ainsi, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir-  
— Si je ne réponds pas, il partira à ma recherche tout de même…

Sèchement, il se défit de la prise du blond dont le regard étincela dans la pénombre. Sans s'attarder en palabres, Kili fit un rapide topo à son père sur la situation en omettant suffisamment de détails pour ne pas que Fili lui reproche de l'impliquer, puis il éteignit le téléphone en demandant d'une voix neutre :

— C'est quoi le plan ?  
— Tu dégages avant que Thorin n'arrive.

Kili plissa la lèvre et, à nouveau, s'approcha de la fenêtre en commentant d'une voix grave :

— Tu ne crains pas qu'il puisse s'agir d'un piège ? Ainsi isolé, tu fais un appât de choix pour qui viserait en réalité le premier héritier légitime du trône…

Les lèvres pincées, Fili ne répondit pas et Kili se tourna vers lui :

— Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond, comme toute réponse, détourna les yeux et le Sang-Dêchoirement s'approcha, pressant :

— Dis moi… As-tu réellement prévenu ton oncle ? Ou bien, crétin comme tu es, tu imaginais te dépatouiller tout seul de cette situation sans le mettre en danger avec toi ?

Pour seule réponse, Fili lui attrapa la nuque et roula avec lui au sol. Une déflagration se fit entendre à ce moment et le mur opposé à la fenêtre explosa en même temps que celle-ci, détruit par l'impacte d'une balle de gros calibre.  
Allongé sous Fili, Kili haussa un sourcil pour commenter simplement :

— Les cons… Ils ont des capteurs thermiques…

Allongé sur lui, Fili lança un regard à son mur et souffla à son tour :

— Ils ont loupé leur tir…  
— C'est toi qui est trop doué… Tu viens de me sauver la vie...

Mutin, Kili parvint à parler d'un ton taquin malgré la situation et il permit même à sa main de se poser sur la taille du blond allongé sur lui pour une caresse emplie de gratitude. Ce dernier ne sembla pas apprécier la boutade, mais il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et il rétorqua sèchement sans repousser sa main :

— La balle était trop haute… Je ne peux croire qu'ils aient loupé, c'était un tir d'intimidation… Ils ne veulent pas te tuer toi non plus…  
— Tu aurais du me laisser demander le renfort de mon père…

Attrapant plus franchement la taille du blond pour inverser les positions et se redresser, Kili maugréa en récupérant son téléphone avant de se déplacer furtivement. Fili le suivit pour changer de pièce et rejoindre la cuisine en soufflant méchamment :

— Pour me retrouver à nouveau en prison, ou pire ? Merci, mais je ne suis pas intéressé…

D'un geste sec, il ouvrit le tiroir d'un meuble proche pour en sortir une collection de couteaux de cuisine en céramique dont il s'équipa sous le regard du brun. Adossés tous les deux côte à côte sur le mur le plus éloigné de l'extérieur, ils gardèrent un silence concentré, avant que Kili ne le rompt à nouveau, soudain soucieux :

— Smaug savait que nous sommes tous les deux les fils de Dis alors que ni Daïn ni Thorïn ne soupçonnent notre… _lien_ …

Il manqua de s'écorcher la gorge sur ce dernier mot et Fili lui envoya un regard indéchiffrable, mais qui donnait à lui seule la définition du mot lugubre. Peu encouragé, mais lancé dans sa réflexion, Kili soutint son regard en vérifiant la sécurité de son arme :

— Je doute, finalement, qu'il soit le seul dans cette ville à connaître ma véritable identité…  
— Que veux-tu… Certains sont moins naïfs que d'autres…  
— Commence pas là dessus, t'es autant à blâmer que moi si ce n'est plus ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es peut-être pas la seule cible des Raa'z, ce soir et que-

A nouveau, il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone et, après un regard intimidant pour Fili, il décrocha pour répondre à son père. Sans laisser le temps à ce dernier d'en placer une ou à son frère d'intervenir, il lâcha d'une voix claire :

— Je suis au centre ville avec Fili. On est cerné par une vingtaine de Raa'z qui nous veulent vivants, tous les deux. Ils sont bien armés et prêts à - Comment ?

Il garda le silence pour écouter son père sous le regard attentif de Fili qui, au vu du visage aux sourcils froncés de celui qui fut son amant, comprit que quelque chose de grave se passait. Le brun raccrocha sans rien ajouter et il attrapa l'un des couteaux que Fili n'avait pas pris la peine de placer sur lui pour le faire tourner autour de son doigt en annonçant gravement :

— Saroumane vient d'infiltrer à nouveau le sanctuaire de la pierre pour la forcer à venir à lui. L'Epervin est encore chez Oropher et il essai de l'en empêcher mais il n'en a ni la force, ni le pouvoir. Il peut simplement le ralentir. Thorin a appelé Daïn et ils se rendent tous les deux au sanctuaire pour contrer Saroumane tandis qu'Oropher veille sur son fils qui mène le combat de loin. C'est la raison pour laquelle, certainement, il y a autant de Raa'z dehors cette nuit, et qu'ils sont déterminé à passer à l'acte.

Il cessa de faire tourner le poignard autour de son doigt pour le prendre agilement en main et faire face à Fili qu'il regarda dans les yeux :

— C'est cette nuit qu'aura lieu le dénouement final… Saroumane, Thorïn, Daïn… Tous les trois convoitent la pierre et seul l'un d'entre eux la tiendra dans ses mains avant le matin…

Doucement, le regard de Fili glissa sur la main de celui qui le succédait dans la lignée d'héritage et qu'il savait tueur confirmé. Sous ses doigts, la lame brillait doucement et, instinctivement, il se tendit. Surtout lorsque Kili assena d'une voix froide :

— L'un de nous deux est appelé à siéger sur ce trône, un jour…

Fili lui rendit un regard méfiant, mais, incapable de se sentir en danger à côté de celui qui fut son amant, il garda les lèvres closes pour le laisser terminer d'une voix basse :

— Saroumane le sait. Il serait fou de garder la pierre pour lui-même. Prétendre au trône est une chose, avoir le soutient du peuple pour un règne long et assuré en est une autre. Surtout que je doute que ce soit vraiment Erebor, son objectif final.  
— Il veut l'un de nous deux en vie avant demain matin pour utiliser notre nom et, certainement, le pouvoir qui sommeille en nous… Il estime que Daïn et Thorin ne sont pas manipulables, mais toi et moi avons certainement son attention…

La montre connectée de Fili vibra à ce moment et, l'activant, il poussa un soupir avant d'annoncer d'une voix froide :

— Trois personnes viennent de pénétrer dans l'immeuble…  
— Il fallait vraiment que tu viennes t'enfermer dans un guet-apens…

Fili répondit à la critique d'un regard noir en attrapant l'arme à feu qui trainait sur sa table à manger et il siffla d'une voix mesquine :

— Pour ta gouverne, je n'était absolument pas dans un guet-apens avant que tu n'arrives…

Kili lui envoya un regard outré et Fili désigna la fenêtre :

— La ville entière est une porte de sortie à mes yeux… Mais avec toi à couvrir, ce sera difficile de les distancer en passant par les balcons et les gouttières…  
— Ne me sous-estime pas… Je ne pense pas être manchot non plus… si c'est la seule issue, je vais assumer…

Pas vraiment ravi par la tournure des évènements, Kili se redressa pour retirer sa veste en rengainer son arme. Il s'approcha ensuite de la fenêtre, suivit par Fili qui étudiait les notifications lancées à sa montre en grinçant des dents :

— D'autres arrivent par le toit…

Il s'éloigna pour récupérer deux instruments qui ressemblaient à des petites piles plates qu'il plaqua contre la porte d'entrée avant de rejoindre Kili qui se glissait discrètement sur le balcon.

— Je vais les retarder, commence à grimper pour rejoindre l'immeuble voisin.  
— Il reste le problème du tireur embusqué.  
— Rejoint l'encoche qui est juste au dessus et suis-là. Avec ou sans capteur thermique, aucune balle ne pourra se loger ici…  
— T'as pas choisi ton appart au hasard…  
— Que crois-tu ? Rien ne s'improvise dans ce genre de situation…

D'une voix sèche, Fili lui avait répondu en se détournant pour se cacher contre l'ouverture du balcon. Il fit signe à Kili de commencer à grimper et celui-ci s'inquiéta :

— Ne tarde pas trop…  
— Je te rattraperai très vite… Il faut juste que je te donne une avance minimum sinon, on ne s'en sortira pas…

Il lui fit signe de filer et, malgré l'obscurité quasi totale, Kili s'élança. Il n'avait certainement pas la maitrise et l'expérience de Fili dans le domaine, mais il était agile, souple et léger, ce qui lui permit de prendre une nette avance au moment où il entendit les premiers coups de feu. Il lui fut très difficile de se retenir de faire demi-tour et, à l'odeur, il comprit que les capsules qu'avait placé Fili sur la porte étaient des fumigènes. Intelligent… Confiant envers les compétences du blond, il rejoignit sans mal le toit du bâtiment voisin et profita de l'avance pour dégainer discrètement son arme et s'assurer que la voix était libre.  
Fili le rejoignit à ce moment et il eut le réflexe de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se redresser, mais le blond l'ignora et passa à côté de lui sans un mot superflu :

— Si Daïn et Thorïn sont au sanctuaire, nous devons les y rejoindre.  
— Cela pourrait envenimer les choses.  
— Quoi alors ?

Sec, Fili s'était tourné vers Kili et ce dernier se contenta de lui faire signe de se taire avant de l'attirer avec lui contre un renfoncement de l'immeuble.  
Sur le toit voisin, des silhouettes se découpaient en silence et, pressé entre le mur et Kili, qui étudiait la situation, Fili vit, dans son dos, la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrir sans un son. Il pressa le bras du brun pour lui désigner les hommes armés qui se déployaient sur le toit sans les avoir remarqué encore. Instinctivement, ils se baissèrent tous les deux pour rester dans l'ombre opaque du mur qui les couvrait et, profitant de la noirceur de la nuit, ils se déplacèrent pour rejoindre le bord de l'immeuble. Guidé par Fili, ils entreprirent de se glisser le long d'une encoche qui les mena sur le balcon d'un particulier, trois étages plus bas.  
Sous eux, dans les ruelles plongées dans la pénombre, plusieurs Raa'z fouillaient les recoins et Kili entreprit de forcer la serrure de l'appartement qu'il ouvrit le plus doucement possible.

Ils se coulèrent à l'intérieur sans le moindre bruit, passant à côté d'un couple endormi sous le regard placide d'un gros chat ronronnant et rejoignirent sans attendre le palier qu'ils traversèrent avec beaucoup de précaution. Ils pénétrèrent dans un autre appartement pour sortir sur le balcon opposé. Kili se sentant plus à l'aise pour une fuite à même le sol, ils redescendirent dans la ruelle vide. Rapidement, évitant la lumière des lampadaires, ils rejoignirent un parc plongé dans les ténèbres et, sans hésiter, Kili les mena vers l'entrée d'une galerie sombre. Fili la reconnut pour être l'une des très nombreuses entrées du temple d'Aüle, ce site haït des Lupins car, une fois qu'une proie y pénétrait, il était très difficile de la débusquer.  
Toutefois, il était clair que leur jeu était anticipé car, plusieurs fois, ils manquèrent de foncer dans un Raa'z en embuscade. Ils avaient vraiment pris le contrôle de la ville, ce soir, et Fili doutait que lui et Kili soient les seules cibles de Saroumane. Si un coup d'état se préparait, beaucoup avaient du soucis à se faire.  
Kili l'entraina dans des galeries de plus en plus sombres et de plus en plus étroites. Il lui indiqua ensuite un puis dans lequel une échelle descendait dans des ténèbres opaques, presque invisible pour qui ne connaissait pas son existence. Les anciens égouts, certainement et, peu à l'aise, il s'y engagea en l'entendant reprocher à mi-voix sur un ton sévère :

— Ce n'était absolument pas un soir à sortir seul et sans soutien…  
— Je suis pourtant mieux ici que dans ta cellule…

Pas la moindre mauvaise foi ou mensonge. Fili pensait chacun de ses mots. Lui qui aimait tant le danger, il était, à ce moment, dans son élément. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines et avait pris le contrôle de tout son corps. Mieux encore, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer tout de suite à voix haute : la présence de Kili à ses côtés donnait à cette nuit un gout étrangement excitant. D'un côté, il avait très envie de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule pour ce qu'il avait osé lui faire subir juste après l'avoir tiré de chez Smaug et, aussi, pour ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il était le neveu de Thorin. De l'autre, cette ambiance mortelle dans laquelle ils stagnaient tous les deux, cette présence encore plus mortelle qui protégeait ses pas et cette fuite dont l'issue pouvait se montrer dramatique pourraient presque lui faire oublier que ce mec si intense qui l'accompagnait était son frère et non celui que son corps, à l'instant, désirait ardemment rencontrer intimement.

Le noir qui les enveloppait ici était si opaque qu'il ne pouvait voir sa main tendue devant lui. Kili, qui connaissait le lieu, avait noué ses doigts aux siens pour le guider et il sentait dans le corps de son ancien amant une tension vibrante qui l'étourdissait presque et qui manquait franchement de lui faire douter de son sens des priorités, primant sur son instinct de survie.

— Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils nous mettent la main dessus… Si Saroumane tient l'un de nous deux, les choses pourraient très mal se passer, autant pour nous que pour Erebor… Sans parler de Daïn ou Thorin qui pourraient très mal réagir si jamais on nous utilise contre eux…

Même la voix grave et basse était chargée d'une intonation propre aux hommes qui dirigent sans accepter la moindre contradiction. Plus par plaisir de le contrarier que par réelle nécessité, Fili rétorqua d'un chuchotement impatient :

— Merci, mais je n'avais de toute manière pas l'intention des les laisser me chopper à nouveau si c'est pour finir comme l'Epervin… Je suis certain que Saroumane est derrière tout ça et, donc, au moment où l'on sera entre ses griffes, ce sera la fin pour nous…

En réponse, la main qui tenait la sienne le pressa fort pour l'attirer en avant. Déboussolé par le noir, il ne chercha pas à se débattre et se retrouva plaqué contre un mur de pierre humide, la main de Kili sur sa bouche et le corps du brun pressé contre le sien. Enfermé dans les ténèbres, il sentit un long frisson remonter de ses entrailles et de ses reins lorsque le souffle de celui dont il aimait tant les caresses s'échoua contre sa nuque. Le silence, opaque et oppressant, était si dense qu'il pouvait entendre les deux cœurs battre à l'unisson mais, aussi, le bruit étouffé de pas juste au dessus d'eux, dans les galeries supérieures, qui s'arrêtèrent quelques instant avant de reprendre, furtivement.

— Nous sommes dans les égouts… Ils n'auront pas l'idée de venir nous chercher par ici, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à connaître cette zone… Mais si jamais ils descendent ici avec des lampes, ce sera très difficile pour nous de les semer, il n'y a pas de cachette et peu d'issues.

Par pitié, Kili, arrête ça… Ne put que rétorquer mentalement Fili.

Pressé entre le corps du brun et le mur derrière lui, il sentit le souffle du murmure caresser sa nuque qui se hérissa. Le visage de Kili était, consciemment ou non, enfoui dans le creux de sa gorge et Fili sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Instinctivement, il s'adossa au mur en écartant une cuisse, permettant à son frère de se coller encore plus contre lui de manière très peu chaste sans se faire prier et il en eut le tournis.  
Trop tôt, lorsque le bruit des pas fut évanoui par la distance, Kili se redressa pour s'éloigner mais, sans chercher à la retenir, la main de Fili fusa pour attraper le col de la chemise. Le brun s'immobilisa, à l'instar du blond qui n'était plus trop sur de rien. Il faisait si noir qu'il ne devinait même pas la silhouette de celui qui lui faisait face, peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il se permit de l'attirer à lui en entrouvrant les lèvres. Il le connaissait assez bien, maintenant, pour embrasser sa bouche directement malgré l'absence totale de visibilité.

Kili eut un franc sursaut, pris par surprise, mais Fili assura sa prise en lui attrapant la nuque pour le presser plus encore contre lui. Il adora la manière, presque brutale et furieuse, dont Kili usa pour le repousser afin de le plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser à nouveau avec une fougue, un désespoir et une passion qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais connu. Il faisait si noir qu'il n'arrivait même pas à savoir s'il avait gardé les yeux ouverts, mais le corps qui se mouvait contre le sien, les mains qui fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, ce souffle qui se mêlait au sien et cette langue qui taquinait la sienne étaient tout ce dont ses sens avaient besoin pour l'instant.  
Quand Kili se sépara ensuite de lui, son cœur battait si vite qu'il en avait mal, et un silence étrange les couvrit. Enlacés et pressés l'un contre l'autre, ils n'osaient bouger de peur que le charme ne se rompe et, doucement, Fili murmura d'une voix éteinte :

— Je ne pourrai jamais me passer de ça…  
— Moi non plus…

Toujours plongés dans ses cheveux, les doigts du brun lui caressait le haut de la nuque et l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Touchant sa gorge du bout des doigts, Fili ne savait pas quoi ajouter à ça. Sortir avec un Sang-Dêchoirement alors qu'il était un Lupin avait été une grosse bêtise qu'il ne regrettait pas. Mais, pour le coup, les choses avaient radicalement changées et il n'était plus pensable d'envisager avec Kili une future relation publique et épanouie, à aucun moment. Si Thorin avait fermé les yeux et toléré leur relation, il était clair qu'il serait dans l'obligation de s'interposer si les deux frères continuaient de dénigrer leur lien. Jamais la ville n'accepterait de voir ses princes se compromettre de cette manière.  
Certes, la découverte de leur lien fraternel annonçait un futur radieux dans lequel ils seraient, tous les deux, côte à côte près du trône. Mais rien de plus.  
Cette étreinte interdite dérobée dans les ténèbres des égouts de la ville était tout ce à quoi ils pouvaient dorénavant aspirer.  
Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Kili abandonna ses cheveux pour glisser ses doigts dans son dos et l'attirer à lui pour une étreinte intense et poignante :

— Tu resteras mien, Fili… Promets-moi que tu resteras mien… Je refuse que tu te détournes de moi. Tu n'es pas mon frère, tu es mon homme et je ne pourrai supporter de te savoir avec un autre que moi… Quelque soit le prix à payer pour cela… Si l'on doit s'engager dans une relation dangereuse et interdite, je le supporterai, tant que tu ne te détournes pas de moi…

La question ne se posait même pas pour Fili. Mais, tout de même, pour le principe, il le repoussa pour reprendre sa main et l'inviter à continuer leur marche en sifflant d'une voix mauvaise :

— Comptes là dessus, Kili, de toute manière, tu as mis la barre trop haute pour que je puisse éprouver l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs ou de gouter au célibat éternel... Toutefois, il va falloir que tu comprennes que c'était la première et dernière fois que tu me traites de la sorte… Si l'on s'en sort, il te faudra faire pénitence et je te jure que le message passera d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Un été chargé et beaucoup de nouveautés dans ma rentrée professionnelle !  
J'espère que ça me laissera assez de temps pour continuer mes fics en court mais je pense qu'il faudra tout de même être patient.

Merci fort fort aux reviewers et bisous à tout le monde !


	36. Chapter 36

— Non. Il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire maintenant… Le simple fait que je sois en vie suffit pour contrer l'appel de Saroumane…  
— Dans ce cas, quel est le problème ? Qu'espère-t-il avoir en pénétrant à nouveau dans le sanctuaire ?

A la réponse impatience d'Oropher qui trépignait de ne pas rejoindre Thorin et Daïn, Thranduil fit la moue et cracha avec véhémence :

— S'il ne peut s'emparer de la pierre, il peut encore la souiller ou la corrompre… Et puis…

Il serra les lèvres, le regard fuyant, mais son père, appuyé contre le mur face à lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, fronça les sourcils et demanda sèchement :

— Et puis quoi ?

Thranduil lui renvoya un regard noir, avant de répondre méchamment :

— Et puis s'il a décidé de passer à l'acte cette nuit, de cesser de jouer et d'agir maintenant pour nous mettre en échec, alors ma mort avant l'aube fait parti de son plan.

Oropher, sans lui reprocher son insolence, darda sur lui un regard grave, mais Thranduil se leva pour lui tourner le dos en continuant sur le même ton :

— Si Saroumane se trouve dans le sanctuaire au moment où la vie me quitte, alors il sera le maitre de l'Arkenstone et la partie sera gagnée pour lui. Il ne lui restera plus qu'à tuer Daïn et Thorïn, récupérer Fili et le poser sur le trône pour en faire son pantin, mort ou vif.

— Il ne peut se dédoubler et, dans cette zone, il est certainement celui qui représente pour moi la plus grande menace, sans pour autant me surpasser… Tu es à l'abri tant que tu restes à mes côtés.

Le soupir que poussa Thranduil était parfaitement audible et il se rassit en maugréant :

— Si je reste à tes côtés, dis-tu ? Dans ce cas, allons ensemble les rejoindre au sanctuaire, cette inaction me tue…

Oropher souleva un sourcil mais, plutôt qu'obtempérer, il s'assit face à son fils en répliquant froidement :

— Il en va de même pour moi. Mais ta sécurité prime sur l'ennuie. Nous resterons ici.  
— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, à toi ? Le seul que tu considères comme ton fils est peut-être en danger de mort actuellement, tu te fous de cette ville et de son devenir et je sais bien que ma simple présence t'afflige autant que la tienne m'étouffe…  
— Tu ne sais rien de ce qui m'afflige, Thranduil…  
— Ho que si, tu as su te montrer extrêmement clair à ce propos durant toutes ces années où j'espérais encore te rendre fier…  
— Je t'ai déjà dit que-  
— C'est trop tard. Quoique tu ais l'intention de dire pour clôturer cette phrase, c'est trop tard, _papa_. Maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais aller ruminer mon ennui dans la pièce d'à côté. Un mur entre nous deux est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour l'instant.

Pinçant, Thranduil n'ajouta rien et, son regard glacial mettant son père au défi de le retenir, il sortit de la pièce, attrapant au passage une bouteille de grand cru sur le buffet. Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, il s'adossa au mur du couloir adjacent, pas assez fou, non plus, pour s'éloigner de trop de la sécurité de son père au vu de la situation actuelle. Il vérifia ses messages avant d'envoyer un rapide texto à Thorin. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre réseau dans les souterrains qui menaient au sanctuaire, mais, pour le principe, il lui donna l'ordre de revenir au plus tôt avec la pierre. Même de là où il se trouvait et ainsi dépossédé de son pouvoir, il pouvait sentir quelle était la main qui se posait sur le socle et il avait promis à son amant que, pour lui, l'Arkenstone se donnerait sans se faire prier.  
Débouchant la carafe favorite de son père, il en bu quelques gorgées à même le goulot et retint un sourire lorsque la réponse de Thorin lui parvint. Il n'était donc pas encore au plus profond des souterrains et trouvait le temps de lire et écrire des messages malgré la situation. Il lui demandait combien de temps il avait tenu avant d'envoyer son père voir ailleurs. Ce connard le connaissait si bien… Conscient que personne ne pourrait témoigner de ce sourire conquis qui étira ses lèvres fines lorsqu'il prit son téléphone en main pour répondre à ce type dont il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer, il ne chercha même pas à le contraindre. Toutefois, un bruit, infime, à l'étage inférieur capta son intention à ce moment.

Rangeant immédiatement son téléphone, il se redressa, posant la carafe au sol en silence et, immédiatement rejoint par son père dont les sens étaient, eux aussi, aiguisés à l'extrême, il dégaina sans le moindre geste superflu.  
De mauvaise grâce, il obéit lorsque le plus vieux lui fit signe de rester en retrait et, le suivant de près, il descendit derrière lui, les sens à l'affut.

Le rez-de-chaussée semblait pourtant vide de la moindre menace. Oropher prit contact avec ses équipes de gardes à l'extérieur, mais aucun ne rapporta le moindre fait suspect. En apparence il n'y avait, effectivement, rien à signaler, pourtant, ni Thranduil, ni son père, ne semblaient en être certain tandis qu'il scrutaient le jardin plongé dans la pénombre.

— Peut-être a-t-il, enfin, réussi à convaincre Smaug de se battre à ses côtés… Les Pyrothanes sont bien plus discrets et doués en infiltration que les Raa'z…  
— Non. Je me suis personnellement occupé de Smaug, il n'est plus une menace pour l'instant.  
— Pour l'instant ?  
— On ne peut rien prévoir sur le long terme, avec lui.  
— Tu aurais du nous laisser le tuer.

Condamnant, Thranduil lui tourna le dos pour rentrer mais Oropher se justifia en le suivant :

— Tu comprendras plus tard qu'il a, lui aussi, son rôle à jouer, et-

Il s'immobilisa sans finir sa phrase, si bien que, à son tour, Thranduil s'arrêta pour lui lancer un regard intrigué. Le plus vieux, le sens en alerte, resta attentif au moindre bruit venant de dehors, avant de souffler d'une voix sans appel :

— Retourne à l'étage.  
— Je ne suis pas un chien que l'on revoit sans-

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Dans un mouvement fluide et agile, Oropher se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer au sol au moment où une déflagration puissante suivi d'une explosion assourdissante lui martela les tympans. Avec une vivacité féline, le plus vieux se jeta immédiatement sur ses pieds, sa lame ancestrale en main. Thranduil fut debout près de lui tout aussi tôt, deux épées aiguisées dans chaque main :

— C'est l'aile Est. Mais je suppose que ce n'est qu'une diversion, nos ennemis sont-  
— Je sais. Reste avec moi.

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, Oropher attrapa son fils par le bras pour le forcer à s'éloigner de la fusillade qui commença aussitôt entre ses propres gardes et les intrus.

— C'est pour toi qu'ils viennent. Donc, pour une fois, tu vas sagement laisser les autres régler le problème à ta place.

Sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, il l'entraina à l'étage et, se débattant, Thranduil se défendit :

— Pour une fois ? Ca fait des jours que ça dure et que je ne suis bon qu'à attendre ! Surtout que tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es visé autant que moi !  
— Sauf que moi, je ne suis pas aussi indispensable que toi…  
— Te la joues pas humble aujourd'hui… Sans toi, Thorin n'a aucune chance de maintenir Erebor à flot et il le sait… De nous deux, tu es celui qui lui est le plus essentiel…  
— Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donne lorsqu'il te regarde…

Sèchement, sans attendre de répartie, il le poussa dans son bureau, une salle aux fenêtres et à la porte blindées que, sans autre forme de procès, il ferma à double tour. Outré, Thranduil se jeta contre la porte au moment où la serrure fut verrouillé :

— Oropher ! Par les Valars, quand accepteras-tu enfin de me voir à ma juste valeur ! Je sais me défendre, connard !

Furieux, il shoota dans le mur et la voix de son père, froide et implacable, lui répondit tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers les combats :

— Il n'est pas question de ça et tu le sais, Gardien. Tu es une pièce trop importante dans cette lutte pour que je te laisse courir le moindre risque.  
— C'est tout ? C'est donc simplement à ça que je me résume à tes yeux ?

Il avait hurlé contre la porte, mais ne reçu aucune réponde et, de rage, il martela le faux bois qui décorait le métal d'un poing furieux.

La douleur ne fit que décupler sa colère et, comme un fauve en cage, il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la salle pour trouver une issue tandis que, tout autour de lui, le bruit des fusillades prenait de l'ampleur.  
Se calmant peu à peu, il attrapa son téléphone, mais leurs assaillants étaient certainement équipés de brouilleurs d'ondes, car il ne captait pas le moindre réseau.  
Grinçant des dents, se sentant fou à cause de son impuissance au sein d'une situation qui pouvait très gravement dégénérée, il tenta de s'en prendre à nouveau aux ouvertures, se sentant bien plus vulnérable ainsi enfermé dans une salle close que s'il était sur un champ de bataille.  
Toutefois, il s'avéra rapidement qu'il n'avait pas la moindre issue, donc, à la place, il entreprit de fouiller l'intégralité de la salle pour récupérer toutes les armes que son père y avait caché. Ce fut une sacrée collecte qu'il parvint à rassembler, des poignards effilés de collection aux armes à feu sophistiquées, il s'arma de ses favorites en se jurant qu'Oropher ne les récupèrerait pas si facilement.

Etudiant le bureau, il retrouva aussi, parmi les papiers officiels qu'il eut la curiosité de feuilleter rapidement, son propre acte de déshéritage, signé de la main de son père, la sienne et le notaire. Avisant la date, il se souvint que, à ce moment, il n'avait même pas encore passé la majorité, encore un enfant… toute l'implacabilité, la froideur et l'exigence de son père lui revint et, de rage, il épingla la feuille sur le bureau, bien en apparence, d'un poignard unique en feuille de Lune qui transperça le marbre jusqu'à la garde.

Ce fut à ce moment que, malgré le tumulte des combats à l'extérieur, il entendit, presque silencieux, des pas dans le couloir. Très légers sans être furtifs, assurés mais pas précipités, Thranduil sentit un drôle de sentiment, entre peur et curiosité, croitre en lui.  
Les pas s'arrêtèrent face à la porte qui l'enfermait dans la pièce et, tandis que le jeune homme, une épée dans une main, un flingue dans l'autre, contournait la table en silence pour s'y adosser et faire face à l'entrée, la serrure fut non pas crochetée, mais simplement déverrouillée comme avec une clé. Sauf que Thranduil savait qu'Oropher était le seul possesseur de la clé de son bureau et, par conséquent, il se ramassa, prêt à bondir, au moment où la porte s'ouvrit.  
Toutefois, son élan fut brutalement coupé lorsque l'intruse pénétra dans la salle sans la moindre agressivité dans sa démarche.  
Grande, belle à se damner, de long cheveux argentés cascadant entre ses omoplates auxquelles étaient attachées deux lames de Lune. Epoustouflante, ce fut, pourtant, la jeunesse de ses traits qui interpella Thranduil.  
Il ne se rendit compte qu'à cet instant qu'il avait aujourd'hui le même âge que sa mère lorsque celle-ci avait rendue son dernier soupir.  
Car cette jeune femme qui avançait dans la pièce comme si elle se trouvait chez elle, il la reconnut alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Elle était la même que celle qui souriait à l'objectif sur les rares photos qu'Oropher gardait encore de son épouse.

Pris au dépourvu, le jeune homme se redressa, la gorge sèche et ses mains tremblantes abaissant leurs armes. Lorsqu'elle posa sur lui un regard clair et limpide, il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui et, abandonnant toute agressivité, comme un papillon dans les phares d'une voiture, il fit un pas en avant, le souffle court :

— Maman…

Elle lui sourit et il en lâcha ses armes, comme pétrifié. Il ne fit pas le moindre geste lorsqu'elle leva vers lui une main gantée dans une mitaine en cuir d'ulmar et il tressaillit quand les doigts froids glissèrent sur sa joue. Ce ne fut qu'à ce contact, qu'il sentit dénué de la moindre parcelle de vie, qu'il comprit le danger, se souvenant du tombeau vide dans la crypte de sa famille et, d'un geste fulgurant de rapidité, il bondit en arrière au moment où la lame de Lune fendit l'air à l'endroit exact où il s'était tenu.

Il n'eut à peine le temps de se réceptionner que sa mère enchaina d'un mouvement étourdissant de vitesse et d'habilité qui manqua de le faucher. Encore, il ne dut la vie qu'à sa propre vivacité et fut heureux de ne récolter qu'une longue balafre sur l'abdomen.

Il parvint à s'écarter de quelques mètres, mais, la voyant dégainer sa deuxième épée, il comprit que la suite serait extrêmement éprouvante pour lui.

Il avait déjà entendu parler de sa mère. Il était parfaitement cohérent qu'Oropher, cet homme si puissant et si exigent, ne s'était pas épris de la première paysanne venue.  
Ce n'était pas seulement une farouche sylvaine experte en magie des éléments qui lui avait ravi son cœur, mais, aussi, une fière combattante qui, de son vivant, avait été l'une des rares personnes à avoir déjà battu Oropher en combat singulier.  
Sans y croire, Thranduil dégaina l'épée qui lui restait. De une, faire face à une combattante, même morte, de cet acabit serait une épreuve. De deux, l'idée de porter la main sur sa mère, la seule femme qu'il se désespérait de ne pas avoir connu, lui retournait le cœur.  
Pourtant, lorsqu'il se redressa face à elle, ce fut d'une voix assurée qu'il souffla dangereusement :

— Je t'ai déjà pris la vie une fois… Ne me force pas à le refaire.

Il n'eut, comme toute réponse, qu'un sifflement d'outre tombe qui lui vrilla les tympans. Lorsque sa mère l'attaqua, il ne fut pas certain de voir le mouvement tellement il était rapide et pétri de puissance. Comme il s'y attendait, elle le dominait largement. Ses attaques s'enchainaient si vite et de manière si habile qu'il pouvait à peine les parer pour sauver sa vie.  
Il se retrouva très vite acculé et manqua de se faire trancher la jugulaire une première fois. Il ne dut sa vie qu'à un fulgurant réflexe et récolta une nouvelle balafre sur la gorge. Il la repoussa d'un mouvement bas appris de Thorin et enchaina d'un coup de tête qui la déstabilisa. Il vit l'ouverture et, vif, il prit sa garde à deux mains en pivotant sur ses talons.  
Le bruit qu'elle fit lorsque la lame lui traversa l'abdomen, comme un hoquet d'agonie, lui arracha un sanglot mais il refusa de laisser la nouvelle marionnette de Saroumane lui prendre la vie, quelle que soit son apparence et, d'un coup de coude, il la jeta à terre.

Aucune goutte de sang ne vint éclabousser le sol, aucun souffle qui se perd ne vint clôturer le combat. Au contraire.  
Thranduil fit un pas en arrière, rencontrant à nouveau le mur froid de la salle, lorsque, sans présenter la moindre gène, sa mère posa la main sur l'épée plantée dans son ventre pour la retirer d'un geste sur. La gardant en main, elle se releva pour lui faire face à nouveau.  
Il comprit, à ce moment, que ce combat ne pouvait connaître qu'une seule issue et, pour la première fois, il sentit une épouvante insidieuse monter de ses entrailles.  
Coincé par le mur, désarmée, il ne put faire un pas de plus en arrière lorsqu'elle avança sur lui, et, se sentant déjà vaincu, il tenta d'une petite voix :

— Maman… Maman, s'il te plait… Ne laisse pas ce sorcier te faire faire une telle chose… Je suis ton fils unique…

En réponse, elle leva le bras pour porter un coup fatal mais, lorsqu'elle abattit sa lame, Thranduil n'eut d'autre choix, pour sauver sa vie, que de se jeter sur elle. D'une poigne puissante, il lui attrapa l'avant-bras pour l'immobiliser tout en utilisant la force de son mouvement pour échanger les positions et la plaquer contre le mur. Habilement, il la désarma d'une prise agile, puis il l'immobilisa d'une main. Il sentit ses oreilles bourdonner furieusement et un affreux gout de dégout inonda sa gorge lorsque, serrant le poing, il lui martela l'abdomen plusieurs fois de suite. Il sentit, sous ses phalanges, les os et les organes imploser sous la puissance des coups, mais, encore, elle le repoussa comme si elle ne ressentait rien. Sa force le prit au dépourvu, surtout lorsque, désarmée, elle l'attaqua à mains nues, visant la jugulaire et les poings vitaux. Il se prit un premier coup dans le ventre qui le plia en deux, celui qui lui martela la joue manqua de le jeter à terre et, le souffle coupé par un coup de genoux brutal dans le sternum, il sentit se poser sur sa gorge des doigts glacés, sans vie mais pétries d'une force titanesque.  
Jeté au sol sans même s'en rendre compte, il tenta de se débattre mais l'oxygène lui manqua. Assise à califourchon sur lui, d'une main, elle continuait de serrer sa gorge tandis que l'autre, d'un geste fluide, attrapa un petit poignard à la ceinture de son fils que, sans la moindre hésitation, elle abattit sur son torse. Il eut à peine le temps de porter une main désespérée sur le poignet pour dévier l'attaque et préserver les points vitaux qu'un hurlement de douleur lui échappa quand la base de son épaule fut perforée. Affaibli il ne put trouver la force de se débattre et il hurla à nouveau lorsqu'elle retira la petite lame pour l'abattre à nouveau, exactement au même endroit.  
La douleur et son instinct de survie lui rendirent ses dernières forces et, lorsque le poignard fusa vers sa jugulaire pour terminer son œuvre de mort, il attrapa la lame de ses mains nues. Le sang gicla de ses paumes entaillées mais il tint bon et résista lorsqu'elle appuya pour terminer son travail.

— Maman… Je t'en supplie, arrête ça !

Comme sourde à sa litanie, elle leva sa main libre pour le gifler et le forcer à lâcher prise mais, conscient que cela signerait le glas de son existence, il tint bon et, même, tenta de reprendre le dessus. Mais, ainsi offert, il crut voir sa fin arriver et, en dernier recours, il cria à plein poumon :

— PAPA ! Papa, je t'en prie, aide moi !

Elle redoubla d'effort à ce moment mais, usant de ce qu'il lui restait en force et agilité, il parvint à la désarmer et jeter au loin son poignard. Sa vie était en jeu et jamais, même face à Saroumane, il ne s'était senti aussi proche de la perdre. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il parvint à la repousser et se remettre sur pied en chancelant. Trop faible pour continuer à se battre, ses mains incapables de tenir une arme à cause des entailles profonde du poignard, il tenta de fuir sans pour autant lui tourner le dos, mais, à nouveau, elle fut sur lui et il esquiva de justesse un coup qui l'aurait assommé. En reculant vers la porte, il esquiva ses attaques furieuses mais un coup de pied méchamment placé le propulsa à nouveau au sol. Encore, elle fondit sur lui pour le frapper à mains nues, mais, plus vif, il ne la laissa pas, cette fois-ci, l'immobiliser à terre, conscient qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais se relever si elle parvenait à reprendre le dessus de cette manière.  
Toutefois, plus forte et expérimentée, elle se jeta sur lui et, attrapant un poignet d'une main, la nuque de l'autre, elle usa de la vitesse du mouvement pour le projeter face contre le mur du couloir. Puis, sans douceur, elle agrippa ses cheveux pour le forcer à lui faire face et un immonde gout d'hémoglobine remonta dans sa gorge lorsque le poing de sa mère lui martela le torse, brisant quelques côtes au passage et lui arrachant une nouvelle exclamation de douleur. Il se sentit sombrer, mais son instinct rugit lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était complètement offert au pantin de Saroumane qui, à nouveau, ferma ses doigts monstrueusement forts sur sa gorge pour l'immobiliser et le priver de son souffle.  
Se débattant en vain, il la vit attraper, contre sa cuisse, une arme à feu rutilante et, sentant ses forces et sa volonté l'abandonner, il ne put qu'ancrer son regard voilé par la douleur dans celui, vide et opaque, de sa génitrice qui darda sur son front le canon du flingue.

— Ayla ! Non !

Le doigt pressa la détente au moment où la voix puissante d'Oropher tonna dans le couloir. La détonation lui vrilla les tympans mais la balle ne lui était plus destinée et fusa vers l'empereur qui l'évita sans peine.  
Lançant un regard indéchiffrable sur celle qui fut sa femme, il avançait vers elle d'un pas dangereux et, pour la première fois, Thranduil entendit la voix, claire, de celle qui hantait ses songes :

— Oropher, mon ami… Sa vie est tout ce qui me manque pour être enfin avec toi… Achève-le pour moi et nous serons enfin réunis de nouveau…

Thranduil ne put dire ce qui, entre les deux coups de poignard ou bien ces mots assurées de cette voix si douce, lui fit le plus mal. Toutefois, la plaie béante que venait d'ouvrir en son cœur les mots d'Ayla furent immédiatement colmatée par la voix d'Oropher qui s'approcha encore jusqu'à poser sa main sur l'avant bras de sa femme pour la forcer à lâcher prise :

— Ce ne sont pas tes paroles, mais celles de Saroumane… Les mêmes qu'il me souffla toutes ces années qui ont suivi ta mort… Je comprends maintenant à quel point j'ai été aveuglé par son poison…

— Oropher ?

La voix douce était teintée d'une incompréhension triste qui remua même les entrailles de Thranduil. Toutefois, Oropher ne se laissa pas leurrer et, d'une voix plus dangereuse encore, il se plaça devant son fils pour assurer mortellement en la repoussant :

— Ayla est morte et rien ne me la rendra, surtout pas le sacrifice du fils qu'elle m'a offert. Quant à toi, démon, t'en prendre à Thranduil et apparaître sous les traits de celle que j'aime fut une erreur…

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'voir lu !**

On retrouve Kili et Fili au prochain chapitre ;)


	37. Chapter 37

Terrassé par la douleur, Thranduil se laissa glisser jusqu'à poser un genoux au sol. Sa main, écorchée et ensanglantée, trembla furieusement lorsqu'il posa la paume à la base de son épaule charcutée. La lame du poignard utilisée était trop courte pour inquiéter ses points vitaux, mais il n'était pas épargné par la douleur. Des larmes se mêlant au sang sur son visage, il luttait contre les ombres qui dansaient devant son regard pour ne pas sombrer.  
Son père se battait seul contre un ennemi, peut-être le seul à Erebor, qui jouait d'égal et qui avait même le pouvoir de prendre le dessus et le terrasser.  
Si Oropher, aujourd'hui gorgé d'expérience, de puissance et de souplesse, surpassait de loin le jeune combattant qu'il était une vingtaine d'années plus tôt, contrairement à Ayla, figée par la mort, cette dernière avait, comme avantage, son insensibilité aux blessures et sa force monstrueuse.  
Plusieurs fois, Thranduil retint un hurlement inquiet lorsque son père, malgré chacun de ses coups qui faisait mouche, manqua, plusieurs fois, de se faire désarmer ou décapiter par sa femme. Elle avait récupéré au sol les deux épées de Thranduil. Comme son fils, elle était ambidextre et présentait une aisance bluffante dans la maitrise de son corps. Cette fluidité mortelle mettait à mal les parades et les attaques d'Oropher.

Celui-ci, à nouveau, parvint pourtant à passer sous sa défense et il visa le bras. Il chercha à le trancher, mais parvint seulement à l'effleurer de la pointe de sa lame tant la guerrière qui lui faisait face était agile dans ses dérobades. Elle contre-attaqua immédiatement et, comme si elle n'était ici que pour un seul but, elle essaya, encore une fois, de passer outre la défense de l'empereur pour s'en prendre directement à Thranduil, désarmé. A nouveau, elle fut repoussée et, d'une botte furieuse, Oropher parvint, enfin, à lui arracher une arme. Le tintement qu'elle fit en tombant au sol sonna le glas du combat.

Vive, Ayla usa de sa main désarmée pour attraper la gorge d'Oropher et l'attirer à elle en levant le genou. Percuté dans l'abdomen par un coup surpuissant, la douleur le surprit et il esquiva de justesse le retour de lame. Celui-ci suivait presque en-même temps et lui offrit une nouvelle estafilade. Elle enchaina d'un revers fulgurant qui l'entailla profondément d'une épaule à l'autre. L'acier effilé avait manqué la jugulaire de quelques centimètres, mais Oropher fut tout de même étourdi par la perte de sang immédiat. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais, bien plus rapide que ce qu'il se souvenait d'elle, elle attaqua encore une fois, visant la main qui tenait la lame. L'avant bras fut ouvert du poignet au coude, tranchant la chair et dévoilant l'os et, dans la seconde suivante, la lame fusa à nouveau, vers le ventre. Il se protégea vivement d'une parade ajustée de sa main encore vaillante. Son flanc s'imbiba immédiatement d'écarlate avant même qu'il ne sente la morsure de l'épée. Lorsque cette dernière revint, ce fut, à nouveau, vers le ventre mais, anticipant la riposte d'Oropher, Ayla dévia son coup au dernier moment et la cuisse s'ouvrit dans une gerbe de sang.  
Abandonné par le muscle tailladé, Oropher perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur un genou face à sa femme. La lame revint dans un cercle mortel pour faucher la tête. Il eut juste le temps de voir, sur ce visage qu'il aimait temps, des larmes couler de ses yeux bleus pris au piège par le maléfice, puis celui-ci explosa dans une détonation fracassante. Le corps d'Ayla tituba, sa main lâcha l'épée qu'elle tenait et, à nouveau, un coup de feu retentit, puis un troisième et un quatrième.  
S'avançant douloureusement pour se placer aux côtés de son père, le regard voilé d'une peine et d'une douleur qui n'avait rien de physique, Thranduil continua de tirer jusqu'à vider son chargeur sur l'abomination qui portait les traits de sa mère. Détruite, elle s'écroula dans un amas de chaire putréfié.  
A bout de force et de volonté, Thranduil se laissa tomber à genou près du plus vieux. Il lâcha son flingue pour tourner la tête vers Oropher et souffler d'une voix brisée :

— C'était elle… C'était vraiment elle… Je n'ai pas eu le choix… Elle t'aurait tué… Je n'avais pas le choix… Je l'ai tuée une deuxième fois…

Sa voix se cassa dans un sanglot et, simplement, Oropher répondit d'une voix calme en levant sa main pour la poser sur sa nuque :

— Non. Thranduil.

A bout de force, le plus jeune répondit à la pression galante et il se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Oropher. Il le réceptionna pour le serrer contre lui dans une étreinte soulagée et emplie de pardon.  
Comme si une digue se brisait, les larmes de Thranduil, ébranlé par ce combat qui lui avait demandé bien plus que ce qu'il était capable de donner, se mirent à couler franchement. Il se laissa aller, consolé et réconforté par la main de son père qui caressa ses cheveux sans ajouter un mot.  
Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était agrippé à lui qu'au moment où le plus vieux lui prit gentiment ses mains pleines de sang pour l'inviter à se séparer. En douceur, Oropher prit son visage baigné de larme en coupe pour déposer un baiser sur son front, avant d'y poser le sien :

— Ta mère n'est pas morte, elle vit en nous…  
— C'était son corps… Et sa voix… Je l'ai détruite.  
— Mais ce n'était pas _elle._ Je suis désolé que ce soit dorénavant cette image que tu ais d'elle, te demander de l'oublier serait inutile, je le sais… Mais jamais elle n'aurait tenu ces propos, ni agis de cette manière à ton égard…  
— C'est pourtant bien ce que toi tu me fais et me dis depuis ma naissance… Pourquoi pas elle ?  
— Je sais. Je ne peux que te demander pardon pour ça…

Une émotion étrange et très puissante lui prit les tripes lorsque, patients, les doigts de son père, dont le front était toujours collé au sien, cajolèrent distraitement ses joues pour en faire partir les larmes et le sang avec un naturel effarant. Il eut le reflexe de poser ses mains sur les avant-bras du plus vieux mais la douleur de ses entailles se rappela à lui. Il se contenta de le toucher du bout des doigts en fermant les yeux et savourant l'instant.  
Toutefois, cette étreinte intime fut brève car, prévenus par les gardes venus en soutien, des soigneurs les séparèrent presque de force pour entreprendre rapidement les premiers soins. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Thranduil se rendit compte à quel point sa respiration était douloureuse, gênée par ses côtes brisées et sa trachée abîmée. Partout dans son corps, la douleur pulsait et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il aperçut, du coin de l'œil, l'aiguille de morphine qui apparut dans les mains du soigneur le plus proche.

oOo

— Je vois qu'on arrive trop tard…  
— Ou pile au bon moment…  
— Ca dépend… Si on aime l'action…  
— Ou si on en a eu assez pour l'instant…

A la dernière remarque suave et taquine de Kili, Fili avait répondu d'une voix glaciale en lui lançant un regard noir. Le brun haussa les épaules.

Fili pouvait maintenant lui faire la gueule comme il le désirait, après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans les ténèbres des égouts et ces quelques mots qui lui avaient fait comprendre que le blond était, lui aussi, déterminé à sauvegarder leur relation interdite, il voulait bien tout endurer de sa part. Surtout que voir Fili se dérober et le repousser de la sorte était bien plus excitant et aguichant que le voir minauder et faire les yeux doux. Si une telle chose était possible.  
Détournant son attention du blond, il passa devant lui pour pénétrer dans le parc de la demeure d'Oropher. Ils ne venaient pas par l'entrée principale et il se dit que c'était une bonne chose. Même si les gardes d'Oropher avaient repoussé une première vague de Raa'z, il était clair que beaucoup grouillaient encore à l'extérieure.  
Présentant des mains désarmées, Kili apostropha un officier de la milice privée d'Oropher. Les reconnaissant, ce dernier aboya un ordre à l'attention de son escouade et, sans heurt, ils furent escortés à l'intérieur et renseignés sur les derniers événements.

Le manoir avait été un véritable champ de bataille et, encore, quelques cadavres de Raa'z ou, plus rare, de gardes, jonchaient le sol.

A leur demande, ils furent amenés dans l'aile privée afin qu'ils gouttent, même quelques brefs instant, au repos. Les derniers jours de Fili avaient été très durs, entre sa captivité chez les Pyrothanes puis les Sang-Dêchoirement, la cavalcade sur les toits et tout le reste, il se sentait épuisé et Kili ne l'ignorait pas.  
Toutefois, avant que le garde ne les laisse à l'entrée de l'aile privée, où il n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer, Fili demanda tout de même d'un ton formel, reprenant son grade de lieutenant :

— La brigade lupine a-t-elle été mise au courant ?  
— Oui, mais un attentat a eu lieu en début de soirée à la faction Alvarienne, tous les effectifs sont réquisitionnés. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux ici de toute manière.

L'officier avait répondu d'une voix neutre avant de repartir et le blond haussa un sourcil. Toutefois, avant même qu'il n'eut le temps d'aller derrière lui pour exiger un téléphone, la main de Kili se ferma sur son poignet :

— N'oublies pas… Tu en as eu assez pour l'instant. Laisse les tiens s'occuper de ça…  
— Ma place est avec eux.

La prise sur son poignet se fit plus sèche et, sans merci, Kili verrouilla la porte tout en l'attirant à lui pour crocheter sa nuque et cracher dans son oreille :

— Ta place est avec moi, de une, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre affirmer autre chose. De deux, tu n'es pas en état des les rejoindre et de trois… N'essais même pas de discuter ou je t'assomme.

Il avait sifflé sa dernière injonction en serrant sa prise avec plus de force lorsque Fili fit mine de se débattre en le menaçant à son tour :

— Je sais. Je connais tes méthodes… M'enfermer semble être la solution à tous tes problèmes, mais ça t'en créera d'autres, crois-moi. Maintenant. Lâche-moi !  
— Ho que non ! Je viens de perdre ma nuit à essayer tant bien que mal de te ramener en sécurité, ce n'est pas pour te voir plonger dans la gueule du loup à nouveau !

Agilement, il passa son bras derrière sa nuque pour la coincer de son coude et le presser contre lui, alors le blond se figea :

— Je t'ai dit de me lâcher.

Cette fois-ci, c'était un grondement hautement mortel et intimidant qui roula dans la gorge de Fili, immobilisé contre le brun. Kili ne put retenir un sourire gourmand tandis qu'un long frisson de délice glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Audacieux, il affermit même sa prise sur la nuque et permit même à sa main, provocante et curieuse, de descendre pour flatter le bas du dos jusqu'à attraper une fesse à pleine main.  
Un tressaillement violent d'un plaisir inattendu parcourut son corps entier lorsque, sans prévenir et sans douceur, les dents de Fili se plantèrent dans le creux de sa nuque en réponse. Sans toutefois serrer trop fort, mais gardant la peau entre la mâchoire comme tentative d'intimidation. Sagement immobile à son tour, Kili laissa seulement filer un souffle haché lorsque la langue vint caresser la peau prisonnière et, en réponse, il malaxa franchement le muscle contre sa paume tout en le pressant contre lui.

— Je te préfère comme ça…

La douleur de la morsure s'intensifia en réponse, mais, plus électrifié qu'inquiété, il souffla d'une voix grave, sans faire le moindre geste superflu, adorant la situation :

— Si c'est comme ça que tu as l'intention de me faire regretter te t'avoir jeté en prison, je suis navré, mais, au contraire, ça me donne envie de t'y enfermer plus longtemps encore…

A nouveau, un long frisson descendit de son échine lorsque la prise de la mâchoire se fit plus sévère et, légèrement étourdi, sans le moindre geste superflu, il le caressa sans gêne tout en reprenant plus sérieusement :

— Attend au moins de parler avec Oropher avant de te lancer dans une nouvelle conquête… Les gardes ont dit qu'il était encore avec ses soigneurs et ils ne savent pas quand il sera prêt à nous recevoir… Toutefois, quelque soit la situation, tu as besoin de repos et- Ok… Okay… Je te lâche…

Abandonnant son massage déplacé, il éloigna franchement ses mains de Fili lorsque celui-ci serra vraiment la mâchoire. La douleur était encore tenable mais elle avait le potentiel de croitre de manière exponentielle. Kili n'en était pas certain, mais il se dit que le blond était peut-être sérieusement capable de lui arracher un bout de chair s'il continuait de passer outre ses injonctions. En récompense, Fili passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et, desserrant les dents, il embrassa la morsure avec passion, avant de laisser ses lèvres papillonner sur la peau fine de la gorge qu'il gouta de sa langue. Kili, sage, resta immobile et se contenta de lever le menton pour le laisser faire, gardant gentiment ses mains en l'air, lui laissant la bride au cou.

— Tu me fais tourner la tête, Fili… Je n'y peux rien si je préfère te savoir avec moi qu'auprès des chiens de la brigade lupine…  
— Tu peux toujours m'accompagner.

Kili fit la moue en posant négligemment ses mains sur les hanches du blond qui embrassait maintenant ce qu'il pouvait de l'épaule, repoussant la chemise fine.

— Merci, mais partir à la rescousse de la section Alvarienne, très peu pour moi… Quitte à intervenir quelque part, autant retrouver Daïn et Thorin…  
— Le garde vient de nous dire que Gandalf lui-même est en soutient… On ne leur serait pas d'une grande aide, au contraire.

Les lèvres revinrent sur la petite blessure causée par les dents que Fili embrassa à nouveau avec paresse, plongeant ses doigts dans la crinière brune. Kili poussa un soupir ravi et, simplement, glissa ses mains dans son dos pour l'enlacer tendrement en exposant d'une voix plus sérieuse :

— C'est vrai. De toute manière, je pense que le plus intelligent de notre part est de rester ici… Je ne sais pas dans quel état est Oropher, mais tu as du sentir comme moi que le moral de ses troupes est au plus bas. Ces types n'ont encore certainement jamais vu leur Empereur verser la moindre goutte de sang, alors je n'imagine pas ce qu'ils ressentent s'il a été mis à terre…  
— Ils doivent penser que leur fin est proche…

Les lèvres de Fili remontèrent indolemment le long de la tempe pour venir mordiller affectueusement l'oreille et, chatouillé par le souffle taquin, Kili tressaillit. Il se reprit pour le serrer plus encore dans ses bras en justifiant simplement :

— Les Raa'z attaquent toujours par vague.  
— Pour la prochaine, on s'occupera de les accueillir…  
— Je suppose qu'ils ne nous laisserons pas tranquille tant qu'ils n'auront pas mis la main sur l'un de nous deux et qu'ils n'auront pas descendu l'épervin…  
— Qu'ils essaient, on saura les recevoir…

Encore, le grondement de Fili était très intimidant et Kili se sépara pour le regarder dans les yeux en caressant l'arrête de sa mâchoire :

— Toi… Tu me plais, tu n'as pas idée à quel point…  
— Tu as une drôle de manière de le montrer…  
— Je peux me rattraper si tu veux…

Encore, sa main audacieuse glissa le long de la hanche pour venir pétrir la fesse d'une caresse provocante et Fili le repoussa avant de s'éloigner :

— C'est pas le moment, je crois…

Kili le regarda partir, étudiant sans complexe la courbure de son dos, avant de lui emboiter le bas en le taquinant :

— Si ça avait été le moment ?  
— Ca n'aurait pas été le moment tout de même.

Sec, Fili avait répondu sans attendre de réplique et il se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais il fut immobilisé par un bras de Kili qui lui ceintura la taille. Il se contenta de pousser un soupir ennuyé qui se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque la voix du brun vint souffler à son oreille d'un ton mesquin :

— Dis moi, Fili… Te permettrais-tu de m'envoyer chier de la sorte si jamais j'avais refusé net l'idée d'une relation incestueuse avec toi au moment ou nous avons été conscients du lien qui nous uni désormais ?  
— C'est un lien qui nous a toujours uni, nous l'ignorions simplem-  
— Répond à ma question, bâtard.  
— Me traite pas de bâtard, on a les mêmes parents.  
— On a assurément une mère en commun, mais aucune certitude pour le père, il me semble… Mais ça ne change rien. Ne te crois pas tout permis simplement parce que je me désespère de t'avoir mien à jamais malgré notre fraternité. Car les rôles auraient pu être inversés.  
— Non, ils ne l'auraient pas été… Je n'aurai pas rampé à tes pieds comme tu rampes actuellement aux miens, Kili.

Comme attendu, la réplique froide de Fili fit mouche et il eut bien du mal à retenir un sourire gourmand lorsque, impérieux, le brun le retourna pour le plaquer dos contre le mur du couloir d'une prise furieuse. Il l'aimait tellement, lorsqu'il le dominait ainsi, que, les poignets prisonniers de sa poigne, il ne chercha même pas à empêcher ses cuisses de s'ouvrir instinctivement pour permettre à Kili de s'insérer entre elles et se presser contre lui en soufflant dangereusement :

— Tu aimes ça ? Que je sois prêt à tout pour toi et que j'accepte tout de ta part dans l'espoir de me rattraper ?  
— J'aime ça, oui… Surtout que je sais être le seul pour qui tu es capable d'une telle… _décadence…_

Ils échangèrent un bref sourire complice avant que, plus grave, Kili se pencha pour parler à son oreille :

— Si je n'étais pas venu derrière toi, cette nuit, et que je n'avais pas répondu à ton baiser, qu'aurais-tu fait ? Te serais-tu résigné à ne m'avoir comme frère ou bien te serais-tu montré plus… Audacieux ?  
— Tu me demandes ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais envie de toi, alors que rien ne nous autorise à nous aimer, au contraire et que, même, tu me menaces de mort et de séquestration ? Tu as donc oublié comment s'est passée notre première fois ?

Kili eut un coup de chaud à l'évocation surtout lorsque, sans pudeur, Fili leva une cuisse pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Distraitement, il l'attrapa d'une poigne affirmée pour la maintenir contre lui et promettre d'une voix rauque :

— On recommence quand tu veux.

Ardent, il roula des hanches contre celles de Fili qui, surprit par un plaisir dont il n'avait pas anticipé l'intensité, écarquilla les yeux en poussant une exclamation sensuelle. La voix de Kili s'aggrava encore lorsqu'il susurra à son oreille :

— A moins que tu préfères que je ne fasse à ta manière et que je ne te demande pas ton avis…

Etourdit, Fili retint un sourire gourmand, mais, il se reprit lorsque, joueuse et victorieuse, la voix de Kili souffla dans le creux de son oreille :

— Toutefois, j'ai bien compris que j'ai pénitence à faire… Donc à toi de me dire quand ce sera « Le moment »… Je n'ai plus l'intention de ramper pour recevoir la moindre attention de ta part en attendant…

Les lèvres de Fili s'ouvrirent dans un « Quoi ? » muet et, soudain abandonné contre son mur il regarda, effaré, son amant s'éloigner l'air de rien. Se reprenant, il ne put s'empêcher de souffler entre ses dents :

— Connard !  
— J'ai entendu ! Continue comme ça et sois certain que je n'accourrai pas gaiement au premier signal…

Taquin, Kili l'attendit à l'entrée de la cuisine et Fili le rejoignit pour rétorquer d'un ton glacial :

— Si tu crois que les choses vont se passer ainsi… Pour ta gouverne, lorsque je parlais de pénitence, je ne parlais pas forcément de grève du sexe, je ne voulais pas me punir moi non plus…

Kili lui rendit un sourire mauvais et il passa naturellement un bras autour de ses épaules raides pour rejoindre avec lui placards et frigo de l'immense cuisine dans l'optique d'y piller tout ce qui était à piller :

— J'avais bien compris… Tout comme j'ai bien eu la certitude que là, ça aurait été le moment… Contre le mur, dans un couloir de la demeure de l'Empereur, entre deux attaques de Raa'z… Tu n'as vraiment aucune tenue…

De mauvaise grâce, Fili dégagea son bras d'un mouvement d'épaule et s'éloigna. Kili insista en s'accoudant au plan de travail pour lui faire face :

— Ceci dit, c'est pour ça que je t'aime et ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé… Mais tu as décidé de faire la gueule seulement quand ça t'arrange… Te connaissant, ça pourrait durer très longtemps ainsi…  
— Fallait pas m'enfermer.  
— Mais je l'ai fait. Et je pourrai même recommencer.  
— Essaies seulement.  
— Le dit pas sur ce ton là, tu sais à quel point j'aime être défié.  
— Pas par moi, croit-moi.  
— Ce que je veux dire, Fili…

Abandonnant son attitude mutine, il se redressa pour attraper le menton de son frère et planter son regard dans le sien en déclarant gravement :

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir enfermé et je te promets que je ne ferrai plus jamais l'erreur de te faire subir la moindre chose qui induit séquestration, entraves et punition corporelle sans ton consentement…  
— Je ne sais pas quoi penser du sous-entendu de cette phrase, mais quoique tu aies en tête, sache que le doute à propos du consentement n'est pas permis… Il te faudra un accord signé…

Kili tiqua, comme si un très beau plan venait de tomber à l'eau, mais il ne releva pas et continua sans faire mine de l'avoir entendu :

— Je m'excuse donc de cette réaction que j'ai eue, même si je l'estime, encore, tout à fait justifiée-  
— Mais inappropriée.  
— Mais inappropriée, je le conçois. Toutefois, si tu as bien réussi à me faire comprendre que tout ne m'est pas permis envers toi, c'est à mon tour maintenant de te faire savoir une chose : Ce n'est pas toi qui décide.

Fili lui répondit d'un simple ricanement outrancier et il chassa la main qui tenait son visage pour ouvrir le frigo. Il pesta mentalement contre le régime végétarien d'Oropher qui ne garnissait son garde mangé que de végétaux et légumes frais. Toutefois, il dénicha des cannettes d'une bière nordique et en envoya une à Kili, qui s'était assis sur la table, en rétorquant simplement :

— Vraiment ?

Il rattrapa au vol une pomme ferme que lui jeta le brun et, provocant, il constata dans un sourire attractif :

— J'ai pourtant l'impression d'avoir été l'auteur de toutes les initiatives entre nous deux…  
— De une, j'en ai moi aussi quelques unes à mon actif…  
— Certes, quand tu ne me séquestres pas, tu viens me secourir, je te reconnais ça…  
— De deux, tu n'aurais pas engagé certaines de tes initiatives si je ne t'y avais pas encouragé…

Fili haussa un sourcil en mordant dans sa pomme et Kili conclu en décapsulant sa bière :

— De trois, dans la mesure où chacune de tes initiatives me plaisait beaucoup, je n'éprouvais pas la nécessité de m'y opposer…  
— Et donc ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

A la question joueuse, Kili répondit d'un ton sérieux en lui lançant un sourire carnassier :

— Je n'apprécie pas que tu me prennes pour acquis.

Ce fut au tour de Fili de lui lancer un sourire séduisant et, suave, il s'approcha de Kili pour demander d'une voix grave :

— Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?

Avec douceur, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses du brun qu'il invita à s'écarter pour s'y insérer. Mutin, il leva le visage pour capter son regard et assurer de cette voix profonde et séduisante :

— Parce que moi, je le suis…  
— Seulement quand ça t'arrange, j'ai l'impression…

Se laissant sagement faire, Kili ne chercha pas à se dérober et il vint caresser son menton d'un doigt taquin en fermant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Fili eut un regard sévère :

— C'est donnant-donnant, mon beau…  
— Si tu le dis.

Sérieux à son tour, Kili prit son visage en coupe pour se pencher sur lui et souffler contre ses lèvres :

— Je n'ai juste pas envie de subir tes remontrances dès que tu en as l'occasion…  
— Elles sont méritées ! Ne viens pas te faire passer pour la victime... Ce droit ne revient qu'à moi !  
— Certes. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas attendre tout simplement que tu daignes claquer du doigt pour que je tombe à tes pieds…

Il se dégagea pour descendre de la table et récupérer sa canette. Boudeur, Fili s'adossa à la table en croisant les bras :

— T'es vraiment un gamin… Tu me fais vraiment la gueule parce que je me permets de te faire la gueule pour te reprocher ce que tu m'as fait ?  
— T'as tout compris, mon beau. Maintenant, croque un truc en vitesse, récupère des munitions et soigne-moi cette épaule, je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à avoir un peu d'action.  
— Va te faire voir, connard, je ne prendrai pas les ordres d'un Sang-Dêchoirement. Et puis tu vas me la soigner toi-même, cette épaule, c'est à cause de toi qu'elle est dans cet état.

Sèchement, Fili avait parlé en retirant sa chemise qui laissa apparaître une longue balafre récente et, de bon gré, Kili revint vers lui pour l'examiner et s'en occuper avec douceur.

oOo

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Le Thorin/Thranduil commence à manquer, non ?


	38. Chapter 38

Après un petit soucis de doublette par pure étourderie, voici donc le chapitre 38 ;)

* * *

— C'est un piège ?  
— Ca en a tout l'air.

A côté de Thorin, Daïn marchait à grandes enjambées pour tenir le rythme. Dans les galeries qui descendaient vers le sanctuaire de l'Arkenstone, l'écho des pas des deux hommes se répercutaient et tranchaient avec le silence lugubre des lieux.  
Malgré la prémonition, Thorin ne marqua pas la moindre hésitation en pénétrant dans la salle où se trouvait l'Arkenstone. L'enjeu était bien trop gros pour courir le moindre risque.  
Il s'immobilisa ensuite et ne montra aucune surprise face à l'occupant du leu qui semblait l'avoir attendu.  
Comme Thranduil l'avait sentit, la gemme venait bien d'être convoquée par un autre que lui qui possédait un pouvoir similaire. Saroumane.  
Le nécromancien resta immobile à côté de la stèle le temps que les deux cousins pénètres dans la pièce en évaluant le lieu à l'affut du moindre danger. Seule sa voix tonna après quelques secondes :

— Je suis venu seul.

Il ne montrait pas une attitude offensive, pourtant, une menace pesante crépitait autour de lui. Instinctivement, Thorin se mit en garde, imité par Daïn qui se dressa face au mage :

— Un tel artefact ne se trouvera pas dans les mains d'un suppôt du mal. Nous y veillerons.

Saroumane se contenta de le sonder pensivement en haussant un sourcil narquois, peu impressionné. A son tour, Thorin fit un pas en avant pour parler d'une voix grave :

— L'Arkenstone est mien par droit légitime.

Le regard sombre du magicien revint sur le premier héritier et, provocateur, il posa sa main aux longs doigts sur la nacre qui protégeait la pierre :

— La pierre appartiendra au premier qui le touchera de ses mains. Même si elle est liée d'une certaine manière au premier héritier, rien ne peut m'empêcher de la clamer comme mienne. Ce que je ferai lorsque toute vie aura déserté le corps du gardien actuel… Ce qui ne saurait tarder, son essence vitale est maintenant au plus bas… Il se débat mais n'a plus la force de se dresser contre moi…

Sans effort, sa main s'enfonça dans la nacre et Thorin eut l'impression qu'un étau glacial s'empara de sa poitrine, comprenant que, si le gardien actuel ne parvenait pas à empêcher ça, c'était que quelque chose était arrivé. Effaré, il vit les doigts de son ennemi traverser la matière bleuté comme si elle était liquide, jusqu'à rencontrer une résistance à peine quelques centimètres de la gemme qui brillait à travers son écrin.

— Il y a quelques heures encore, l'épervin parvenait à me repousser de l'écrin, que je ne pouvais même pas toucher… Sa résistance fond comme neige au Soleil.

L'esprit hurlant d'agonie à l'idée que quelque chose soit arrivée à Thranduil, Thorin recula d'un pas. C'était un piège, oui. Mais pas contre lui, comme il l'avait pensé initialement. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Saroumane eut un rire bref :

— Le gardien ne peut vivre une journée de plus. Cela fait trop longtemps que je cherche à prendre cette pierre, je ne le laisserai pas tout compromettre par sa simple existence. Il sera mort avant l'aube.  
— Oropher est avec lui.  
— Ca n'a pas l'air de changer beaucoup de chose…

Victorieux, il parvint à avancer encore un peu plus ses doigts, triomphant des défenses de Thranduil qui s'effondraient au fur et à mesure. Thorin se sentit prêt à bondir en arrière pour retourner au manoir et assurer la protection de son amant, mais, à nouveau, Saroumane parla :

— C'est trop tard… Cela fait trop longtemps que le gardien me nargue. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre chance. Cette nuit est la dernière partie.

Inquiet, Thorin échangea un regard avec Daïn, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Saroumane en serrant les poings.

— Effectivement, c'est la dernière partie. Elle ne sera pas gagnée par toi, Saroumane.

Saroumane ne répondit pas. Il se redressa et récupéra sa main lorsque, face à lui, Thorin se dressa en dégainant son arme, à côté de lui, Daïn en fit de même.

— Tu oses m'affronter de front ? N'apprends-tu donc pas ?

En réponse, Thorin tendis son bras devant lui et tira. Lui et Daïn vidèrent une bonne partie de leur chargeur, avant qu'une vague de magie brute ne les repousse de quelques mètres. Ils atterrirent au sol et Daïn enchaina immédiatement en lançant l'une de ses petites billes à perturbation sismique contre le mur le plus proche. Les ondes qui se déployèrent dans l'instant furent suffisamment puissantes pour éparpiller au sol leurs propres balles que Saroumane envoya en riposte par magie. Thorin en profita pour lancer une dague de jet avec adresse. A nouveau, le nécromancien la renvoya vers lui d'un geste impatient. Il ne vit pas, toutefois, le couteau que Daïn avait lancé en même temps qui se ficha dans son flanc avec un bruit mat.  
Il grogna de douleur et le cousin de Thorin eut le réflexe salvateur de se jeter au sol, un tentacule d'ombre semblable à ceux qui avait défiguré Thranduil, avait fusé dans sa direction.  
Le prince profita de l'inattention pour attaquer à nouveau et il se jeta sur Saroumane en dégainant une petite épée offerte par Oropher. Il plongea au sol quand un deuxième tentacule vint sur lui. Toutefois, il ne put éviter le troisième qui se referma sur sa gorge au moment ou Daïn fut jeté au sol par ces manifestations de magie noire. Une exclamation de douleur franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit l'action corrosive du maléfice sur sa peau et, d'un geste désespéré, il abattit sa lame devant lui. Il ne rencontra aucune résistance, mais la chose semblait être sensible à cet acier de l'ancien temps, car elle se rétracta et il put retrouver sa respiration.

Saroumane se déplaça de manière à se tenir entre lui et la pierre. Il leva ses mains vers lui, comme pour invoquer ses maléfices à nouveau. Thorin le vit déployer ses ombres et se prépara à subir leur assaut en levant son épée courte devant lui, mais, à nouveau, Daïn lança l'une de ses charges sismiques, aux pieds de Saroumane. Le mage fut soulevé du sol lorsque la première onde le frappa et Thorin en profita pour se jeter sur le socle qui portait la pierre. Il vit, trop tard, la riposte de Saroumane et ne put que crier le nom de son cousin lorsque celui-ci fut percuté par une première tentacule d'ombre. Une deuxième s'enroula autour de sa gorge, étouffant le cri de douleur qu'il poussa lorsqu'une troisième le frappa au torse pour s'insérer dans son corps et fouiller ses organes pour les putréfier.  
Thorin voulut se ruer au secours de son cousin, mais une explosion de lumière les jeta tous au sol à ce moment.  
Le temps que Thorin ne se remettre sur pied et retrouve l'usage de ses sens, Gandalf se tenait au centre du sanctuaire.

— Partez, je vais vous offrir du temps..

Le magicien gris venait de parler doucement à Thorin, sans lâcher Saroumane du regard. Ce dernier se redressa en lançant à son ennemi un sourire supérieur, assuré de ses pouvoirs. Le combat commença immédiatement et, évitant une onde de magie pure, Thorin, plutôt que de partir, se rua en avant. Saroumane le vit poser ses mains sur le socle, mais un sortilège de Gandalf déjoua la vague mortelle qu'il envoya dans la direction du premier héritier, autour de qui il créa une bulle de protection. Ce dernier, sans la moindre hésitation, plongea ses mains dans la nacre blanche. Il fut agressé par la magie de Saroumane qui, usant du pouvoir de Gardien usurpé à Thranduil, tâchait de le repousser.  
Thorin sentit la résistance, comme deux aimants aux polarités opposées se repoussaient l'un l'autre, et il chercha à lutter, mais la volonté de Saroumane couplée au pouvoir qu'il possédait et que Thranduil n'avait plus, s'interposa avec force.  
Inquiet, le brun ferma les yeux et il se concentra sur la pierre. Il la sentit enrobée du pouvoir malsain et corrompu de Saroumane, toutefois, une petite couche de quelques millimètres continuait de pulser autour de l'Arkenstone, pure, mais faible et fatiguée. Comme un carcan de protection inébranlable. Focalisant son esprit sur cette énergie vacillante, un cri jailli en lui : « Aide moi. »  
Immédiatement, il sentit un contact, bref et curieux, trop léger pour qu'il soit réellement certain de l'avoir perçu. Avec toute sa volonté, il se lança à la recherche de cette impression qui semblait se dérober à lui et, en esprit, il définit une question :

— _Es-tu là ?  
— Pas la peine de crier, je t'entend._

La réponse, impatiente et affligée, se fit extrêmement claire dans son esprit, même s'il la sentit aussi fragile qu'un battement d'aile de papillon. Moins d'une seconde s'était passée entre le moment où il avait touché le socle et maintenant, il avait pourtant l'impression que c'était déjà une éternité, comme si le temps s'était figé.  
Suivant l'émission de la pensée de Thranduil, il mit toutes ses forces pour la rencontrer et se lier à elle. Sa propre force mentale et son pouvoir, brulant, irradia celui de Thranduil qui fut galvanisé et qui, comme un feu, repoussa celui de Saroumane qui essaya de résister. Toutefois, un chemin fut créé et Thorin ressentit comme un voile qui se levait. Facilement, sa main traversa le carcan à son tour.

Touchant l'Arkenstone de ses doigts, il modula la force de ses pensées pour ériger mentalement des nouvelles questions avec moins de puissance, sentant la faiblesse de son interlocuteur qui venait, déjà, d'éprouver plusieurs attaques mentales de Saroumane :

 _— Que se passe-t-il ? Où es-tu ? Es-tu blessé ?_

Les trois questions se formulèrent en même temps dans son esprit, coulant dans celui de Thranduil grâce à la médiation de la pierre qui les unissait dans un lieu hors de l'espace et du temps. Il reçut la réponse comme un fourmillement de sens : Il était blessé, épuisé, et puisait dans ses dernières forces pour ériger une protection autour de l'Arkenstone sans avoir la force de repousser Saroumane. Il déchargea en Thorin sa douleur, la terreur qu'il venait de ressentir face à sa mère, l'horreur qu'il éprouvait de l'avoir tuée et la crainte d'être toujours en danger.

 _— Kili et Fili tiennent la défense. Oropher ne peut plus se battre, mais supervise de son côté. C'est la troisième vague de Raa'z, on ignore si on pourra en supporter une de plus… Nos effectifs sont maintenant réduits de moitié, voire de deux tiers. La brigade lupine a pratiquement été décimée.  
_

Thranduil avait essayé de mentir, mais en osmose avec ses pensées, Thorin entendit la vérité que les mots avaient essayé de moduler. Le terme exacte n'était pas "on ignore si on pourra en supporter une de plus" mais, "La prochaine nous sera fatale". Sa décision fut prise dans l'instant.

 _— Je vais vous rejoindre tout de suite.  
— Non. Ce n'est pas ton combat. Prend la pierre et porte la dans la salle du trône. Embrasse le destin qui est le tien._

La salle du trône se trouvait dans l'ancienne ville, quelques kilomètres sous terre, peu difficile d'accès, mais dans la direction opposée du manoir d'Oropher et Thorin opposa :  
 _  
— Je ne veux pas d'un destin que tu ne partages pas._

Inconsciemment, millimètre par millimètre, ses doigts s'éloignèrent de la gemme mais Thranduil le rappela à l'ordre :

 _— Ce n'est pas le moment d'être romantique, abruti. Maintenant, va-t'en avec cette fichue caillasse. Elle ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains.  
— Et si je te choisi toi plutôt que l'Arkenstone ?  
— Je viens de te dire que ce n'est pas le moment, Durïn.  
_  
L'intonation était aussi sèche et cassante que ce qu'il connaissait de Thranduil, pourtant, Thorin sentait la faiblesse de la connexion et il eut peur de comprendre que l'état de son amant était peut-être bien plus grave que ce qu'il avait craint initialement. Avec assurance, il concéda :

— _Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas le moment._

Plus franchement, il retira ses doigts et profita des derniers instants de la connexion avec Thranduil pour exiger avec douceur :

— _Révoque là avec moi.  
— Si je fais ça, je grillerai mes dernières bribes de pouvoir pour de bon et la pierre ne sera pas seulement hors de portée de tous, mais, aussi, de la tienne.  
— Cela me permettrai de partir d'ici en sachant que personne, pas même Saroumane, ne pourra l'altérer.  
— Si tu la prends et la ramène à la salle du trône, elle ne sera pas corruptible.  
— Il est hors de question que je rejoigne la salle du trône si toi et Fili êtes en danger de mort. Je ne règnerai pas si c'est à ce prix-là._

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il se sentit sortir de la petite bulle hors de l'espace et du temps et il embraya immédiatement en conjurant à la pierre de se soustraire à la vue et à la prise de quiconque ne serait pas héritier de Thror. En lui, la connexion avec Thranduil s'effritait, mais il put entendre distinctement ses dernières pensées :

— _Pour quelqu'un qui a tapé dans l'œil d'Oropher, tu fais parfois preuve d'un effroyable pathétisme…  
— Oropher n'est pas le seul à qui j'ai tapé dans l'œil…  
— Fais au moins en sorte de revenir vite.  
— Tu peux, tout simplement, faire comme tout le monde et dire seulement "Merci" et "Je t'aime"…_

Soit le timing de la rupture de communication était très mauvaise, soit Thranduil venait d'être extrêmement fidèle à lui-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, Thorin se retrouva seul mais il sentit que son injonction sur la pierre se renforçait. Instinctivement, il retira ses doigts lorsque le pouvoir de Thranduil se résorba instantanément pour devenir dur, opaque et inaltérable. Les quelques millimètres qu'il avait, jusqu'à maintenant, réussi à sauvegarder de l'emprise de Saroumane, se cristallisèrent autour de la pierre pour la rendre intouchable et inviolable.  
Saroumane dut sentir que quelque chose se passait car, vivement, il se détourna de Gandalf pour lancer ses maléfices dans la direction de Thorin. Ce dernier les évita de justesse et se jeta sur Daïn, qui se relevait à peine, comme si le temps venait de reprendre ses droits. Se remettant difficilement sur pied, à moitié porté par son cousin et couverts par Gandalf, ils sortirent du sanctuaire pour y laisser les deux mages. Toutefois, Dain ne fit qu'une dizaine de mètres avant de s'écrouler à nouveau, la main plaquée sur l'abdomen.

— C'est… C'est trop douloureux…

Du sang coulait de son nez, sa bouche et ses oreilles et, alarmé, Thorin se pencha sur lui pour poser une main sur son front. Brulant et glacé à la fois. Daïn eut une grimace de douleur lorsque le brun lui attrapa le bras pour le relever en le portant presque :

— On ne peut pas rester là.  
— Je sens ses maléfices en moi qui continuent de croitre.  
— Ne les laisse pas s'étendre. Lutte.

L'autre inspira une série de souffles heurtés et saccadés, avant de fermer les yeux, se laissant porter. Du bout des lèvres, il prononça :

— L'Arkenstone ?  
— Elle est dans le sanctuaire, hors de portée de Saroumane même s'il vient à bout de Gandalf.  
— Pourquoi ? J'ai vu… Tu l'avais dans tes mains… Je l'ai vu…  
— Fili et Thranduil sont en danger de mort. Les Raa'z les dominent. Nous devons les rejoindre. Réclamer le trône au vu de l'état des choses serait malavisé.

Daïn garda un silence pour mettre péniblement ses pieds l'un devant l'autre, avant de souffler entre deux souffles rauques :

— Kili ?

Ajustant sa prise sur son cousin, Thorin eut un instant de réflexion, mais il se souvint distinctement avoir entendu Thranduil le citer dans son compte rendu, et il assura d'une voix sûre :

— Ton fils va bien. Il est au manoir lui aussi. Nous allons le rejoindre et nous charger de les mettre tous en sécurité.  
— Il n'est pas mon fils.

Thorin ne fut pas certain d'avoir bien capté l'annonce mêlée à un soupir d'agonie et il s'immobilisa lorsque, une fois encore, Daïn se laissa glisser au sol, à bout de force.  
D'une poigne tremblante, il attrapa l'armure légère du brun qu'il regarda dans les yeux. Les siens étaient maintenant injectés de sang et de pu.

— Kili… Il est sous ta responsabilité dorénavant.  
— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Même si cela coule de source que je m'occuperai de ton enfant comme du mien s'il t'arrivait le moindre malheur, je sais que nous sortirons d'ici tous les deux.  
— Non… Thorin, écoute moi.

La prise sur sa tunique renforcée se fit plus sèche comme Daïn se redressait tout en l'attirant à lui :

— Kili...  
— Il va bien, je te le promets.

Le sentant délirer, Thorin posa sa main sur sa nuque qu'il trouva anormalement froide, mais Daïn le repoussa :

— Dans ma maison… La date de naissance de Dis, c'est le code. Tous les papiers sont rassemblés dans le coffre…  
— De… De quoi parles-tu ?

Mal à l'aise, lui qui voyait le temps filer entre ses doigts en même temps que la vie de son cousin à peine retrouvé, Thorin se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. L'autre se recroquevilla pour inspirer un long souffle sifflant d'un air qui ne vint pas et il croassa :

— Kili… Il est le fils de Dis. Le deuxième. Il a été enfermé par les antimonarchistes pendant quatre ans avant que je le retrouve…

Encore, il inspira profondément et Thorin, pétrifié, ne broncha pas lorsque Daïn le lâcha pour poser ses deux mains au sol afin de trouver un minimum de soutient, fermant les yeux :

— Il… Il est prêt, Thorin… Il sera parfait… Kili est un prince et il doit être traité comme tel. Il ne te décevra pas.

Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et, sans que le brun n'ait le reflexe d'esquisser le moindre geste, il se laissa tomber contre le mur derrière lui et inspirant laborieusement :

— Tu pourras compter sur lui aussi longtemps que lui comptera sur toi… Ne le dénigre pas, je t'en pr…

La voix se tut et, instinctivement, Thorin lui attrapa une main glacée qu'il pressa en assurant :

— Kili embrassera le destin qui est le sien. Et toi, tu seras là pour le voir.

Serrant la main avec plus d'ardeur, il passa le bras de son cousin autour de son épaule pour se remettre sur pied, mais Daïn lutta :

— S'ils ont besoin d'aide, tu dois les rejoindre tout de suite.  
— Ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir besoin d'aide et Kili me tuera si je t'abandonne ici.

La remarque eut le mérite d'étirer mollement un coin de lèvre ensanglanté dans un sourire entendu. Rassemblant ses forces qui l'abandonnaient, il se remit sur pied en exigeant :

— Emmène-moi simplement en sécurité, puis file. Retrouve mes Sang-Dêchoirements, ils viendront avec toi secourir leurs princes et le Gardien.

* * *

oOo

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes !


	39. Chapter 39

Encore une fois, il y a eu un soucis de publication. Cette fois-ci, le chapitre a, tout simplement, été supprimé. J'ai certainement fait une erreur de manip...  
Voici donc le 39

* * *

Le corps lourd et étrangement cotonneux, Thranduil ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur un plafond qu'il reconnut instantanément. Il dispersa la vague d'émotion et de souvenirs que cela souleva en lui, surprit de ressentir un étrange sentiment de déjà vu.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se réveillait dans le manoir de son père sans réussir à comprendre ce qu'il y faisait. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la chambre n'était pas la même et, surtout, il n'était pas seul. Constatation qui le prit au dépourvu lorsque, doucement, il porta ses doigts à la rencontre du bras qui était fermé autour de sa taille.  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la situation qu'une douleur fulgurante se réveilla dans son épaule suite à son geste. Avec la douleur, la vision de sa mère, morte, mais bien mouvante, le poignardant à plusieurs reprise alors qu'il était à peine en mesure de se défendre lui traversa la tête et, dans une exclamation horrifiée, il se redressa d'un coup. Ses côtes abimées lui rappelèrent la violence des coups qu'il s'était pris et, plié en deux par la douleur, il sursauta lorsque, réveillé à son tour, Thorin posa galamment une main sur son épaule en appelant son nom.  
La voix et le contact eurent le mérite de le ramener à la réalité et, se tournant vers Thorin, il allait spontanément lui demander ce qu'il foutait dans son lit. Toutefois, au moment où il croisa son regard, les souvenirs de l'unique nuit qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble, passionnée, ardente et délectable au delà des mots, lui revinrent en tête. Il se souvint comment, dans les bras de Thorin, il s'était retrouvé ivre de plaisir, étourdit par la passion brute et sans complexe de celui qui l'avait comblé comme jamais il n'aurait pensé l'être un jour.  
Ces souvenirs brulants se mêlant avec l'horreur des dernières heures qu'il avait vécues avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il se sentit sombrer dans un maelstrom d'images qu'il ne parvint pas à trier.  
Encore une fois, la main qui plongea dans ses cheveux tandis qu'un bras solide s'enroulait autour de sa taille pour le presser contre le torse nu de Thorin lui offrit un ancrage dans la réalité et il poussa un lourd soupir avant de demander d'une voix assourdie :

— Tu as révoqué l'Arkenstone ?  
— Je suis revenu pour toi.

La main dans ses cheveux bougea pour lui dorloter la base du crâne et la nuque dans un massage bienvenue et Thranduil se rendit compte, alors qu'elle disparaissait peu à peu, que son corps vibrait toujours d'une tension brutale et intense. Il ferma les yeux en poussant un nouveau soupir et, simplement, il vint poser sa tête contre le torse de Thorin qui le pressa un peu plus contre lui.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était rendormi seulement lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, quelques heures plus tard. Il faisait maintenant jour et, un peu étourdi, il se redressa pour constater qu'il était seul dans le grand lit.  
Déçu sans vraiment l'admettre, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas encore rêvé de Thorin, chose qui arrivait un peu trop souvent en ce moment.  
Combattant la douleur qui pulsait dans tout son corps, il s'habilla rapidement des vêtements qu'il trouva dans la salle, tous appartenant à celui qu'il avait choisi comme amant. Puis, relevant les dégâts des combats qui avaient eu lieu dans le manoir, il rejoignit instinctivement, la cuisine.

Elle était déjà occupée et il eut l'impression d'interrompre une conversation plutôt grave, voire conflictuelle, lorsque Fili et Thorin, assis l'un en face de l'autre, se redressèrent et se turent à son arrivée.  
Il ne montra pas la moindre hésitation lorsque, naturellement, Thorin l'invita à le rejoindre et, avec raideur, il se laissa glisser sur la chaise voisine en demandant d'une voix trainante :

— Quelle est la situation ?  
— Encore difficile à dire mais, pour l'instant, sont rassemblées ici les trois seules personnes qui ont passé la nuit et qui sont en état d'en parler…

Un regard dans la grande pièce vide suffit à Thranduil pour comprendre qu'il était compris dans le lot et un mauvais pressentiment lui comprima la poitrine. Il l'oblitéra en se raclant la gorge et, d'une voix neutre, il remarqua en attrapant un bocal de fruit sec :

— Et dans Erebor ?  
— Je reviens tout juste de la brigade. La nuit n'a pas été de tout repos et nous avons essuyé beaucoup de pertes. Toutefois, malgré les attaques combinées, nous avons évité le pire… Les Raa'z avaient comme objectif de libérée la voie pour permettre à Saroumane de s'emparer de l'Arkenstone et le donner à Azog dans la foulée. Leur but était de prendre le contrôle de la ville. Mais la prise de l'Arkenstone est un échec pour Saroumane et nous avons démantelé les troupes d'Azog.

Fili avait, effectivement, la tête d'un mec qui venait de passer une très longue nuit sans le moindre répit. Les traits tirés, encore couvert de sang brun qui se mêlait au sien et, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas, le regard fuyant. Ou, plutôt, évitant tout contact oculaire avec son père adoptif.  
Ce dernier, avec un naturel insolent, posa distraitement sa main sur la cuisse de Thranduil qui manqua de bondir au contact inattendu. Sans dévier de la conversation ni détourné son regard du visage défait de Fili, malgré le geste qui court-circuita l'esprit de son jeune amant, il compléta en le caressant du pouce :

— Au vu de ce à quoi nous faisons face, la situation aurait pu être bien plus catastrophique et les pertes, désastreuses. Mais les équipes de soigneurs ont pu nous rejoindre à l'aube et nous n'avons plus à craindre pour les vies d'Oropher et de Kili. Daïn n'est pas encore stabilisé, le verdict vital nous sera donné dans la matinée.

Oropher n'était donc pas encore mort. Thranduil se demanda s'il en était soulagé ou non. La caresse sur sa cuisse mua en une pression douce et il se tourna vers Thorin qui lui rendit un regard grave :

— La pierre est hors de portée de Saroumane maintenant.  
— Et de la tienne aussi.  
— Pas si tu récupères ton pouvoir.  
— On en a déjà parlé.  
— La situation n'était pas la même.

Thranduil leva les yeux au ciel et, d'une pichenette, repoussa la main qui était sur sa cuisse en demandant d'un ton sec :

— Saroumane a-t-il été neutralisé ?  
— Il est trop tôt pour le dire, Gandalf n'a pas encore donné de signe de vie.  
— Il n'avait pas la moindre chance…  
— Ne le sous-estimons pas.

Il fit la moue et se tourna vers Fili lorsque ce dernier s'étira puis se leva en justifiant d'une voix lugubre :

— Je vous laisse gérer là suite. J'ai besoin de dormir un peu. Je retournerai à la brigade en début d'après-midi.

Thorin ne répondit pas et, même, détourna le regard lorsque Fili se dirigea vers la porte arrière pour rejoindre non pas les chambres, mais l'aile de soin, où se trouvait très certainement le fils de Daïn. Toutefois, la réaction des deux interpela Thranduil, qui les avait déjà connu plus complices et, se massant les côtes douloureuses, il demanda machinalement :

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Thorin ne sembla pas comprendre le sens de la question et, simplement, le blond fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte qui se refermait sur les pas de Fili :

— A voir sa tête, on croirait que son amant est décédé. Pourtant, tu viens de laisser entendre que son état n'était pas si grave.

Thorin haussa une épaule et, simplement, il attrapa un fruit sec dans le bocal que tenait Thranduil pour répondre d'un ton bas :

— Kili et Fili ne sont pas amants. Du moins, ils n'ont plus le droit de l'être. C'est de cela que nous parlions avant que tu n'arrives.  
— Comment ça ?

Il reposa le bocal sur la table et voulut attraper la théière fumante qui trônait un peu plus loin. Toutefois, ses côtes brisées se rappelèrent à lui et il eut une grimace de douleur. Il ne dit rien lorsque, spontanément, Thorin se pencha sur la table pour attraper l'infusion et le servir en expliquant gravement :

— Il s'avère que Kili est le fils cadet de Dis.

Acceptant la tasse que Thorin lui mit dans les mains, Thranduil lui rendit un regard stupéfait et, d'une voix neutre, il demanda l'air de rien :

— Ils le savent depuis quand ?  
— Daïn l'a toujours su et l'a élevé dans l'idée d'en faire un prince d'Erebor. Fili et Kili, eux, ne sont conscients de leur lien que depuis les événements chez Smaug.

Thranduil haussa un sourcil avant de boire quelques gorgées de thé. Sur le ton de la conversation, il remarqua finalement :

— S'ils l'ignoraient, on ne peut pas leur reprocher la relation qu'ils ont entretenus avant ça. Quoique, oui, on peut la leur reprocher sous bien des angles, mais pas celui-là… Il n'y a pas de quoi reprendre ton fils à ce sujet…  
— Ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui en veux…  
— Quoi alors ?

Sirotant son thé, à peine intéressé par la conversation, Thranduil incarnait à la perfection le « je m'enfoutiste » sauvage et calculé qui le définissait si bien et qui faisait de lui le digne fils de son père.  
Pour faire bonne mesure, Thorin lui attrapa une mèche pour l'enrouler autour de son doigt et attirer une attention plus franche lorsqu'il répondit sur le même ton :

— C'est la première fois qu'il ose me mentir en me regardant dans les yeux…  
— A quel sujet ?  
— Quand il me dit qu'ils ont accepté leur lien et qu'ils comptent entretenir une simple relation fraternelle…

Thranduil poussa un soupir ennuyé et commenta simplement :

— La révélation est encore récente et Kili semble avoir frôlé la mort cette nuit… Laisse le temps à ses sentiments de décanter…  
— Il le nie, mais je sais que sa décision est prise. Je pense que Kili est tout aussi déterminé que lui à engager une relation secrète et incestueuse à notre insu…

A la réflexion abattue, Thranduil répondit d'un ricanement narquois et, simplement, il posa sa tasse et se leva. Sans prévenir, il posa sa belle main sur l'épaule du plus vieux et se pencha sur lui pour poser un baiser sur sa joue, prenant l'autre totalement au dépourvu, tellement le geste lui vint facilement et sortait de nulle part :

— Je vois… Tu es leur oncle et référent le plus proche… C'est à toi de gérer ça… Je te souhaite bon courage parce que l'élaboration des taxes sur l'habitation, à côté de ça, c'est un travail de septième grade…  
— Ce n'est pas drôle, Thranduil…

Avant que le blond ne puisse s'éloigner, il lui attrapa la taille pour le garder contre lui et insister :

— Kili est un prince d'Erebor et, d'après Fili, Daïn ignorait que l'ainé de Dis était avec moi. Il a donc promis le trône à Kili et, en ce sens, il faut rapidement clarifier la situation.  
— Il n'y a rien à clarifier. Fili est l'ainé, il est le premier héritier.  
— Au vu de la situation et du contexte de leur naissance, aucune acte officiel n'a été confirmé et nous ne sommes même pas certains qu'ils aient le même père, Dis ne s'est jamais marié. Dans cette mesure, c'est au roi de les reconnaître comme princes et de les reconnaitre comme héritier. Or, Daïn, qui a préparé le retour de la monarchie à Erebor, a placé Kili comme premier héritier au trône, avant moi. Oropher et Balïn, eux, en tant que premiers grades, ont appuyés mon nom, puis celui de Fili. Cela signifie que nous devons exiger à Kili une sédition en faveur de Fili.

Il était vrai que, actuellement, Erebor et, surtout, sa monarchie, était scindée en deux, avec l'Agence d'un côté, les Sang-Déchoirements de l'autre. Thranduil fit la moue et haussa une épaule:

— S'il refuse ?  
— Erebor doit retrouver sa stabilité et je ne peux me permettre de laisser un tel conflit ouvert très longtemps. Si Daïn, le seul à connaître la situation avec nous, ne survit pas, je pourrai ne pas reconnaître Kili comme enfant de Dis et même demander son exil.  
— Ces très bas, comme manœuvre… L'enseignement de mon père commence à porter ses fruits…

Semblant apprécier cette position particulière, Thranduil se laissa glisser sur les cuisses de Thorin en ménageant ses côtes douloureuse et, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules, il lui caressa la joue de l'autre main en remarquant plus sérieusement :

— Toutefois, si je puis me le permettre… Je connais le fils de Daïn depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Tu l'as à peine rencontré officiellement et, tout ce que tu sais de lui, c'est qu'il est capable de faire faire de grosses bêtises à ton fils adoptif si tu as le dos tourné…  
— Cela suffit à me faire une opinion à son sujet… Il ne laissera pas Fili lui passer devant si facilement…

Thranduil leva les yeux au ciel et piqua un bref baiser sur la peau à portée de ses lèvres, l'arrête de la mâchoire, avant de répliquer plus légèrement :

— Certes, il n'est pas commode. Mais, en tant qu'officier responsable en parti de la sécurité à Erebor, j'ai toujours eu un œil sur lui et j'ai eu le loisir de le voir grandir et évoluer dans la ville. Il la connaît et tout le monde le connaît, le craint et le respecte au moins tout autant que Daïn. Avoir une telle figure à tes côtés sur le trône, notamment si l'on révèle son ascendance, aura bien plus d'impact qu'un simple lieutenant lupin…  
— De une, ça aura, effectivement, bien plus d'impact si l'on découvre ce qu'il se passe entre les deux enfants de Dis. Ce genre de scandale est bien la dernière chose dont Erebor à besoin tant que la monarchie se restaure à peine. De deux, Fili n'est pas un simple lieutenant lupin et sa présence aux côtés du trône est parfaitement justifiée. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas grandi à Erebor qu'il n'a pas le mérite de l'effort et l'intelligence de la gouvernance.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant:

— C'est fou comme tu deviens susceptible dès que Fili vient à être mentionné… Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il serait judicieux de garder Kili à tes côtés et de ne pas chercher à étouffer l'affaire.  
— Je le connais à peine… Comment savoir s'il sera assez stable pour ce titre ? Fili y est préparé depuis qu'il est avec moi, mais Kili ? Que sait-il de ce que ce rôle attend de lui ?  
— Suffisamment, je pense. Daïn l'a élevé et, en ce sens, tu ne peux que avoir confiance… De plus, il est le fils de ta sœur. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui tourner le dos.

Thorin ne réfuta pas, au contraire, il poussa un lourd soupir en posant machinalement sa main sur la cuisse du plus jeune qui demanda d'un ton exaspéré :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?  
— Rien. J'ai simplement passé au moins dix ans de ma vie à chercher le deuxième enfant de ma sœur et il s'avérait qu'il se trouvait en sécurité auprès de Daïn et que, en plus il est celui sur qui Fili a si follement craqué… J'aurai aimé le savoir plus tôt, de une. De deux, la seule fois où je lui ai adressé la parole, je l'ai traité de petit con.

Thranduil ne retint pas un rire clair face à la déclaration dépitée et il embrassa sa mâchoire à nouveau en remarquant d'une voix joueuse :

— Pas trop tôt. Il était temps que quelqu'un le remette à sa place, celui-là…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Thorin ne fit pas mine de l'avoir entendu et il insista:

— Le mieux serait qu'il accepte de reconnaitre Fili comme son prince et ne cherche pas à usurper sa place, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit du genre à plier l'échine…  
— S'il est à l'image de celui qui l'a élevé, nous pouvons, effectivement, nous attendre à ce que les choses se montrent délicates à un moment… Mais je pense que nous avons plus important à penser maintenant : Nous devons déterminer ce que sont devenus Saroumane et Gandalf et, aussi, peut-être serait-il temps de chercher celui qui a guider Saroumane sur la voie de la nécromancie…

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il se leva, mais, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, Thorin lui attrapa le bras pour demander sans agressivité :

— Où vas-tu ?  
— A l'agence.

Toujours assis, Thorin lui rendit un regard confus et, dans un petit sourire victorieux, Thranduil justifia très simplement :

— Oropher est hors jeu.  
— Et… ?  
— Et la place de premier grade est donc vacante… Quelqu'un doit remettre l'agence à flot et, navré de le dire comme ça, mais ce ne sera pas toi.

La brutalité de l'affirmation fut telle que Thorin n'eut même pas le reflexe de retenir son amant lorsque celui-ci, négligemment habillé de ses propres vêtements, se dirigea vers la sortie en ordonnant d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction :

— Occupe toi de retrouver Gandalf et de t'assurer que Saroumane soit bien hors jeu.  
— C'est un ordre ?  
— Prend le comme tu veux…

La porte claqua sur ces derniers mots et Thorin haussa un sourcil. Quel connard, ce type ! Mais quelle classe aussi ! Il n'y pouvait rien, mais le voir donner des ordres, surtout de cette manière et avec cette intonation, ne l'aidait pas à garder un esprit très clair et il se dit distraitement que proposer le titre de consort à ce mec deviendrait très vite contreproductif si tout son sang virait au sud à chaque fois qu'il lui parlerait sur ce ton.

* * *

oOo

Merci d'avoir lu !

Je n'ai plus du tout de temps pour rien en ce moment, mais j'espère pouvoir rapidement donner une fin à mes fics en cours !

En tout cas, on approche du dénouement pour celle-ci !


	40. Chapter 40

Petite entracte  
(Promis, je vais vite m'occuper d'écrire la suite de la Gemme d'Erebor) !

Juste pour vous dire que j'ai réécrit (et terminé!) la Gemme d'Erebor en version originale (non fanfiction, même si ceux qui savent, savent ;) )

Je l'ai posté sur le site 404 factory sous le nom de

L'apocalypse selon Babel (auteur Ght_Lmdp)

Mille ans après que les eaux du déluge se soient retirées, Babel a percé le ciel et s'élève toujours plus haut. L'humanité a réussi son pari : libérée du dieu furieux, elle est plus puissante, plus unie et plus audacieuse que jamais. De retour après un long exil, Thomas et son neveu, Elie, sont les deux derniers à pouvoir prétendre retrouver le livre des sceaux, s'asseoir sur le trône vacant de Babel et choisir entre libérer ou empêcher l'apocalypse, mais d'autres convoitent la même chose... Entre héritier légitime, navigateur intrépide, démons déchainés, Nephilim ambitieux et pirates de l'air, une véritable course contre la montre se met en branle.

www . 404 - factory . fr / story / apocalypse-selon-babel  
(retirer les espaces)


End file.
